When Heaven and Hell Collide
by Nairobian Princess
Summary: What happens when heaven and hell collide? Through DNA at that? No one was expecting this to be the case...sworn enemies turning to friends, then something else all together. HGGrW GWDM
1. and so it begins

Hermione arrived with a pop, as she apperated to the burrow for summer break. Someone screamed, someone chocked and someone spat out their drink. Hermione looked around and realised she had arrived in the middle of the lounge room at the burrow, and there were respective weasleys and their partners all sitting around the lounge room, apparently startled by her sudden appearance. Someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's George?" she said, watching as her friends faces changed from shocked to smiles.

"I'm here" said Fred, with a smile.

"What do you take me for Fred, you know I can tell you apart." She smiled. "So where's your other half?" she added. Then felt a tap on her leg and looked down, with a shock, george was on the floor, head between her legs looking straight up her skirt, with a smile.

"AAAHHHHH!" she yelled as she jumped away from him and clutched her skirt to her,

everyone laughed, except Hermione. "George, what on earth!" she exclaimed it.

"Hey I was here first, you're the one who popped in directly over my head" he said with a smile. Using hand gestures to show where she had infact apperated over his face. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry hermit, I closed my eyes until I tapped your leg, thought I should open them to give you a proper shock!" she relaxed slightly, but rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Whatever George, you should have taken a good look, cause your never gonna see that again" she said and the others burst out laughing, George was stunned, he just sat there as Hermione and Ginny ran up the stairs.

"Your evil!" said Ginny as they got to her room. Hermione just laughed and plopped herself on the bed she would be sleeping in for the summer, Ginny joined her. Harry and Ron came bursting in laughing and jumped on the girls.

"That was bloody brilliant mione!" said Ron as they all laughed.

"Yeah did you see his face" added Harry in between laughs, doing an impersonation.

"You know he was still like that when we left?" said Ron. Hermione looked at him in shock, she knew it was good but she didn't expect one of the Weasley twins to be rattled so easily.

The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion, George and Hermione playfully taunting each other. One night Hermione came downstairs to get a glass of water, in just her tank top and short shorts. She stood looking out the window as she drank her water slowly. She thought of Draco, her secret friend for the past three years. They had gradually become nicer to each other in their third year, when they actually had a conversation (n secret of course!) Draco told her how he had never really hated her, but if he didn't taunt her then it would get back to his father that he was being easy on a muggleborn and Harry's friend. She confided in him that day that she actually wasn't a muggleborn and that she was adopted. This little confinement in each other, sparked the start of a strong and beautiful friendship, unlike any she had had before. She adored Harry and Ron, and they were her best friends. But what she had with Draco was different, it wasn't sexual there was no attraction in anyway, which was great for both of them, it was something else. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the warmth of another body in close proximity. She sighed.

"I know its you George" she said simply and took another sip of her water. She heard george release the breath he was holding.

"How did you know?" he said in awe. She smiled as she turned. Neither of them moved, they were about a foot apart.

"Woman's intuition." She said with another smile. George grinned at her.

"I think we have more chance of you being a seer" he said with a cheeky grin. She grinned at him and hit him playfully on the arm.

"You're a shit" she said and he just nodded. "So what were you doing up?"

"Oh I usually wake up this time of night so when I heard someone come down the stairs, it was a chance I couldn't resist." He said in a mock evil voice. Hermione raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. George surveyed her for the umpteenth time. She was gorgeous, her hair had grown lighter over the years and it was now a light chocolate brown with natural blonde streaks that just started appearing gradually. Her hair was long and smooth with loose curls through it. Her golden eyes sparked in the night sky and her bright red lips where accentuated by her now rather pale skin. Yep she was definitely beautiful.

"You wake up this time every night. What are you like set on a sex timer or something?" she asked, completely surprising George.

"WHAT?" he said loudly with a shocked look on his face.

"Shhh!" she said putting a French manicured finger on his lips and laughing quietly at his face. "I mean are you so used to waking up for a second go, that you automatically do it now?" she added. George grinned.

"Are you implying that I sleep around?" George asked incredulously.

"Oh no, I forgot, its Fred that's the ladies man isn't it?" she said quickly, putting down her glass and walking around him. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, she looked shocked, but not completely surprised. George lowered his head as he touched her cheek. She just looked at him, this was not going to work.

"Nice try George" she said as he was mere cm from her face. He smiled.

"Bloody hell woman, your good!" he said as he stood up. She beamed at him and went back to bed.

When she woke up the next morning it was 1.15! Hermione's eyes shot open at how late she had slept. She was supposed to meet someone today! She jumped out of bed and quickly put her hair up in a clip, jumping in for a fast shower, and brushed her teeth. She dressed in baggy jeans a pink halter top that showed off her middrift, and some sneakers, before running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you wake me?" she asked as she ran in the kitchen, not even noticing that the weasleys still remained in their pj's, and poured herself a glass of water. She put her glass down and sighed heavily, as realisation of what the weasleys were wearing dawned on her. She reached up and undid the clip in her hair, letting it fall down her back.

"Very good George" she said with her back turned as she ran her fingers through her hair. The others just smiled, finally clueing on that George had once again, done something to Hermione. "So what is everyone doing today?" she asked plopping down between Harry and Ron, laying her head sleepily on Harry's shoulder and closing her eyes. He laughed at her before replying.

"I'm not doing anything today, but I think you should get some sleep mione, you look tired." Harry said in his concerned voice. Ron lent out his hand and felt her forehead, making Hermione smile with her eyes closed. The others watched at how the boys fussed over Hermione, and how she didn't seem to mind.

"Your not getting sick are you?" asked Ron, his concern matching Harry's.

"Maybe" she said softly, it was completely possible. She wasn't exactly feeling the best the past couple of days, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping. "But I'm going to London today." She added.

"No your not!" said both Harry and Ron at the same time. Making her smile once again. Fred and George watched in amusement, at how she handled the boys.

"Yes. I am" she said simply. Staying calm.

"Mione, your sick, you cant go out!" said Ron.

"Yeah, stay here so we can take care of you" added Harry.

"Would you listen to the two of yourselves" she said with a smile as she got up from the table. "Your acting like I'm pregnant or something!" she said as she put her cup in the sink. She smiled to herself, she didn't have to turn around to see their reactions.

"Boys, take a breath, I'm not pregnant" she said reassuringly as she turned with a smile. Fred and george chuckled and Harry and Ron looked somewhat relieved. She grinned and winked at the twins. "At least. I don't think I am!" she said rubbing her stomach. "how soon is it that morning sickness starts again?" she asked. Both boys shot out of their seats and started raving things like.

"Who is he"

"Gonna kill him"

"thinks he can touch you"

but they stopped when they saw the large smile across her face. Then they smiled.

"Bloody hell Hermione, don't do that to us!" said Ron as he held his chest in relief. Ginny and the Twins burst into laughter. Hermione walked over to the table and grabbed an apple.

"Well I'm off then" she said grabbing her bag.

"Mione!" said both Ron and Harry at the same time. But she ignored them, kissed them both on the cheek and waved goodbye, the boys made a grab for her but before they could catch her, she apperated with a pop.

"Bloody hell she's quick!" said Fred. The others just nodded.


	2. hey ferret

"Hey ferret!" Hermione said in an affectionate tone, as she ran her fingers through a young mans hair from behind, as she approached the small café.

"Hey yourself flash!" Draco said, turning to her.

"Wow nice top deck effect we have going on there" she said, lifting up Draco's platinum blond, to reveal the underside was a light chocolate brown. Had she not ran her fingers through it, she would never have noticed.

"tell me about it, first your hair goes mental, then mine." Draco said with a laugh making Hermione giggle as she sat down across from him.

"So how has your summer been so far?" he asked her a few minutes later. Hermione then proceeded to tell him about how she was staying at the weasleys and all the shit that her and George were doing to each other. Draco just looked at her knowingly.

"What?" she asked him when she noticed his look. Draco just shook his head at her.

"you always tease the one you like" Draco said in Italian.

"dont be stupid draco" she replied back to him in Italian also. His head shot up to look at her. He didn't know she could speak Italian. She grinned evilly at him.

"Never make assumptions, Draco" she said in Spanish.

"Don't worry I wont" her replied, making her smile. "So how many languages do you know?" Draco asked, and watched as she mentally counted and her fingers shot up.

'Lets see, there's; Italian, Spanish, mandarin, Japanese, German, french, and I'm missing one' she thought to herself. 'ah Dutch!' she remembered, raising an extra finger.

"Seven?" Draco asked her, Hermione thought he was praising her. But he smirked. "Is that all?" he added, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I can speak 9" he said simply taking a sip of coke.

"I don't think the grunting that crabbe and goyle do, constitutes as a language." She said quickly with a smile on her face. Draco snorted into his coke making it come out his nose. Hermione burst into laughter at this, she was laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair. She didn't care though, and just layed down on the ground, immobilised by laughter. Draco loomed over her with a scowl on his face, and picked her up off the ground with ease.

"I'm sorry" she said, but as soon as she looked at him she burst out laughing again.

Draco smiled and shook his head and led her away from the café to the park. They layed down on the grass and just talked for the longest time. Draco told Hermione about his summer, about how his father was still a bastard even after voldemorts death. Draco thought it would be different now, but apparently he was just the same cold hard bastard he was before. Hermione sighed as they sat up. How would it be to have such a cold man for your father? She took Draco's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly, before putting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think my real parents are like?" Hermione asked Draco. He smiled at her.

"Um, well, I bet your mum is just like mine. Funny, smart, beautiful." Draco said making Hermione smile. "and your dad, well I dunno, I reckon you have your dad's eyes" he said looking into Hermione's sparkling gold eyes. "Do you know, you actually remind me of my mother sometimes." Hermione looked at him, she wasn't expecting that. The last time she had saw her was at the Tri Wizard Tournament. She was definitely beautiful, but she had to appear cold, infront of lucius. She smiled, knowing he was giving her a complement. "I'm serious, flash, you do, you kind of look like her, and just stuff that you do reminds me of her, that's all." He said with a smile.

"Thanks ferret." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I think we should be heading back." She added. Draco sighed then nodded. Slowly they walked back towards the leaky cauldron and into diagon alley, so they could apparate home.

"Hey listen, there's an open house party, its at that gryff, lavenders, house. Ill see you there?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Sure, but I hope you know that where I go the troop will follow!" she said with a smile, and Draco nodded. "Alright ill be there at around 9. and be nice." She said with a smile as she popped back to the burrow and immediately fell on something.

"Are we making this a regular occurrence or something?" said George from beneath Hermione.

"I'm so sorry George, are you hurt?" she said starting to get up. But he stopped her.

"By you? I don't think that's possible," he said as he continued his backwards pushups, with Hermione still sitting side saddle on his ab's.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Hermione, as George lifted his body, with her on top of it, up and down, up and down.

"Push ups for the triceps and shoulders as well as the back." He said simply.

"Well I gathered that, but why am I still ontop of you?" Hermione asked.

"We were just about to ask the same thing" said Bill from the door, next to him was everyone, and I mean everyone. Charlie, and his wife, Percy and Penelope, Fred and Alicia, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley. All with huge smiles. Hermione instantly blushed. But George just kept going like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hermione here, is helping me get back in shape for quidditch" George said.

"Quidditch?" everyone said at once. Wondering what was going on. George smiled and stopped, lifted Hermione up and off him and stood, wiping his face on a towel he had ready.

"Well yeah, you don't actually expect me to go back to Hogwarts to finish school, and not play quidditch do you?" he said.

"What?" said everyone except Fred who was just smiling.

"Thank heavens" Mrs weasley cried as she ran over and nearly squeezed the life out of George. "Its about time you boys got your act together and finished your education." Molly turned to her other son.

"What about you Fred?" she asked .He shook his head.

"Someone's got to look after the stores" Fred said. "So we're doing it separately. George this year, and me next, so at least one of us can manage the business." He added.

"This is just fantastic, talk about added stress into your life." Hermione said rubbing her head. They laughed.

"Aww hermit. You say that like you don't know how much your going to enjoy it" said George. Hermione just looked at him.

"Enjoy it? Oh my god you so have to be kidding me." Hermione said as she sat down on the sofa. "for 1 I'm head girl," a round of congratulations filled the room, and Hermione smiled. "But not only that, malfoy is head boy" she said standing up, because she couldn't keep still. The fact malfoy was head boy got her apologies from every one. "And then we have newts. And ontop of that your telling me that there is going to be 3 weasleys in our grade!" she said in an exasperated tone. The others smiled at her.

"Its only me, not Fred, so that makes two not three." Said George.

"No that makes three not four" Hermione corrected, looking at Ginny.

"OH MY GOD" Ginny said as she ran and jumped on her friend, knocking them both back into the sofa. Hermione laughed, and everyone else just looked at them. "I DID IT? I MADE IT?" Ginny squealed. Hermione nodded.

"Yup" she said just as excitedly "Ginny Weasley is going to Hogwarts as a 7th year!" she said hugging her friend.

"Ginny you skipped ahead?" asked bill shocked. Ginny nodded as her and Hermione sat there celebrating and squealing with delight.

"Bloody hell" said the weasleys and Harry at the same time. Making Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter.

"You said it" Hermione said. "This year, my stress levels are gonna go flying right off the chart." Everyone laughed and made their way over to congratulate Ginny on being skipped ahead and Hermione on getting head girl.

George gave Hermione a hug.

"Congratulations Hermione" he said. Hermione smiled and was about to respond, when she felt someone pinch her bum.

"Fred!" she said and jumped. George smiled.

"Haha! I'm not Fred." He said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Not you, him" Hermione said pointing to across the room where Fred was standing. Acting innocent.

"What the hell did I do?" he asked innocently.

"You just keep yourself and your bloody extendable hands to yourself," she said rubbing her bum. "that bloody well hurt." And everyone laughed as they figured out what had happened. Alicia however, smacked Fred upside the head.

"Ow, dammit woman, it was just a joke, Hermione got it!" Fred said angrily as he rubbed his head. Earning him another slap in the head.

"Fred Weasley, don't you ever talk to me like that again!" she screamed at him. "If you even think of treating me like this when we're married you…" her rants were cut off by gasps of realisation around the room. "Oh OH" said Alicia as she turned around with her most innocent face. "We really should be going" she said taking Fred's hand, and trying to apperate. But they weren't quick enough. The weasleys grasped them and bombarded them with.

"Congratulations"

"Why didn't you tell me"

""Twin, twin, doesn't that mean anything?"

"Show us the ring"

"When is it gonna he held"

"Are you pregnant"

Finally Hermione stepped in.

"whoa whoa whoa WHOA people" Hermione said, using her most commanding voice. "Just give them some space, and a chance to answer" she added and to Fred and Alicia's relief, the weasleys walked back into the lounge and sat down.

"Thanks" they both said as they walked into the lounge room. Hermione followed and plopped herself ontop of Ron and Harry. Surprisingly George was disappointed at this, but he had no idea why. Shaking it off he returned his attention to his engaged twin.

When they had explained everything and answered everyone's questions Hermione looked at her watch. It was 8.15!

"Oh shit" she said getting up quickly. Everyone just looked at her.

"Mione whats wrong." Asked Ron. But she ignored him.

"Ginny we so need to get ready" Hermione said. Ginny looked at her.

"Ready for what?" asked Ginny as she stood up, Hermione started dragging her away.

"for lavenders party" Hermione said simply, but all the boys heard was party and they were up. Fred and George to get ready and Harry and Ron to try to stop the girls.

"No your bloody not." Ron said and Harry nodded. Hermione looked at Ginny and motioned for her to continue up and get ready, while she turned her around and made her way calmly down the stairs. Everyone watched her as she walked over to Ron , whispering something in his ear, and then to Harry. Both boys just looked at her shocked, before she turned around with a smile and ran up the stairs.

"What was that about?" asked Charlie. Ron and Harry just gave them an uneasy smile and ran up the stairs to get ready, if the girls were going then so were they. Fred and George just exchanged glances before popping home to get changed and popping back within 15 minutes. Alicia just got her clothes and apperated back to the burrow before them so she could get ready with the girls. When Fred and George returned, Harry and Ron were already waiting downstairs.

"So what was the go before?" asked Fred to the boys.

"Yeah what does Hermione have on you?" asked George in agreement. Harry and Ron just looked at them and shrugged.

"you know we'll find out eventually" said Fred and George just nodded. Harry and Ron just shrugged. They weren't budging.


	3. hope you score

"Will you hurry the bloody hell up?" Ron roared up the stairs.

"No one said you had to come, or wait for us for that matter" Hermione called back loudly but in a calm voice. Ron just mumbled something under his voice about dresses. Not long after the girls made their way down the stairs. Hermione surveyed each of the boys as she came down the stairs, They were all looking extremely handsome, Harry was wearing a green checker shirt open with a white top underneath and baggy jeans. He no longer wore glasses, instead opting for contacts, showing of his handsome face. Ron was wearing a big red basketball t shirt over baggy black jeans, with his sneakers, he had really gotten into basket ball when Hermione and Harry showed him how to play It one summer. Fred was wearing a sky blue top with a darker blue checker through it and George was wearing the same top except his had a gold checker through it instead, and they were both wearing jeans.

"Ginny what the hell are you wearing?" Ron roared breaking Hermione's concentration.

"Hey you guys look good!" said Alicia, attempting to distract them.

"Yeah, good choice of tops boys" Hermione said. "complements the differences in your eyes." She added.

"What do you mean the difference in their eyes?" asked Ron. It worked.

"Fred has light blue eyes with, darker blue flecks, George also has the light blue, but like Ginny he has golden flecks in his eyes." She said simply. They all turned to her with a look, and the twins smiled.

"What? I'm observant ok!" she said defensively. "I can remember small things about people."

"Sure you can" said Ron.

"fine pick someone and I'll describe them to you." She said confidently

"Alight. Malfoy" Ron said. Hermione smiled, they were making this too easy on her.

"He has silver eyes…" Hermione said

"HAHA he has blue" said Ron in triumph. Hermione looked at him.

"No his eyes are silver, like mine are gold" she said firmly. " He's taller than me shorter than Harry, about the same build as the twins, has pale skin like mine has half blond half brown hair…"

"Ok that time your definitely wrong." Said Harry. She smiled as the others nodded in agreement with Harry.

"Wanna bet?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Alright. Loser gets on the table in the great hall and dances." Harry looked at her in shock.

"Hermione I don't think you wanna bet that, I mean, I know 100 that malfoy's hair is blond." Harry said. But Hermione just smiled at him. "Alright deal" he said and they shook.

"Now that's settled lets go" she said and with 7 pops, they were gone.

George watched at Ron yelled up the stairs for the girls to hurry up. They yelled back down at him and not long later they came downstairs. The first thing George noticed was Hermione, she was beautiful, wearing low cut chocolate brown hipster pants and a white halter top showing off her belly (which by this point George was used to seeing), with white stiletto's. She was wearing thick white belt which just hung around the outside of her pants and her hair was half up, pushed into one of those humps on the top of her head, that were in fashion, and the rest just hung down in curls. It wasn't until Ron started screaming at Ginny that he looked away.

"Ginny what the hell are you wearing?" Ron roared at her. George looked at his sister and almost fainted. She was wearing low cut hip hugging jeans with a thick black belt and a black boob tube, exposing her belly and black stiletto's.

"Hey you guys look good!" said Alicia making all the boys look at her and blush.

"Yeah, good choice of tops boys" Hermione said, George looked straight at her. "complements the differences in your eyes." She added to him.

"What do you mean the difference in their eyes?" asked Ron. Stupid git, he was their brother and Hermione could tell them apart better.

"Fred has light blue eyes with, darker blue flecks, George also has the light blue, but like Ginny he has golden flecks in his eyes." She said simply. George smiled at her with amazement. But the rest gave her an odd look.

"What? I'm observant ok!" she said defensively. "I can remember small things about people."

"Sure you can" said Ron. 'here we go' George thought to himself.

"fine pick someone and I'll describe them to you." She said with a smile.

"Alight. Malfoy" Ron said. Hermione smiled, for some reason, obviously confident.

"He has silver eyes…" Hermione said

"HAHA he has blue" said Ron in triumph. Hermione looked at him.

"No his eyes are silver, like mine are gold" she said firmly. She was right there, George had noticed that the first time he met the little shit. " He's taller than me shorter than Harry, about the same build as the twins, has pale skin like mine has half blond half brown hair…"

"Ok that time your definitely wrong." Said Harry. This time George had to agree, he had seen the little ferret and his hair waving around on the quidditch field and there was no brown in it.

"Wanna bet?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Alright. Loser gets on the table in the great hall and dances." George stared at her, she had to be joking! He knew Hermione had changed, well, she was still the old Hermione, but different, more relaxed and playful, more of a flirt. But he didn't think she would appreciate dancing on a table infront of the whole school.

"Hermione I don't think you wanna bet that, I mean, I know 100 that malfoy's hair is blond." Harry said. But Hermione just smiled at him. George hoped she knew what she was in for. "Alright deal" Harry said and they shook.

"Now that's settled lets go" Hermione said and they apperated to the party.

When they got there the party was already buzzing. But the 7 of them arriving together, was enough to get them a bit of attention. They knew that all of them were attractive. Harry and Ron were the most sort after boys in their school along with malfoy, and Fred and George were the year before, so they were guessing it would be the same now. George watched as Ginny and Hermione made a run for it while the others weren't looking. He just smiled and let them go, but kept them in eye sight. If anyone went near his sister, he would pummel them.

Hermione saw the looks that she got when her and the others arrived. She was used to it by now. She quickly grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran through the crowd before the boys noticed. When she thought that they were far enough away she grabbed them some drinks. When she walked back she saw Draco talking to Ginny. He had no idea who she was. Hermione laughed as she made her way over drinks in hand. Draco and Ginny turned to her and she passed Ginny her drink.

"What do you want?" he said simply. Keeping up appearances.

"You do realise who your talking to, don't you?" hermoine said pointing at Ginny.

"Yeah, a beautiful girl" Draco replied, making Ginny blush and Hermione laugh.

"She's also Ginny Weasley" Said Hermione. She laughed as his face turned to shock as he looked at Ginny. "and the twins, Ron and Harry are here tonight, so you'd wanna hope they don't see you with their sister" she added.

"Too late!" said Fred from behind them. Draco's eyes widened. Fuck how was he gonna get out of this one.

"Hey guys, you know Draco right?" Hermione said in a sarcastic voice. The boys just looked at her, no smiles on her face.

"What are you doing with him is the question" said Ron. Hermione smiled her biggest smile.

"Did Harry and I not have a bet?" Hermione said with another smile. "Well, when I saw malfoy here, I dragged Ginny over so I could see his hair." She added simply.

'So why was he talking to Ginny." George asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"Because" she said, "Obviously he didn't realise who she was, so he asked her name, duh." The boys seemed to accept this and looked at her expectantly. "Oh right" she said remembering about the bet. "Come here ferret" she said gesturing with her hand, making the others laugh and Draco pretend scowl. She ran her hand up his neck and under his hair and lifted it up to reveal BLOND!

"HAHA told you mione!" said Harry.

"No, I swear to god, I wasn't lying, he's just put a charm on it haven't you?" she said looking at him. He smirked.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said simply. Hermione was getting shitty.

"This isn't a joke, ferret, I made a bet with Harry that your hair had brown in it, now if you don't show it, ill have to dance on the table in the great hall." She said angrily.

"I think I'd like to see that" he said with a laugh.

"Admit it Hermione, you were wrong." Said Ron. She turned and glared at him. George was glad he wasn't on the end of that.

"No I'm NOT" she said and turned back to Draco. Yelling at him in a different language.

"You bloody show that hair right now, Draco, there is no way I'm going to let my self be embarrassed like that infront of the whole school" she said in Spanish.

"Well I'm not gonna be embarrassed by having top deck hair!" he yelled back at her.

"You can say you died it, like a rebellion thing! And wouldn't it be much funnier for Harry to dance on the table over me?" she said still in spanish. making puppy dog eyes that no one could see. Draco sighed, he had never been able to resist her when she did this.

"Fine" he said in English, taking out his wand and pointing it at his hair. "revealo" he said quietly and it appeared as if nothing had happened. Until Hermione lifted up his hair again that is. The boys and Ginny gasped as Hermione revealed the underside of malfoys hair. It was a light chocolate colour!

"Bloody hell she was right." Said Ron as she turned and beamed at them.

"Better get practicing Harry" she said with a wink.

"I can dance just fine!" said Harry defensively.

"Yeah and so can little weasel here" Draco said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm a good dancer!" said Ginny.

"Yeah right!" Draco snorted. Hermione and the others saw an oh to familiar look in Ginny's eye.

"Ginny don't!" said Fred. But it was too late, she had already grabbed Draco and was leading him to the floor. Fred and the others made to go after her.

"Don't! just let him get a taste of his own medicine." Said Hermione.

"What could Ginny do to him" asked Harry.

"Does the words 'sexual frustration' mean anything to you?" Hermione said. "That is alot worse than a few cruel words." She added.

"But Ginny cant dance!" Ron said.

"Oh yes she can, her and I have been going to dance classes the last 3 years, and let me tell you. She can dance" Hermione said with a smile. "I'm gonna go watch." She said and took off. The boys close behind.

"Hey granger, get of the floor if you cant dance" said Blaise.

"Oh I can dance zabini" hermione said with a evil smile. "I've got moves that would blow your mind." She said running her hands down her hips. George and the others knew what was coming.

"Prove it" Blaise said. And that was it, they went over next to where Ginny had led Draco.

"Lets give em a show hey gin?" Hermione said when she got to her friend.

"Hell yes" said Ginny and bumped hips with Hermione, like they always did. "Good song" Ginny said as the Black eyed peas HEY MAMMA, came on. Then it was on, the girls grinned at each other as they advanced on the boys. They moved their hips and bumped and girnded.

_Hey mama, dish that shit that make you grove, mama_

_Get on the floor and move your booty mama_

_We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma_

_(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)_

_Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty_

_Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and_

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party_

_the way your body look really make me feel nauuughty_

_Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty_

_Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and_

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party_

_the way your body look really make me feel nauuughty_

Hermione turned and slowly snaked her way down Blaise's body croutching on the ground then standing up slowly, pushing her but into his groin, rapping an arm around his neck as she grinded into him. She looked over at Ginny and caught her eye, she was doing basically the same thing, but Draco's face made Hermione giggle.

_Hey mama, dish that sht that make you groove, mama_

_(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama_

_(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma_

_(hey)so shake your bum bumma, come on now mama_

_Hey mama, dish that sht that make you groove, mama_

_(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama_

_(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma_

_(la la la la la)_

Hermione turned back around to face a shocked Blaise. She grinned when he gasped, because she had used her leg to run up and down the inside of his leg, rubbing his member without shame.

_Hey mama, dish that shit that make you groove, mama_

_(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama_

_(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma_

_(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama_

_Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama_

_(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama_

_(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma_

_(la la la la la )_

As soon as the song finished Hermione and Ginny gave the boys an 'I told you so' look, before running away laughing, leaving the boys standing their shocked and totally turned on.

George and the others watched in shock as their little sister and their bookworm friend Hermione dirty danced the two most evil guys in their school. George was transfixed on Hermione, watching her move expertly to the beat and use her body to do something's he had never even seen before. When it was over the girls quickly ran over to them laughing.

"How funny was that? Did you see their faces." Said Hermione.

"Yeah I know, I actually heard Zabini gasp from where I was" Ginny said. "You are so bad, you did the leg thing didn't you!" she added.

"Like you didn't!" Hermione shot back, and both girls just grinned evilly at each other.

"What's the leg thing?" asked Ron. Both the girls snapped back to consciousness as they realised that the guys where standing there waiting for an answer.

"Um nothing!" said the girls at the same time. With innocent looks on their faces. George smiled, they really had done a good job.

"Nice work girls!" he said, making the girls beam at him and the others to look at him in shock.

"What it was, look at them" George said as he pointed at Draco and Blaise, still glued to the spot. "They don't know what to bloody do with themselves." He added and the others looked over and started to laugh. The girls took this as their chance to escape and once again did a runner.

"Enjoy the party guys" said Hermione.

"Yeah, I, uh, hope you score" Ginny said with a sour look on her face as she ran away the Hermione. George figured it was because the very thought of her brothers 'scoring' was enough to make her want to vomit. He was right.


	4. confused

"Hope you score? Ew, what was I thinking?" Ginny said to Hermione as they reached the temporary bar. Hermione just laughed. They both put some salt on their hands and picked up their tequila shots and lemon slice.

"Lick, sip, suck!" they said together. And licked the salt of their hands shot down the tequila and sucked on the lemon.

"Oh that's good shit!" said Ginny.

"Tell me about it." Hermione said.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Draco from behind them, they both turned around with smiles.

"We'll were one up on you, so you'd better hurry and catch up." Ginny said.

"Count me in too" said George. Ginny and Draco both tensed. He smiled. "Relax, its me George, the amazingly gorgeous and lenient twin!" Ginny and Hermione laughed. "Hey its true, if I were one of the others, he's already be dead by now, and don't forget it totally saved your asses back there!" he said with a smile. The two girls nodded.

"Alright you can play. But I'm partners with malfoy, there will be no incest here." Ginny said.

"Of course there wont!" said George. "partners?" he asked but before he could answer each of the girls had a salt shaker in hand and leaned in to their partners, licking their necks. George and Draco looked at each other stunned as the two girls licked a small line on them then pulled away.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"The salt." Ginny said simply. "Why did you mind?" a grin spreading across her face.

"No! I was just, asking what it was for that's all." Draco said with a smile, he absolutely loved every second of her tongue on his neck, even if she was a Weasley, he really had nothing against them. The girls leaned in and sprinkled salt across each of the boys neck. George was buzzing with the contact, but didn't show it.

"Ok open up!" Hermione said, gesturing to George's mouth. He did so accordingly, and she stuck the edge of the lemon in his mouth, so the fruit was facing her. She picked up her shot.

"Ready gin?" Hermione asked as Ginny picked up her shot and nodded.

"Lick, sip, suck!" they said at the same time and leaned into the guys licking the salt of their necks before stepping back throwing down the shot and then leaning into the guys mouths for the lemon. Hermione lent in and bit the fruit, making sure her lips brushed against George's before pulling away with a smile, and swallowing the fruit. George grinned at her, and then looked up to see the same thing happening between his sister and Draco. This was pushing his protective barriers! He stepped forward towards them when Hermione stopped him.

"Now its your turn!" she said with a smile. George grinned. Ginny and Malfoy had finished and malfoy had already picked up the salt shaker.

"Except this time, you boys have to do it twice, to catch up!" said Ginny. They girls giggled and the guys were more than happy to oblige. George didn't like the fact that malfoy was doing this with his sister, but he wasn't hurting her, and she has obviously done it before. Besides, he was busy. George lent in his head and ran his tongue slowly up Hermione's neck. He could feel her shiver underneath him, and smiled, before taking the salt shaker and applying the salt to her neck. They each picked up a shot and looked at the girls.

"Say it ferret. I know you know this game!" Hermione said looking at Draco, he just grinned at her and shrugged. Ginny giggled and hit him playfully, for the fact that he made her take control.

"what can I say? I like a woman in control" he said with a beautiful smile. George had to agree with him there, a woman in control was very sexy, but wait a second, he was talking about his sister! George went to say something when Hermione cleared her throat.

"we're waiting" she said with a smile. The guys got their act together.

"Lick, sip, suck," they said quickly as the girls put the lemons in their mouths. George leaned in and licked and kissed the salt of Hermione's neck, and stood back, throwing down the shot and lent into the lemon between Hermione's lips. She grinned at him as he bit the fruit and licked her bottom lip. 'What was going on between them?' they both thought. But whatever it was, they were just going with it.

"I have an idea!" said Draco. And ushered over the bartender. "Hey mate, could I get two tequila bottles, two shotties and some lemons?" he said waving some money infront of his face. The bartender took the money and gave him what he asked for. "Lets take this game outside." He said with a smile, and the others agreed.

Draco grinned as the others followed him outside. They had less chance of being seen out here, and less chance of potter and the other weasleys seeing them. They sat down under a big tree getting comfortable. Draco watched Hermione and George Weasley with amusement. He could see the attraction there, but if George hurt her, he would kill him. He was also sure the same rule applied to him with Ginny. He turned to look at her, she really was gorgeous. Her soft skin was illuminated in the moonlight and her bright green eyes had flecks of gold through them. Her hair was brown with red highlights, that's probably why he didn't recognise her and she had gotten some body on her and boy could she dance. WOW. It was at that exact moment that Ginny was thinking the same thing about him. He had changed so much, he had reduced his slandering of her brother and the others dramatically, he never called Hermione a mudblood anymore, and in truth, since that thing with the valentine for Harry, he hadn't actually said anything bad to her, besides weasel. She liked the new him, he was nice, and good looking, charming and really seemed to know how to use his tongue she thought as he was once again licking/kissing her neck. She looked over and Fred and Hermione were doing the same. Draco took out his wand and transfigured a platter and sliced the lemons. Placing one in her mouth.

"Your lemon m'lady" said George dramatically as he did a little bow thing before slowly leaning down and putting it in Hermione's mouth. Ginny and Hermione giggled and Draco laughed. George's head shot up as he heard malfoy laugh for the first time, and it was a real laugh, not an evil or knifing one, one that made the corner of his eyes wrinkle. George smiled before turning back to Hermione who had one of her eyebrows raised, and a smile on her lips. He grinned at her before pouring the tequila for himself and Draco.

"Thanks mate" Draco said, automatically.

"No worries" George said in the same way, it wasn't until they turned to the girls and saw the looks on their faces that they realised what they had just done. They looked back at each other, in shock, and then just grinned. Ginny cleared her throat this time, snapping the boy's attention back. They raised their glasses.

"Lick, sip, suck!" they said in unison and lent in to each girl. Draco ran his tongue slowly along the salt on Ginny's neck before kissing her neck, sending shivers down her spine. He felt it and grinned at her as he pulled away, he winked at her as he shot down the tequila and leaned in slowly to her face. He soflty bit into the lemon taking away to harsh taste of the alcohol, brushing his lips against Ginny's. His eyes shot open when he felt the tip of her tongue graze his bottom lip. She grinned at him and took the lemon out of her mouth.

"You know, I can really feel this stuff starting to take effect." She said as Draco sat back.

"what? What have you drank tonight?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

"Um, the two shots and a jack and cola," she said. And Draco just looked at her.

"Same here!" said Hermione, shocking Draco. "In the last 20 minutes" she corrected. Draco sighed.

"That's more like it, I was gonna say ive seen you do better than that" he said without even thinking.

"WHAT?" said George and Ginny. Draco and Hermione locked eyes, OH FUCK.

"Um, well, you see, the thing is" Hermione started, then sighed. "Ok, you guys have to promise, and I mean promise, not to tell anyone!" she said. Both her friends looked at her desperate face for a moment, before nodding their agreement. Then between them, Draco and Hermione, told the two about their nearly 4 year friendship. Ginny sat there looking at them and then finally at Hermione.

"I cant believe you didn't tell me" said Ginny in a hurt voice. Hermione frowned.

"Ginny how could i? you wouldn't have understood, no one would have, it took you seeing for yourself what a great guy his is, to even believe it was possible now!" Hermione said.

"No THAT I understand" Ginny said. "I'm talking about you not telling me you were adopted! Didn't you think you could confide in me or something?" Hermione's heart broke.

She sighed and drew her legs up to her chest, before putting her head down.

"I'm sorry" she said softly. But everyone heard her. George lent in and put his arm around her for support. Hermione started to speak again but it was muffled this time.

"Lift your head first and then talk flash" Draco said. And Hermione laughed into her legs before lifting her face. She had a smile on her face because of Draco and looked straight at him.

"Shut up ferret" she said affectionately. He just smiled at her. Ginny and George however, were watching the whole thing in awe. They really were best friends. She was sad and all it took was him to say one thing and she was smiling again. George squeezed Hermione against him.

"You ok Hermit?" he said down to her, making her smile. She nodded.

"Hermit? Hermit!" Draco said as he fell over laughing.

"Shut up!" Hermione said embarrassed. George and Ginny watched in amusement as Draco laughed has ass off.

"Her-her-hermit!" he finally got out as he continued to laugh. That was it. Hermione was up and jumped ontop of Draco in no time.

"I said SHUT UP" she yelled as she straddled his stomach and punched his chest. But he just grabbed her wrists and continued to laugh. Hermione struggled against him for a second then smiled deviously. She lifted herself off him with her knees and then just let her whole body weight come down on his stomach. OOOOF! Was all that came out of Draco as his breath was knocked out of him. He rolled onto his side and held his stomach in pain. Now it was hermione's turn to laugh. She fell on the ground beside Draco and laughed. That is until she saw his face. He was in pain.

"shit im sorry Draco!" she said as she rolled him on his back and lifted his shirt checking everything, but finding nothing. Draco grinned evilly at her. "That wasn't funny shit head. I thought I hurt you." She said. The others laughed.

"That's what's so funny, You hurting Me!" he said and laughed Hermione laughed with him and then punched him hard in the stomach. George and Ginny gasped and Draco winced.

"That one hurt didn't it tough guy!" she said with a pat on his head as she got up.

"Your so dead." He said as he got up. Hermione turned around and saw his face, she knew that look, she was going down.

"now now Draco, we don't wanna do anything rash now do we" she said as she walked backwards from him, carefully kicking of her shoes.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything rash, other than kill you" he said as he lunched for her.

"Oh shit" she screamed as she took of around the house. She was just as fast as he was, if not faster, Hermione had always been a strong runner. She ran around the house screaming, making everyone inside look out side at the commotion, all they saw was malfoy running after Hermione laughing. George and Ginny laughed as Hermione took of like a rocket around the house, with Draco hot on her tail.

"They remind me of us!" Ginny said to George and he nodded in agreement. They smiled and stood as they heard the two making their way around to them. Georges eyes widened as Hermione ran straight for him.

"Help" she yelled and jumped straight into his arms, her legs around his waist. He caught her with ease and instinctively held her to him, their faces mere inches apart. Her chest was heaving heavily into his, and he could feel her breasts pressed against him. "Thanks" she said breathlessly as he put her down, she turned around and Draco was smirking at her.

"saved by the boyfriend, typical" Draco said with a smile as he put his arm around Ginny.

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione said shyly as she looked at George. He smiled at her. "and you know you never would have caught me, I'm just too fast, that's why you call me flash" she said with a wink.

"Yeah, that's why" Draco replied in a really sarcastic tone. George and Ginny raised their eyebrows at her. Hermione blushed.

"That's one of the reasons" she mumbled. Draco laughed.

"What are the other reasons?" George asked. Hermione's head shot up, looking at Draco.

"You cant" she begged him, his eyes looked deep into hers and saw she was embarrassed.

"Like their gonna care, please I'm sure they have done some embarrassing things when they were drunk" Draco said, turning to the others. The others nodded their heads in agreement with smiles on their faces. Hermione just hung her head in shame and nodded as Draco told the other two the story of how, when Hermione's parents went away for the weekend, she invited Draco Blaise and Pansy over to get drunk, and they did, they drank all night and some of the next day, when they decided to play truth or dare. Silly Hermione chose dare, and was dared to go to the nearest school and flash all the boys, which because she was drunk and the fact that she never backs out on a dare, she did. Hence Flash. When Draco was finished Ginny and George just looked at her in amused amazement.

"That was brilliant Hermione!" said Ginny. "I never back out of dares either, but flashing a whole school of boys!" George just nodded.

"What part did you flash exactly?" George asked inquiringly. Hermione laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Right, lets get back to this game then!" he added and they nodded.

They continued to lick sip and suck until the 2 bottles were polished off, and as they got near the end Ginny and Draco used the last lemon, so George decided to improvise. He licked her neck, shot sown the tequila and swallowed it, before leaning into Hermione's lips and kissing her gently. Hermione knew what he had in mind as soon as they continued without the lemon, but she didn't care, she was too drunk to care, and even if she wasn't, she didn't think she would mind. But when George brought his lips to hers, it was like the 4th of july inside of her tummy. His lips were warm and soft as he kissed her sweetly but strongly, Hermione instantly responded by kissing him back and putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. George, put a hand behind her head and used the other one to stabilise them as he slowly lent her down to the ground, still kissing her, with him ontop of her. As soon as she felt her back against the ground Hermione moved her hands to his back, and pulled him down so he was ontop of her, wanting his weight on her. She moaned slightly as he started kissing down her neck and she opened her eyes and saw Ginny and Draco in much of the same position, except she was ontop straddling him, while he had his back against the tree. She smiled, as Georges hand ran down her body to her thigh and around to her behind, she moved her legs, so he was laying in-between them, as he licked at her bottom lip for entry, she smiled under his lips and opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore her mouth, before returning the favour. Hermione's body was shivering with delight at his touch. And she moved her body under him. Making him smile against their kiss. Not long into their kiss they heard footsteps. They all jumped up and hid in the near bye bushes, giggling like the drunken teenagers that they were.

"Where the bloody hell do you think they went?" The heard Ron say. Hermione backed up into Georges arms and he held her from behind.

"I dunno, all I know is that I saw malfoy chasing Hermione with my very eyes." Said Fred. "And we all know what he's like with the ladies"

"He better not touch her or Ginny, he probably has aids or something." Said Harry. Hermione snorted and George quickly covered her mouth. But Ginny looked at Draco weirdly. She slowly backed out of his arms, with a look of confusion on her face.

"And George is probably of with some girl, you know I have never seen him leave a party alone!" Fred said with a laugh, the others laughed to but Hermione stiffened in his arms. 'was that all she was? Someone to make out with, potentially have sex with? Did she care? Did she want more than that?' she thought to herself, which made her totally confused. She broke out of his arms and turned to him, looking at him in the eyes. 'what do I want?' she thought to herself. He looked at her in confusion obviously not being used to a girl throwing him off of her. She turned to look at Ginny, who she could tell was thinking the same thing. She walked over kissed Draco on the cheek goodbye, took Ginny's hand and led her out to the boys.

"Follow my lead" Hermione said to Ginny. And immediately began giggling as they sat behind the Tree, Ginny chimed in and pretty soon they were in hysterics! They were of course drunk!

"There you guys are!" said Ron in a relieved voice. "we've been looking everywhere for you!"

"sorry" the girls said at the same time, looking at each other then bursting into laughter. Ron rolled his eyes at them

"How much have you drank?" asked Harry looking concerned.

"You know, I'm not quite sure! But the bottles are around thaddaway!" Ginny said as she pointed around the tree.

"is this them?" said Fred holding up the two bottles of tequila and the shotties.

"That's them!" Hermione said as she made to stand and then fell down, ontop of Ginny.

"OWW" Ginny said as the two were sprawled out on the floor, before immediately bursting out laughing. Fred laughed too. Harry and Ron glared at him.

"What? Its funny." Said Fred.

"Our sixteen year old sister, off her face drunk seems funny to you?" Ron yelled at Fred. The girls immediately stopped laughing. "ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh' someones mad" they giggled. Fred just nodded his head, that he found it funny. Ron glared at him before turning around to the girls.

"Get up!" he yelled. They just looked at him in shock. "I cant believe you got this drunk on your own!"

"We didn't!" they both said together making them laugh.

"And who was with you?" asked Harry.

"I was" said George as he staggered out of the bush. "sorry I was just using the lav." He grinned making the girls laugh.

"Theres no lav in there George!" said Ginny

"Theres not?" George asked. "bloody hell, we better go then" he said with a smile and wink at Fred who immediately grinned.

"Alright girls come on, were gonna have to use the port key since I don't think you can apparate on your own" said Harry.

"Don't be redi-redi-redi- oh don't be stupid Harry!" Hermione eventually got out, dragging herself up. "I'm FINE" she said as she got her balance.

"No your not!" sad Ron.

"Oh really, well if you want me, come and get me!" she said as she ran off into the Darkness.

"Hermione!" The three sober boys called as they ran after her.

"I think that was your chance to escape" George said to Draco who was still in the bushes.

"Ill see you at school then" he said with a laugh and POP, he was gone.

"you've made Hermione upset, geeeeoooorrrrggggeee." Ginny Dragged out.

"Whadda ya mean?" he asked.

"She's confused because she doesn't know whether all that stuff before meant anything or whether it was just because you always have to hook u with a girl." Ginny said sniffing. She was really talking about herself and Draco but the same principal applied. George looked at her, for a second, before giving her a hug.

"I think we're just as confused as youse" George said, instantly knowing what she meant. He might have been drunk but hw wasn't stupid. "He's different now and…so am I" he added.

Ginny was just about to ask him what he meant when Ron and Fred came running.

"Quick grab her shoes and run" said Fred. They didn't get it. But George picked up Hermione's shoes anyway, just in time to see Harry running towards them carrying a kicking and screaming Hermione.

"GET THE FUCK Off MEEEEEEEE!" she yelled. George's eyes widened at the sight. He had never seen Hermione like this. "Just get off me." She said quietly starting to cry, in Harry's arms. He stopped stunned and looked down at her.

"Mione what's wrong?" asked Harry, but she just buried her head in his neck.

"I just wanna go home." She said referring to the burrow. George looked at her. Had he done that, was it the same reason Ginny was still crying in his arms.

"George? What on earth is wrong with Ginny?" Ron asked as he saw their sister crying in George's arms.

"I stood on her foot!" he said simply. Making Fred laugh.

"Yeah right." Was all Fred said. Before ushering them over to the port key. Hermione and Ginny each put out a hand to touch the light post without letting go of the boys. Then they were at the end of their driveway. Harry held Hermione, Ron rook Ginny and Fred helped George, as they walked up to the house and into bed.


	5. just cause you didnt get laid

When Hermione woke up the next morning it was to some loud clanging coming up and down the hall way.

"RISE AND SHINE" yelled out bill and Charlie. "GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP" they continued to wail, as they opened up every door to a sleeping weasleys room. Hermione sat straight up in bed looked at the boys and screamed her head of.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! GO BACK TO AFRICA, ROMANIA OR WHATEVER BUT KEEP QUIET, WE HAVE HANGOVERS AND I AM SORRY THAT YOU DIDN'T GET ANY LAST NIGHT BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO ANNOY THE REST OF US!" she yelled before laying backdown and covering her head with her pillow. She immediately heard bursts of laughter coming from various places in the house and 'I agree' 'here here' and 'yeah shut up' before the boys left. An hour or so later, Hermione ran to the bathroom across the hall, and vomited her guts up. Just when she thought it was safe to come out she was over the bowl again. She had started to cry again, one because her stomach hurt from vomiting, two because her head hurt from the hangover, and three because all the confusion of the night before came rolling back. Hermione flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth in the sink before sitting down next to the toilet and crying. 30 seconds later Ginny ran in and did the same thing. Hermione managed to move out of the way just in time. She went over and made sure Ginny's hair stayed out of her face, sitting with her on the floor, rubbing her back , as she hung her head in the toilet and cried. Hermione still crying.

"Its ok Ginny everything will be ok" Hermione said, trying to assure herself as much as her friend. When Ginny was done she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out they both brushed their teeth and took asprin before sitting back down on the floor and crying.

"I'm so confused gin, and scared." Hermione said honestly. "I don't know what I want, or feel, or what to do about it."

"I know what you mean" Ginny said as they held each other and sat on the bathroom floor crying. That was how molly found them half an hour later.

"My goodness, girls what's the matter" Molly's said, her voice louder than usual due to her being startled. All the boys were instantly at the door watching as Molly went and comforted the two girls who were holding onto each other crying their eyes out. "What's the matter…please…tell me what s wrong" molly said, starting to tear, thinking the wost.

"Its ok, its nothing, were just being stupid." Said Hermione as she pulled her face away from molly's chest and wiped her eyes. Ginny did the same thing forcing a smile.

"Yeah we just…needed a good cry" Ginny said, trying to reassure her mother. Molly gave them a knowing look.

"Boys! Who was it! Ill send your brothers after them!" molly said, making both the girls heads shoot up, and then start laughing. They were only giggling at first but It got worse, until eventually they were in hysterics. Everyone just looked at them like they had gone bonkers. Hermione stood up and Helped up Ginny.

"I think we might just need to go back to bed, what time is it anyway?" Hermione asked. Molly nodded at the girls, a smile forming across her face. They were strong these two.

"The time is 9" said bill. Hermione nodded. That wasn't too bad. "PM"

"WHAT?" said everyone except molly, bill and Charlie. He just nodded and pointed out the window. Sure enough it was black.

"Shit!" Hermione said stomping her foot in frustration. "I'm gonna be so wrecked tomorrow!" Ginny and the boys nodded their heads in agreement. Tomorrow they were due to return back to school, and Hermione had Head girl duties to attend to. She groaned as she pushed her way out of the room and trudged downstairs, out into the back yard. She sighed heavily as she sat by the large tree and lent up against it. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even here the POP of someone apperating.

"Hey" Draco whispered from in the dark, making Hermione jump. She couldn't see him but she could 'feel him'. She smiled.

"hey yourself ferret" she said leaning back against the tree.

"how did you know it was me?" he asked as he sat down beside her, he had an invisibility cloak with him. She smiled.

"The same way you knew it was me" she replied simply

"Your smell?" Draco asked making her laugh out.

"Yes your smell, of course not stupid!" she said with a smile hitting his arm. "What's happening to me Draco? What's happening to my life?" she said to him and he pulled her close, and kissed her head.

"I don't know, mione, I'm just as confused as you are." Draco said honestly with a sigh. "but I like her…a lot" he added and Hermione turned to him, and smiled.

"That's great Draco," Hermione said truthfully, no matter how upset or confused she was, she was happy for him. He just shrugged and turned to her.

"So are you gonna tell me why you were crying?" Draco said knowingly. Hermione smiled at him.

"what do you mean?" Hermione said innocently. She didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking. "and stop smirking."

"Exactly!" Draco said. Hermione laughed at his joke. He was saying to her how they could just TELL. "are you sure you never accidentally put a spell on us or something?" he asked.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore." She replied with a sigh and was just about to lean into him when she got up and ran to a bush and vomited up, the water she had drank earlier, god knows their was no food left in her stomach. Draco ran over to her and held her hair away from her face.

"don't look at me" she said quietly on all fours.

"why not?" Draco asked shocked.

"because I'm pathetic." She said even softer, but Draco heard her. His heart broke for her. It was worse than he thought. He got down on the ground next to her and rubbed her back.

"Hermione, your not pathetic, you're the most amazing person I know" he said reassuringly. She gave small laugh and sat back on her legs.

"Me amazing? Draco you must be Ill" she said with another small laugh. Draco just took her in his arms, without saying anything and held her tight, rocking her back and forth. It wasn't long before she started crying out her worries.

"Oh Draco, if it wasn't bad enough that I don't know who my real parents are, I don't even know who I am anymore, and I'm so confused about everything…" she said before it became to hard for her to speak.

"And about George?" Draco asked knowingly. She nodded into his shoulder and cried to him. "Hermione it'll be ok, do you know why?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Because I promise I'll never let anything happen to you, I love you flash you know that." She pulled away from him to look him in the eyes, which wasn't hard since they shimmered in the moonlight.

"Yeah I do, but not as much as i love you ferret." She said and they hugged.

"Do you want to know who you are to me? Do you think that would help?" he asked her. Hermione smiled. Trust him to be so sweet about her problems. She nodded.

"Well lets see, your name is Hermione granger. No matter who your parents are, unless you find them and choose to change it, then that's who you'll be till marriage." He said giving her a squeeze. "You're the smartest witch at Hogwarts, your funny, your head girl, you're the third part of the golden trio!" he said with a laugh. "You hate slytherins, you went to the yule ball in 4th with krum, you're a member of the order, you helped defeat Voldemort, and you are a great friend." He finished with a squeeze of her shoulders. She was crying, but this time it was from all the nice things he had said.

"Thankyou, Draco. I knew there was a reason I was friends with you." She said hitting on the shoulder. He grinned at her.

"and here I was thinking it was because of my amazing good looks." He said, but before she could respond they heard someone coming out of the house. "quick under the cloak" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and they ran to the tree throwing the cloak over them just before Ginny got there. She ran full pelt and dived straight into the lake that was behind the weasleys house. Hermione put her hand over Draco's mouth to stop him from laughing.

"No that's not how they take a bath" she whispered into his ear, knowing what he was thinking. Not even a minute later, George came flying out of the house after her.

"Ginny?" He yelled in a whisper, so not to alert the others in the house. He could hear her crying. "Ginny, I know your out hear I can hear you crying." George pleaded.

"Go away, I'm just being stupid." Said Ginny.

"No your not Ginny, come hear, come and talk with me before you get sick" he said and walked over to the edge of the lake. Slowly Ginny made her way towards the side of the lake. George helped her out and walked her over near where Hermione and Draco were standing, before sitting her down on his lap. "Talk to me gin" he said but she just sat their with her head in his shoulder crying. "Come on gin, its me George, your favourite brother, I know that's true too!" he said with a laugh. "the George that let you get drunk when you were 11!" this time it was Draco's turn to put it his hand over Hermione's mouth. Ginny laughed.

"You know you would so be dead if anyone found that out." Ginny laughed. "To this day they think the first time I got drunk was at that party a few months ago!" she added.

"Yeah do you realised that we have got pissed together every year since you were 11, so this year its been 5 whole years! Geez gin, your getting big!" he said bouncing her in his lap. "Bloody heavy too, what have you been eating!" he said exaggerating her weight, making her laugh.

"George?" Ginny started. "have you ever been in love?" Hermione took in a deep breath, wow, they really were close.

"Honestly? I don't think so" he said. "and just the fact that I'm not sure about it makes me think all the more that I haven't." He layed down and motioned for Ginny to do the same, she layed in the crook of his under arm. "I've loved many girls, but loving and being in love are too different things I think." They sighed.

"I think so too." Ginny finally agreed, as she rolled over on her stomach and looked down at him. "you cant tell anyone what I tell you ok!" Ginny said looking at him seriously.

"Course gin, you know id never tell our private talks." He said. Draco and Hermione looked at each other guiltily.

"I loved a boy other than you lot and Harry once." Ginny said, getting George's full attention. "Then he tried to kill me." George sat up.

"WHAT?" he yelled quietly. "Who do you mean? Are you talking about who I think your talking about?" Ginny just stood up and looked at him. George stood up too. "Gin, was it Tom?" Draco felt Hermione gasp through her nose, since her mouth was covered. Ginny just nodded. "Oh gin, no wonder your bloody confused." He said as he hugged her close.

"Its ok George, it's the past, he's gone" she said with a smile. "Honestly I'm fine. Its just hard to trust people that's all" she added. George let her go and sat down with a sigh. She smiled.

"So what's the go with you and Hermione?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to him.

"That's the million galleon question isn't it!" he said sighing. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to see her upset like that, but I want to give her space, I mean, we need to talk." He said. Ginny just nodded.

"Do you remember what I told you last night?" Ginny asked.

"Depends to what your referring, some things are hazy." He said. "Was it just me or did Hermione nearly kick the shit out of Harry?" George asked. Ginny laughed.

"No that was real" she said. "And so was her crying after it." George nodded.

"So what was it you told me." George asked.

"George, she's scared. I'm scared. You bloody boys. You drive us crazy you know that?" Ginny said. George just looked at her. "How do you think she felt, when Fred said how you never leave a party alone? How was she supposed to know if what happened was real, alcohol induced, or just because you have to leave with a girl?" Ginny asked. George sat up.

"I don't know gin, I'm just as confused as she is, I mean. Before this summer, Hermione was Hermione, I mean, sure she's gorgeous but she was just Hermione."

"And during this summer?" Ginny pushed.

"I saw a different side of her, a more relaxed, fun, flirty side. You have no idea how many times she got me so bad I was speechless. No ones been able to do that to me before. Never" George said. Ginny smiled, that was definitely true. "I started to look at her in a new light, a new respect. Do you know, since the first day she met us, she's been able to tell me and Fred apart. Say's not only are we completely different, but we look different as well." He layed down putting his hands behind his head. "I'm so confused, all I know is that she's driving me crazy, and I don't regret last night, not one bit." He said. Draco felt Hermione start too get weak at George's words, he felt her tears fall onto his hand, he turned to her and pulled her too him, taking his hand from her mouth and letting her bury her head into his shoulder and putting his arms around her. She brought her arms up behind his shoulders and just took comfort his arms. There was a large splash making both of them turn.

"George you stupid man, you start on me about jumping in there and look what you do." Ginny said. Before screaming and being thrown into the lake by Fred who had snuck up behind her. Followed by Ron and Harry. Hermione led Draco around the tree and told him to go.

"Ill see you tomorrow ok?" she said as she kissed his cheek and got out from under the cloak.

"What on earth are you doing?" she said in a loud voice as she rushed down to the side of the lake. Draco watched as she screamed. Harry and Ron had ambushed her and thrown her in too. "You fucking assholes its freezing in here!" she yelled before being dunked under water. "Oh my god, I saw that Fred!" she said in between laughing. Draco watched in amusement as the girls went underwater and swam away.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron said.

"Where's Hermione." Asked Harry.

"holey shit guys what did you do?" said Fred as they looked around frantically.

"This isn't funny anymore girls!" said George a note of panic in his voice. He turned as he heard giggling. "Oh is this how its gonna be? Midnight Marco polo is that it?" he added. Getting the hint.

More giggling, from two different directions. "Ok boy's lets get em!" George said, and the boys automatically swam to where they thought the girls were from.

"Your gonna have to do better then that" they heard Hermione's voice from behind them. Then the tineset rippling of water, by the time they had made their way over, she was gone.

"I said do better boys, honestly," she said from behind them. They spun around.

"How the bloody hell did she do that." Asked Ron.

"EASY" shouted the two girls as they stood up between the four boys. All of the boys jumped away falling back into the water. The girls laughed and moved quickly to the edge of the water, before dashing towards the house.

"Hey that's no fair." Said Ron. But then they girls screamed. "What the fuck" Ron said as he and the others did a bolt for where the girls were. Draco turned and followed them still under the invisibility cloak. They all gasped as they heard the girls muffled cries.

"Lumos" they heard Bill and Charlie scream at the same time. And there in the middle of the field was the girls, being held at wand tip by Lucius and Alexander (I don't know what Blaise's dad's name is so this will do) holding a girl each.

"MALFOY, ZABINI DROP THEM NOW!" Yelled Arthur Weasley. Everyone was now outside standing infront of them, but only a few had their wands. Bill and Charlie and Mr.

"Let them go Lucius" said George. Looking straight into hermione's scared eyes, then at Ginny. He felt so helpless.

"oh I don't think so, you see, you've taken from us, now were gonna take from you!" Lucius said as he kissed hermiones temple, making George clench his teeth, before both lucius and Zabini pushed the girls to the ground "AVADA..

"EXPELLERAMIS!" Yelled Draco as he apperated right behind the two death eaters.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled at zabini and Charged straight for his father. Tackling him to the ground, and began to punch the shit out of him. "YOU STUPID BASTARD!" He yelled as he pounded into his father. The weasleys were ontop of zabini as soon as he recovered and George ran to Draco, pulling him from his father. "No George I'm gonna KILL HIM!" Draco said breaking away from him. "How DARE you touch THEM! " he yelled as he kicked into his father on the ground. George pulled him off lucius, but once gain he broke free. But was stopped instantly by two sets of hands.

"stop it ferret!" Hermione said. Soothing his back.

"He's not worth it Draco, your better than him, your not a killer" said Ginny. All the weasleys were watching now. He put his head in his hands and yelled out his anger as tears of frustration rolled down his face. "Fucking asshole" he said in an emotional voice as he kicked lucius one last time. Before performing the binding charm on him. He turned around and looked at all the eyes on him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said. Hermione and Ginny hugged him. He looked at Hermione, then at Ginny. "are you both ok?" he asked in a unreadable voice. They both nodded. "Good" he said and with a POP he was gone.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ron said. Hermione turned around and lent down to lucius.

"You are a worthless piece of shit of a man, you know that? DO YOU KNOW THAT?" she started to yell. "You've completey fucked up his life, your only child! Look what you've put him through. Your filth, your scum, and he is so much better than you." She stood and spat on him.

"How about that for mudblood you bastard." She said and turned and ran for the house.

"I repeat what the fuck just happened?" said Ron.

"Malfoy just saved Hermione and Ginny, from being killed, then bashed the shit out of his father, apologised, and then disappeared. " said Harry. George and Ginny turned and ran for the house after Hermione. She was in the bathroom, the door wide open. She turned on the cold water in the shower not even bothering with the hot and stepped straight under, fully dressed. They walked in to see her sitting down in the bottom of the shower. Just letting the water fall on her, she was shivering but just looked at her hands and at Lucius' blood, that she had gotten on her when she held Draco.

"He's hurting so bad right now." Hermione said knowing that the others were there. "And there's nothing I can do to help."

"Hermione" Ginny said stepping straight into the shower and under the cold water. "What about you? What are you feeling?" Ginny said in a concerned voice as she crouched down. Hermione laughed.

"What am I feeling? I have no idea, I'm numb!" she replied simply. George stepped into the shower, and shuddered under the cold.

"Both of you stand up, come on, now!" he said firmly. Hermione and Ginny both stood up, not used to George being so forceful. He put his arms around them both. "Just let it out, what ever it is, whatever's, bothering you, scream, shout, cry, laugh whatever, just do it, but don't say you don't feel anything." He said expertly, and squeezed them tighter into him. "Both of you were almost killed, then you saw a man nearly beaten to death, that has to stir some kind of emotion" he said as he himself started to tear. "You have no idea what I was going through, standing there, helpless, no wand, nothing! When they pushed you down and started those words I almost died myself." He finished hugging them close. That was it, they all stood there in the cold shower hugging and crying, just holding onto each other for comfort. When they started to ease up, George convinced them to come down stairs and sit in front of the fire to keep warm. When they got down stairs he restarted the fire, and conjured some blankets which they wrapped up in and lay down infront of the fire falling asleep infront of the flames. When the others returned from taking in lucius and Zabini to the ministry, they found Ginny, Hermione and George all asleep but soaking wet, infront of the flaming fireplace. Harry Ron and Fred all looked at each other before nodding and joining the others on the floor. They were soon followed by the others, and that's how they slept, all in the lounge room, staying together for comfort.


	6. tattoos and tantrums

When Hermione woke in the morning she opened her eyes and saw George infront of her just looking at her, he smiled, and she smiled back, feeling a lot better. Her face furrowed when she looked down at the arm around her. She turned over and there was Fred. She jumped. What exactly did she do last night? Fred sat bolt upright at Hermione's jump, making Ron and Harry beside him wake up.

"I don't wanna tap dance" said Ron as he sat up. That was it, Hermione, Fred, George and Harry broke out into hysterics waking the rest of the sleeping bunch.

"Honestly Hermione, just because you didn't get any last night, don't take it out on us" said Charlie from the corner. Hermione turned around and realised what he was saying.

"Oh my god, Charlie, bill, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" she said sincerely. The others laughed; Hermione just shook her head as she got up to go to the kitchen, to get some water. "What's the time?" she asked from the kitchen as she poured her glass of water and drank it.

"Oh shit, its 8.30!" yelled Harry. Hermione dropped her glass. "I was only joking Hermione its 6.30" Harry corrected.

"yeah well tell that to my hand" she said as she held it up and blood ran down her arm. "shit." She said as she grabbed a tea towel and rapped it around her hand. Everyone was up in an instant to go to her aid. "I'm fine, I'm fine, trust me." Hermione said as they got closer. "its not that bad, my parents are doctors, I know what I'm talking about. " she said trying to sound as reassuring as she could.

"Your parents are dentists, mione'. Are you sure your ok?" asked Harry.

"Peachy" she said as she walked past them and up the stairs.

"well I'm gonna get ready" said George as he bounded of upstairs. Ginny agreed and did the same. But headed to the same place George was headed, Hermione. They ran to the bathroom but she wasn't there. Then they looked in Ginny's room. Hermione's trunk was opened but she wasn't there. They looked around and headed upstairs. Eventually they found her in the attic looking over a book. She nodded her head closed the book and then took off the tea towel, revealing a large gash the length of her hand that was bleeding badly. Ginny made to go in, but George stopped her and signalled for her to be quiet and just watch. Hermione took her wand, and pointed it in her hand, turned her head and muttered a spell, they watched as she cried out in pain as pieces of glass came flying out of her hand. She was panting in pain when she performed a healing charm on her hand and it closed. Leaving a very tender cut. Hermione then proceeded to take a needle and place it over the flame of a candle she had lit nearby.

George watched as Hermione put the needle in the flame. What the bloody hell was she doing? He then watched as she put her wand in her mouth and ran the needle down her cut. She winced in pain and bit down on her wand, as she burnt her own flesh. As soon as she was done, she muttered another healing charm and the cut disappeared. Ah, smart witch, she was double healing! Normal healing spells only do so much and leave some to nature, Hermione just burnt the left over cut so that she could perform another healing charm and have it completely healed. Hermione flexed her hand and winced as it was still tender but was happy with how much she'd achieved in so little time. She took her wand and quickly cleaned up the attic. George signalled to Ginny and they ran into the room.

"There you are, we were looking all over for you." Said George. Like they hadn't just seen what they had.

"Yeah we were starting to get worried. Hows your hand?" Ginny asked. Hermione held it up and showed that it was perfect. "wow that's cool"

"Oh it wasn't bad," Hermione said with a smile as she stood. "didn't even hurt." She lied. "so lets get some breakfast hey?" she said as she walked from the room. The other two looked at each other in amazement as soon as Hermione's back was turned. No wonder she could put up with Harry and Ron.

A few hours later they were on platform 9 ¾ ready to depart for Hogwarts. Hermione said her goodbyes quickly and half ran for the train, wanting to see draco after last night. She jumped on and ran to the heads compartment, but Draco wasn't there. She slumped down next to the window and pulled her legs up to her chest, watching as all the students made their way onto the train. She saw George, Ginny, Harry and Ron, walk towards the train, looking around for her, she smiled. She really did have good friends, if it wasn't for them, she didn't know what she would do. She watched as Ron and Harry got on and then George helped Ginny up before getting up himself, always the gentleman. Not long after the train started to move and Hermione was so lost in her thoughts as the scenery rolled by, she didn't even hear the compartment door slide open. All her friends quietly snuck in and sat down in the compartment smiling. Harry reached out and put his arms around Hermione pulling her along the bench seat and closer to him. The sudden contact made her jump and look around.

"You shit heads." She said as she playfully hit Harry, her heartbeat thumping in her chest from the shock.

"Oh Hermione, your words hurt me, they really do." Said Ron as he grabbed her and started tickling her. Hermione screamed out in laughter before she fell to the floor off Ron's knees, which was pretty high.

"ouch" Hermione said as she stood up and rubbed her butt.

"Sorry mione" said Ron, with a smile.

"Yeah because you look really sorry Ron." Hermione smiled

"I am! But what can I do? Kiss it better?" he said with a smile. To which Hermione wiped off his face by smacking him around the head.

"No, but I feel better now." She said with a smile making George, Ginny and Harry howl with laughter. The compartment door slid open and in walked parvarti, lavender and Luna along with Seamus and Dean.

"Hey guys hows it going?" said Harry. There were greetings all round, especially with George. Hermione watched as the other girls blushed and giggled when they talked to him. He caught her eye and gave her a wink which made her smile and her stomach to flutter.

"Hey I got an idea! Lets play truth or dare." Said Lavender. The other girls laughed and agreed, Hermione just sat down with a smile. She needed this; she enjoyed this, spending time with her friends. She smiled as Lavender started.

"Okay Harry, truth or dare?" she asked. Harry thought for a second.

"Truth" he said with a smile. Everyone paid him out a bit, but then sort to finding a question to ask him.

"Ok, has anything ever happened between you and Hermione, like you know." Parvati asked. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny burst out laughing.

"That's truly sick girls, no offence mione" Harry said with a smile.

"Don't worry, the feelings mutual" she said as she was still laughing.

"Hey you can stop now, its not it's that ridiculous for a girl to like me" Harry said.

"Yes it is." Hermione said, and the whole compartment broke out into laughter.

"Well Ginny liked me" Harry said pointing to Ginny who was sitting on the floor next to George.

"Hey!" Ginny said defensively.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH" the compartment shared a small wince at how good that line was.

Hermione just laughed and went and sat on a stunned Harry's lap, squeezing his face in her hands.

"Harry I'm joking, there are plenty of girls who like you, I'm sure" said Hermione making Harry smile, before she turned around and rolled her eyes at the others, making them laugh.

"Ok Harry your turn." Said lavender.

"Right, um, ok, Hermione you think your so funny truth or Dare."

"Dare" Hermione replied absently.

"Alright, kiss them 3 and tell us who's better" he said pointing at Seamus, Dean and George.

Then there was two loud POP's and there stood Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini in the middle of the compartment. Draco turned and evaluated the room full off shocked people before plopping himself down on the bench next to the window and looking out of it, blaise sitting next to him playing with his wand. Everyone was too shocked to say anything, that is except Ron.

"Where the Fuck did you just come from?" Ron asked in shock. Draco sighed before turning to Ron with a blank expression. Blaise just ignored him

"It looked to me like we just apperated, don't tell me you don't know what that is?" Draco asked in a totally unsarcastic tone, that they weren't expecting. Hermione looked at him assessing, knowing he was upset and hurting, and yet he still wasn't being an ass.

"Of course I know what bloody apparation is, but I also know that you cant apperate onto a moving target, its never been done" Ron said annoyed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You see that's where your wrong, because we. Just. Apperated. Here. Infront Of your eyes!" Draco said slowly. "And no we're not the first." He was starting to get annoyed, it was bad enough that they take over his compartment, but to then bombard him with bloody questions was outright rude. Blaise pocketed his wand and sunk lower in his seat, looking straight at Hermione. They were friends, but no one besides Draco and pansy knew, it sucked, big time. Hermione gave him a small smile while no one was looking and he gave her a smirk as he closed his eyes and listened to the others continuing to bombard draco with questions.

"But how?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco laughed at his face.

"Oh yes, it was some dark dark magic that allowed us to apperate here" Draco said sarcastically.

"Really?" Lavender asked with a weird excitement.

"No you bloody weirdo." Draco said to her, wondering where the excitement for dark magic had came from, wasn't she supposed to be a gryff?. Seeing the question coming draco held up his hand to silence it. "you have to be able to focus on something at your target, someone I should say, that you have a strong link to" Draco said as he looked over at Hermione. The boys followed his gaze and looked confused. Draco catching on that they had noticed his glance turned and looked out of the window before continuing. "In my case… it's the other hell's spawn" he said honestly.

"You mean death eaters." Harry said venomously. Draco's head shot up and gave him the most hate filled glare that Draco had ever given in his entire life. The others gulped and even Harry was shitting himself. Blaise himself was giving a disgusted look.

"I am NO FUCKING DEATH EATER!" Draco said in a deadly voice filled with loathing. "I am not my father" he added in a quieter tone, which was still heard by everyone. And uneasy tension filled the room, which George decided to break.

"Speaking of him, you really scared me the other night man, I thought you were going to kill him." George said, earning shocked looks from everyone that he would bring up such a sensitive subject, making draco and blaise wince slightly. Ok so it wasn't lightening to mood, but it was breaking the silence.

"I was." Draco said simply. Blaise nodded in agreement, that he too given half the chance, would have killed his father. The others just looked at them not sure of what to say.

"Anyway weren't we playing a game? What was it again Harry?" Ginny asked cutting in. Harry smiled and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione I dare you to, kiss them 3 and tell us who's better" he said pointing at Seamus, Dean and George. This got everyone's attention. Harry expected Hermione to protest, but she just got up walked over to dean lent in and kissed him. It wasn't long, but it was long enough, for Dean's hand to come up, Hermione just smacked them away. Draco smiled, this was funny.

"Don't touch the merchandise." Said Ron. Hermione Grinned at them.

"Awfully protective for a pair that just sentenced me to kiss 3 different guys." She said and leaned in to kiss Seamus. He was surprisingly good, but once again his hands started to rise and Hermione smacked them back.

"Now boys, your gonna have to learn the rules or we're not gonna be able to play." Hermione said, shocking everyone except Draco and Ginny. Then finally she went over and had to straddle George because he was on the floor, and kissed him. Everything about that night came flooding back as butterflies filled her stomach. He kissed her back and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, instinctively she opened her mouth, and he sweetly entered it.

"And we have tongue!" said Ginny who was obviously watching from beside them.

"Hey!" they heard the other boys say. Seamus and Dean because they didn't get to and Harry and Ron because they weren't expecting that, To which Blaise and Draco burst out laughing. Hermione pulled away from George and looked at him.

"Thanks for your help" she said simply as she stood, giving him a wink.

"Any time" George said with a smile. The other guys looked at her and she shrugged.

"what? He played by the rules." Hermione said simply and sat down. "oh yeah, um" she motioned for the girls and whispered into there ears. "George was the best because well…he just was, but Seamus was surprisingly good, dean was just average." She said and the girls giggle and sat back down.

"Your supposed to tell us too." Harry said.

"why are you planning on kissing any of them?" Hermione asked.

Another oooooohhhhhh filled the compartment. Harry just looked at her.

"Oh and guess what guys, Harry lost a little bet we had, and now he has to dance on the table in the great hall." Hermione said, doing a little dance in the middle of the compartment. The others burst out laughing and Harry just looked at her.

"What you didn't think I'd forgotten did you? Did you wanna do it tonight, I'm sure I could arrange something." She said with a smile. Harry just lunged and her and pinned her to the seat making her shriek with laughter.

"Have you practiced your routine, got your outfit picked out and all that?" she continued and he looked just glared at her. She just smiled and him in her biggest smile and batted her eyelids sarcastically. Harry cracked and burst out laughing. The rest of the compartment let out a breath none of them knew they were holding. Harry had just looked so serious with her pinned down, but she didn't even seem fazed.

"Don't worry Harry, I'd never make you do that" Hermione said with a smile. Harry's face filled with relief as he sunk back into his seat.

"Because it would be just as embarrassing for us gryffindors as it was for you" she yelled out before jumping just out of his arm reach. "Now, now, Harry, that's not very nice" she said as she jumped around the compartment away from Harry. "Especially since I could just turn around and decide, hey a bet is a bet, and Harry did loose." She continued eventually ending up standing with her back towards the window with Harry still advancing on her. She stepped back but tripped and fell. "Shit" she said as she fell but was caught by someone, she looked down to see she had almost landed on George, but he caught her and softly brought her down. "thanks" she said and quickly moved next to him, and sat Ginny on her lap. "You hurt Ginny the boys will castrate you" Hermione said. Harry stopped dead as if contemplating whether the boys would actually do anything, before thinking better of it and sitting down. Once again Draco and Blaise burst out laughing quickly followed by the rest of the compartment.

"Alright, George, truth or dare?" Hermione asked

"truth" he said. Dammit, she was no good at these.

"What should I ask him Ginny?" she whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny grinned evilly at her brother. He tilted his head and considered what she could possibly have on him. Ginny turned and whispered something back to Hermione.

"ok, George, how many girls have you slept with." Hermione asked. Her face sitting on Ginny's shoulder from behind. Draco quirked his eyebrow at the girls. Not bad.

"The simple truth, or the gods honest truth." He said.

"The gods honest truth" the whole compartment said at once.

"well, then, there was just the one girl." He said honestly. The whole compartment gasped.

"Are you trying to tell me that all those girls you were with, you never did anything" Ron said.

"I didn't say I never did anything, did I, I said that ive only slept with the one girl, and that was a mistake," another gasp. Well, Blaise and Draco didn't gasp, slytherins didn't gasp, but they were pretty shocked, they had heard stories about the weasely twins and wooing the girls.

"bloody hell, what is it with the gasping? Geez, you ask for the gods honest truth and then your not ready for it, honestly people, grow a back bone." George said with a smile.

"That's really cool of you George" said Parvarti. Lavender and Luna nodded. George shrugged, glancing at Hermione who was looking at him thoughtfully.

"Right, Ron, truth or dare?" George said quickly changing the subject. Hermione just sat there thinking. 'George Weasley had only ever been with 1 girl? And that was a mistake? wow.'

"Dare." Ron said. Hermione motioned for Ginny to get up so she could get out from underneath her.

"Bathroom" she said as Harry looked at her. He smiled and nodded his head. When she returned it was to hysteric laughter.

"Ok what happened?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"George just dared Ron to flirt with Millicent bullstrode. It was that funniest thing ive ever seen" said Seamus as he fell to the floor laughing. Hermione burst into laughter.

"You, you, flirted with the oaf woman!" she said in between fits of laughter. Her description made everyone laugh.

"I swear Hermione, that was more traumatising than anything we did against You Know Who." He said with a sour look. Hermione laughed.

"Nice one George" she said and he bowed.

"Alright Ginny truth or Dare?" Ron asked

"Tr-" her words were cut short by hermione's hand over her mouth.

"Now now, gin, do you really want 3 of your brothers to know the truth about anything you do?" Hermione said in a very knowing voice referring to Harry as one of her brothers. Ginny's eyes widened before she shook her head and Hermione took her hand away to see Ginny smiling. Hermione looked at George who was smiling his blue eyes twinkling. But when she turned to Harry and Ron they were just looking at her.

"There is just some stuff that a little sister cant tell her brothers, and I know you, you will choose something totally private. " Hermione said.

"how about why the two of you were crying that day in the bathroom." Ron asked.

"I think that's one of them Ron." Said George with a wink to the girls. They just nodded.

"Ok, gimme my dare already." Ginny said. Ron smiled at her.

"Alright, I dare you to run up and down to corridor in your underwear" he said. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'not on my bloody watch she wont' he thought to himself.

"WHAT?" came everyone's voice. Ron shrugged.

"Its either that or truth. You choose." He said. Ginny smiled.

"I know what your trying to do Ron, and its not going to work, ill do the dare" She said. He thought that she would back down and go to truth. She squeezed George and Hermione's hands beside her and stood. Ron just shrugged at her

"Off you go then" he said airily. Draco's teeth were clenched so tight his jaw was aching. There was no bloody way anyone was going to see her, no way, no how. Ginny glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and gave a small smile at her brother.

"hey Ron I just remembered, I'm not wearing any under wear." She said innocently, playing with her hair, making him grin "But… a dare's a dare" she said simply with a sigh as she grasped the bottom of her shirt and slowly started to lift it. Ron jumped up and pulled it back down before she even revealed half her middrift.

"um, that's ok gin, you just keep your clothes on, we'll think of something else." Said Ron making the others laugh. She turned around and winked at George and Hermione before she sat down.

"I'm so proud right now" George said making the girls and the Slytherin's laugh.

"It was good wasn't it?" Ginny replied, getting nods from both George and Hermione.

"Kiss someone" Seamus said, because Ron was taking too long.

"Who?" Ginny asked. Looking around. There was only dean and Seamus and the Slytherin's out of the guys, because Harry was just as much a brother to her as Ron and George.

"A girl?" he said with a smile. The boys eyes widened.

"and I repeat who?" she said unaffected.

"You say that like you've done it before." Said Ron.

"I have" she replied making everyone except Hermione turn and look at her shocked.

"What? You think Seamus is the first person to say that dare in this game?" she said. The others relaxed.

"So who was it with?" asked Seamus eagerly. Ginny turned and looked at Hermione with a smile.

"NO bloody way!" said Dean as he stood up. "That's excellent, do it again, come on." He said eagerly. Ron and Harry just looked at them in horror. George, Draco and Blaise's face's were amused and the other girls were, well looking at them weirdly. Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"We're not lesbians girls relax, it was a dare, that's it" Hermione said and Ginny nodded. The girls smiled.

"I would so never be game enough to do that." Parvarti said.

"why not?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"I dunno, it just would feel wrong." Ginny and Hermione laughed at this.

"No, kissing your brother is wrong," Hermione said with a laugh, "this is nothing. Its just a kiss, it's exactly the same, and you do have your eyes closed." She pointed out.

"But it would feel different." Said Lavender.

"Are you telling me that if you were in a dark place, blindfolded and someone kissed you, you would be able to tell it was a chick?" George asked. The girls nodded.

"besides the smell, we mean the actual act itself." Ginny corrected. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Go on then, you's two" she said referring to lavender and parvarti.

"Yeah go on girls." Said Seamus. The two girls looked at each other, and the boys watched as they lent in, were mere inches apart and then backed out.

"I cant!" said parvarti. Shaking her head. "She's my best friend."

"we're best friends too." Said Hermione gesturing to herself and ginny. "Just think of it this way, what would you say if a guy said that girls cant do anything, blah blah blah, you're a chicken and all that shit."

"Is that what happened with you's" parvarti asked. Ginny and Hermione shook their heads.

"No, we just like to shock the shit out of people when they dare you to do it, and you actually do." Ginny said. Making Draco burst into laughter. Ron looked at him with contempt, but draco just kept at it.

"Ginny and I, have never, ever, backed out of a dare to date." Hermione said triumphantly.

"What have you done?" Asked dean.

"Cannot disclose this information with certain people present." Ginny said, with a smile pointing at Ron and Harry, who scowled.

"Another time, for now your dare is to kiss a chick." Said Seamus.

"But where's the fun In that, you know that we've already done it." Ginny said.

"Alright, you and Hermione kiss one of these each." Said dean pointing at the girls.

Hermione and Ginny just shrugged and looked at Parvarti and Lavander. They looked back a little nervous but shrugged as well. Hermione and Ginny made their way over and didn't even give the girls time to decide before just leaning straight in and kissing them.

"JACKPOT!" said dean and Seamus excitedly.

Hermione and Ginny pulled away and went and sat back down. Ron and Harry looked at them weirdly.

"WHAT?" said Hermione and Ginny at the same time. "look at George he understands" said Hermione. Gesturing to George, and sure enough there was just an amused look on his face.

"You find your sister snogging another chick amusing." Said Ron.

"When she's straight? Yes I do!" George said with a laugh. "Besides it just showed how well me and Fred taught her"

"What do you mean by that?" said Dean unsurley.

"Oh don't be sick man, geez" said George looking at the expression on the other boys face.

"I mean that we taught her to never back down from a dare, and like Hermione said, she hasn't yet. She would have done that bloody nuddy run if Ron hadn't stopped her." He added. Then he looked at the boys who exchanged glances. "If either of you think, what I know you just thought, again, ill kill you both! That goes for Hermione as well" he said seriously. The boys smiles fell from their faces and the others just realising what George was referring to laughed. The boys were thinking of daring the girls to do something that involved being naked, and George knew it.

"Hey girls you do realise that you did that of your own free will, because we didn't say 'I dare you' there fore you haven't done a dare and we get to dare you again." Said seamus.

"Take a breath seamus. And So what? You're a cheater we don't care." Ginny said simply.

"I am not a cheater, I just use the rules to my fullest advantage is all" he said with a grin.

"Whatever, what do you have in mind?" Ginny asked exasperated. Draco smirked, she was really surprising people in here today.

"Kiss someone!" Dean said.

"Guys we just kissed the girls, get over it already it cant be that entertaining." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"No not kissing the girls. But you kissing Malfoy will be!" seamus said. Ginny and Draco both took in a breath.

"FUCK OFF SHE WILL" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time. Ginny scowled. Then stood and smiled winking at Hermione and George.

"oh shut up already, what are you 7 or 17, act your bloody age." Ginny said as she walked over and raised her eyebrow at Draco, who smirked at her, before she took his hands and pulled him up. "Do you mind? I need your assistance for a dare and annoying my brothers" Ginny said with a grin. Draco smiled.

"Not at all." Draco replied as he backed her up into the wall.

"Don't your fucking touch her Malfoy." Ron said.

"You mean like this?" Draco asked smartly as he ran his hands up her thighs to rest on her hips. "or like this?" He watched as Ron and Harry's face each turned the respective colours of red, as he pressed his body against Ginny's. She laced one hand behind his neck and the other to his face as she brought it down to her own, kissing him gently. Before she felt him ask for entrance to her mouth, which she granted, and lost herself into his kiss. Their tongues moved expertly against each other and Ginny's hands moved to his upper back pulling him closer.

"HEY!" was once again echoed by the boys. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!" Harry yelled as he ripped Draco off Ginny. Making him smile and Ginny smirk as she plopped herself backdown between George and Hermione. Draco shook Harry off him and sat down, satisfied, into his chair, where he got a brotherly pat on the shoulder from blaise.

"Boys" Hermione said to them rolling her eyes. Blaise and Draco laughed, to which she gave them the finger. Making them laugh even more.

"Right now its my turn, um Seamus. Truth or dare?" Ginny asked, trying to wipe the stupid smile, that she knew would be on her face.

"Dare" he said confidently.

"Are you sure about that Seamus?" asked Hermione. Seamus looked at the two girls grinning evilly then, He shook his head no.

"But I'll do it anyway" he said a little uncertain.

"Stupid bloody Gryffindor." Blaise said and Draco nodded. A series of 'Hey's!' went around. "what his bloody bravery has gone and gotten him into trouble now, do you honestly think those two are gonna let him get away with everything he's made them do?" Blaise asked honestly. The others shook their heads and Seamus gulped as Hermione and Ginny lent in and started whispering and giggling. Hermione finally nodded.

"yeah that's a good one" they heard Hermione say.

"Seamus can you sing?" Ginny asked with a smile. The others looked at her then at him. He shook his head again.

"No I'm horrible." He said honestly. They girls smiled.

"good" Hermione said.

"Your dare, is, to sing a song of our choosing in this weeks talent show" Ginny said. Seamus paled and the others laughed and clapped him on the back. The girls put out their hand which they knew the other boys would smack in a hi 5.

"So proud, gin, so proud." George said wiping a fake tear from his eye. Everyone laughed.

"Right o, we'd better get changed into our robes." Said Hermione looking at the familiar scenery.

Dean and Seamus nodded. "Not you, you perverts, get out." She said pointing to the door.

The others laughed and headed out. It was just the three boys and the two girls in there once again. The boys faced the door and the girls faced the window. They quickly got changed. The boys quicker than the girls. Ron turned around, not worrying about either of them.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY COME FROM!" Ron roared as he pointed at the girls backs. The other boys turned around and looked at what Ron was pointing to, the girls were only in their skirts and bra's leaving their backs exposed. As well as the large tattoo's that they had over their backs. Hermione had a large phoenix, stretching from the small of her back to the base of her neck, its wings spread out from shoulder to shoulder. Ginny's was also of a phoenix, but on its side flying horizontally, its beak on one shoulder the tip of its wing on the other, and its tail reaching down to her lower back. The girls heads turned over their shoulders and looked at what Ron was pointing at.

"Oh Fuck" they said at the same time. Forgetting to have hidden them.

"Ill give you oh fuck" said Ron stepping towards them and grabbing their wrists. "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM? WHEN AND WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF?" he raved.

"Ron your hurting," said Hermione trying to pulling her wrist away. Ginny was doing the same.

"Ron get off them!" said Harry pulling Ron away. But he just held on to whatever he could, in this case it was Ginny's forearm and Hermione's sore hand. Hermione cried out in pain as he tore the newly healed flesh slightly. SMACK! Ron let go of the girls and fell to the floor as George punched him.

"Don't be a moron Ron, what they do to their bodies is nobodies business but theirs, honestly, get a fucking hold of yourself, their not children, their of wizarding age and should be treated accordingly." George yelled as he stood over his brother. "Cant you see, that the more you act this way the more their going to push you away" George said moving so Ron could see the hurt and upset girls, and then at Hermione's hand.

"shit Hermione, I'm sorry" he said gesturing to her hand, which was now bleeding. She just sighed and turned around got out her wand and once again healed the skin, half way. To the boys horror she used a lighter she had in her bag and burnt the remaining wound on her hand. She winced as the pain shot up her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Harry.

"Healing the wound which Ron reopened." She said simply. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She put the lighter away and took out her wand and healed the remaining wound. She exercised her hand before putting her stuff away and putting on the rest of her clothes. Ginny did the same.

"I'm sorry girls." Said Ron. They just nodded as the train stopped

"We know Ron" said Hermione.

"You always are." Ginny said as she picked up her bag and walked off, Hermione behind her.

"Nice one Ron" said Harry.

"What? Didn't you see those things on their back?" Ron asked.

"Of course we did, but its already done, and theirs nothing that we can do to stop them, so just leave it be." George said before leaving the compartment. Harry just nodded and followed suit. Leaving Ron there looking at the small blood stain, from Hermione's hand.


	7. maybe when ur famous, nope still wont

The girls made their way up to the carriages and hopped in one.

"Why does he have to always be like that, he's the worst out of all of them" Ginny said and Hermione nodded. He definitely had the shortest temper of the weasley's, but she was sure the others were just as bad once they got going.

"He just feels like he has to protect us, I know I know" Hermione said as Ginny started to protest. "we don't need protecting from every little thing. But he just… cant help it, he loves us gin." She added.

"I do you know" Ron said as he got into the carriage with them, his face full of sorrow. "I cant explain how sorry I am, but you gotta understand, when it comes to my family, I cant help it, I just want you to be safe, I know I'm an over protective git and all that, but its because I love you and I don't want anything to hurt you" Ron said as he looked at the floor. "I know that its only ink and all that, but in a way it just shoves it right in my face, that I cant stop you doing what you want, and I…I don't like that." Ron said honestly. "but I don't wanna push you away girls, so ill try, I'm not promising anything, but ill try." He added and was immediatley bombarded by hugs and kisses.

"That's all we want Ron" said Ginny and Hermione nodded. Ron grinned as they pulled up to the school and hopped out, helping the girls out. They laughed as the easily lifted both of them by the waist and brought them down to the ground. They met up with Harry and George at the steps who smiled, seeing that the three had reconciled. The feast was great as always, with beautiful food and drinks. They watched as the new 1st years were sorted into their various houses and clapped as the new gryffindors joined the table. Hermione searched the slytherin table but hadn't seen Draco throughout the whole dinner. She lent to Ginny and asked her if she had seen him but she shook her head. Hermione and Ginny had talked some more about the boys, and Ginny had decided that she did like him, from what Hermione had told her about Draco he wasn't as much of a ladies man as everyone made out, but just wasn't sure what to do about it. Hermione had just told Ginny she was still confused and would have to speak to George about it, knowing Ginny would tell him. Dumbledore made the usual announcements, before getting to head boy and girl.

"This year the head boy and girl are none other than Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger, two very deserving students." Dumbledore said and there was a large round of applause, Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Unfortunately Mr Malfoy will not join us this evening, he was called away dealing with the matters concerning the capture of Lucius Malfoy and Alexander Zabini, he will return later tonight, and I must stress, that the matters had nothing to do with neither young Mr Malfoy or Zabini and they will be treated accordingly."

All eyes turned to Blaise sitting with Pansy, he just raised his finger in the FUCK YOU sign. Hermione burst out laughing and everyone looked at her. She had to lower her head to try to stop herself laughing. But pretty soon, Ginny started, followed by George and the slytherins then gradually everyone was laughing. Trust Blaise or Draco to take the opportunity to flip someone off. When they calmed down Dumbledore spoke again.

"And I'd like to welcome back one of the Weasley twins, George Weasley." He said. People started clapping so George got up on his chair and took a huge bow. Making the gryffindors go crazy with cheers and claps and laughter. Most of the other students joined in to. He got a wolf whistle from some one and he smiled and pointed at them, before sitting down.

"All I can say is I hope that you can restrain your antics to an extent this year Mr Weasley" said Dumbledore.

"Me? Antics? You've got the wrong twin I assure you?" George replied with a large grin.

"I'm sure" said Dumbledore. "On another note, as you all know, it was voted on last year that we would hold a talent contest." He was cut of by cheers from the students. "Yes well, we've decided to combine the competition with your back to school dance." (A/N: I don't know whether you have those overseas or not, but at my school in Australia every year we go back to school there's a dance etc.) All the students applauded. "Excellent, well welcome to another year of Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished. Hermione leaned forward. "Hey party at mine, Draco wont be there, so bring who you want but not too many, I'm not sure how big it is." She said to the boys and Ginny. They all smiled and nodded. "I'll just have to go find out where it is first." She said and got up from the table and headed up to the teachers table. Blaise whistled, she knew it was him, and without looking gave him the finger. She heard him and Pansy laugh as well as some of the gryffindors as she got up to the stage and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Hello sir, its good to see you again" she said honestly.

"As it is you, Hermione, your going to be a wonderful head girl if you handle all the slytherins that easily." He said. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, me, Draco, Blaise and Pansy are mates, but we cant blow their cover now can we?" she said with a grin as she put a finger to her lips. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I wont tell a soul, miss granger." He said. "now I take it you would like to know where your quarters are?" he added knowingly. Hermione just smiled and nodded her head.

"fourth floor, portrait of a lion a Dragon a goddess and a snake, the password is blood ties" he whispered into her ear. "Now this password you do not say, you think it, like the room of requirements, and touch the painting." He added. Hermione nodded and said her goodbyes before making her way back down to the table and her friends.

Just as she got there the others began to rise.

"lets go check it out now" Ginny said and Hermione and the boys nodded and set of for the room.

When they got to the fourth floor, Hermione scanned the portraits looking for the one she was after.

"What does it look like?" Ron asked.

"Um, it has a snake, a lion, a dragon and a goddess on it." Said Hermione.

"Like this one here?" asked George. They turned and there was a portrait of a woman whom Hermione was guessing was herself and a man whom she assumed was Draco.

"Very clever George." Said Hermione

"What are you talking about? You said a snake, lion, dragon and goddess. That's just a picture of you and malfoy, probably to commemorate you being head girl and boy or something." Said Ron.

"Not to bright are you Ron" said Ginny making Ron narrow his eyes at her.

"A snake, as in a slytherin" Harry said.

"A lion as in a Gryffindor" said Hermione.

"A Dragon as in Draco" said Ginny

"And a Goddess as in Hermione" George added. Ron laughed.

"Ok I get the others but goddess?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him.

"Not like that you dimwit" she replied.

"Hermione was the name of an ancient Greek goddess" George replied simply. Getting an 'oh' from Ron. Hermione turned and put her hand on the painting 'blood ties' she thought in her head, and the portrait swung open. They stepped inside and Ginny gasped. It was awesome. As soon as you enter you walk into a large circular lounge room with sofas and a roaring fire place. The walls are simple, and there are wooden floors. There are two stair cases and as you look up they lead to a second level, which you can see since its opened straight to the ceiling of glass, which has book shelves lining the walls and three doors leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. Downstairs again, straight ahead and under the open stairs and bedrooms is a small kitchen.

"HOLY SHIT" Hermione said as she surveyed the room. She ran up the stairs and looked along the book shelves before opening up the door to her room.  
"HOLY SHIT!" she repeated and the others ran upstairs and Hermione went and jumped on her humongous bed. She kicked of her shoes and actually stood up on it and started bouncing.

"Its so springy!' she said bouncing on her bum and flying off the bed straight into the others, knocking them to the floor, where they all just burst into laughter. "I'm so sorry" she said as she regained her ability to speak, and stood up. Before opening her door to the bathroom.

"HOLY SHIT!" she said for the third time. There was an incredibly large shower and a huge bath, like it was big enough to be a private pool!

"So when do we move in?" Ginny asked making the others laugh. The place was truly amazing.

They got out Hermione's stereo system which she had shrunk and packed with her. She resized it and set it up.

"Um Hermione, muggle things don't work in Hogwarts remember?" said Harry. Hermione and Ginny grinned. Hermione pressed play and music blasted out of the speakers.

"That was before we were here!" said Ginny grabbing Hermione's hands and dancing around to the music, laughing. The guys watched and laughed as the girls danced around carefree. There was a beat part coming up.

"Wanna see how many we can do before were sick?" Ginny asked,

"Me sick? Never!" Hermione said.

"What on earth are you two blabbering about?" George asked amused.

"This" they said at the same time as the beat started and they got into a position and then started to spin and spin and spin and spin etc, till it came to the chorus and they fell to the floor. The boys ran over to the girls worried but there they were laughing, their chests heaving.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"Dancing" Ginny said with a laugh.

"That was dancing?" Harry asked.

"Well it's a dance move, we were just being silly." Said Hermione with a laugh as she went to stand up and fell over from dizziness. "ouch" she said as she fell over. George walked over with a smile and pulled her up to him, holding her for support. She could feel his body through his clothes; she liked how it felt against hers.

"You call that dancing?" he said.

"What would you prefer, what malfoy and Blaise got?" she said cheekily, making the others laugh. But George just smiled at her and pulled her closer. She smelled so good to him.

"Maybe I would" he said so only Hermione could hear. She stopped laughing and looked into his eyes. He was being serious. "Except I would give back just as good as I got." He said quietly with a wink. "I'll show you at the talent dance thing." He said in a normal voice.

"Show her what?" said Harry.

"What a good dancer I am" George replied simply as he let Hermione go.

"You a good dancer, yeah and my names Rudolph." Ron said.

"Whatever you say Rudolph" Ginny said. Making Ron and Hermione look at her. "I've seen him dance, he's bloody good." She added with a nod. George just winked at her.

"That's my gin!" George said as he lifted her of the ground and spun her around to the music before catching her and they both did this thing where they kicked out their legs and spun around, laughing. "You always were a good dance partner." He said with a smile.

"Oh hey Hermione what else can you two make work here?" Ron asked. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with a smile.

"Did you bring them?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione nodded, Ginny squealed and they took off upstairs, returning back a few minutes later with a box and Hermione held two small objects.

"What you got there?" asked Harry.

"My TV, DVD player and my DVD's." Hermione replied simply. The boys where over there in no time.

"Wow, girls this is brilliant." Ron said. The other boys just nodded in agreement. The girls beamed. Hermione sat the TV in place before restoring it and the DVD player back to there normal size.

"Ok change of plan's." said Ginny. "Tonight, is movie night" she said with a smile and all the boys agreed with smiles as they sorted through Hermione's collection, while she and Ginny connected the TV, DVD and stereo together.

"Hey what about arachnophobia?" asked George with a smile.

"Don't be slack George, you'll give him nightmares." Said Hermione with her back to them still.

"Who will get night mares?" Harry asked.

"Arachnophobia" Hermione said as she turned around with a raised eyebrow. Harry and Ron just looked at her. "Ron is an arachnophobic, afraid of spiders! Do you really think he wants to watch a movie that scares normal people, who aren't afraid of spiders?" Hermione asked.

"so what's the movie about?" Ron asked, still not getting it. Hermione just shook her head.

"You know what? Just put it on." She said to George who smiled and did so. Ginny turned of all the lights. "Ron come on, sit down between me and mione'." She said patting the lounge.

"Why?" he asked as he sat down.

"Because I hardly think your gonna wanna cuddle up to either George or Harry, when you get scared." Hermione replied simply. Turning on the surround sound.

"What makes you assume I'm gonna get scared." He asked looking at the TV screen and jumping as a spider flashed on the screen. "Merlin, did you just see that thing?" he said, subconsciously moving closer to Hermione. They were already close enough as it was, they were on a four seater with five on there. George was on the other side of Hermione and Harry on the other side of Ginny, whom she instinctively moved closer to knowing she was gonna get scared. As the movie progressed Ron had squished into Hermione so much that she was half ontop of George. She felt him tense at some scary parts, but he never jumped. One time when he tensed, Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Honestly George, if your that scared you can hide behind me too", she said referring to Ron, whose face was behind her shoulder. He grinned at her.

"I might just do that." He whispered to her breathing on her neck. She shivered with delight and turned her head, their faces were mere inches away from each other. He leaned down slowly and she started to lift her head to meet him, when Ron screamed out like a girl, bringing them back to consciousness'.

"Honestly Ron," she said getting up and turning off the movie, and turning on a lamp. "you were face to face with aragog, do you remember, GIANT spider, taller than my head, chased by all those smaller ones" she said referring to her hip height. "And yet you still jump at the tiniest bloody spiders" she said with a smile and shake of her head.

"Well that was a very traumatising experience, you have no idea what It was like you weren't there." He said.

"No because I was petrified by that bloody basilisk. And if you didn't forget I'm the one who figured out what it was, and led you to it." She said with a smile.

"And then I defeated it." Said Harry. "and nearly died."

"And I nearly died too." Said Ginny "and it was all my fault." She said quietly. Hermione brought her hand up to her face and slapped herself hard in the head. Before sighing.

"What was your fault Ginny, the fact that you were a lonely first year, the fact that me, Ron and Harry weren't there for you like we should have been, or the fact that you turned to the only person who listened to you?" Hermione said firmly. Making the others look at her. She was, of course. Exactly right. Ginny just looked up at her.

"It wasn't your fault" Ginny said quietly.

"Its more ours than it was yours." Said Ron joining in. "If we had paid a bit more attention to you, let you hang out with us, none of that would have happened."

"Yes it would have." Ginny replied.

"And what reason would you have had to write to Tom, if you weren't lonely and you hung out with us?" Harry said.

"Or if we at least listened to you when you came to us, so many times for help." Hermione said, Finally making Ginny burst into tears. Hermione just stood infront of her and held out her arms.

George watched as Ginny stood up into Hermione's arms and cried out her pain, her guilt.

"was is your fault you loved the only person who would listen to you? Pay attention to you?" Hermione asked, hitting the nail right on the head. Ginny cried and cried.

"I was so stupid! I just wanted someone to talk to! He was so nice! I'm so sorry!" she cried. George's heart melted as Hermione had gotten his sister to do something that none of them had been able to do since she was 11. That was the main reason George had let her get drunk so young, to try and get her to express her grief, but it had never worked.

"We know your sorry Gin, but the fact is, it wasn't just you, it was all of us, we share the blame, and we're sorry too" Hermione said. Using her hand to motion the others over. They quickly stood and put their arms around Ginny. Kissing her head and whispering their apologies and words of strength.

"Your ok gin, everything's fine now, he's gone, forever!" George said in a comforting voice. Ginny laughed nodding and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry for being stupid." She said.

"Yeah well you should be" Hermione said infront of her, shocking everyone except Ginny.

"Because that's what you were being, stupid, and your not stupid are you?" Hermione said, making Ginny smile and shake her head. "No your not, and we don't think you are either." She said running her hand over her friends head. "Now come on, its your choice of movie." Hermione said changing the subject. Ginny smiled and made her way over to the box. Hermione watched her with a smile on her face as she sorted through the box. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew it was George, so she didn't turn. He came down to her ear.

"Thanks, hermit, we've been trying to get her to release it all from the start, but she wouldn't." George said quietly so Ginny wouldn't hear. Hermione just nodded in agreement.

"Alright, how about underworld?" Ginny said holding up the DVD.

"Great choice" Hermione said as they resumed their places on the lounge. Except Ginny and Ron had switched as Ginny layed her head on Hermione's lap and legs over Ron and Harry. They watched the movie and the boys made OOOOHHHH's as the chick kicked ass.

"hey I'm not being a sap or anything but seriously, their in love and they only kiss once in the whole movie" said Ginny. Hermione laughed.

"Yeah but you know what their leaving for." She said making the guys look at her and George to laugh. "What? Seriously he's like 30 and she's like 300 I'm sure their not going to think twice about having sex." She said as she got up and took out the movie. George watched her as she lent over the box to pick out another movie, her hair fell down and George liked the new colour and how it had gotten so long and smooth. His eyes moved down as he appreciated her curves and her long legs, he was brought back to consciousness by a slap on his arm. He looked down and saw Ginny smirking at him.

'perve' she mouthed at him and he grinned back. He looked up but Harry and Ron hadn't noticed and were busy discussing how good looking they though Kate Beckinsale was. Hermione laughed as she heard what they were saying.

"well you do know she's a witch don't you? You never know when you become famous quidditch stars" Hermione said, and then turned around with a smile. "Oh wait, Nope, still never gonna happen." She said with a smirk and the boys threw some cushions at her. "Hey, hey, hey, don't shoot the messenger." Hermione said raising her hands. "what about this?" she said holding up X men something for the boys. They agreed and she went and took her place next to George half laying on him with Ginny next to her. George looked down half way through the movie and both of the girls were asleep and so was Ron. By the end of the movie they were all asleep


	8. midnight rendezvous

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night to Ron's snoring. Hermione laughed silently and played with George's hand which was around her. His hands were very soft, she put their hands base to base and giggled at how his hands reflexively closed around hers. She softly pulled up her legs and sat up, slowly unwrapping George's arm from around her and climbing over the back of the lounge. Hermione turned of the TV and DVD and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water, when she felt a familiar warmth behind her.

"Your sexual clock active is it?" she said quietly. George put his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her closer to him tightening his hold around her. She turned her head to the side and George lent in and nuzzled her neck. She put her arm up and ran her hand down his face. "George, I don't know" she said quietly but was stopped as he turned her around looking into her eyes and gently lifted her onto the counter.

"I'm not sure what I feel either Hermione, all I know is this feels right and I want to kiss you" he said honestly. Hermione smiled as she moved her legs apart to let him lean in closer.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she said softly, making him smile and lean into her lips. George kissed Hermione softly brushing their lips together teasing her with his lips. She rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her hungrily making him smile against her lips.

"cant resist me huh?" George said pulling his head just far enough away to speak.

"Something like that" she said, "but I think Seamus did a better job, I think I might go see If he's busy." Hermione added cheekily as she made to move off the counter.

"no you bloody wont" George said as he put his arms behind her back and pulled her closer to him. He brought his head down and kissed her strongly but still gently. Hermione moaned against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close as they could get. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened them up. George's tongue entered her mouth hungrily making her moan into the kiss. She tasted like fruit, which she had eaten at dinner. Hermione let her tongue venture into George's mouth, massaging his tongue and running the tip of her tongue over the roof of his mouth making him moan and shiver with delight. Her hands travelled up and under his shirt running her hands over his stomach muscles. She felt him tense at her touch, not sure of what she was going to do. Hermione smiled knowing what he was thinking, and moved her hands around to his back. George ran one of his hands up her, body to her breasts. He cupped one of them and gently squeezed it, making her moan once again.

"You guys might wanna be more quiet. The boys might hear you" said Ginny from beside them. The pulled apart and looked at her, but she just smiled as she got a glass of water. "what? Its about bloody time I say" Ginny whispered and took a sip of her drink.

"Go get into my bed, gin, ill be up soon." Hermione said to Ginny with a smile and Ginny nodded leaving the two alone. As soon as she was gone Hermione looked at George and they both started laughing. Hermione cupped his face in her hand and looked into his eyes. She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I…like you, George…I like you a lot" she said as she kissed him again. He grinned against her face.

"I like you a lot to Hermione. And I mean a lot" he said as he turned slightly, letting Hermione feel his erection, Hermione giggled as George groaned into her neck. But she pushed him away to look into his eyes.

"George, I'm really confused about my life at the moment, with the adoption and everything and with these things that keep happening between me and malfoy.

"What do you mean things?" George asked suspiciously. Hermione grinned.

"Draco thinks that I might have accidentally put a spell on us, I mean, normally I would have completely blew the idea off but with everything that's happening I cant be sure.

"and what's happening?" George asked.

"ever since third year, when I stopped hating him, no actually, even before then, ever since I came to Hogwarts, I've always had a kind of sense of where he was and vice versa, that's how he always us to find us and annoy us." She said and George just nodded. "but since we became friends, its gotten worse, stronger, I can…feel him, and sometimes I can feel his emotions." She looked George straight in the eye. "what's wrong with me George? What's happening to me?" she said quietly as she began to tear. George immediately pulled her into a hug.

"ssh, its ok Hermione, your ok, everything will be fine." He said pulling away and looking deep into her eyes. "if your really worried you should go see Dumbledore" he added and she nodded. George smiled, and lifted her chin. He looked deep into her eyes and something was niggling at him internally. 'I could spend the rest of my life looking into her eyes.' He thought to himself. 'holy shit, get a hold on yourself man, its Hermione, you like her, that's all' 'but what if that's not all?' he thought. He pushed all these thoughts out of his mind and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Go get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." He said to her she smiled and nodded. Kissing him again before she unwrapped her legs.

"babe" she said sweetly.

"mmmm?" was all he said. She smiled.

"I cant get down until you move." She said with a small laugh. He laughed as well and let her down slowly, letting her run down his body.

"I like that" George said as he held her in his arms.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Babe… I like it." He said with a wink making her grin. She put her arms around his neck.

"You can hear a lot more of it if you want" Hermione said. Referring to them as a couple.

"Well that is one of the many things a girlfriend calls her boyfriend isn't it?" George said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione grinned.

"So we're a couple are we?" she asked cheekily.

"do you have a problem with that?" George said with his eyebrows raised.

"No. no problem." She said happily, getting on tip toe to kiss him. She touched his nose affectionately and turned. "goodnight" she said as she started walking away.

"Nite babe." He called after her making her smile over her shoulder, before continuing up to her room. George sighed happily. Hermione was his girlfriend. He smiled and took a cushion off the lounge and laid down infront of the fire place falling into a happy sleep.

Hermione made her way upstairs and got into the big bed next to gin, with a huge smile on her face.

"So?" asked Ginny as she rolled over with a smile on her face, she looked at her friend who had a huge smile plastered across her face. "it went good I take it?" Hermione nodded.

"Are you going out?" Ginny asked and at Hermione's nod squealed, her and Hermione squealed and bounced around in the bed. "I'm so happy for you Hermione, I bet you George is over the moon, I told you everything would be ok." She said in her i-told-you-so voice. Hermione looked at her friend.

"I really like him gin, he makes me feel like I've never felt before." Hermione said. Ginny just smiled and nodded. "I know something you don't know" Hermione added making Ginny look at her with suspicion. "Everything will work out with you and ferret, gin. He like's you and take it from me that's a first" she said with a smile making Ginny's eyes widen.

"But I thought he's been with heaps of girls." Ginny said. Hermione just shook her head.

"Never, we both agreed that it was something that should be saved till your in love." Hermione smiled at her friends shocked face. "I have a feeling we're gonna have a very interesting year ahead of us girly." Said Hermione when Ginny rolled over and put her arm around her. "nite gin"

"nite mine" said Ginny with a smile.

Draco apperated outside Hogwarts grounds with a sigh, and made his way up to the school. He had already spoken to Dumbledore about his quarters and made his way to the portrait. When he entered he heard loud snoring and made out several figures, one of which was George Weasley infront of the fireplace, he figured the other two were Ron and Harry. He slowly made his way upstairs and dumped his gear in his room before turning and walking quietly into Hermione's room through the bathroom. He could hear her rhythmic breathing but as he got closer he noticed that she wasn't alone in her bed. Hermione and Ginny were both fast asleep Hermione on her side facing away from him and Ginny on her back with her head turned towards him. Draco lent down and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes opened and looked straight at him, but she wasn't startled.

"Hey" she said with a smile. Draco looked at her, and felt himself smiling back, she was amazing. She didn't care about the past, look at her, she was smiling at him, and he had just came into her room in the middle of the night, but she wasn't freaked.

"Hey yourself" Draco said as he knelt down beside her, on the floor. "About the other night, with my fa-lucius" he managed, swallowing hard. That prick didn't deserve the title father.

"Its not your fault that he's an ass, you cant choose who your parents are." Ginny said with a small smile. Draco smiled. She was so understanding. She was attacked by his dad yet she was telling him it was ok. Draco took her hand and kissed it.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked concerned. Ginny smiled at him and nodded. He was so sweet.

"What about you?" she asked. Draco gave a small laugh.

"Me? You nearly died and you wanna know how I am?" he asked amused. She just nodded her head. "Well to tell you the truth, I don't know, ok I think, all I've wanted my whole life is for him to leave." He said looking into her eyes. "and now that he's gone, I'm…relieved, but worried, about my mum, her safety. There are still other death eaters left, that aren't gonna be happy about this." He said letting out a sigh. Ginny scooted over on the bed and motioned for him to lay down next to her. Draco just nodded, he was so tired his body was aching.

"I told my mum to get my uncle to stay for a while. He's my dads estranged brother, wasn't an evil bastard like lucius so they didn't talk. But I know mum kept in contact with him." He looked at the ceiling. Ginny just waited patiently till he was ready to continue. "Its so weird, because now their gone, me and Blaise and hopefully Pansy soon, will be able to be friends with whoever we want, we can show people the real us, without the stupid façade we were forced to put up because if we didn't our parents would find out." He took a deep breath. "Then Hermione can be my friend without getting as much backlash" he said rolling on his side and propping his head up on his hand. "The people I care about wont be held at wand point because of me" he added. Ginny smiled a beautiful smile, knowing he was talking about her and moved her body closer to his. Draco smiled and put his hand around her waist before leaning down gently and bringing their lips together. Ginny's body shivered with delight as he kissed her expertly taking her bottom lip in his mouth before returning to her whole mouth. He bit at her bottom lip for her to open up, making her smile against his lips before she opened up her lips to his warm tongue. Ginny moaned softly against his lips, her hands run up his chest and she pushed one of her legs in between his bringing them closer.

"Do you really think we should be doing this here, with Hermione right there, I think she would be rightly grossed out, if she woke." Draco said starting to stand and helping Ginny up.

"Well I had to witness her and George," Ginny said simply. Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah they were totally taking up counter space in the kitchen."

"You didn't have to stand there and have a chat though did you?" Hermione said with her back turned. Ginny laughed and lent over to pull the covers up on Hermione, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You so better be back here in 15" said Hermione with a smile as Ginny got off the bed.

"20" Draco said. Hermione smiled.

"15 or I castrate you. And then let the Weasley males on you" she said. "and don't look at me like that ferret." She added, knowing he was giving her his 'you've got to be kidding' look. Ginny just giggled and led him from the room. Sure enough 15 minutes later she came and crawled back into bed, snuggling up to Hermione. "Well?" Hermione said without opening her eyes. Ginny grinned, Hermione didn't miss a beat.

"mmm, we are, but its secret from everyone other than you and George, until this stuff calms a bit, or something, I don't really get it." Ginny said, not caring really. The girls fell asleep


	9. the shit hits the fan

The girls didn't wake up the next morning until 3 boys ran in and jumped on them tickling them. The girls screamed in laughter as the boys attacked them.

"Get up, its 7.30 time to GET UP GET UP GET UP!" Ron said as he bounced on the middle of the bed, bouncing both the girls around and eventually off the bed. OOOF! The girls body's made as all the air was knocked out of them. The guys helped them up off the floor and George went to lean in for a kiss before Hermione put her hand over her mouth.

"morning breath" she said and walked into the bathroom followed by the others. "Why don't you all head back and get ready and we'll meet you at breakfast." Hermione said as she applied her toothpaste to her brush.

"We?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled.

"Well obviously Ginny can stay, she can wear some of my clothes since we're the same size, but I think that you boys would look a tad bit funny don't you?" she said with a wink as she started to brush her teeth. Ginny walked over and took out a brand new toothbrush, perks of Hermione's adoptive parents being dentists and started to brush her teeth, waving bye to the boys. George walked over and kissed Hermione on the neck. Making Harry and Ron's eyes bulge. Ginny giggled at Harry and Ron as George gave Hermione a pat on the bum and left, the boys looking at Hermione and then running out after George. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing, spitting and rinsing their mouths. They went to the door and listened.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" they heard Ron yell.

"Me kissing my girlfriend" they heard George say simply as he got out of the portrait.

"GIRLFRIEND?" they heard Ron say as the portrait closed. The girls laughed before Hermione shushed Ginny, and motioned for Draco's bedroom. Ginny nodded as they made their way quietly into his room. He was sleeping so soundly, he didn't feel Hermione straddle him, without touching him, just holding herself above him.

"Draco?" she said quietly. He murmured something before returning to sleep. Ginny put her hand over her face to stop her from laughing as Hermione used her hair to tickle his body. She ran the tip of her hair barley over his stomach making him twitch and rub his tummy. Hermione smiled as she did the same thing on his chest , and then finally on his face, irritating him until he smacked himself in the face and awoke.

"fuck off flash" he said sleepily as he closed his eyes. Hermione leaned right in to his ear.

"GET UP" she yelled making him jump and throw her off him onto the bed.

"what the fuck are you doing you psycho!" he said loudly as he picked up a pillow and belted her with it.

"Look Ginny's naked" Hermione said quickly making Draco turn and see Ginny, she wasn't naked but she was still beautiful, she smiled at him, which kept him distracted long enough for Hermione to belt him back with a pillow. Draco scowled at her before jumping up of the bed and pulling Ginny to him. Using her as cover.

"Ok ok, truce, I'm awake. Now let me go brush my teeth." He said with a smile as he walked into the bathroom. Hermione walked in and turned on the shower testing it with her hand. "What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Do you seriously want an answer to that question? Hermione asked as she adjusted the water. She turned and saw Draco nod his head. "Well genius, it looks to me like I'm running a shower." Hermione said with a smile. Draco spat and rinsed his mouth.

"Obviously I knew that, I was wondering why you were running it while I was in here." He said.

"No the question is, why are you in here while I'm getting undressed" Hermione said as she took of her shirt, her back still facing him. Making Ginny laugh. Draco touched Hermione's tattoo of a phoenix.

"Nice ink flash! wanna see mine?" he asked. Hermione turned with her eyebrows raised.

"you never told me you had a tattoo?" she said.

"You didn't tell me you had one either, so now were even" he said as he walked out of the room grabbed his wand and muttered the revealing charm. Ginny and Hermione watched as Draco's back turned from flawless skin to a large dragon tattoo. It was amazing, very detailed.

"You like?" he asked. The girls nodded.

"Very suitable ferret." Hermione said with a smile. "Show him yours gin" Hermione said as she closed the door and got into the shower. Draco turned.

"You have a tattoo?" he asked incredulously. Ginny grinned at him and turned motioning for him to lift up her top. Draco was more than happy to do so and as he lifted it he revealed another tattoo of a phoenix, but this one was different, but it was just as big. "So when did you get this?" he asked running his hand down her back, making Ginny shiver under his touch. "Ticklish?" he asked and Ginny just nodded her head.

"Me and Mine got them the morning after we became members of the order." Ginny said, and Draco nodded. It made sense.

"Did it hurt you?" Draco asked running his fingers along the lines. Ginny nodded.

"But some areas more than others." She said honestly. Draco lent in and kissed her back right between the shoulder blades, making her back tense around him. She giggled as his lips tickled her.

"Draco?" Ginny said turning. "Why does it have to be a secret?" she said looking into his beautiful eyes. Making him smile a true smile.

"It doesn't have to be, I just thought it would be easier for you, with potter and you brother and everything." He said simply. Ginny smiled. That was so sweet! She stretched up and kissed him.

"I don't wanna hide my feelings for you." She said, looking deep into his eyes. Draco just looked back into her green and gold eyes, assessing her. He smiled when he knew she was being honest. It was going to be hard for her to go against the weasley's, potter and the gryffindor's.

"Me neither." He said as he gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Showers free" Hermione said as she opened the door and Ginny ran in closing it.

"We've decided we're not gonna keep it a secret, so you've gotta help me stop the boys from killing him" Ginny said with a smile and Hermione nodded before closing the door to her room. When they had all finished showering they made their way down to the great hall. Draco let go of Ginny's hand as they got closer, and she gave him a confused look.

"I think we should gradually spring this on them, not all at once." Draco said wisely.

"I agree." Said Hermione and Ginny just smiled and nodded. They quickly went and joined the boys at the table, Hermione sitting next to George and Ginny next to her. George put his hand on Hermione's leg under the table and used his other hand to eat, Hermione smiled as she intertwined their fingers under the table before she leaned over so she could whisper in his ear.

"Its official, Ginny and Draco, their not gonna hide it, but are just going to introduce it gradually to everyone, especially the boys." She said as she kissed his jawbone. He smiled and nodded, it was going to be just as hard for George to watch his little sister have a boyfriend, but Draco was ok, he seemed to genuinely care about her. When He and Hermione looked up they noticed numerous eyes on them, the newest item. Hermione was kinda annoyed, why did people have to ogle, it was so primitive.

"What?" she asked simply, with her voice only slightly raised, but instantly everyone turned back to their own plates. Hermione, George and Ginny burst out laughing, while Harry and Ron were just looking at her with amused faces.

"I repeat, what?" she said to the boys. They just shook their heads.

"You look good together that's all" Harry said and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione squeezed George's hand tightly under the bench, grinning at him. George grinned back and winked at her. The hall filled with the fluttering of wings as the morning mail arrived. A pretty black owl dropped a small box and letter infront of Hermione. She looked at is in suspicion as she opened the letter.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_It has been nearly 18 years since I was forced to place you up for adoption. something I never would have done, if it wasn't in the best interests for your safety. I can only contact you now since the person whom posed a threat to you is now dead. _

_I have seen you many times without your knowledge and you are a very bright and beautiful witch. I have sent you a family heirloom that is yours now. If you wish to contact me or would like more information on me, go and see Dumbledore. He has kept your secret these many years._

_One last thing my love. You have a brother, there at school with you and another brother/sister on the way. I hope to hear from you, and pray that one day you may forgive me._

_Love your Mother. _

A single tear fell from her eye as she read the letter and re read it.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Harry, snapping Hermione back to consciousness. She quickly wiped her face and folded the letter, shoving it and the box into her robes before getting up quickly.

"Um, I need to go see Dumbledore about something." Hermione said as she stood, giving George a reassuring look to his worried one.

"what something?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him annoyed.

"Something that doesn't concern you Ronald." She said slightly snappishly, but regretted it straight away. "look…I'll see you in class." She said in an apologetic tone as she looked at her friends, before she quickly turned to exit the hall. Hermione turned as she got to the door and looked up at the teachers table, where Dumbledore nodded at her in acknowledgement, before she turned on her heel and headed straight for his office. "strawberries and cream" Hermione said to the gargoyle statue, revealing the long and winding staircase to Dumbledore's office. Hermione made her way to the top of the stair case and sat in one of the waiting chairs. She re read the letter a few more times before taking out the box and opening it. It was an amazing silver ring with a blue stone in it, but as soon as Hermione slipped it on her finger the ring turned gold and the stone turned ruby. Hermione played with the ring absent mindedly as she thought about what her mother had said. 'I was in danger? Until recently? Who was I in danger from other than Voldemort and his bloody death eaters? And I have a brother, I wonder what year he is in, he has to be in one of the lower one's since I'm in 7th.' She thought to herself. 'and would he be in gryffindor? I wonder what he's like? And she's having another baby. Wow, a lot to digest' Hermione thought to herself. Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by Dumbledore's calls for her to enter. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him walk past her and into his office, where he now sat behind his desk, the doors to his office wide open as he looked at her with an amused expression on his face. Hermione blushed at her inattentiveness and sat in a seat that was gestured to her by dumbledore.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked as always. Hermione smiled but shook her head no.

"Well I suppose you would like to know what I know about who you really are and such, yes?" Dumbledore asked kindly and Hermione nodded dumbly. Dumbledore smiled at one of his most prized students, she really did look like her parents and brother.

"Your name is Phoeness Janan Fiamma M…but dumbledore was cut off by draco bursting through the doors.

"Is it true! is he dead?" He yelled as he ran through the doors. Dumbledore nodded his agreement and Draco stopped and sighed heavily, like the hugest weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Finally he noticed Hermione sitting there looking upset.

"Flash? What's wrong?" Draco asked as he came down to his knees next to her, concern written all over his face. Hermione smiled.

"I got a very interesting letter." Hermione said with a small laugh. Draco gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Me too. He's gone flash, Lucius is gone." He said with a smile, as they exchanged letters and read over them. Hermione read Draco's letter with interest.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I am writing to tell you that Lucius was killed overnight at Azkaban, by another death eater, who considered him Traitorous for running from persecution. I am sorry to have to tell you through a letter, but I feel that it is all that he deserved._

_I know you wished him gone, so you could be free of his restrictions and now you are my son. You are free forever, just don't fly away too far my little dragon. I'll need you around for a while yet. Contact me when you get this and I will come and explain things further. _

_All my love my son,_

_Your mother._

Hermione looked at the letter. There was something oddly familiar about this letter. Draco had finished reading hers and looked at her with a smile.

"Congrats Flash, you're a sister, and soon to be big sister. Wow a lot to take in hey?" He asked with a smile. Hermione smiled back and nodded. Draco handed her back her letter and made his way to the fireplace to Floo his mother.

"I don't think-" dumbledore started as Draco threw the floo powder into the fireplace and called for his mother. Hermione stood from her chair and looked at the two letters. The handwriting was so similar! Hermione's brows furrowed and she tilted her head as she tried to grasp what this could mean. Dumbledore noticed her confused look as she held the two letters. He watched as the cogs turned in her mind. She would figure it out, she was the smartest witch of this time. The familiar sound of someone coming through the fireplace made everyone look up. Narcissa Malfoy and a man stood there looking at Hermione intently.

"Um Flash, this is my mum, Narcissa Malfoy and My uncle Cerberus" (KUR BE ROS) Draco said reffering to the tall man with chocolate hair and golden eyes. It was hard to believe he was Lucius' brother. "And this is Hermione Granger." But Hermione wasn't listening. She was too busy looking between the two letters then at the two adults then finally at Draco. A single tear slid down her cheek as she started to slowly shake her head. Draco made to walk over to her.

"No, no, no, no" Hermione was saying softly, looking at the pieces of parchment before finally dropping them like they were covered in poison, and backing herself up until she was against the hard stone wall. Draco had reached her by this time and held her up just as she was about to fall.

"Flash, what the hell? What's wrong." Draco asked concerned. Hermione looked into his eyes, pools of silver full of concern, and she shed a few more tears before she could speak.

"I don't understand……how…I mean…that would mean…you….no…it cant…unless…but" she sputtered out. Draco looked at her, sighed and stood up straight.

"stop crying" he said emotionless. Narcissa gasped at her sons sudden coldness but said nothing. Dumbledore went to say something but draco raised his hand to silence him, another gasp from Narcissa. "I said, stop crying Hermione" Draco repeated. She looked up at him tears on her cheeks but she was no longer crying.

"I stopped the first time you said it moron." Hermione said, just as cold.

"Don't be like that You know why I did it, you never would have got it out otherwise." Draco said affectionately once again, wiping a tear from her cheek. She nodded and looked at his face.

"You know I love you draco don't you?" She said softly, but loud enough so everyone could hear. Draco smiled a huge smile and nodded.

"And I love you to Flash your like my sister" Draco said.

"I am" Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah you are" Draco said thinking she was asking him a question.

"No I mean I am." Hermione replied. Draco looked at her weird. "Do you remember that day in the park when you said that I reminded you of your mother, and that I would have my fathers eyes.?"

"yeah" draco said hesitantly, not understanding what any of this had to do with anything. Hermione pushed him aside and stood infront of him turning his head to look at her and then at his mum and Cerberus. Draco looked at mum and his uncle like he was indulging a small child, but then he looked at his uncle, the chocolate hair, THE EYES! Hermione's eyes! His mother, Hermione looked so much like her. He looked back at Hermione then flew away from her touch and into the wall as realisation hit him. Narcissa burst into tears as did Hermione. Draco looked at her, crying unsure of what to say.

"flash?" he said a little unsurely as a tear ran down his cheek. She looked up at him and walked over, burring her face in his chest and crying her heart out. Draco grabbed onto her and held on for dear life. He had a sister, Hermione was his sister! He knew it, felt it, that explained their bond.

"I'm not upset about you Flash. I couldn't be happier that you're my sister." Draco said into her ear. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Twin" she corrected. Draco looked at her like she had grown another head but then realised that they were infact, twins, and nodded.

"Like I said im not angry….with you." As he said the last part he looked at his _parents_. Hermione gasped internally. How could she have been so insensitive. At least she had known she was adopted, draco found out that the evil man who had tortured him and scarred him for life wasn't even his real father, and that his uncle was his real father. Draco led Hermione to a chair and sat in It with her on his lap, blocking them from his view. He just looked ahead at the wall.

"Draco you must understand." Narcissa started. Dumbledore watched as the young mans eyes flashed with fury. "We did what was best" Dumbledore continued to watch as the young man shook with rage. Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to get up quickly, and as soon as she did Draco was out of the chair, shaking and glaring with fury.

"What was best." Draco said in an ice voice as he walked away pacing around, trying to walk off his rage. "WHAT WAS BEST!" he yelled and clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles went white. Narcissa used to being beaten by Lucius, instinctively backed up from her son. Draco noticed and let out a small tear filled laugh. "You let me be raised by that fucking evil son of a bitch, who did such a fantastic job, that you are actually afraid im going to hit you!" Draco said incredulously. Hermione noticed what had happened, and walked over between them.

"Draco, you just kinda look like him that's all, probably just memories." Hermione tried to calm him but he just walked away lent his head on the door. She turned and looked at Narcissa, assessing her. "Do you honestly believe, that he would dare hurt you? You have no idea how high up he held you do you? You were the only thing he had, throughout all that shit with Lucius growing up, you were the only thing he ever dared love." Hermione said angrily looking at her. "And to him the one person who he ever loved has not only betrayed him his whole life, but failed him by believing he was like the one person he hates more than anything in this world." Hermione finished and Draco cried out in pain as Hermione voiced his very feelings. Narcissa went to go to him, but Hermione stopped her. "don't, you'll only hurt him more when you flinch."

"Flinch from what?" Narcissa asked. Hermione just looked at her and went and lent her back against the wall next to Draco.

"Get away flash, you wouldn't want me to hurt you would you?" Draco said sarcastically, stung by his mothers words. Hermione made a noise of indifference. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"oh what you don't think I will is that it?" Hermione just looked at him in the eyes. "Don't fucking push me, ive had enough shit today to last me a life time, you don't know what I will do" Hermione just continued to look at him.

"Get over yourself Draco." She said finally. Draco stepped back at glared at her angrily.

"WHAT?" he yelled in her face. She just looked at him.

"GET OVER YOUR SELF, would you like me to sign it for you, coz I didn't know you were deaf." Hermione shot back, knowing she was pushing exactly the right buttons.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Draco asked getting wound up even further. "FIRST I FOUND OUT YOU'RE MY BLOODY SISTER, AND THEN THAT THE EVIL PRICK THAT'S BEEN TORTURING ME SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN ISNT EVEN MY FATHER AND THE ONE THAT IS DIDN'T GIVE A RATS ASS ENOUGH ABOUT US TO KEEP US OR TO STOP THE PRICK FROM BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ME." Draco screamed. Narcissa's hand was over her mouth and Cerberus stood there with tears rolling down his cheeks watching as his son was torn in two. "OR THE FACT THAT MY MOTHER, THE ONE PERSON I HAD IN MY LIFE, CHOSE THAT LIFE FOR ME! LET NOT ONLY ME BUT HERSELF GET BEATEN AND ABUSED, AND LEFT ME TO PICK UP THE FUCKING PIECES! AND NOW YOUR TRYING TO TELL ME TO GET OVER MY SELF?" Draco asked incredulously. Hermione just looked him square in the eyes and nodded. "WELL FUCK YOU TOO THEN!" draco yelled as he threw the hardest punch of his life. Narcissa gasped at what her son had just done. Hermione just looked at him, holding his intense gaze.

"Feel better now?" she asked, her eyes not leaving his. Draco was shocked, more than anything.

"You…you didn't move." Draco said, referring to him punching the wooden door right beside Hermione's head. "but…how...why…I could have hurt you." Draco said. She hadn't even flinched she had just held his eyes as he punched with all his might , straight through the thick wood.

Hermione smiled and finally broke eye contact when she pulled his hand gently from the door. She smiled even more when she saw exactly how broken it was.

"honestly Draco!" she said in an exasperated voice as she took her wand out of her pocket and made him sit in a seat. There was a long gash down his hand where the bone had come through the skin.

"Oh my god" Narcissa said shocked at her sons condition. Hermione laughed at her mother then looked at draco who smirked.

"He's fine, if he cries its coz he's a baby." Hermione said as she smiled and Draco scowled.

"Miss Granger/Malfoy, maybe you should take your brother to the infirmary." Dumbledore said.

"Nonsense, its nothing major." Hermione said, and Narcissa gasped as once again one of her children back talked to principal. "Now hold still you girl, this is so gonna hurt." She said with a smile. Making draco look at her through annoyed eyes, before they returned to normal. Hermione took her wand and healed each broken knuckle one at a time. Everyone watched in interest as Hermione expertly performed extremely complicated medicinal charms to repair her brothers hand. Once all bones were back in place she told draco to flex his hand and wrist. He found it hard to move his wrist properly.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't watch." Hermione said as she turned to her mother.

"I'm fine." Narcissa assured, having no idea what was coming.

"Are you ready? No crying out now Malfoy you big girl." She said making Draco glare at her.

"Shut up and just do it already you annoyi-" Draco was cut off by a sickening crack, and immense pain making him take a huge intake of air, keeping his face devoid of pain or emotion he kept his eyes locked with Hermione's. Narcissa cried out as Hermione broke draco's newly healed wrist in the other direction. Before muttering a pain relief charm. Hermione watched draco's eyes change from pain to normalcy. Hermione healed his wrist once again with a healing charm, this time achieving the desired affects.

"Move it around." She ordered, and draco did as such, with perfect movement. "hows it feel?"

"Perfect! But you already know that." Draco said rolling his eyes, "now are you going to fix this gash or am a gonna do it myself?" he asked raising his eyebrows making dumbledore chuckle. Hermione hit him up the side of the head. (draco that is) earning her another glare and another chuckle from dumbledore. Hermione took her wand and once again everyone watched as she healed the wound, but to only the half extent that the charms always heal them too. Before removing her lighter from her pocket, lighting it and letting the flame run slowly down draco's skin.

"ahh" draco said softly. Hermione laughed.

"Oh suck it up you pansy." Hermione said as she healed the wound the rest of the way with her wand.

"Lets see you bloody do it." Draco said annoyed. Hermione laughed.

"But ive already done it to myself twice yesterday, why do you think I had the lighter on me?" she said as she raised her hand to show her palm length scar. Draco reached out to touch it.

"Ouch, pretty smooth, was it glass?" Draco asked as he ran his finger down it. Hermione nodded.

The others sat their unnoticed as the two teens sat there talking. "Did you do a removal charm to make sure you got all the glass, coz you don't want any of that in your blood system" he said.

"Yes Draco." Hermione said in a bored voice and rolled her eyes at Dumbledore.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, and if you did such a good job, then why did you do it twice?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione bit her lip.

"because…it was an accident…Ron accidentally" she began.

"RON! What did he do…im gonna kill him!" Draco said standing from his chair. To which Hermione laughed and pushed him back down. She grabbed two lemon drops from dumbledore's stash and when draco opened his mouth to protest she shoved it in and closed his mouth, before plopping the other one in her mouth. With a smile.

"Like I was saying it was when we were all getting changed in the compartment." Hermione started again.

"Wait you let them stay in the same compartment as you while you changed? All 3 of them!" Draco asked and Hermione just nodded.

"are you saying that you got changed in a compartment infront of three boys?" Narcissa asked. Hermione smiled beautifully at her mother, making her mothers heart float.

"Well sort of, you see it was Harry, Ron and George, and well, Harry and Ron are like my brothers, And don't give me that look "she said to draco without even looking at him. " and George is well, my boyfriend, and besides, it wasn't like I was the only girl, it was me and Ginny, and she truly is their sister and we were facing one way and the boys were facing the door." She said in her defence. "But Ron, who doesn't look at me like that, just turned around to sit on the seat when he noticed the tattoo's and went mental! He totally skitzed and when Harry tried to drag him away he grabbed my hand, which he didn't know was hurt, and it reopened, that's all!" she said simply. Draco nodded his head but still looked suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but did you say tattoo? Who has a tattoo?" Cerberus asked. Hermione and Draco smiled at the same time.

"She does"

"He does"

They said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled before jumping up and bolting for the door.

"HOLD IT!" Narcissa said and the two stopped dead. "Turn" the two turned with identical grins on their faces, both trying not to laugh. "Explain."

"Well you see, a tattoo, is this picture made of ink that is drawn onto your skin with needles." Draco started. At which point Hermione burst out laughing, soon followed by draco. The clearing of a throat was heard and the two quickly stopped.

"Sorry" they both murmured.

"Alright come on children, lets see what our little Malfoy rebels have for us." Dumbledore said. Draco and Hermione looked at each other with huge smiles then at their parents who nodded, before they both turned around dropped their cloaks and took their shirts off. Gasps emitted from their parents but they weren't sure whether it was because of the tattoo's or the fact that they both just took off their tops (Hermione had no bra on, so she held her top to her front) and stood with their backs to the three including dumbledore, half naked.

"My word, those are very, very well done." Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco looked at each other with grins but stopped as they felt a hand on each of their backs.

"My little Dragon, and my Little Phoenix, how very, very appropriate." Narcissa said as she touched each other tattoo's on her children's backs. "Phoeness, face me please." Narcissa said. Hermione sighed and put her top back on along with her cloak before she turned around to face her mother. "Thankyou." Narcissa said softly as draco also got dressed. "can you tell me why you chose that particular tattoo?" Narcissa asked. Hermione smiled at her before turning and walking over to fawkes, who was perched nearby. She petted him affectionately from the head down its back.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know, ive always loved the phoenix, If I was ever reincarnated I want to come back as one, be reborn from the ashes, as someone, something new. When Ginny and I decided that we were going to get tattoo's it was only a matter of time that we found an excuse for us to get them." She said as she turned. "And for us it was becoming official members of the order. That's why we both have phoenixes, I chose it because of that and the other reasons and Ginny thought it was a great idea too, so she also got a phoenix, but a different one." She said finally. Dumbledore smiled.

"It nice to know the cause has inspired you to go out and permanently mark yourself with ink." Dumbledore said cheekily making Hermione laugh.

"Yeah, well, it was worth it just for Ron's reaction, minus the hand incident" she said holding her hand. When she turned it over she noticed the time. "HOLY SHIT!" she said as she ran over and picked up her bag.

"What is it flash?" Draco asked worriedly. Hermione threw his bag at him.

"We are sooo late for double potions right now." Hermione replied, making Draco laugh.

"Geez I though it was something important, what's the rush." Draco said with a smile as dumbledore started to right out a late slip.

"it IS important and the RUSH is because SOME of us actually have to WORK in potions to get top marks." Hermione shot back making Draco look at her annoyed and for the others to chuckle.

"I WORK in that class." Draco said.

"working at finding different ways to annoy my friends is not the WORK I'm TALKING ABOUT" Hermione shot back again shaking her head in exasperation and collecting the piece of parchment of dumbledore.

"Well what would you call it?" draco asked stupidly. Hermione turned to him with a smile.

"being an asshole." Hermione said sweetly. '_Repairo_' Hermione quickly repaired the door where draco had put his fist through it. "face it draco when we go to potions snape works on different ways to make my life miserable while with you, its different ways he can suck up your ass." She said just as sweetly. "now MOVE" she said as she pushed him out the door. "Um, we'll come back at lunch and talk some more, yeah, ok, bye." She asked and without waiting for an answer took off towards potions.


	10. what are we going to do now

When they reached the class and they whipped the door open, the whole class looked up at them with shock, and then suspicion. Snape was about to say something when Hermione thrust the parchment at him. Snape read over it, his eyes widening as he was filled in on the girls heritage and then at Hermione and draco who looked extremely emotional, before nodding.

"What's the bloody hells going on mione?" Ron asked. Hermione was instantly annoyed and threw her bag down on the floor next to her desk.

"for once Ron just mind your own fucking business till im ready to tell you!" Hermione shot at him as she plopped in the seat, putting her arms and her head on the desk, quickly followed by Draco, doing something of a similar manner. They had enough to deal with at the moment.

"Well said miss granger. Mind your own business Mr Weasley. The head boy and girl are not to be disturbed. Now get to work" He warned the class. Whoa, something was up, snape siding with Hermione and defending her, let alone letting her do no work! Something was definitely wrong. Ginny and George looked at each other concernedly.

_What do you think is going on?_ Ginny wrote on a piece of parchment.

_Dunno, but whatever it is, its big, I think it had to do with that letter this morning, and obviously draco coz he's just as out of it as she is._ George replied. Ginny nodded her head in agreement and quickly set off to work before they were caught by snape.

The class rolled by slow as ever and Severus watched as Draco turned his head from facing the desk to his sister, only to meet her golden gaze staring intently straight back. He gave her a small smile to which she matched, but added a tear to it. She wiped it away as quickly as it had fell making sure no one noticed. Snape watched as his two prized students fought the biggest emotional battle of their lives, and to top it off, they were supposed to be enemies, but snape knew better, Draco and him were close, and they talked about things. Draco had confided in him about his friendship with Hermione but how his fathers presence made it impossible to be public. Well everyone was going to know now. Hermione sighed and sat up looked at the board, just as she had suspected, the raptusticulus potion (it was used in medicinal magic, to fight many deadly diseases). Hermione had read the class schedule, as she was head girl, she had access to these things, and had worked on some of them over the holidays. The potion itself was quite simple, it was its preparation and cooking that was complex. Draco and severus watched as Hermione lent down and grabbed her bag pulled out the specific ingredients; a few types of bugs, snake venom, dragon scale, water and gin, and an incantation. Before quickly and expertly she diced the dragon scale into minute pieces before placing them into a thin napkin of sorts and grinding it into powder, which she added to the boiling water followed by some gin. They watched as she concentrated on the temperature gage, adding the necessary amounts of gin to make the temperature rise to the desired point before, cracking the shells of the beetles and adding them, watching as the mixture boiled. Hermione took a jar and lined it with the snake venom, making sure it was all completely covered before she poured it completely in, and then finally she poured the substance in the cauldron in through a strainer, to avoid any chunks, into the jar with the venom, which then turned from a blue colour to purple, signalling she had performed it correctly. Hermione said the incantation for setting the substance before putting the lid on the jar, cleaning all her tools with _scorgify_ charm and putting her head back on the desk. She had done all of this in a matter of 4 minutes, and gotten it exactly right! Snape watched as she cleaned the dishes and put her head down on the table once again in indifference, before looking over the rest of the class who were struggling to get their potion to boil at the right temperature, to get the scales ground properly, to strain the substance without globs, to coat the entire jar in venom first, before adding the rest of it, and back at Hermione who had her head on her desk as if she was asleep. Yes she definitely was one of his best students.

Draco smiled as he watched his sister finish the potion and put her head down on the desk, before she turned to face him again.

"couldn't help yourself could you." He said quietly so no one heard. Hermione smiled and said no. the bell sounded not long later and they got up quickly and left the class, hiding in a side corridor as the others left. Then watched as Harry and Ron left quickly slowly followed by George and Ginny. Hermione and Draco grabbed their respective partners and covered their mouths until they saw who it was.

"What's the go?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, about the letter this morning, well it was from my real mother, and well she's in dumbledore's office with my real father." Hermione said softly. Ginny's hand went over her mouth and George pulled Hermione close to him for a hug.

"Anyway, there up there now and we are going up their for lunch, because I know them too" Draco said silencing George's next question. "So are you's coming or what?" he asked the two and they nodded in agreement. Before quickly walking of as couples, hand in hand.

"What about the whole gradual thing?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco shrugged.

"I don't care what other people think, I just need to be with you right now ok" Draco said, making Ginny smile and kiss his cheek. This did not go unnoticed by some of the students in the halls giving them funny looks.

"FUCK OFF" Hermione and Draco said at the same time to a group of students who just stopped what they were doing and stared at the 4. George and Ginny looked at each other. There was definitely something these two were not saying.

"strawberries and cream" draco said to the gargoyle statue, and they four made their way up to dumbledore's office. Knocking softly but not waiting for an answer Hermione opened the door slightly, enough to stick her head through and flash a dazzling smile at her parents and dumbledore.

"Um, I hope we're not interrupting." Hermione said as she bit down on her lip absentmindedly. They all smiled before Hermione was pushed through the door.

"Hurry it up flash we don't have all day" Draco said as he pushed the door open the rest of the way, making Hermione fall in the process. Hermione cried out as she fell only to be caught and brought back up, by strong arms rapped around her centre. She turned around and saw George smiling at her. She grinned and kissed his nose.

"Thanks, I knew you were handy for something." She said as she turned and scowled at draco. Draco smiled angelically before pulling Ginny infront of him for protection. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at each other and laughed.

"You, Mr Malfoy, are a fairy." Said Hermione.

"Hey" said a voice behind Hermione. She turned to see her father smiling at her. She smiled beautifully at him.

"You know what I mean." Hermione said with a smile. George cleared his throat beside her. "oh, right, um, this is my boyfriend George Weasley" Hermione said to the two whom smiled at George, Cerberus looked at his daughters boyfriend, he was tall and well built, he had heard about the famous Weasley twins, beaters and mischief makers, now owned a successful joke shop. His hair was more a brown than a red and he didn't have that many freckles.

"hey Draco you didn't say your mother was gonna be here." George said turning to Draco.

"What!" Ginny said nervously and stood behind Draco. Making him and Hermione laugh.

"yeah I guess I forgot to mention that." Draco said innocently. "ow" he added when Ginny punched him in the back. "Mum, this is Ginny Weasley" Draco said as he stepped to the side to reveal Ginny who blushed immediately. "Ginny this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa smiled at the beautiful young witch, she definitely was gorgeous, sparkling green and gold eyes with her hair more brown than the other weasley's like her brother George. Ginny smiled beautifully at Narcissa and greeted her warmly, though with a slight blush.

"And Ginny, George this is my biological Father Cerberus Malfoy." Hermione said George and Ginny smiled at the man and then looked at him quizzically. Hermione and draco looked at each other expecting a really bad reaction.

"I didn't know there were any other Malfoy's" Ginny said inquisitively. Dumbledore smiled as did Cerberus and Narcissa. George put his arms around Hermione's waist from behind and looked at the two.

"So what does that make you two like cousins or what?" George asked from behind Hermione.

"Yeah, that would be the case if it wasn't for a small problem with that theory" Hermione said, smiling at her mother. Ginny who was holding Draco's hand turned to him to see what the problem was. Raising her eyebrows.

"And what would that be?" Ginny asked looking between the two.

"Only the small fact that we share the same mother." Draco said. Ginny and George looked at each other confused, their respective partners and then at Narcissa.

"well if your gonna put it that way, the fact that Lucius wasn't your real father, and that we share the same father is just as much a problem with the aforementioned theory." Hermione said. Her and Draco just nodded their heads at each other before bursting out laughing. Hermione had to cover her mouth, to stop herself from laughing. She turned around to George with a smile.

"Surprise?" she asked as he raised his eyebrows at her. She backed out of his embrace and walked over to dumbledore's desk. '"may I?" Hermione asked gesturing to the lemon drops. Dumbledore nodded and she smiled taking two popping one in her mouth. "Heads up ferret" Hermione said as she chucked the candy high up into the air over her shoulder. She turned and watched draco move forward and catch the lemon drop in his mouth as it fell from the air. Earning him applause from dumbledore and Hermione, making him grin. He then turned around to look at Ginny and George, who were watching with amused expressions.

"Say something already!" Draco said, expressing the inner anxiousness that he and Hermione were holding inside.

"So…not really spawn of lucifer, king of the underworld" George said with a laugh. Draco smiled a huge smile.

"No… spawn of the 3 headed demon dog that protects hades." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Cerberus said defensively, referring to the meaning of his name. "Its not my fault my mum was a sadist!" to which everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok so, are you just brother and sister or are you twins?" Ginny asked.

"Twins." Draco said with a wink. Ginny nodded.

"How could they not be Ginny? Tell me again how you were pushed up a grade?" George said rolling his eyes. Ginny scowled.

"Like Ron and I dimwit, you know mum got pregnant as soon as Ron was born, were only nine months apart, therefore we could be in the same year, it just depends on when your birthdays are that's all. And I was pushed up a grade because I got OWLS in all of my subjects unlike you!"

"ok ok, no hitting below the belt, I might not stay your favourite brother much longer." George said with a smile.

"So what, your only like 18 months older than Ginny?" Draco asked. George smiled.

"Yeah, and then 2 and a half between me and Percy and then ages to Charlie and bill" George said with a laugh. "How old is everyone now gin?" George asked.

"You mean you don't know, how old your own brothers are?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. George grinned and shrugged.

"Um lets see…Bill is 28, Charlie is 26 ½, Percy just turned 22, you and Fred are 18 and three months, because Ron is 17 ½ coz I'm 17 in 3 months and Harry just turned 17 the other day."

"Wow, nice memory there girly." Said Cerberus. Ginny smiled. "So how many brothers was that?"

"she has 6 natural brothers and one adopted, you know Harry right? Harry potter?" Hermione said. Draco slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Oh here we bloody go again." He said as he walked over and sat down in the chair looking at the ceiling.

"What's his problem?" Cerberus asked as he watched his son stare at the roof, then growl at being asked what his problem was. Hermione smiled and jumped on him.

"He's just sulking like the little fairy that he is." Hermione said with a laugh. Draco glared at her but then continued looking at the ceiling. "oh come of it draco, you know he's my best friend get over this jealousy shit already." She said hitting him and standing to lean against the desk.

George came and sat down in the next seat, and hermione plopped herself in his lap accordingly. Ginny walked over and stood behind draco and looked down at his face, which was once again facing the ceiling. She smiled her most beautiful smile, which he couldn't help but return somewhat. Before she walked to his side, making him sit up properly to look at her.

"Don't you think its time that you two got past the whole competitiveness thing? Especially if your gonna be working together next year." Ginny said looking at him. "Being an Auror is dangerous even if…Tom is gone, there will always be darkness, and you need to be able to trust those you work with." She added.

"Well said, well said indeed." Dumbledore said, making Ginny smile but blush slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. " Draco said raising his hands in defeat. "besides I have something he's never gonna have." Ginny turned to him with a raised eyebrow, as did everyone else.

"And what might I ask, is that Mr Malfoy?" Ginny asked in a very professional voice.

"You" Draco said simply and pulled her down to his lap, making her cry out in shock. Hermione laughed, at her friends and noticed the amused expressions on her parents and Dumbledore.

"and what make's you so sure about that?" Ginny asked from her position on Draco's lap. Draco quirked an eyebrow and titled his head slightly as if assessing her, he knew she was joking so he decided to play along. He sighed heavily and resumed his staring at the roof. Ginny smiled at him.

"So tell me Ginny, who exactly taught you how to play that tequila drinking game like you do, what is it that you's call it? Lick, sip, suck?" Draco asked still looking at the ceiling. Ginny blushed deep crimson.

"I cannot believe your bringing that up now, it has nothing to do with the conversation." Ginny said totally embarrassed. Draco gave a small laugh.

"Oh come on gin, its not like your mine to protect about this right?" Draco asked bringing his head back to face hers, with a smile on it. He looked at her eyes.

"And oh my, the way you dance, that thing you do with your leg." Draco groaned as he remembered the sexy dance that she gave him at that party.

"Stop it, this is not the time" Ginny warned.

"No im serious, those bloody things were terrific you must tell me where you learnt them." He continued.

"Draco leave it," Ginny said through gritted teeth, not only was he embarrassing her infront on his parents, her brother and the headmaster but he was annoying the shit out of her.

"Oh come on, Ginny, just share the information, whoever taught you must be fricken fantastic because im not lying when I say that, that night, between the dancing and that bloody game, was a pretty top ni-" Draco's ranting was cut off by a raging Ginny.

"You wanna know who taught me? Your FRICKIN SISTER? Are you happy? Is that the answer you wanted? I'd wanna hope so, after you just embarrassed the shit out of me infront of your parents, the headmaster, my brother and my best friend! " Ginny said only raising her voice slightly to get her point across, but definitely not yelling. If anything, this made her all the more intimidating because it looked a lot more venomous. Draco looked at her shocked. He was an ass! how the hell could he say all that infront of his parents, and embarrass not only Ginny but now his sister as well.

"Your such an asshole." Hermione said from her seat as she kicked his leg. Draco glared at her to which he got the response of being flipped off. George noticing her mothers raised eyebrows quickly grabbed her hand away and whispered for her to calm down infront of her parents.

"Im sorry gin." Draco said looking at the ceiling.

"Obviously your not, if your not even going to give me the common courtesy of looking me in the eye when you apologise." Ginny said hotly. Draco glared at the roof and brought the same gaze down on her but softened as soon as he looked into her eyes, which were so very upset.

"Im sorry gin." Draco repeated. Ginny smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

But looked him dead in the eyes as she spoke again.

"I'm not an object, I do not _belong_ to anyone but myself. I will not be owned like a dog, you got it? If that's the kind of girl you want then you should go talk to pansy." Ginny said. At which point Hermione burst into uncontrollable laughter, followed by Ginny, George and then Draco.

"Ok I get the point, you don't belong to anyone, but if you did who would you belong to?"

"Harry of course!" Ginny said simply, like he had asked the stupidest question in the world.

Hermione burst into laughter again and Draco's face was angry as hell.

"No you fucking wont." Draco said as he pulled her closer to him possessively, making her laugh.

"Draco, of course it would be you. But im not like that, so don't take me for granted." Ginny said.

"Yeah we're quite precious." Hermione said innocently, getting a kiss on her cheek from George and a snort of laughter from Draco, which was silenced by the two girls glares.

"So what is this lick, sip suck? And the dancing?" Cerberus asked hermione with his eyebrows raised. Hermione laughed nervously.

"Oh that, um, hey did Dumbledore mention that im Head Girl? No, well I am!" Hermione said distractingly, trying to change the subject, not embarrassed but not wanting to talk about this now, at the same time she was pushing further and further back into George trying to hide, making him smile.

"Congratulations on that, im sure you earnt it, but I do believe I asked you about that drinking game and the dancing pheoness." Cerberus said. Hermione straightened at being addressed by that name. her name was Hermione! Hermione Granger! And who did he think he was demanding answers? Hermione's eyes flashed with anger and obviously draco noticed cause he motioned Ginny up and walked over grabbed Hermione's arms and pushed her out the door, no sooner did the door close did hermione explode.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Seriously!" she fumed. They sat there and listened to her roar. "Like Jesus, I've known he's my father for all of what? 2 hours? and he's already demanding shit out of me! What's it his business if im a bloody table dancer!" Ginny had to stifle her giggle as she looked at George, knowing completely well that that would never happen.

"Flash, calm the fuck down ok. Its not easy on anyone involved. Do you think it was easy for mum to see you all those times knowing you were her only daughter and that she couldn't do a thing about it. Do you think its easy for me to know that, father wasn't really father, I know its not easy for you Flash, I know you have a mum and a dad that you love and love you back, that to you their parents in the only way that matter." Draco said. They could hear Hermione start to cry and George made to get up, when Ginny stopped him, holding onto his wrist and shaking her head.

"Im so confused. Not about you, you know I love you, but I don't know what to do, I want to speak to them, get to know them, but I don't want to betray my parents and at the same time I don't want to disappoint ours." Hermione said exasperated. Draco gave her a tight hug and wiped her tears.

"Relax, hermione, you couldn't disappoint anyone, and its totally up to you how far you let them into your life, it's the risk they made when they gave you up, the risk that you wouldn't except them back." Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"I know, but I really wanna be apart of the new baby's life, I cant believe were gonna be a big brother and sister." Draco's face clouded over and Narcissa winced at the silence.

"You didn't tell him?" Cerberus asked quietly. Narcissa shook her head. Ginny and George sharing a look.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled, finally finding his voice. The doors flew open and Draco advanced on his mother. Narcissa looked at Hermione and Hermione shook her head for her to not move. Narcissa held her head high as her son approached. "WHEN?" he asked in an icy voice. Narcissa looked at him intently. "WHEN GODDAMMIT!" Draco yelled.

"This morning." Narcissa said. Draco sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank bloody god." He said as he lent against the nearby wall. He smiled to himself, and then laughed to himself. "Thank bloody god indeed." To which Narcissa laughed.

"Did I miss something here?" Cerberus asked.

"Not very clucky is he?" Draco asked Dumbledore. Cerberus raised his eyebrows confused and draco's eye's widened. "You didn't tell him?" he asked his mother incredulously, Hermione beside him.

"Of course I knew she was pregnant, she told me this morning." Cerberus said. Draco laughed In his face and shook his head at his mother.

"Honestly, we are gonna have to work on your communication skills mother." Draco said incredulously. Narcissa looked at him shocked.

"Draco" she said hesitantly.

"Mother I think a man has every right to know when he's gonna be a daddy." Draco said looking at Cerberus. To which Cerberus just laughed.

"Draco, she only found out this morning, its not possible." He said. Draco smirked at him.

"Well obviously it is bloody possible coz that's the case, lets see, lucius died last night, was in azkaban for two nights and was awol for 2 weeks before that, and she only told you this morning?" Draco asked a confused Cerberus who nodded his head. Draco tutted at his mother. "Not being disgusting or anything but im guessing you two were together last night." Cerberus opened his mouth to say something but draco raised his hand with a smile. "Honestly, you don't have to say anything coz the proof is in the pudding, or in this case the womb." Draco said as he ran his hand across his mothers lower abdomen. Everyone watched as Draco's body moved like he had shivers up and down his spine, before smiling. "Good work, I have a brother." Draco said as he took his hand away from his mothers non existent stomach.

"Really?" hermione squealed as she ran over and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh didn't mum tell you that in the black family, we have an amazing 6th sense, the women especially, because they can sense the instant of conception. We can actually tell the sex of babies in our family." Draco watched as the information sunk into Cerberus' mind.

"He's mine?" Cerberus asked.

"Ok, now I know we didn't get our brains from you." Draco said sarcastically, but neither of his parents were paying attention as they looked at each other. Narcissa bit her lip until a big smile spread across Cerberus' lips. They were shocked back to reality when Hermione reached out her soft hand and touched her mothers stomach. She had her eyes closed, and she tilted her head to the side as she concentrated on trying to feel her brother.

"Just relax, its about intuition, your gut feeling." Narcissa said softly, Hermione smiled sweetly, but still didn't open her eyes. Then she gasped.

"I can feel him, but its weird Its not a him, it's a her, ill bet my life that it's a girl in there." Hermione said looking at Draco. He gave her an assessing look before running his had over hers over the same spot of his mothers belly.

"Hey hold on, no bloody way!" Draco said as his eyes widened in shock. He looked at his mum who just smiled.

"What what's wrong?" Cerberus asked. Draco blew him off and used his other hand to feel around Narcissa's belly. He looked up into her smiling eyes.

"No way, not again, that's too weird." Draco said Hermione ran her other hand over his and felt what he felt.

"What's going on?" Cerberus asked.

"TWINS!" Hermione squealed.

"Twins?" Cerberus asked

"This is so cool, a brother and a sister" Hermione said as she hugged Draco. He smiled and gave her a hug back. "Hey just out of curiosity, who was born first?" Hermione asked Narcissa. Who smiled and looked between her two children.

"does it really matter who was born first?" Narcissa asked Hermione shook her head and walked over to George, rapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest.

"Well the truth is draco was first born." Narcissa said and watched as her son beamed and Hermione smiled, burring her face into her boyfriends chest.

"Aha! See! Now you shall do as I command blah blah blah, and when you ask why, I can say 'because im older'." Draco said with a smile.

"Well you see that's where you are wrong" Hermione said into George's chest loud enough so everyone could hear. Making them laugh and Draco to scowl.

"How, prey tell am I wrong?" Draco said. Hermione turned her head and smiled at him before looking at Dumbledore and winking, and then putting her face back in George's chest. Dumbledore chuckled and Draco turned.

"Alright, spit it out, what's this bloody secret." Draco said tiredly to the headmaster. Who in turn laughed again before speaking.

"Well as Im sure you are aware Miss Granger had to use a time tuner in her 3rd year to get to all her subjects, and a few more times in her 6th for certain duties." Dumbledore said getting a nod from draco. "Well in total length of time, that she had lived extra to everyone else, was around 41 days." He finished. Draco nodded once again.

"So let me get this straight, I was born first because we're twins, yet she is 41 days older than me now." Draco said, getting a nod from Dumbledore. "Bloody hell woman, you couldn't have just stayed younger than me could you! Well I was born first so im the legitimate older child." Draco said. "Potter and the weasel are gonna get kicks out of this when they find out aren't they." Draco said absent mindedly. Ginny smacked his arm and motioned to Hermione who was suddenly very quiet, and breathing was shaky as she kept her face hidden, just drawing comfort from the contact with George. He sighed as he watched her struggling.

"Um flash?" Draco asked quietly to which he got a hmmm? As a response. "well, if you want, I'll behave around wonderboy and his sidekick, you know, to make it easier for you when you tell them." Draco said. Hermione finally turned her head to face him giving him a small smile and nodding her head. "But im not gonna just stand there and take it if they start on me, I can only hold my tongue for so long when provoked, ok?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled a bigger smile let go of George and walked over and gave Draco a hug and a kiss on the cheek. To which he responded making a disgusted face. "You are so gonna cause me some trouble flash." Draco whined as he imagined all the fights he was going to get in to defend his sister.

"Do we even want to know why he calls you flash?" Narcissa asked. Hermione smiled and blushed and draco, thankfully pointed to her hair.

"When it first started coming through it was almost like lightening ripping through the dark sky. She got flash, I got top deck, though she still seems to prefer ferret." He said glaring at his sister, who smiled.

"Oh that was so funny" Ginny laughed earning her a glare from draco. She just continued to laugh as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did draco ever tell you that I beat him up in 3rd year." Hermione asked her parents changing the subject, they shook their heads no. Draco turned around to full face her.

"You did not beat me up! you punched me once, like a sissy, and of course I didn't hit back because you're a bloody girl, and were my friend." Draco said with a huff.

"You hit him when you were friends." George asked with raised eyebrows. Hermione smiled.

"sure, he was being a shit, and me, Harry and Ron were not having a good time with the whole Sirius thing, and then there was the whole buckbeak execution for attacking this idiot who tried to show off" Hermione said as she pointed at her brother. "well it all just got the better of me when he started one of his little 'mudblood' rants, and even though he didn't mean it, it still pissed me the hell off!" Hermione said with a smile as she sat down on Ginny who was now sitting in one of the vacant armchairs.

"Hey big bum, don't squish my girlfriend." Draco said to his sister earning him two glares from the girls. "Ok, I can understand the glare off her, but not to sure about the one from you." Draco said as he pointed at Ginny. George laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Bad move mate. You do realise that the girls are the same size don't you? They practically share a wardrobe." George said in a sympathetic tone. Draco smiled weakly.

"Any now I'm gonna go." Draco said as he made to move, but Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, giving him a 'don't you dare' look. "I mean we… we're gonna go" Draco stammered under Hermione's harsh gaze. "We need sustenance and lunch is almost over, wouldn't want the head girl and boy to do a shitty job now would we?" Draco said sarcastically as he looked at his mum. She smiled and stood up to give him a hug.

"Behave." Narcissa said looking at her son with knowing eyes. Draco just looked at her.

"You have got to be kidding me woman, honestly!" Draco said as he rolled his eyes. "No faith whatsoever, ah, but I suppose Malfoy does mean 'bad faith', now doesn't it?" He said with a smile as he looked at Hermione, who nodded her head. He turned back and his mother had a scowl on her face. "Honestly, did you really think that after everything that happened today, that everything would just be peachy keen?" Draco asked his mother whose scowl disappeared and was replaced with a frown. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Draco wanted to give her a hug but was a little to emotional right now, one minute he was high and the next he was low. He looked at her like she was a piece of dirt.

Cerberus saw and stepped forward putting a protective hand around Narcissa. Draco watched this with interest.

"Deary me, you are a fast mover aren't you, father wasn't even cold before you decided to move in and play happy families." Draco said getting a gasp from his mother.

"Draco, don't you dare." Cerberus started. Draco laughed and looked at Hermione.

"See!" he said. "I totally understand where you were coming from before." Draco said as he turned back. "Did you seriously think that you could just come in here, be like 'hey im your father, sorry I haven't been there half your life, but im here now and im gonna tell you what to do'" draco said putting on an impersonation voice. "Heres a News Flash for you, I didn't listen to Lucius when he was my father, and I bloody well didn't listen to Voldemort, I don't even listen to him" he said pointing at the headmaster. "what In merlins name makes you think that I would ever, EVER listen to you, or sit by and let you order my sister around?" Draco said with a small laugh. Cerberus just looked at him hurt. "Yeah, that's what I thought" Draco said as he turned around, plopping himself in a chair infront of dumbledore, looking at the old man. "is there anyway we can get some food up here, since were not leaving?" Draco said letting his gaze wonder to Hermione as he said the last part. She was looking at him in an assessing manner.

"Yes I believe food at this point does seem like a good idea." dumbledore said and as he clicked his fingers a table appeared, buffet style. With fruit, bread cheeses, meats, juice coffee and wine appeared. Draco headed straight for the wine before he poured two glasses and half threw the one into Hermione's hands. Cerberus started to say something when draco shot him a warning glance. Hermione took her wine and watched as draco downed his in one quickly and he was about to pour another one when she took the bottle from him, he was about to protest when she walked over to the window and tipped it out, not caring in the slightest where it landed, watching the liquid drain from the bottle running a single finger under it. Draco gave her a calculating look before shrugging and picking up some fruit and plopping it into his mouth. Hermione heaved a huge sigh, before running her hand down her face transfiguring one of the chairs into a sofa and plopping down on it with her legs underneath her, just thinking, her left over wine unnoticed. She didn't even flinch in the slightest when draco came and lay on the lounge, resting his head on her thigh and plopping grapes into his mouth like he was a prince, taking the liberty of drinking her wine. Hermione was snapped back to consciousness as George pulled up a chair infront of her taking her hand.

"Hey" he said giving her a weak smile.

"Hey yourself" She replied returning his smile. It was only then she noticed her brother just laying on her. "Are you right there? Are you sure there's nothing I can get you your highness?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Draco didn't even raise his head when he spoke.

"No im right, thanks, your drink was enough for now, but if I need anything you'll be the first to know." He said simply. Making Dumbledore chuckle from across the room. Hermione scowled.

"You shouldn't be encouraging him either" Hermione scolded. Making him stop his chuckling but his eyes to twinkle with laughter. She smiled at him cheekily before turning back to George.

"So… are you ok?" George asked. Ginny who had just recently plopped herself onto draco's stomach, and draco, both listened up.

"no" she said simply in her usual neutral tone. But smiled at him all the same. "I'm so about ready to jump out that window after that wine and drown myself in it." Hermione said making Ginny laugh. Hermione turned to her and smiled.

"You always were a boozer" Ginny said. Hermione smiled all the more.

"This coming from someone who got plastered when they were 11" Hermione said with a laugh and then clapped her hand over her mouth at her friends shocked look.

"George, you swore you'd never tell!" Ginny said upset.

"I didn't!" George said honestly looking at his sister "I don't know how she knows." George finished. Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

"Well don't I just feel uncomfortable right now?" Hermione said. Draco nodded his head in agreement. Ginny's eyes widened as she realised that draco also knew.

"You too?" Ginny asked. Draco smiled weakly.

"Well you see gin…the thing is…"Draco started. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We were outside at the burrow talking under an invisibility cloak when you two came out" Hermione said. Ginny looked between the two horror struck as she stood.

"You two heard, ever..everything?" she stammered. Hermione looked at draco who looked back at her uncertainly before they looked back at the two and nodded.

"I guess It's a good thing he didn't take off too otherwise he never would have been there when you got attacked." George said. Hermione sighed thankful that he wasn't mad, and gave another sigh as Ginny nodded.

"Attacked?" Narcissa asked from across the room. Hermione suddenly felt nauseous at the subject, ever since it had happened she would feel sick at the thought of it, lucius' hands on her, his lips on her, now he was her uncle! And had nearly killed her! Her head started to spin and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Get off me." Hermione said calmly, but draco just sat there. Hermione tried to get up but he was to heavy. "Draco get off" Hermione said as she covered her mouth. Ginny looked at her as realisation dawned on her as she got up moved draco and helped Hermione up before she ran into the next room. The whole office was privy to hearing her vomit up her breakfast.

"What is going on?" Narcissa demanded. George looked at draco weirdly. 'hadnt he told his mother the finer details of that night' He just stood up.

"I'm gonna check on Hermione. You can fill em in yeah?" he asked George who just nodded, before turning and leaving the room. Narcissa and Cerberus looked at him with questioning eyes but dumbledore continued to look at George with knowing ones. And thus George proceeded to tell them about the night, starting from the playing in the lake, to them being almost killed, to draco appearing and saving them, while almost killing his father save for Hermione and Ginny's pleas to stop, before he just left, then finally to Hermione's crying in the shower before falling asleep infront of the fire. Out side Draco was sitting there with Ginny and a slightly sobbing Hermione.

"don't touch me, just don't." Hermione said as she shook them off. "I just cant deal with this shit right now. I want it all to be over!" She said sadly, draco sitting next to her, to comfort her. Ginny stood up and walked back inside. The others looked at her as she entered but she just poured a glass of water for Hermione before walking to the door handing it to draco and then walking back and sitting down next to George. They all looked at her expectantly.

"she's not in good shape" Ginny said with sad eyes as she looked at the others. "With everything that's going on, and they way she's starting to crack, ill truly be surprised if she doesn't have an emotional breakdown." Ginny said looking at George, who nodded sadly.

"It surely can't be that bad." Cerberus said. Ginny shot him an icy glare.

"Do not even start to trivialise this, or what she is going through" Ginny warned, appearing a lot older than her soon to be 17 years. "Her life has been bloody hard and complicated, and then it seems that fate decided that, that just wasn't enough and threw in a few more obstacles for her." Ginny said passionately, believing it truly was a crime the things her friend lived through.

"What would a child like yourself know about pain?" Narcissa asked thinking about her own life and the horrors she had seen, surely this girl had nothing to compare to that.

"Quite a lot thanks to your late husband" George said icily putting an arm around his sister.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that Lucius put tom riddles diary into my cauldron in 1st, letting me be possessed by him and open up the chamber of secrets, nearly killing me?" Ginny said looking at her hands. Narcissa clamped her hand over her mouth and looked at dumbledore stunned, he in turn merely nodded his head, in agreement that the events, truly did happen as she said. Narcissa was about to apologise when the door opened again and Hermione and Draco walked in as if nothing had happened. George made Hermione sit down, not taking any chances with her nausea, before sitting next to her and rubbing her back affectionately. Draco looked at the upset Ginny before looking back at everyone.

"What did you do to her?" he asked suspiciously as he walked over to his girlfriend and kneeled down. She had her head bowed and was just leaning forwards looking at her hands.

"Miss Weasley here was just informing us about the events involving Lucius and tom in her first year." Said dumbledore. Draco and Hermione's heads shot up at the same time giving mixed looks of worries, and glares at them making her talk about the subject.

"Why the bloody hell where you talking to her about THAT?" draco asked angrily glaring at his parents. They just looked guiltily back at him.

"Good ice breaker" Ginny said as she sniffed and wiped a stray tear before smiling and looking at draco. He looked at how sad she was and then at Hermione, thinking about all the pain they were feeling. That was it.

"That's it. Get up!" Draco said as he stood and helped up Ginny and Hermione.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked, holding her queasy stomach with the arm draco wasn't gripping.

"Leaving" Draco said as he started to walk off, a girl in each arm, towards the door. There were protests from Narcissa and Cerberus, which made draco turn. "No offence but I don't think either of you is in the position right now, to protest any decisions Hermione and I make, you should just be bloody grateful if we continue to involve you in our lives." Draco said as he continued out the door quickly followed by George, leaving behind a distressed Narcissa an upset Cerberus and a very knowing Dumbledore.

"What are we going to do now?" Narcissa asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Might I suggest going home and getting some rest?" Dumbledore said kindly. "And do not fret, young Mr Malfoy will never be able to stay away from his mother for too long." He added making Narcissa smile.

"And what of Phoeness?" Cerberus asked.

"What Hermione needs right now is time and space. She will come to you when she is ready. When that it is, I cannot say." Dumbledore said. The pair nodded and headed to the fireplace before flooing home.


	11. nite georgie porgie

Hermione and the others made their way to the pairs quarters without another word. Hermione just held George's hand and led him up to her room. Draco pulling Ginny down with him on the sofa infront of the fireplace, staring into the flames. George followed Hermione up to her room where she proceeded to take of her cloak kick of her shoes and start to undress. George quickly turned as she started to take of her shirt, knowing quite well that if she was in a normal state of mind she would not let him watch her get undressed. He turned around once he heard the sheets drawback and saw that she was now dressed in boxers and a tank top. She turned around and gestured for him to get in with her. He nodded and took of his shoes before sliding in beside her and holding her close. It wasn't long before the tears came, and she just cried until she couldn't cry any more, then she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. George stayed with her for a long time, but when it came time for dinner, he knew there would be a lot questions about why him, Hermione and Ginny weren't there so he got up, careful not to wake Hermione, placing a spare pillow under her arm, close to her body for comfort. George smiled at her for a moment before grabbing his shoes and cloak and heading downstairs where he found an asleep Ginny and Draco laying on the lounge infront of the fire. George quickly put on his shoes and cloak before gently waking up Ginny, her eyes shooting open immediately. She always was a light sleeper. George put his finger to her lips to silence any protests.

"we have to go to dinner and provide mione with a cover, otherwise the guys are gonna get suspicious. " he whispered softly to her. She nodded her head and very slowly she started to move out of draco's grasp. But to no avail. He just furrowed his brows and pulled her back, closer to him. Ginny smiled at his protectiveness but after 2 times of attempting to do it gently she just decided to get up, which she did, leaving draco to wake up totally unimpressed. He looked at her confused for a moment and then at George.

"Go upstairs and get into bed." Ginny said to draco. He just looked at her sulkily. "We'll come back after dinner, we need to make sure Harry and Ron don't get suspicious." She added to which he nodded and walked off up his stairs. Ginny watched till his retreating figure disappeared behind his door and turned to George with a smile. He grinned at her before they turned and left for dinner.

It wasn't long later that Hermione awoke alone in her bed. She furrowed her brows at the pillows, but tried to get back to sleep. It didn't work. She just couldn't stop her mind and emotions going haywire. She groaned before getting up sleepily and walking into Draco's room through the bathroom. He wasn't asleep but had his eyes closed. Hermione walked over and climbed into bed next to him. Neither one said a word but just drew comfort from the others presence, easing each others pain somewhat, allowing them to drift off to sleep.

George and Ginny made their way down to the great hall, dumbledore noticing their missing counterparts.

"Ginny! Ginny!" came the voice of Ron from the gryffindor table. He didn't look angry, but he definitely wasn't impressed with something. Ginny looked at George.

"What's the bet he's heard about the little walk we took with draco and Hermione?" Ginny said softly to George who just nodded his head as they approached the group. They sat down opposite Ron and Harry, who were looking at them intently.

"You would not believe what some people are saying about you gin." Harry said. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, saying nothing but moving slightly closer to George. He put his arm around her and gave her a brotherly squeeze.

"Yeah they must be going barmy, honestly! You kissing Malfoy!" Ron said rolling his eyes and laughing. Ginny just took some tomato soup and started to eat it without saying anything.

"gin, didn't you hear what Ron just said?" Harry asked. Wondering how in hell she could just sit there and let people spread this rubbish about her. She nodded her head and continued to eat her soup, giving a small smile to George.

"Well?" Ron asked. Ginny sighed and put down her spoon. She obviously wasn't going to get to eat any at the rate of these interruptions. She looked up at Ron with a bored expression.

"well what?" she asked, her tone matching the look on her face. Ron's face screwed up.

"Aren't you gonna say anything? Aren't you even going to try and stop this rubbish that people are saying about you?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No" Ginny said simply. Ron was turning red with annoyance at his sisters lack of drive on the subject. Instead she just took a piece of George's roll and started to munch on it, giving him a beautiful smile when he scowled at her scavenging his food.

"Well WHY THE BLOODY NOT!" Ron said. Wiping the smiles straight off George and Ginny's faces and turning heads throughout most of the hall.

"Ron calm the bloody hell down and mind your business." George said. Ron narrowed his eyes on him.

"she IS my business, and she SHOULD be yours too" Ron said quieter but still loud enough for fellow gryffindor's to hear. "And if you acted like her BROTHER instead of her friend or a bloody moron for a change you would-" SLAP! Ron's words were cut off by the sound of a hand connecting with his face. This time the whole hall did turn around. Ginny stood there enraged at Ron, her hand still up from where she had hit his face with all her might. Ron sat there and looked at her shocked, a huge red handprint already formed on the side of his face. Harry sat there looking between the two in complete disbelief.

"Ronald Weasley! Never in my life have I been so ashamed as to call you my brother!" Ginny said in a quiet and deadly voice, that still echoed around the halls due to the complete silence and the stone walls. "If you were half the person George was, you would see why I spend more time talking and joking with him, then I do fighting with him, and those words would never, EVER, have came out of his mouth." Ginny said as she threw down her napkin and pulled George to his feet.

"And by the way, the reason people are saying that they saw me kiss Draco, was because I did!" Ginny said with a smile. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Have a nice dinner. Nite Harry." Ginny added as she walked out of the hall to an applause from the slytherin table led by Blaise and Pansy. George quickly ran after her and found her storming out the front door muttering incoherent things like;

'the nerve of him'

'should have punched him'

'bastard'

'wait till mum hears'

'im so screwed'

'bat bogey'

At which point George burst into laughter.

"Ah the infamous bat bogey hex! I remember it well!" George said with a laugh. Ginny turned with a smile and sat down on one of the front steps, patting the cement next to her for George to sit. Which he did, and put and arm around her giving her a squeeze.

"Thanks for defending my honour gin," George said in a serious voice. Him and Ginny looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. "that…that.. that was the funniest thing I've ever seen" George said as he tried to recover from his fit of giggles. Ginny scowled.

"That wasn't funny at all George." Ginny scolded before smiling. "But did you like the way I added in the bit about draco, told them to enjoy dinner, and then said goodnight to Harry." Ginny said with a laugh. George nodded his head.

"Yeah that was definitely good. So proud gin." George said clapping her on the back. "But my favourite part was the applause you got from the Slytherin's." he said with a smirk. Ginny laughed and nodded her head. That definitely was a change. They laughed a little while longer before heading up to see Draco and Hermione. When they got to their place they went to Hermione's room first which was empty. George and Ginny looked at each other before Ginny ushered for him to be quiet before leading him through the bathroom and into Draco's room where they found the Malfoy twins sleeping peacefully in Draco's big bed. Ginny smiled at them before she ran into Hermione's room grabbed her muggle camera and returned taking a photo of the cute twosome and dragging George from the room.

"I guess its up to meet the firing squad then?" Ginny said. George smiled at her and nodded.

The two made their way slowly towards gryffindor tower, praying that it would be empty. But you don't always get what you wish for. As soon as the portrait opened it revealed at least 15 gryffindor's scattered around the common room, all of whom turned as they entered. There were a few whispers and looks.

"Oh get over it already." Ginny said snappishly. She was quite tired and she had a headache from all her worrying, and was not in the mood to deal with peoples immature little comments. She stormed over and plopped herself on the couch infront of the fire George grabbing a book and sitting on the same couch. Ginny smiled.

"Been dating Hermione not even 24 hours and she's got you reading more." Ginny said as she put her legs across his lap as she stretched out on the sofa. George turned to her with a smile as he flashed the books cover at her. _Quidditch through the ages._ She really should have known. She hit him playfully before relaxing infront of the fire. She must have fell asleep because she awoke to the sound of people talking. Ginny didn't open her eyes but just listened.

"But George, how can you possibly let him anywhere near her!" she heard Ron whine.

"Because for starters its her own choice, and secondly he's a pretty cool guy." George said. "I mean, sure he's got a mouth on him, but so can we all when were provoked."

"But he's a Malfoy!" Harry said. Ginny felt George tense under her legs.

"Do you honestly think a persons last name, has anything to do with who they are as a person?" George asked maturely, referring to Hermione, draco and even the weasley's themselves, each their own person, individuals.

"Of course!" Ron and Harry said at the same time. George sighed.

"Then im sorry to tell you this guys, but you are going to loose a lot of friends and learn some harsh lessons when you enter the real world." George said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said.

"You'll learn soon enough. I only hope for your sakes, that you can learn to get past these bloody prejudices you have, because your only gonna loose her if you don't." George said, Ginny knew he was talking about Hermione more than herself. They were her brothers, they would always be apart of each others lives. But Hermione didn't have to put up with their shit if they started on her.

"I guess, but I just don't understand George, why him?" Ron asked. George smiled.

"I think the real question is, why not him? Since Voldemort was brought down, he's been a lot more relaxed" George said, to which the others nodded. "And if im not wrong he did save our sister and Hermione from certain death the other night, even if it meant his father was sent away. Which I think.." George paused as he stretched. "Is what he's wanted all along. Think guys, your both kinda smart, smart enough to figure that if he didn't act like a prat to us, the other snakes would tell his father, who im sure wouldn't hesitate to crucio his ass!" George added.

"I guess I never looked at it like that." Harry said.

"But what if your wrong?" Ron asked.

"What? You mean, what if he breaks her heart?" George asked, getting nods from both boys. "Then we reserve the right to kill him." George said simply. "Now if you don't mind im gonna drop squirt into bed" George said as he lifted Ginny's legs off him gently before standing leaning down and picking her up.

"But George you cant get up the girls staircase, it turns into a slide." Harry said. George winked at them before bouncing from side to side on certain steps up the girls stair case. He turned at the top with a smile. "How'd you do that?"

"Lots of practice" he said as he turned into the girls dormitory.

"Don't let mione hear you saying that" Ginny said quietly. George gave her a small laugh as he pulled back her blankets and lay her down gently, tucking her in.

"We'll keep it our secret then." George said with a wink making Ginny smile.

"Thanks George, for everything you said before, and for being so understanding." Ginny said softly. Giving George's hand a squeeze.

"no worries gin, and besides, where would you be if I was like Ron?" he said with a laugh making Ginny giggle as she rolled over. "nite"

"nite georgie porgie" Ginny said making him scoff from the door as he closed it. Before going and getting into his own bed and falling into a comfortable sleep.


	12. a rose by any other name

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling wonderful from a good nights sleep. She could hear birds singing and could feel the sun on her face without even opening her eyes, which she had no intention to do until her alarm went off. But the rhythmic breathing of another made her grudgingly open her eyes, she smiled when she saw draco, her brother, her twin. No matter how confused or upset she was about this situation and no matter how much of it she wished would just disappear, she would never regret that he was her brother. She smiled as he scrunched his nose and quickly scratched it, waking himself up. He looked up and noticed her smiling at him before groaning and rolling over. Hermione laughed to herself as she got up and went for a shower. First things first, she needed to go down and get some breakfast and hopefully apologise to Harry and Ron. Then she would tell them about being adopted and that she thought that they would think of her differently if she's told them, and then about her parentage, and then about her friendship with draco, too which she could blame on the bond of being twins. Yes! That was perfect. She smiled as she jumped out of the shower and skipped into her room dressing in some low slung baggy jeans with sneakers and fitted white t-shirt that said 'I lost my phone number can I have yours?' on it, which showed about a hand width of middrift. She grabbed her cloak and school supplies and throwing it on as she bounded down the stairs, humming. She left her cloak un done as she walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She laughed at the small little nick nack's around the kitchen, goblin shaped salt and pepper shakers, a miniature broomstick hung on the wall and a antique clock hung on the opposite wall. She looked at the time, it was only 7.30, if she was lucky she could catch George and the boys before breakfast! Draco came downstairs dressed in dark brown cargos with a tan top that had a headless figure on it stating simply: Need head. Underneath it. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. They both had a funny addiction to these types of t-shirts.

"I'm going to visit the boys and gin before breakfast, I gotta do some damage control with the golden trio!" she said with a smile as he looked at her discusted. "Now, now, you have to get along with them, not just for me, but for gin too!" she added as she bounced out into the hallway and half ran half skipped and danced there. When she got there she looked around and there were no boys, so she snuck up their staircase using the special steps that the head boy and girl were privy to know incase of an 'emergency'. She smiled as she reached the boys dormitory and was welcomed with the sound of snoring. She quietly snuck over to George's bed and straddled him, once again without touching him, and just looked down on his sleeping figure. He definitely was a hottie! And he just looked so cute as he slept. Hermione lent over and softly blew a line from the rib of his boxers up slowly over his toned stomach up his chest and to his neck. She smiled as his body shivered under the sensation. She brought herself gently down to him at the same time as she lowered her lips to his for a soft kiss. She kissed him gently on the lips knowing she wouldn't have to wait long for him to wake up. She was right, before she knew it George had a hand on her hip and around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Hermione pulled away for air and looked down on a smiling George.

"I could get used to waking up like that" he said with a wink. She hit him playfully before climbing off.

"I have to wake up the boys" she said quickly before he got any other ideas. George watched as she snuck over to Harry's bed and got under the covers facing him. She tapped him softly till he opened his eyes, staring directly into hers.

"Hi" Hermione said with a smile.

"AARG!" Harry yelled as he jumped away from Hermione in fright and fell onto the floor. He quickly stood up and looked at her in confusion, but confusion turned to a laugh as he saw Hermione and George's smile's.

"Bloody hell mione don't do that!" Harry said rubbing the spot on his nose where his glasses used to sit subconsciously.

"Ok I wont do it again…to you!" Hermione added as an after thought. Harry smiled as she got up and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry for being horrible yesterday, I have some news for you that I don't think your gonna like, but I really prey you wont hate me for" she said in one breath pulling away and looking at him unsurely. Harry just grinned.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, both me and Ron figured there had to be a reason that you were upset, we knew you would tell us when you were ready." Harry said understandingly. Hermione smiled and gave him another small hug before crouching down next to Ron's head.

"SPIDER!" she yelled making Ron jump straight out of bed and halfway up the banister. He looked down and around at Hermione, Harry and George all laughing and scowled dropping into his large bed.

"Very bloody funny." He said in an annoyed voice. Hermione gave him a dazzling smile that he couldn't help but return, and she knew it! "Ah, I see someone's in a better mood today." Ron said getting up and going to get out some school clothes. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, Ron about that, im real sorry, I was a total bitch, and it had nothing to do with you." Hermione said quickly, never really good with apologies. Ron smiled and nodded. Before his airway was blocked by Hermione, who had thrown her arms around his neck. "your such a good friend Ron, I don't wanna loose you" she whispered into his ear. To which he replied 'never'. She sure hoped so. Hermione let go of Ron and told him and the others to hurry up and get ready, she would go get Ginny and meet them downstairs. They agreed and she bounded off once again like she was on cloud 9 into the girls dormitories and into the room as Ginny came out of the shower. Ginny just raised her eyebrows at her. Hermione smiled and plopped herself on Ginny's bed.

"I just made up with Harry and Ron, George and them are getting ready and then im gonna tell them about the adoption and everything!" Hermione said with a sigh, like by just voicing the words a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Ginny smiled as she picked out her outfit, low slung baggy knee length jean shorts, and one of Hermione's shirts that she had, which was a pink tank top with WHAT? Written on it. Ginny grabbed her pink slip on's and dried her hair with a spell, before her and Hermione headed down to meet the boys. Ginny chucked on her cloak as the boys came down the stairs but left it un clasped like Hermione, she to had some middrift showing, but nothing scandalous. Ron looked at her outfit with disapproval but said nothing, since she was still mad at him.

"so what did you have to tell us?" Harry asked.

"how about I tell you at breakfast, before we're late?" Hermione asked and they nodded. Hermione was humming a song once again, she had that new Avril Lavigne song stuck in her head. 'my happy ending'.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it." Hermione sang quietly but loud enough that the others heard, as she did her hair in a messy bun and fastened it in place by shoving her wand through it like you would chopsticks. George grinned at her and put his arm around her waist, as they walked through the great hall. Hermione walked in smilling and didn't stop as her eyes swept over to draco, blaise and pansy. In fact both her and Ginny gave a small wave and George nodded his head in greeting as they made their way over to the gryffindor table.

"Ok can someone please tell my why you waved to Malfoy?" Ron asked Hermione.

"He's Ginny's boyfriend and he saved my life, I don't think I need more reason than that." Hermione said as she sat between Ginny and George with Harry and Ron on the other side. Ron and Harry just nodded their heads knowing it was true and started to pile their plates with food.

"So… about what I was gonna tell you" Hermione said as she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Um…im..well…I was adopted!" she finally managed to get out. The two boys looked at her for a moment then at each other before they turned to her and started to bombard her with questions.

'how long have you known'

'are you pureblood now?'

'do you know who they are'

'why didn't you tell us sooner'

Hermione smiled at her friends for a moment, in which they stopped their questioning and looked at her. She bit her lip in the uncomfortableness. She smiled when she felt George and Ginny grab a hand each.

"Ok…I have known since the start of third year…and before you get mad" She said silencing the angry looks on the boys faces. "I kinda felt we had enough problems to deal with, concerning Voldemort and such" she added, seeing the anger dissipate from their faces. "and after he was gone, I was just to scared that you wouldn't understand, or that you would think of me differently." Hermione said looking at her plate. "Pretty stupid huh?" she said.

"yeah, definitely one of your stupider moments mione." Ginny added making the other girl smile slightly, but it turned into a large smile when she saw the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Yeah well, sorry once again." Hermione said. "and about your other questions…yes im a pureblood…yes I know who my real family is…but im not quite sure your ready to hear this." Hermione said. The boys looked at her with small smiles.

"Hermione come on it cant THAT bad" Harry said.

"You have to promise me…promise me that just because you know who I am biologically, your not gonna think any different of the person I am…please, just promise me." Hermione said pleading. They both nodded their heads in agreement, concern covering their face. "Um maybe we should go out to the entrance hall." Hermione said as she stood. The others nodded and followed quickly.

Draco watched as she got up with the others, she looked at him crossing her fingers. Draco knew she was about to tell them and gave her a reassuring smile. He himself already having told blaise and pansy, who took it fine like he knew they would. They weren't even out the door for more then two minutes when Ron's voice ripped through the hall.

"YOU'RE A MALFOY?"

All heads shot up in the hall looking at Draco. He stood, followed by blaise, to the doors and pushed them open, giving the whole great hall a view of what was going on. Harry stood there staring in utter disbelief and slight disgust at Hermione, Ron who had feinted just after yelling lay on the floor next to him, George was on one side of Hermione with Ginny on the other and Hermione stood – hand clasped over mouth and nose in grief at her friends reactions as a single tear fell from her eye. She snapped back to her senses and quickly brushed away the tear before walking straight up and standing mere inches away from Harry, who took a confused step away from her, not sure what she was going to do.

She just stopped and gave a small hurt and emotional laugh.

"I will not let myself cry for you Harry, because if you are going to let 7 years of friend ship, 7 bloody years that I have risked life and limb for you, would have gladly given my life over your own, if your going to let all that just go down the drain because you find out that my last name is supposed to be Malfoy, then you are not worth it, neither of you are." Hermione said as she turned and walked to her first class. George made to move after Hermione when he noticed Draco looking enraged. He quickly motioned Ginny to go after her, while he went to Draco. He grabbed him quickly by the shoulder as he started to advance on Harry.

"He hasn't made up his mind yet mate, he's just in shock, she knows that, she was just making him see what was on the line that's all" George said encouragingly as he motioned for Zabini to join them. "Come on lets get to Transfiguration, and if it wasn't such a fun class to start off with there's going to be the stares and the whispers." George added with a laugh making the others laugh also. When they got to class, McGonnagall was already there with Ginny and Hermione in seats on the far side of the room, high up in the back row. The girls smiled as they arrived and George sat in-between Ginny and Hermione, leaving 2 spaces empty incase the boys got over their shock quickly. Draco and Blaise sat on the other side of Ginny. She was his girlfriend and he didn't give a crap what people would say, he was going to sit with her.

"Miss hmm…Granger?" The deputy headmistress asked. Hermione looked up from her hands and at her teacher. "Do you need to be excused?" she asked kindly. Hermione smiled, her and Minerva had always gotten on excellently, becoming very close. She shook her head no.

"No its ok, I'll be fine." Hermione said, giving the teacher a reassuring look, who just nodded and returned to her desk as the class started to fill. Hermione took George's hand and lent over like she was going to say something. George lent his head down to hear what she had to say.

"Thankyou angel eyes." She said sweetly as she bit his earlobe affectionately. She could feel his face smile even before she drew away. And she was right, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Angel eyes?" he asked softly. Hermione smiled and nodded, reaching out her hand to his cheek and running her thumb gently around his eye, looking into them intensely.

"Your eyes, there just too beautiful to be of this world…there more like the eyes of an angel, then a little devil." She added quickly to cover her blush. George smiled playfully and batted his eyelids at her making her give out a small laugh. Ginny and Draco turned, eyebrows raised. "Shoo" Hermione said playfully, gesturing with her hands for them to turn back around, before kissing George square on the lips and turning to grab her school supplies out. Harry and Ron arrived 5 minutes late, giving McGonnagall a note, which was obviously from madam pomfrey for Ron's feinting spell. They looked up, Harry locking his eyes with Hermione's, they just stood their for a few moments before he moved his gaze down the line to find Draco, which made him scowl slightly, before pulling Ron over to some vacant seats in the front row. Hermione heard draco and blaise start to chuckle at Harry's annoyance to the situation. She herself not finding it funny sat forward and gave them a warning glance, making them shut up straight away and get to work. Today they were transfiguring a toothpick into a working typewriter, a very complicated tranfigurational task, which wasn't ended there. Once they had transfigured their toothpick, they were to type out the process of what had just occurred, before transfiguring the typewriter into an owl, who would deliver the parchment to McGonnagall's office. Hermione as usual, had gotten her toothpick changed, along with the others in the back row, in the first try. However, she was the only one whom was expert at typing due to being raised by muggles and using many computers and such. She expertly touch typed in her 36 words per minute (not too fast, but she was fast enough compared to the other's 1 finger typing) her typewriter clanging quickly and efficiently as she typed up the process of the whole transfigurational task, wrote her name at the bottom, turned the parchment over and typed the professors name on it before folding it origami style into a neat little self sealed letter. She then proceeded to transfigure her typewriter into an amazing golden coloured owl, before tying the letter to its foot and watching it soar around the class before taking off out to window. The room filled with ooh's at the sight of the pretty bird before it took off, and everyone turned to look at the person who had conjured it, that being Hermione.

George put his arm around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek in congratulations.

"Wonderful Miss Granger 10 points to Gryffindor." McGonnagall said clapping her hands. Hermione gave her a small smile as she looked at the others. George was almost finished his letter, Ginny had just transfigured her typewriter into an owl looking fairly satisfied with her work, Draco had finished and was just letting his large silver owl go, as it swooped down barley missing peoples heads on its way out the window. Hermione giggled as parvati and lavender screeched at the bird's closeness. Draco turned and gave her a mischievous smile and wink as she got out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"What are you writing now?" Draco asked rolling his eyes. Hermione bit her lip unsurely before giving him a small shrug.

"I was thinking, that maybe I should send an owl to my mum and dad, you know, filling them in on everything." She said softly and unsurely. Draco nodded and then looked at her unsure face.

"Hermione, don't feel guilty, they are your parents, in every way that counts. You had them I had lucius, neither of us have to feel guilty talking about them." He said maturely making Hermione smile slightly, giving him a nod before she turned to her piece of parchment. She smiled as she got out her red, purple and blue inkbottles, and drew pretty little hearts and squiggles around the paper in a border. George looked over and saw what she was doing, making him chuckle beside her. She grinned at him before putting away those colours and taking out her orange ink (she had brought them in a fabulous new shop in diagon alley), dipping her quill, and starting to write.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you? I miss you both so much right now. I have so much to tell you I don't know where to begin. Um…_

"How about with your extremely handsome an newly acquired boyfriend?" George asked over her shoulder. Hermione laughed before turning back to her letter.

_I have a boyfriend now! George Weasley, you remember him don't you? Ron's older brother, the good looking twin. He's wonderful._

She wrote knowing he was still reading over her shoulder. His small chuckle affirmed this and she continued on.

_Well um… there's no easy way to say this but, I got a letter from my biological mother yesterday morning, and well she told me I had a brother with me at school, and then I went to Dumbledores office to see what was going on and he told me my real name is Phoeness Janan Fiamma Malfoy. Yes Malfoy. Draco Malfoy my friend is actually my twin brother! Don't worry it turns out that horrible lucius fellow wasn't our father, it was his brother Cerberus. I have his eyes. They showed up yesterday when I was in Dumbledores office, draco got a letter telling him lucius was dead, and in the haste of the moment rushed into the headmasters office and flooed for his mother to come. _

_Well of course I saw our two letters side by side, and then when they arrived, I looked at them and saw me! Draco had no idea. Let me tell you it has been a right awful bloody time. I told Harry and Ron this morning and they caused a big scene infront of the whole school and still aren't talking to me. I know if they cant get past it their not worth it and all that, but, I love them, their my best friends. I cant just let go of 7 years of friendship even if they can just walk away. _

_Im very lucky that George and Ginny are here, they are looking after Draco and myself very well (Ginny and Draco have started dating also), the teaching staff have been very understanding and so have most students. But then again it only came out this morning; give them time to hate me just because of a name, the shallow gits._

_Anyway. Im sorry to have dumped all of this onto you, but I wanted to tell you right away, and I was in too much of a state yesterday to. But trust me im ok at the moment, I promise if anything happens I'll let you know, and if I get upset I'll tell Dumbledore to let me see you ok? _

_Write back._

_Lots of love_

_Your Hermione_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Happy with the letter hermione folded it into a little love heart before pocketing it just as the bell went. She said goodbye to Draco and Blaise and she, Ginny and George left for DADA. She noticed the many glances that they got as they walked to class, Ginny malfoy's girlfriend, Hermione the new Malfoy and part of a new item and George boyfriend of the new Malfoy, brother to Draco's girlfriend, and part of a new item. But they all just ignored it talking to themselves as they made their way to class, wondering who the new teacher would be. Hermione stood just outside the door, they were quite early, and was about to knock on it when it opened to reveal none other than Sirius Black and Remus lupin. Hermione stood wide eyed at the two men who were both smiling at her, before she threw an arm around each of their necks pulling them into a tight hug.

"OH MY GOD!" she said as she grabbed them. Letting them go she gave them an unbelieving face. "What…but…its so good to see you both, when did you get here?" She said, Giving them a dazzling smile. They grinned mischievously at her.

"We got here all of 20 minutes ago, since this was the first class of the week we saw no reason to show up any earlier." Remus said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Besides we wanted to surprise you Harry and Ron." Hermione nodded suddenly looking sullen at the mention of the boys names. The marauders caught on quickly motioning hermione and the other two inside, since they were still early. "Ok hermione what have they done." Sirius added. Hermione went to protest but was silenced by Sirius raised hand.

"And don't tell us its nothing because one, we are not blind and two, we have heightened senses remember?" Remus added, getting a smile from hermione. George put his hand around Hermione's waist getting raised eyebrows from both the men.

"Well, well, well. And what do we have here?" Sirius asked playfully.

"Oh shut up Sirius, what happened to your heightened senses?." Hermione said with a laugh. George took the opportunity to put both arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder as he stood behind her, giving Sirius a wink.

"Anyway…what's the problem?" Remus said laughing as Hermione elbowed George playfully in the stomach, giving him a small smile to his innocent look.

"My brothers are morons" Ginny said as she plopped down on a desk. "No not you George" Ginny said silencing the upcoming protest and rolling her eyes. "They are acting like children, honestly!"

"Elaboration would be helpful right about now" Sirius said. Hermione smiled.

"Well guess what, Sirius, im your estranged cousin! Hows that for excitement" Hermione said. Remus and Sirius looked confused. " More elaboration?" Hermione asked getting nods from both the men. "Well I as you may or may not know, I was adopted by my muggle parents, and well yesterday I found out that I am the Daughter or Cerberus and Narcissa Malfoy and Draco is my twin brother!" Hermione said quickly.

"WHAT?" the two grown men said at the same time. Hermione looked at both their reactions, biting her lip, as they tried to process the information. Sirius and Remus looked at each other wide eyed and then back at Hermione. They felt so sorry for her, she didn't deserve to go through this; and her friends just abandoning her because they find out her true heritage…well that was just plain disgusting behaviour.

"Oh Hermione, are you ok?" Sirius asked. Making her look at them both and give a small smile.

"What? You mean, your not going to disown me and run for the hills because im a Malfoy?" Hermione said in a joking voice, but everyone knew that she was really serious.

"Of course not, mione, your still you, the same girl that used her time turner to help rescue Sirius, the same Hermione who kept my secret for nearly a whole year" Remus said with a smile, walking over and giving her a hug. George moved away with a smile and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey and honestly, look at me as the finest example of how someone is nothing like their family, im a black, but only by name." Sirius said. Hermione smiled and nodded. She liked that idea.

"That's exactly my point, you guys can see it, so can they" she said gesturing to Ginny and George. "So I don't understand how the boys cant, I mean, like you said, you yourself are a perfect example about how someone's name has nothing to do with who they are as a person, yet, Ron totally blew up about it and then feinted, and Harry…well lets just say that when I moved closer to Harry he acted like I had the most contagious disease known to man." Hermione finished. Sirius and Remus shared a look before looking back at Hermione, giving encouraging smiles.

"Ah, don't worry Hermione, they'll come around, just give them a couple of days to get used to the idea. I mean being a twin to my git of cousin Draco…" Sirius started.

"Hey!" Ginny rather hotly, making the two men look at her with raised eyebrows. "That's my boyfriend your talking about." Sirius and Remus' faces were once again shocked.

"WHAT?" they said once again at the same time. Making Hermione and George laugh, quickly followed by Ginny and then the marauders. Their laughing was interrupted however when the door swung open to reveal Harry and Ron, in the middle of a conversation.

"I know that ron! but it still changes nothing…" Harry stopped as he looked up into Hermione's eyes, and so did his feet. Ron a step ahead of Harry turned his head with a smile on it to see Hermione also, wiping the smile off his face. Sirius and Lupin looked at the boys and then Hermione, who sighed heavily, picked up her bag and walked over to the back corner, plopping her bag down and looking out the window. George shook his head at the two before he and Ginny followed Hermione and sat down trying to distract her. Harry just watched them for a moment before chucking his bag on the nearest table and sitting down rubbing his face in his hands. Ron, finally noticing the marauders tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry just shrugged him off.

"Ron, piss off." Harry said grumpily. brushing his friend off again. Ron narrowed his eyes at him at smacked him upside of the head. "Ow? What? OH!" he said as Ron pointed to his fathers best friends. Harry walked around the table and gave them each a hug, smiling at them. "What are you two troublemakers doing back here anyway?" Harry asked with a grin. The marauders looked at each other, evil grins spread across their faces.

"Well were the new DADA teachers of course!" Sirius said, making Harry beam.

"Do you mean it, both of you, hear, all year!" he said. They laughed and nodded.

"Its true, its true!" Sirius said like a girl earning him a smack upside the head from Remus. Before they all laughed. "So tell us my boy, what's the go with you and Hermione?" Sirius whispered. Harry's smile was wiped clean off his face and his body stiffened slightly conveying a very rigid appearance. Sirius sighed. "That bad huh?" Sirius said, pretending he didn't know.

"Worse." Harry said, but any further comments were interrupted as the classroom filled and the students took their seats.


	13. the days blurr together

The next couple of days went past rather quickly and it was already Thursday morning. Hermione awoke, smiling as she felt the heaviness of an arm around her waist. She turned around to face its owner, smiling as he slept soundly still. Hermione made to move out of bed but was stopped as George pulled her closer to him, his arm moving up her back and his leg between hers, burring his face in her chest. Hermione laughed as he did all this in his sleep and had no control over his actions. Hermione reached back with one hand and grabbed her wand, she put a silencing charm over the blanket and put it over George's head before calling out for Ginny and Draco, it wasn't long later an obviously already awake Ginny and a newly awoken draco came into the room to find Hermione laughing.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah what's so funny?" Ginny said.

"He's completely asleep ok?" Hermione said as she pulled down the cover to reveal George. Ginny burst into laughter but Draco wasn't as pleased.

"HEY, GET YOUR FACE OUTTA THOSE" Draco yelled making George jump awake, he moved back suddenly when his eyes came into focus and all he could see was boobs. He looked up into Hermione's smiling face and then over to a laughing Ginny and an amused Draco.

"You better not make a habit of using my sister's chest as a pillow." Draco said. George smiled.

"Why not? She uses mine, im quite sure hers would be more comf-"George started but was stopped as Draco held up his hand.

"Yeah im just gonna go try that theory on your sister." He said, watching George scowl "Exactly" he added, leaving the room quickly followed by a laughing Ginny. Hermione watched them go, giggling as the door shut. She lent over to her side cabinet pulling out her mints as she looked for her camera. She turned around popping a mint in her mouth and looked appreciatively at the fine specimen before her. George lay there with his closest arm down by his side, his left behind his head and a sheet covering his lower regions. He was wearing boxers, but they sat low and it seemed the sheet sat just over the top giving the appearance of a very gorgeous and very naked young man. He raised his eyebrows at her but when she grinned and lifted up the camera he just looked straight into the lens, without any expression. Hermione took the photo before smiling and jumping onto the bed, straddling his waist and looking down into his eyes. She grinned as she took both his arms and held them above his head, bringing her face mere inches from his. He grinned at her cheekily, but as he lent forward for a kiss, she moved back just out of reach. She giggled at his frustrated face, before kissing his jawbone next to his ear. He growled as she kissed one of his favourite spots, and couldn't do anything about it. She let his hands go but put her hands in his, palm on palm as she kissed his lips gently. George smiled into the kiss puling back slightly.

"Minty fresh" He laughed, she kissed his nose before standing up and running her finger down his chest, his stomach and then down further. She felt George's intake of breath as she brushed over him as she got the sheet and pulled it down to his feet.

"Get up you sexy man." Hermione said as she walked over to her dresser pulling her hair up into a clip and picking out her clothes for the day, as she opened the wardrobe Ginny walked In and stood next to her. "What to wear what to wear." Hermione said, making Ginny giggle. Ginny reached in grabbing a pair of tight fitting dark denim jeans with a black singlet top and Hermione's baby doll shoes. "Good choice" Hermione said nodding her head. Pulling out a short pair of light denim shorts that had frayed ends, a pink t-shirt that said; 'Nobody's perfect, im nobody, and her pair of pink thongs.

"Perfect." Ginny said with a laugh at the T-shirt before they both went to the bathroom to get changed. When they were done they grabbed their school stuff and headed down the stairs. Draco and George were sitting there and George looked up and smiled.

"Pretty woman, walking down the street, pretty woman the kind I'd like to meet." George joked as he stood and pulled her into a hug.

"But you've already met me George." Hermione laughed. He grinned.

"Your so modest, and who said I was talking about you, I could have meant my beautiful little sis here." George said putting his arm around Ginny's shoulder. The two smiling identical grins. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I swear I see more alikeness in you two than between George and Fred!" She said laughing and bouncing over to the window as an owl tapped to be noticed. She opened the window and recognised the granger owl. She had badgered them into getting one at the end of 4th, because of everything that was happening. She smiled as she took the letter from the bird. Pressing the 'on' button on the stereo and picked up the owl on one hand, turning over the letter with a raised eyebrow as she walked over and put her owl on its perch.

Draco smiled as she stood their bopping slightly to the music, while biting her lip and looking unsurely at the letter.

"Oh come on, its just a letter, it wont bite." He said finally laughing. Hermione nodded and went and sat in an arm chair, finally opening it.

_Our dearest Hermione,_

_Im so happy that you are ok sweetheart. A new boyfriend sounds wonderful after that last Krum fellow, and this boy sounds very nice. We are pretty sure we remember the twins, but im sorry we couldn't tell them apart._

Hermione read the letter with growing suspicion; they were totally avoiding the subject of her adoption.

_So things here are good, the practice is going so well that we are going to be taking a vacation in a couple of months, im sorry that it wasn't on your holidays too sweetie, but that was the only time we could get away._

_Im sorry if it sounds like im avoiding your adoption, the truth is, I am, I know you were adopted, ive accepted all the facts you've given me but I don't know what to tell you. Apart from you'll always be our daughter Hermione, we love you with all our hearts, and we would do anything for you. So if one day you need us to meet anyone, we will._

_Lots of love _

_Mum._

_P.S Dad sends his love too sweetie. And don't worry about Harry and Ron, they just like us, couldn't live without their Hermione._

At which point Hermione burst into tears. BAM! Ginny, Draco and George where all around her. She laughed at this through her tears. Passing the letter to Ginny, who had it read over her shoulder by both boys. Ginny smiled when she got to the end.

"Aww Hermione, that's so sweet!" Ginny said. Hermione smiled.

"I know." She said as she wiped her eyes. "Im okay im ok." She said as she stood.

"No your really not." Ginny said as she took out her wand and cleaned up Hermione's face, so it looked like she had never been crying. Hermione smiled at her friend, before giving her a hug.

"Thankyou" She whispered into her ear. Ginny smiled as she knew Hermione was talking about more than just the face cleaner.

"Always" Ginny whispered back, pulling away to a beaming Hermione. "Now come on lets get some breakfast." Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the door. Hermione barely had time to grab her stuff as she was pulled out the door by the little brownie/red head. Hermione laughed as she threw on her cloak and head girl pin, as she was pulled slightly running, by Ginny. The other girl laughed to and let go of Hermione's arm as she started to sing.

"I can see you, your brown skin shining in the sun- Ginny started, knowing Hermione would join in.

"Your got you hair slicked back and those, sunglasses on baby." Hermione sang. They were now walking linked arms. "and I can tell you my love for you will still be strong after the boys of summer have gone." They sang together getting odd glances from the other students, which they were now used too. "do do do do do, do do, do do do do do, do doo" Ginny sang as she turned around and started to moon walk, making Hermione laugh.

The boys watched as Ginny dragged Hermione through the halls, until she broke into song, when they started walking. Hermione laughed, before joining in. George never knew Hermione could sing, she was great! He obviously knew about Ginny. Then they sang together before Ginny turned around and did the Michael Jackson moon walk, at which point both guys burst into laughter.

"Ah, she is something else, that one." Draco said. George nodded knowing exactly what he meant. His little sister was a real individual (save for the fact that her and Hermione were so much alike), smart, funny, beautiful, only girl amongst boys, picked on, possessed. Yep she was a tough cookie, yet here she was dancing around with her best friend like idiots as they walked into the great hall. At which time she ceased her dancing and walked giggling with Hermione to the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat down next to Seamus and Ginny on the other side next to Dean. Both boys had caught up with her over the past week and told her they didn't care about her being a malfoy, that she was still Hermione granger to them. Not much time later George sat down next to Hermione, pouring them both a glass of orange juice. Hermione smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"You treat me too well" Hermione said into his ear. George laughed.

"Nothing is too good for you beautiful" George said kissing her hand. Hermione smiled again.

"What did I do to deserve an angel like you hey? Hermione asked. George was about to answer when Ginny cut in with a smile.

"As I recall it had something to do with a fantastic tequila game followed up by some counter action in the kitchen." Ginny said matter of factly, making Hermione, George, Seamus, Dean and herself to all burst out laughing. All heads turned in their direction as Hermione covered her mouth with embarrassment, but continued laughing with the others. They only managed to calm down when a 7th ravenclaw boy named Jamal Johnson came over. He was Angelina's little brother, and was now ravenclaw's quidditch team captain. He and Hermione were pretty good friends, since they were both extremely smart and shared a love for music.

"Hey JJ!" Hermione said through giggles. He smiled at her, his coffee coloured skin enhanced by his deep drown eyes and black hair that was done in braids. He was very much into the homeboy image, and loved all r'n'b type of music.

"Hey Hermione, can I ask you a favour?" he said pleadingly. Hermione raised her eyebrows and turned around fully in her chair to face him. He grinned at her.

"Sure what's up?" Hermione said, all the closest gryffindor's had turned to see what the favour was. Especially the girls, who were already jealous that Hermione was dating George, was twins with draco and (best friends on hold) with Harry and Ron. She was really getting her claws in to all the hot guys, was the consensus within the girl population.

"Well… im singing in the show tomorrow." Jamal started.

"Really what's the song." Hermione asked, rather interested. He grinned.

"Well I wanna do, smooth by Santana, but…" he trailed off.

"You need someone to play the guitar?" Hermione finished getting a nod from Jamal. "Sure I can if you want but I know someone who's way better on electric." Hermione said.

"That person would be." He asked inquiringly. Hermione smiled.

"My brother" Hermione said simply, hearing a few eavesdroppers forks clatter but she ignored it. Jamal raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, Draco's really good, the best I've seen actually, but im better on the acoustic." Hermione said proudly. Jamal grinned.

"Do you think he would do it? I mean, would you ask?" He said. Hermione smiled and stood.

"Don't tell me your scared JJ" Hermione joked. "Of course I'll ask, you can wait here if you want." Hermione added to which he nodded and sat down facing the slytherins with George.

Draco was in the middle of a conversation with blaise when he heard a sudden burst of laughter. He turned around and saw that Hermione and her friends were cracking themselves over something. He grinned before turning back to blaise. It wasn't too long later that he felt a hand run through his hair. He smiled as he kept eating but scooted over so Hermione could sit next to him.

"Hey ferret" Hermione said as she sat between Draco and Blaise. Making blaise snort with laughter and the other slytherins to look at her in shock, waiting for a reaction from draco. But he just took a sip of his juice and then continued to stuff his face with eggs. Hermione laughed.

"You are such a pig Malfoy." Hermione said. Draco turned to her with a smile.

"Stop talking about yourself like that Hermione" Draco said, making Hermione laugh.

"Alright, but only if you stop eating that bloody liquid chicken long enough to talk to me" Hermione said referring to the eggs. Draco laughed and nodded as he took a sip of his juice before passing it to Hermione. Who took a sip smiling. "Ok, I have a favour to ask." Hermione said, catching Draco's interest. "My friend JJ needs one actually." Hermione said.

"You mean that ghetto wannabe ravenclaw?" Draco asked with a grin. Hermione knew he was pushing her buttons, so she ignored it.

"Well he's singing that smooth song and he needs a Santana." Hermione said. Draco laughed.

"Why don't you do it?" He asked her, turning to see her do the puppy dog face. "No, don't do that"

"Pleeeaase ferret! Come on, please, I'll let you be older" Hermione said in a way she knew he couldn't say no to even If he tried with all his might. He sighed heavily and went back to eating his eggs. "Thankyou." Hermione said as she kissed his cheek, ruffled his hair and stole a piece of his toast. Getting a growl in response. "Oh shut up." She said as she walked away. As she approached she gave the thumbs up to JJ, making him beam. Hermione told him to stay when he was about to get up and just sat on George's lap.

"So what's the go? He's cool with it?" Jamal asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"But he didn't understand why I couldn't do it myself." Hermione said. "I neglected to tell him that I thought he was better and just chose to whip out the puppy dog face." Hermione said making George chuckle from behind her.

"You better not think of using that on me you vixen" He whispered in her ear making her laugh.

"Of course not." She said in her most honest voice while smiling evilly at JJ.

When the group finished breakfast they headed for class. Muggle studies was a choice for 7th years as a major, obviously Transfiguration, Potions and DADA, were mandatory but the students got to choose 2 electives. Hermione chose Muggle studies and Medicinal magic. The others; George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, JJ, Draco and Blaise along with some other students were all in the same class. Because it was only an elective and not as many students would pick it out of each house, it was an all house class. Hermione smiled at their new teacher Nymphadora Tonks. Her hair was currently short and spiky in length and jt black with bright blue streaks in colour. Tonks grinned as Hermione came over and gave her a hug.

"You look wonderful Dory." Hermione said, using the nickname that only Sirius, Hermione and Ginny were allowed to use without being murdered. "But you would look even better if your eyes were ocean blue." Hermione said as she pulled away. The class watched as Tonks scrunched up her nose in concentration and her eyes changed from brown to an amazing oceanic blue colour.

"Like this?" she asked getting a nod from Hermione.

"Oh Dory you look great!" Ginny said as she walked through the door followed by a slightly tousled and smirking Draco. Hermione smiled and shook her head at him as he sat down next to blaise satisfied, touching knuckles and smirking. Ginny gave tonks a hug and they both got equal complements.

"Nice shirt cuz." Tonks said affectionately to Hermione who laughed.

"I see you've heard the latest on the Hogwarts grapevine." Hermione said with a smile, too which tonks smiled and nodded.

"But obviously they left something out between the other one and missy here." She said referring to Draco and Ginny. Ginny nodded with a smile, looking slightly embarrassed.

"And what about you and lupin?" Hermione said softly, producing a blush from the older witch.

"Later." Tonks said and the girls agreed before taking their seats across the room from Draco and Blaise, sitting in between George and Seamus. Hermione watched in amusement as Draco got jealous everytime Seamus would lean over and say something to Ginny. His face didn't change, but you could see it in his eyes, and Hermione just knew. She smiled shaking her head when she caught his eye. He raised his eyebrows at her but then she turned and whispered something to Ginny who smiled and shook her head. Taking out her paper and pens.

"Alright class, my name is Tonks, no professor, no miss, just tonks." Tonks said.

"LIAR" Draco sneezed into his hand earning a smack up his head by tonks. "Ow, Jesus woman, I told them that your bloody temper would get the better of you, when you took this job." He smiled. To which she poked out her tongue at him sarcastically before jumping up on the front desk.

"Ok, sooo, im not a real teacher, im an auror, but since theirs not as much demand for my expertise." Tonks said holding out her hand to draco, not even looking at him but knowing he would have something to say. "since the fall of voldie, albus asked for my assistance here." She said. "Yes im a pureblood, yes im related to the blacks and the malfoy's, yes im quite capable of killing any one of you if you annoy me, yes I am extremely experienced in the Muggle world, since I ran away when I was ten and lived in the Muggle world with help from my cousin Sirius." She said watching the students. Hermione looked at draco confused, having no idea about this, draco just gave her a small nod that he knew, and Hermione noticed a flash of something pass his eyes before it disappeared. "Yes well, I would return to his house every year until I left Hogwarts, and then I became an auror and independent and blah blah, but I still lived in a flat in the Muggle part of London." Tonks said. She smiled. "I know what your thinking, how could a crazy woman such as myself get away with living near Muggle's without alerting them?" she asked getting nods from dean, Seamus, draco and JJ. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" she yelled before smiling at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Sorry couldn't help myself" she added laughing. The rest of the class just looked at her like she was a nutter. "Personal joke with these three" she said gesturing to the Trio. "God tough crowd." She said with a sigh to Hermione, who laughed.

"Fine, you don't want to laugh then we can do work" she said as she waved her hand at the black board, to which a question appeared. _According to M.L Jenkins why have wizards separated themselves from the Muggle world?_ "Now im just going to assume you did your summer reading as required and are now up to date. So who can answer the above question?" Tonks asked.

Harry raised his hand. Tonks smiled and gestured for him to speak.

"Well, isn't it because, they were just too different, wizards believed themselves to be better than Muggle's and such?" he asked. Tonks nodded and sat on a desk once again.

"You see that may very well be the case, but I meant in reference to the text, like what did the author believe was the reason." Tonks corrected. Harry nodded but didn't say anything more. "Well can anyone else answer the question?" Tonks said. Hermione was about to raise her hand when she saw draco put his in the air. He winked at her. "Draco?" Tonks voice made it sound more like a question then a request.

"Well Jenkins believes that muggles and wizards separation was all the doings of wizards." He started getting a duh from Harry. "MEANING" he continued with a glare at Harry "That in her view, wizards did not consider themselves superior at all, but infact, inferior, like freaks of nature, outkasts." He continued looking at Harry as the other boy blushed from his stupidity. Draco turned to look at tonks. "They separated us from muggles because they were scared, afraid of rejection and prejudice that would come with the mixing of the two worlds. So here we are, both separate from each other, the majority of each oblivious to the workings of the other." He finished. Tonks sat their wide eyed.

"Holy shit draco." Tonks said, getting laughter from the other boys at the fact that she swore.

"Honestly Nymphadora, can you not insult my bloody intelligence, by acting so shocked." He said.

"Sorry cuz." She said then she scowled. "What the HELL did you just call me?" she said in a deadly voice realising that he had just used her full name. Draco smirked as she advanced on him.

"Oh come on, you kill me the wolf man and our cousin the dog are gonna smell it." He said making her stop in her tracks. She seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Meh, it'll be worth it." She said as she jumped on him. Draco laughed as she attacked him, grabbing her wrists as her hands were around his throat.

"Dory drop him" said a male voice from the door. All the laughter ceased when the heads turned to the door to see Sirius standing there. Tonks looked up and put her most innocent smile on.

"Draco here" She said as she stood and pulled him up and into the wall. "Just fell, the clumsy little bugger, and well you see..." She started but was cut off by the amused look on his face. "Oh shut up Sirius. I wasn't gonna hurt him" she added.

"I told you that Nymphadora's temper would get the better of her." Draco said from behind her.

"I'll KILL HIM" she said as she turned and jumped on him again. Causing him to burst out into laughter.

"Honestly TONKS your buttons are just too easy to push." He said laughing.

"Well stop bloody pushing them you shit." Said Sirius as he wrapped an arm around tonk's waist and lifted her with ease, carrying her over and sitting her on her desk. Draco stood, brushed of his robes and sat back down, clapping hands with blaise. Then looking over at the others. Hermione and Ginny both had amused looks on their faces but said nothing. George was beaming at Draco's new mischievous side, wiping an invisible tear from his eye, making Draco smile.

"Honestly dory, you cannot, let him get to you like that, you know he only does it because it gets a reaction." Sirius said to his younger cousin, a witch whom he considered more of a younger sister than anything. She smiled at him.

"Im 27 and I still get the 'you're an annoying little sister' voice." Tonks said with a smile.

"That's because you still are an annoying little sister, even if your 27 or 57 you'll always be annoying and younger. Now teach your bloody class and don't take his bait." Sirius said getting a smack on the arm from tonks at his comment before he went and whispered something to Hermione and Ginny, before leaving. Draco raised his eyebrows at them getting identical 'fuck you' signs from both of them, making him chuckle and nod his head.

"Right-o, I want a 4 foot essay on the separate worlds of Muggle and wizarding, incorporating the question outlined and your views on the matter, to be handed in next Friday." Tonks said with a smile. "But since you don't want me insulting your intelligence, Draco, you can give me six feet." She said batting her eyelids at his furrowed brows. "Ok, early mark coz it's the first lesson, have fun." She said as she let the students go and walked out of the room. As soon as Tonks left the room Hermione burst into laughter.

"Sucked in you sarcastic shit." Hermione said to draco as she picked up her bags and jumped over the desk. "Im so surprised she didn't hex you" Hermione said, making Ginny laugh and agree as they left. As Hermione made her way out the door, Harry and Ron were standing there talking but when they saw Hermione coming they walked off. Hermione sighed heavily, as she trudged to Medicinal magic on her own. Her classes seemed to go so slow, but finally she was at lunch, she slinked into the room feeling completely down. Since she was so well read on medicinal magic, she just tuned out and her mind played over and over on everything that was going on, but mostly on the fact that she didn't have Harry or Ron anymore, they had just walked away from her. She sighed as she sat in the first available seat at the very end of the Gryffindor table.


	14. hermione's gonna get some

Sirius, Remus and Dory sat at the heads table watching as Hermione looked more withdrawn then she had in days. She put her hair up with her wand and just looked at her plate. Getting a few strawberries and some pineapple, lost in her thoughts. She was so quiet once she put her head down on the table, completely covering her face in her arms, she wasn't noticed by Harry or Ron who sat straight across from her. She just sat their unnoticed listening to their conversation.

"Ron this is killing me seeing her all the time, I cant stand being in her presence, its tearing me up inside, watching her bounce around with them all happy, It makes me feel sick to have it shoved in our face every 5 seconds" Harry said still not noticing Hermione. That is until she lifted her crying face to look straight at them. Ron who had a fork right at his mouth dropped it with a clatter. Hermione just looked at Harry heartbroken, his piercing green eyes looking at her in shock. Hermione went to say something but only a sob could come out. She put her hand over her mouth as she got up looking at them for one last heartbreaking second before she turned and ran towards the door. Running straight into George, Ginny and Draco as they were making their way in. George instantly tried to comfort her, but she just pushed him away and bolted out the front doors. Sirius was up in a second as he watched Draco turn away from his sister to look at Harry and Ron, his body shaking with rage. He knew that look, all those with the black blood got it, when they saw red, when they were so angry they could kill. Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table. His body shaking still.

"Get up, and get outside, because I am going to fucking kill you." Draco said his voice shaking with anger. When Harry made no effort to move Draco walked over and pulled him out of his chair. "You are so FUCKING STUPID. You know that! She loves you! she loves the both of you, and you are killing her." Draco said as he slammed Harry against the wall. Sirius was beside him, just watching, knowing it was better to let him vent then to try and intervene. "She never told you all these years she was adopted because she was afraid of what you would do, I told her not to worry that I was SURE you and the weasel were true friends, the kind that apart from blaise I never had, that you would stick by her, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Draco yelled in his face. Harry swallowed hard, draco looked ready to kill. "Even I thought you were better than that! Thought you would know first hand what its like to not know your real parents, what its like to have a good apple amongst all the bad like Sirius was with the blacks, or how no matter what your last name is, Weasley or Malfoy, that it doesn't affect who the person is!" Draco said. Harry went to say something. When he was cut of by Draco' s fist pounding into the wall beside his head, going into the stone itself. "NO! I think you've said quite enough potter! But if you ever do come to your senses, and I hope for your sake you do, she'll take you back, I know she will, but if you ever and I mean EVER hurt MY SISTER in anyway shape or form I will not hesitate to kill you. Got it?" Draco said taking his fist from the wall, glaring at Harry then at Sirius before storming off after his sister. Who he knew was next to the lake.

Harry just stood there for a few moments, before he shook himself off and looked at the wall beside his head where there was an amazingly huge chunk taken out of it from Draco's fist. He looked at Ron who just gulped and then at Sirius, who looked like Harry had never seen him before. Like he was torn between loyalty to Harry and what he really felt, disappointment. Harry had never had anyone to disappoint before, and considered himself lucky, with how bad disappointing Sirius was making him feel. Harry ran his hand through his hair before grabbing his bag and heading off, quickly followed by Ron. Sirius shook his head before walking up to the staff table to explain what was said.

Hermione ran down the stone steps towards the lake when she reached the tree beside it, she climbed up and sat In a nice little crook, she and the boys had found. She cried remembering how they used to sit out here for hours and hours joking and scheming. She had never been so happy in all her life as she had when she was with those boys. She was soon joined by Ginny who just put a comforting arm around her but thankfully said nothing. Just being there for her, Ginny really did know Hermione well. Hermione buried her head in her friends shoulder rapping her arms around her and cried like she had never cried in her whole life. She cried of a broken heart, only now realising how broken and empty she was without them. Ginny just held her, unable to stop herself from tearing at her friends pain, she was shattered. George looked up from the ground unable to say or do anything that would make it any better. A few moments later he saw Draco run down from the castle and fly up the tree like it had stairs. He looked at her, feeling her pain in himself, he stroked her head.

"Shh, im here now flash, come on, come on" He said pulling her to him in a warm embrace. She clutched to him like she was clutching to life itself.

"Perhaps you should take miss granger back to the castle." Came Dumbledore's voice a few moments later. Draco looked down and saw not only the headmaster, but Sirius, lupin and tonks. All looking very sympathetic. Draco motioned for Ginny to get down.

"hey flash, do you think you can get down?" Draco asked to which Hermione just continued to cry. "Ill take that as a no." He said lifting her up and making his way over to the edge of the tree, leaning her down so George could take her. But she had a vice like grip on him and wasn't letting go. "Hermione you have to let me go." Draco said softly. Making Dumbledore smile.

"If I let you go you'll leave me too." Hermione said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. At which point Ginny burst into tears. George pulled her into a hug, but draco just stood up, in the centre of the tree.

"Hermione, I'll never leave you, and you'll never leave me, we cant! We wouldn't be able to live without each other." Draco said making Hermione cry into his chest once again. "Fine you want to do it that way then we'll do it that way." Draco said using one hand to take off his cloak and throw it onto the ground.

"What are you doing Draco?" Tonks asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't look" Draco said as he climbed up slightly higher, where there was no brush preventing the jump. "Are you ready?" Draco asked getting a nod into his chest he jumped. Getting cries from everyone except Dumbledore draco jumped off the bow and into the air. But everyone gasped as huge wings tore through draco's back and shirt and into the air, which he used to bring them down softly. He landed on one knee, in a shit load of pain since the wings had to break through the flesh of his back, which they were now retreating back into. The others watched as Draco cried out slghtly, in pain as the wings were retracted into his body and the wounds closing, leaving only two lines along the wings of his tattoo, but the rips and bloodstains remained on his shirt. He breathed for a moment before standing and turning around to face them. "We're going inside now." Draco said as he turned and walked off.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Ginny all looked at each other before looking back at the Headmaster, who had a smile on his face.

"Oh I do love it when my best students show off their skills." Dumbledore said getting shocked looks.

"What the"

"how"

"You knew?"

"That has to be against the laws of magic."

"Whotcha?"

all came at the same time making Dumbledore chuckle. "It seems like those two have been using a bit of ancient magic." Dumbledore said knowingly. "Yes I knew from the time they did it at the end of their 5h year, but they haven't used them as of yet I don't believe. Very well done I must say." He added.

"WHAT? Well done? How can you just stand by and let those kids tamper in that kind of magic, and break the law?" Sirius asked getting raised eyebrows from Ginny and George and a laugh from Dumbledore. "What's so funny?" he added

"Well, um didn't you like tamper with that kind of magic and break the law with the others when you were in school snuffles?" Ginny said making Sirius blush.

"Snuffles?" Tonks asked before falling into remus with laughter. Remus held her up laughing slightly too. Getting a glare from Sirius.

"So what kind of magic are we talking about here albus?" Remus asked straightening up, arms still around tonks.

"Well it seems the pair have in sort become angelmagus'." Dumbledore said watching as the others faces turned to confusion. "You are an animagus, able to turn and take on all characteristics and powers of your select animal, tonks is a morphamagus, taking on the appearance and powers of whomever she changes into" he said getting nods of understanding. "And it seems that the malfoy twins are angelmagi, they can change or take on the characteristics and powers of the angels. Until now I have never seen an angelmagi before, none have existed for centuries, dating back to the ancients." Dumbledore said, getting wide eye's from the others. "It involves extremely strong magic, and a text which im sure would be still in the ancient dialect." Dumbledore added before turning and slowly heading back to the castle. "We must take care of them, because I expect big things from them in the future, very big things." He said as he continued to walk. Ginny and George looked at each other, before running off past the headmaster up to the castle. Leaving Sirius, Lupin and tonks standing their in amazement.

Ginny and George burst through the portrait, obviously not too long after draco, who had gone to the kitchen to get a drink for himself and Hermione, who was now seated on the lounge. George walked over and pulled her too him strongly. Hermione felt so warm and safe in his arms, but mostly she felt loved and cherished. She smelled his usual scent, which reminded her of the ocean, and pulled him closer to her.

"Hey flash maybe you should get some sleep, I know im bloody exhausted after everything." Draco said referring to his little flight. Hermione nodded but looked at him hesitantly.

"Hermione, im not going anywhere, look, Ginny's gonna guard me and make sure I don't leave my room, or else she'll bat bogey me again, ok?" Draco said getting a laugh and nod from Ginny. Before Hermione nodded. George stood first helping her up, always the gentleman, and leading her up to her room. As soon as he had closed the door Hermione was back in his arms.

"I just need to feel you close to me babe." Hermione said to George who smiled and lent down to give her a quick kiss. But Hermione put her arm behind his neck to deepen it, almost demanding entrance to his mouth as she kissed him hungrily like she was feeding of his very essence. She moaned into the kiss pushing him against the wall and running her hands up and under his shirt, across his skin. George groaned as she pushed her body closer to his, removing his cloak and undoing his belt. George wanted so badly to do this, but at the same time felt like he would be taking advantage of her fragile state. He pulled away grudgingly looking down into her confused eyes.

"Hermione, I cant, I don't want to take advantage of you when your so emotional. You might regret it and end up hating me." He said. Hermione looked at him seriously, now full of undying emotions flowing through her veins, she couldn't believe she hadn't recognised this sooner, but everything had just hit her like a tidal wave. She smiled reassuringly at him before, she leant right into his ear and kissed his favourite spot on his jawbone making him clench his jaw in frustration.

"You would not be taking advantage of me george, I wouldn't let you, and I would never hate you, I couldn't" she said pulling away to look in his eyes "cause im in love with you" Hermione said finally voicing her feelings, pulling him to her in a hug resting her head on his shoulder.

"What did you say?" George asked astounded, pulling her away from him, making her look into his eyes. Hermione's eyes were deep and shone with life as she looked at him intensely; George's stomach was doing flip flops at her revelation.

"I love you George" Hermione said with all the love she could muster, hoping that he knew how much she meant it. In mere seconds George had her pinned against the wall, this time it was he, who was kissing her hungrily, like he was milking the love out of her. His hands moved up her body lifting up her shirt as he did so, they broke the kiss long enough to get the t-shirt over her head before Hermione found herself once again in an intoxicating kiss. Her hands found the buttons to his shirt and it was off in a seconds, Hermione pushing him off her long enough to walk over to her bed and sit on it, motioning George over. George walked over, his heart beating in his chest so hard, he found it hard to breathe without her there; he kissed her warmly as they crawled back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. George soon had her skirt off and Hermione had George's pants at his ankles. George was kissing into Hermione's neck sweetly biting and sucking on a bit of her skin, making her moan his name. George liked the way that sounded. He lent over grabbing his wand and put a silencing and locking charm on the room, before turning around and being straddled by Hermione. She bent down and softly blew onto his skin at the rib of his boxers, running over his stomach and chest, coming to rest in a kiss on his favourite spot.

"I love you George." Hermione said feeling the need to express it again. George looked at her before pinning her down and looking deep into her eyes, still amazed that the woman of his dreams loved him! Wanted him!

"Say it again" he asked softly, running a finger down her soft cheek.

"I love you George, now and forever." Hermione said confidently and without hesitation looking into his eyes, which glistened slightly as a single tear fell from his eye and landed on her cheek. "Don't cry babe, if you don't feel the same I –" Hermione started but was silenced by a beautiful kiss. George pulled away and looked down at her again, swallowing deeply, never one to express emotions properly.

"I do" he said simply, looking down into her eyes that resembled pools of gold.

"Do what?" Hermione asked knowing what he meant, but wanting to hear the words.

"I love you Hermione." George said with everything he could muster. "so much more than words could ever describe." He said as he lent down and kissed her passionately. Running his hands up her sides, before Hermione pulled him down ontop of her, wanting his full weight against her, as they each attempted to somehow extract the love from each other. It wasn't long before the remaining garments were discarded and nothing stood between George and Hermione, as she moved her legs apart slightly signalling the go ahead, she bit her lip to stop from crying out, at the searing pain stemming from between her legs as George gently entered her. Hermione had to turn her head away, looking to the side as a tear left her eye, just trying to breathe and get the pain under control.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to… are you alright?" George said worriedly as he looked down at his love. He knew that first times hurt, he understood that, and he tried to be gentle, but no matter how much he knew this he still couldn't stand to see her hurting. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his concern through her pain, as she turned to look up at him, another tear falling from her eye as she did.

"Im ok, its ok, ill be fine." She said softly touching his cheek, and massaging her thumb on his jaw. George turned his head to kiss her hand softly.

"You sure, we can stop if you want." He said looking back down on her. Hermione moved her hand from his cheek to behind his neck pulling him down to kiss her, tasting the salt from her tears. Hermione felt her need start to rise again, the pain still there but no where near what it was before, had eased with the few minutes pause.

"Show me how much you love me" Hermione whispered with their lips barely apart from each other. George obliged, kissing her hungrily as he gently started to move within her again. Hermione instantly felt the flaring of pain again, but managed to push it aside as she focused on George, his body, warmth, touch, words, sounds, smell, kisses, and his love…their love. Her love. "George" She cried in bliss as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the pleasure outweighing the pain. "I love you, I love you so much" she added as she arched her back slightly beneath him, making him smile knowing he was pleasing her, before groaning in pleasure as the waves of delight started to approach.

"ditto" he whispered as he lowered his head beside hers, softly biting her earlobe, before moving to her neck and making her moan as she started to tremble beneath him, George moaned her name as he peaked, her

shudders of delight sending him over the edge, as he collapsed on top of her, where they stayed, sweaty bodies intertwined, just holding each other, before George moved off her and performed the contraceptive charm and pain removal charm. He watched as she smiled at him gratefully, neither of them even thinking of using the pain removal charm in the heat of the moment. Before they lay down and cuddled, legs intertwined, George's head on her chest making her giggle, before they fell asleep with simple 'I love you's'.

George woke up as usual in the middle of the night, he felt for Hermione, but she wasn't there. He furrowed his brows as he looked up at the clock. 3.30 am. George stood, fished for his boxers putting them on before making his way to the door. As he opened it he could hear the soft music of a guitar and saw Hermione in her night dress sitting infront of the fire on the floor, playing on her guitar, before turning and writing on a piece of paper. George smiled as he made his way downstairs, Hermione must have finished what she was writing because she folded it up and put it in her journal, which she then magically closed. Turning back to just strumming on her guitar. George kissed her neck from behind, sending shivers through her body.

"Hey sexual clock active again?" Hermione said as she strummed a few more notes. George smiled kissing her ear.

"Maybe." He whispered taking the guitar from her and sitting infront of her, both with their sides to the fire, playing a few notes. Before playing a small tune that Hermione had never heard before.

Ginny awoke to the sound of music, getting out of bed, which woke draco, who started to protest when she shushed him and opened the door, letting the music flow in and then George's beautiful voice. Ginny sat down as her brother sang, quickly joined by Draco.

_It's been a long and winding journey  
But I'm finally here tonight   
Picking up the pieces  
Walking back into the light  
To the sunset of your glory  
Where my heart and future lies  
There's nothing like that feeling  
When I look into your eyes_

My dreams came true  
When I found you  
I found you, my miracle

If you, could see, what I see  
That you're the answer to my prayers   
And if you, can feel  
The tenderness I feel  
You would know   
It would be clear  
That angels brought me here

Standing here before you  
Feels like I've been born again  
Every breath is your love  
Every heartbeat speaks your name

My dreams came true  
Right here in front of you  
My miracle

If you, could see, what I see  
You're the answer to my prayers  
If you, could feel  
The tenderness I feel  
You would know  
It would be clear  
That angels brought me here

Brought me here to be with you  
I'd be forever grateful oh forever faithful  
My dreams came true  
When I found you  
My miracle

If you could see what I see  
You're the answer to my prayers  
If you could feel  
The tenderness I feel  
You would know  
It would be clear  
That angels brought me here

Ginny made an 'oh isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen' face at draco, before turning back. Hermione must have been crying because they saw George wipe her cheeks and give her a kiss. Ginny smiled and stood waiting until Hermione took George by the hand to lead him back upstairs. Ginny walked out and started to walk down the stairs as they came up. She raised her eyebrows at how Hermione was practically dragging her brother up the stairs.

"Hermione's gonna get some" Ginny said in a sing song voice as she walked past them and into the kitchen. Ginny heard hermione's stutter.

"Wwhat? Ginny don't be silly?" Hermione said. Ginny walked back into view drinking her water with her hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

"As draco said to tonks, don't patronise my intelligence." Ginny said as she walked up the stairs.

"You just make sure you don't get any" George said knowing his sister knew already. Ginny turned around as she got to the door, draco coming up from behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"And what prey tell dear brother, makes you think I already haven't." Ginny said as she shut the door. George stood their shocked out of his socks. His little sister, little Ginny, no way, no way, NO BLOODY WAY!"

"She hasn't." Hermione said seeing his thoughts. "No matter how gross it sounds, she would tell me, one of them would." Hermione said as she took a relieved George's hand and kissed him hungrily before she led him back up to her room for round 2.


	15. some family you are

The next morning hemione awoke with a smile on her face and as she rolled over she noticed George's large smile and his gorgeous eyes just staring back at her.

"How long were you watching me?" She asked. George smiled an even bigger smile.

"Only about an hour." He said simply as he lent over to kiss her but she put her hand up to cover her mouth, George grinned pulling down her hand and kissing her. "see! you still taste good, even in the mornings." He said getting a playful swat from Hermione as she turned around to get up, walking towards the bathroom but stopping at the door, turning around and smiling beautifully.

"Are you coming or would you rather shower on your own?" George was up and half pushing her through the door before she could finish the sentence, making Hermione laugh, quickly followed by George.

Ginny smiled as she awoke to the sound of Hermione and George laughing and then the shower turning on. She smiled into draco's chest giving him a small kiss there. He yawned and ran his hand through her hair.

"Morning beautiful" Ginny said to draco making him smile but narrow his eyes, before putting on his infamous smirk.

"Morning ugly." He said getting a smack on the arm.

"Doesn't matter if im ugly really coz you're the one who has to look at me, I get you." She said slyly making him laugh, reach down and run his hand slowly from the back of her knee, up her thigh, over her bum, up her back and to her cheek.

"You, are the most beautiful thing I've seen in my whole life." He said sincerely. Ginny grinned at him before kissing him.

"right back at you." She said with a grin.

"Well this beautiful thing is gonna take a shower." He said stretching his hands high above his head. Ginny smiled.

"You cant, the shower is occupado." Ginny said still smiling.

"by who?" draco asked.

"George" Ginny replied simply, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"That's cool, I just wanna check on Hermione." Draco said. Turning away and starting for the door.

"you cant, and she's fine" Ginny said making draco turn around.

"and why not and how do you know?" he asked. Ginny couldn't help her small giggle.

"cause, she's in the shower too." She said, watching as Draco's face remain impassive, but he clenched and unclenched his jaw, and his eyes flashed anger but returned to normal as a ripple of laughter came from the bathroom. Ginny smiled before walking over and wrapping her arms around him giving him a kiss. " He makes her happy, he loves her draco, I can tell and right now that's all that matters." She said. Draco raised his eyebrows at her. Hearing that someone was showering with your sister in the next room and that they love her is a lot to digest in 60 seconds. But he nodded knowing what Ginny said was indeed true, Hermione needed to be happy, and if George did that for her than who was ho to stand in the way? George was a pretty good guy, Draco was starting to really enjoy having him as a mate, even though they were dating each others sisters.

Hermione smiled as she wrapped herself in a towel, her hair wet and long down her back. She turned to look at George who just stood there confidently in all his naked glory. Hermione couldn't help but grin at her catch, as she ran her eyes up and down his soaking wet, quidditch sculpted body. Very nice, very nice and OH SO VERY NICE! She thought to herself. She threw George a towel which he rapped around his waist as he followed Hermione into her room. Hermione cursed and quickly ran back into the bathroom knocking on the door to Draco's room. Ginny opened the door with a smile on her face. Hermione blushed under her friends knowing gaze.

"My, my Hermione, you seem awfully flushed after that shower." Ginny said giggling.

"Yes…well…um…the showers free" Hermione stammered before bolting to her room to the sound of Ginny's laughter. Ginny turned and looked at draco.

"She really is too easy for me to get to." Ginny said.

"Not really, but I guess certain things are more private than others" draco said knowingly making Ginny shrug, then grin cheekily.

"On that note, im going to have my own PRIVATE shower." Ginny said putting emphasis on 'private' making draco scowl.

"You're an evil woman Ginny Weasley" he said watching as she seemed to take offence to this pursing her lips and crossing her arms. Draco smiled as he put his arms around her pulling her close. "But that's why I love you" he said looking down into her eyes with a smile. Ginny smiled too wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him like he had never been kissed before. Draco's eyes widened in shock as she caught him of guard with such a fiery kiss. It was explosive! What had she just been keeping this too herself or something? Ginny pulled away with a smile, her lips slightly swollen from the heated kiss, making draco want to kiss her more.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." She said grinning from ear to ear. Draco hugged her close before she took his hand and led him into the bathroom.

"Thankyou god." Draco said to the ceiling making Ginny laugh.

They arrived at breakfast a very happy bunch, Ginny joined Draco at the slytherin table sitting on his lap. George and Hermione sat chatting away, stealing kisses and touches here and there. George smiled as Hermione put her hand on his inner thigh innocently, as she talked animatedly with Seamus, laughing at something he had said. George looked up at the heads table meeting eyes with the four professors from yesterday, he grinned at them happily, getting smiles back, but was distracted when Hermione kissed his spot on his jaw. He turned to look down at her smiling face.

"love you" she whispered making him grin and kiss her.

"Ditto" he said back, making her smile.

"so guys, ready for another fun filled class?" Draco said to them from behind Ginny, whom he had his arms wrapped around. They smiled at him as they got up. Hermione picking some grapes up on the way, laughing as she threw a grape at the back of Draco's head.

"My mouth is on THIS side of my head flash" Draco said like he was talking to a 2 year old. Ginny laughed and Hermione grinned, pegging another grape at his face which he caught in his mouth.

"mmm grapey!" Draco said overexcited. Hermione shook her head and walked past them, turning around and moon walking making the others laugh.

"OH YEAH!" Ginny said dancing as she walked facing Hermione. Hermione smiled, turned around and sauntered off. "I SEE YOU BABY, SHAKIN THAT ASS! Ginny sang out, making Hermione burst out laughing a few feet ahead and turn around waiting for them to catch up. Ginny walked up to her putting one arm around Hermione's waist, Hermione doing the same to Ginny, and both laughed as they did the 'hey hey we're the monkeys' walk. Tonks shook her head with a smile as they did it into the class. They took their seats the same as they had the day before quickly followed by blaise, Seamus and dean, joined soon after by J.J some hufflepuff's and Ron + Harry. Hermione wasn't looking when they entered and didn't have to, as she felt George and Ginny tense beside her and the conversation become slightly strained as she doodles in her notebook. ( a habit she had never gotten out of) She looked up straight across to Draco, who seemed to have been watching her carefully. She smiled at him before crossing her eyes scrunching up her nose and poking out her tongue in a funny face at him. To which he and blaise burst out laughing quickly followed by her. She felt the tension ease and the rest of the lesson passed very smoothly. Hermione and Ginny had warned Draco not to do anything, and kept him inline with sharp glances. Tonks had transfigured up some Muggle items to show the class. A blender, laptop, telephone and a photocopier. Explaining that Muggle's liked to photocopy their bums for fun. They drifted through potions easily until Neville tripped over and knocked the contents of her and Draco's cauldron over, burning himself with the contents. Snape laughed.

"Honestly Neville!" Hermione said exasperated as she quickly cleaned up the mess with 'scorgify' before using a pain relief charm on Neville and then healing his arm. "That burn may be healed but your going to get a nasty rash on that arm." Hermione said as she re did her potion, quickly. "Your good at herbology, get some aloe weed, the juice has amazing therapeutic benefits and should ease any of the itchiness." She said getting a nod and smile from Neville

"Wow! I can practically see the written text coming out of your mouth" Draco said from beside her. Ron and Harry heard as did Ginny and George and they all held their breath for Hermione's reaction, which surprisingly was her bursting out with laughter.

"Miss granger? What is so funny?" Snape asked.

"Draco just pointed out the fact that I am a walking textbook" she replied laughing with draco. Snape's mouth twitched in a smile, which he covered quickly, shaking his head at them.

"Oh, and by the way longbottom, 20 points from Gryffindor." He added, feeling the need to punish SOMEONE! Hermione raised her eyes at draco, it did not go unnoticed by her the way he restrained himself from tearing Neville a new one, but he just sat there writing up the report that went with the potion.

Hermione saw Harry and Ron a few times that day, she actually thought once, that they were going to come up to her when they went all weird and ran off. Nope! – Stupid Hermione! She mentally scolded herself. 'you heard what they said, you make them sick!' she sighed heavily in her DADA class, thank god this was the last one of the day. Hermione smiled to herself remembering Seamus' little dare. Her and Ginny had decided that he would sing 'Man! I feel like a woman!' by Shania Twain. Seamus had nearly gone green when they told him, the boys had laughed their asses off completely. Hermione looked up catching Harry's eye. He just looked at her intensely, his emerald green eyes felt like they were boring into her very soul, it was like he was trying to tell her something. 'your disgusting' was the impression that Hermione got, based on the words of the day before, making her tear her eyes away and look at the desk. 'stop it, Hermione, you got to hold it together girl' she said to herself. 'don't start this, got a great night ahead of you, even if it is the first party you've been to in 7 years without Harry and Ron.' Unable to stop herself, and feeling she might just cry if she sat there any longer, Hermione stood as Sirius was assigning homework, locking eyes with him and walking straight out of the class and up to the room of requirements.

'I need a room that has all my stuff I need for the party tonight, some food a mirror and is completely secluded from everyone' Hermione thought to herself as she walked backwards and forwards infront of the wall 3 times when the door appeared to the secret room.

George and Ginny watched as Hermione stood and walked out of the room. Sirius watched her go, raising he eyebrows at them. Ginny pointed to the back of Harry's head, his eyes plastered to the door where Hermione's figure just retreated. Sirius nodded as he continued to assign homework. As soon as class was over Ginny and George searched the school grounds high and low, for Hermione, without any luck. And when they still hadn't found her by dinner time, they hoped that she would show up for tea at the great hall. Draco noticed them enter minus his sister and raised his eyebrows, getting up and walking over to them.

" Hey where's my?" Draco asked using one of his many nicknames for his sister, as he came up behind Ginny and George, who were seated in between Seamus and dean with Harry and Ron across from them. Ginny looked up nervously at Harry, who just looked back.

"Um…we don't know, she kind of left DADA early and we haven't been able to find her anywhere." She said truthfully looking up at draco, hoping he wouldn't push the subject. But of course he did. Draco looked down on her with raised eyebrows, before lowering his head and kissing her chastely on the lips before leaning in between her and George

"and why would she want to do that?" he said looking straight at Harry, already knowing the answer. Ginny bit her lip unsurely.

"Um, you know im not really sure." Ginny said, looking angrily at Harry for making her lie to her boyfriend to protect him from getting in trouble when he killed Harry. Draco saw right through it all though not knowing her reasons.

"Ginny love, don't lie to me, its not nice and I don't lie to you' he said kissing her cheek. Ron scowled as he watched his sister turn her head and kiss Draco on the lips. She looked into his eyes which showed his hurt, breaking her heart. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"Im so sorry, I just don't want you to get upset, or in trouble for the things I know you will do" she said softly. Draco smiled at her, the hurt in his eyes was replaced by warmth and amazement. That she would care enough to try and protect him.

"Its ok, you are a Gryffindor after all, loyalty is what your about yeah?" he said with a wink. Making her smile. George who had remained silent throughout the whole convo clapped draco on the back. Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows but said nothing.

"hey mate, cant you just like sense her? She said you could do that, like I can with fred." George said. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, usually I can, but I cant right now, which is why when I saw you come in without her I was worried." Draco said, making Harry scoff. All three looked up at him. "Im already close enough to killing you potter, don't give me a good excuse." He added before turning back to the others. "were performing tonight, first up head boy and girl and all that, I know she'd never miss it, so if she's not there then the shit is gonna hit the fan." Draco said, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Don't worry babe, she'll show up." Ginny said making Ron screw up his nose. Draco nodded and continued to glare at Harry and Ron.

"yeah, well im just gonna let the _family_ know, what's happening." Draco said knowing it would annoy Harry to refer to his godfather as family. Before clapping George on the back and kissing Ginny and heading up to the staff table. "Hey guys." Draco said as he stood infront of Sirius and tonks. Sirius raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Tonks however wasn't as sedated.

"And what do you want?" she asked rather rudely. Remus watched as a look of hurt crossed the young mans face, before he covered it up, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, I don't even know WHY, I thought that you would care about anything to do with me or my sister." Draco said storming off to the other end of the teachers table to Dumbledore and snape. Sirius lent to lupin knowing he would be able to hear with his werewolf senses.

"What's he saying moony." Sirius asked.

"He's bloody upset at you two, saying; some bloody family you turned out to be" lupin said shaking his head. Sirius felt like he had been winded, he didn't know that draco thought of him like that. "he's really worried about Hermione, apparently she left early from your class and now he cant sense her presence anywhere, he said he was going to ask you two for help but doesn't know why he bothered, obviously Harry is the only family you care about even after everything he has done to him and his sister." Lupin finished and Sirius looked up to see Draco glare at him before walking of the stage and out of the hall. Sirius looked over at tonks as a tear ran down her cheek. He was absolutely right.


	16. i dont feel right when your gone

Hermione sat in the room for a long time just thinking things over. In the end she decided she really had to move on, one way or another. She was seeing Harry and Ron everywhere, like they were bloody haunting her or something. She'd decided that after she sang her 2nd song she would find them, corner them, whatever it took, and just get everything out, find out whether their friendship had any chance of continuing, and then she would move on with her life. Hermione sighed heavily as she went to the wardrobe and rifled through it, looking at all the clothes. She smiled as she decided on her outfit and went about fixing her hair into twists. They weren't dreadlocks and they weren't plaits, they were just two strands of hair that she put in her little machine she had and got wound around each other, with little brown, pink or white beads on the end to hold them in place. She then pulled them back into a ponytail, giving the effect of cornrows. Hermione applied her brown eye shadow and shimmer dust over her cheeks, giving her a beautiful otherworldly glow. She slipped into her baby pink mini skirt, which was the cutest one she'd ever seen. It was made of this extremely thin and light see-through material, that would have exposed everything had it not been for the built in slip. The cut was gorgeous, consisting of layered ruffles all wavy, yet still even. She smiled as she put on her white top which had no back, exposing her tattoo, which was held up by a tie around the neck but with a little magic for the rest! And her matching white stilletto's, spreading some shimmer dust across her chest from collar bone to collar bone and some on her shoulders. She turned in the mirror, satisfied with the look, before nearly feinting when she realised the time. Her and draco were supposed to perform any minute. She took off like lightening, as fast as her trained running legs could carry her. She went the back way through the teachers lounge and out their door that led to the stage. Hermione herd the music start just as she reached the first step, grabbing the mic and hurrying up the rest. She stood their waiting for Draco to start singing before she would go out.

_DRACO:_

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away _

_I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Hermione made her way out, the stage shrowded in darkness save the spotlight on draco, which she stepped into and ran her fingers through Draco's hair from behind as she always did as she sang with him, earning whistles from the crowd, the spotlight widening.

_BOTH:_

_Cause Im broken, when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

Hermione sat down next to draco who was playing his guitar, getting a relieved glance from him.

They had picked this song because it was so much like them.

DRACO:

_You've gone away... _

_You dont feel me here anymore.. _

Draco looked at Hermione who smiled, knowing he was talking about the day. Hermione stood up and walked around to draco's other side as she sang. Looking upon the crowd for the first time that night.

_HERMIONE:_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again _

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away _

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Hermione held onto the mic stand with one hand as she supported herself with some of the more powerful notes in the chorus, lights of different shades of blue and white exploded behind them with the chorus, amazing the crowd.

_BOTH:_

_Cause Im broken when I'm open _

_And I dont feel like I am strong enough _

_Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I dont feel right when you're gone away _

Hermione smiled beautifully at Draco making him smile the same smile, and shake his head at her, for even though she had made him so angry with worry, she could just smile and make everything ok.

_Cause Im broken when I'm open _

_And I dont feel like I am strong enough _

_Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I dont feel right when you're gone away _

_Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I dont feel right when you're gone away _

_DRACO:_

_you've gone away... _

_you dont feel me here anymore_

The crowd burst into applause and whistles and Hermione smiled once again, giving a small curtsey which received more whistles. She shook her head and walked of the stage followed by Draco who as soon as they were of stage picked her up in a huge hug and spun her around. Hermione laughed, a proper heart felt laugh that draco loved to hear, especially when it was him that caused it.

"You have no idea what I've been through today without you" Draco scolded as he put her down but still smiled. "Everything is so much more confusing and bloody has huge effects on my emotions when you're not around." Draco said. Hermione crooked her eyebrow at him. She knew exactly what he was talking about, it was the same for both of them, like the song said 'you steal my pain away' and 'I don't feel right when you're gone'.

"so what have you gotten into now?" Hermione asked smiling. Draco smiled and sat down on a seat that was backstage for the upcoming acts. Etc.

"Oh you know, cant sense my sister anywhere, get worried, friends come in without her start to get more worried, girlfriend explains hasn't seen sister since a class she walked out of and then attempts to lie to me as to the reason, which I obviously already know." Draco said in one breath

"Obviously" Hermione said with a smile agreeing with him.

"Yes well, then I get especially hurt that girlfriend lied to me because of the slight emotional state im in and then proceed to threaten to kill a certain Gryffindor again, after they scoffed at me saying I was worried." Draco said taking a breath. Hermione smiled. She and Draco hadn't talked like this in ages, it was a kind of game they had, a less personal way for them to describe their time away from each other.

"So then I went up to the family at the front end of the hall, because I was going to ask them to help me find said sister, when I was snapped at like I was a piece of bloody filth and ignored by the other, which once again hurt the shit out of me since you weren't there, and I told them that I didn't know why I thought either of them would care about you or I, then stormed off to Dumbledore and snape and raged about what a bloody family they are and about you being missing before storming out to try and get myself under control." He added. Hermione laughed.

"When you said eventful you really meant it" she said smiling at him, draco grinned and nodded. "Well, may I just say that you are looking very good this evening." She added making him nod.

"You may." He said pompously getting a hit on the arm from Hermione. He was wearing his baggy black jeans which had a shine/shimmer through the material, making them very flash, a long sleaved black top and a white polo with black stipes over his chest, over it, collar up, hair cut and spiked. Hermione nodded.

"Yep, Ginny is so gonna jump you." Hermione said with a laugh.

"You look good too my" Draco said looking at his beautiful sister. He was extremely happy that her and George were and item, because he could just imagine all the trouble she would get into with the guys if she wasn't. Just then Ginny and George Opened up the side curtain.

"There you are! come on, get out here now!" Ginny said with a smile as the others stood and joined their partners. Hermione looked around the hall, which was completely darkened with all the usually coloured lights and disco balls, the stage casting a glow across the hall. Hermione turned her attention to the man before her.

"Hey angel eyes" Hermione said as she rapped her arms around his neck kissing him. She felt him pull her to him protectively and moaned softly as he kissed her like he hadn't seen her in months. Hermione pulled away when she needed air and rested her forehead against his. "wow" she said as she caught her breath. "missed me huh?" Hermione said as she looked into his beautiful blue/gold eyes.

"fuck yes" he said passionately. "You scared me so bad Hermione, I didn't know where you were, if anything had happened to you." He said running his finger down her cheek. She smiled sweetly.

"What are you trying to say Mr Weasley?" Hermione said. Ginny and Draco surfaced from their greeting and were actually paying attention now.

"That I love you dammit, you just cant go off like that worrying the shit outta all of us. If anything happened to you Hermione I'd die." He said softly the entire time, Hermione smiled and put her arms around his chest resting her head on it and pulling him close. Ginny made a 'that is so cute' face as George wrapped his arms around Hermione just holding her, until draco cleared his throat.

"Flash your on next, don't forget." Draco said. Hermione's eyes widenend in shock.

"Oh fuck!" she said as she let go of George and bolted through the curtain.

"quick lets go get top spots near Harry and Ron, we have to see their faces, especially Harry's." Ginny said.

"What In gods name are you talking about?" Draco said as he and George followed Ginny through the crowd down near where the drinks table was, they could see Harry and Ron across the hall clearly.

"Listen to hermione's song, you'll understand." Ginny said as Hermione came on the stage and sat down at a piano, with her side facing the crowd. She started playing and draco thought he recognised the tune but wasn't sure. He watched as Hermione spotted Harry and Ron and gold eyes locked with emerald green as she sang.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

She sang referring to how she was left in limbo with their friend ship and she saw him everywhere

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have run from me_

Hermione remembered their fifth year, when Sirius had fallen through the veil and all believed he was dead, she had been their for Harry every step of the way, letting him cry as he had done in 3rd year as he had any other time he was down. She would do anything for him

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Everyone in the hall listened and watched with amazement – knowing full well what was going on here.  
Sirius and Tonks watched their cousin stunned

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

Hermione watched as Harry's eyes flashed with something, Regret?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have run from me_

Draco and george just looked at each other then at the two boys and back to hermione

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Hermione belted out the big note to the cheer of the audience, but she didn't even notice it, this song had a purpose to fulfil and it wasn't to entertain them.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have run from me_

The crowd erupted into applause. Hermione stood. Gave one last look to Harry and Ron and walked of the stage. No bow, no curtsey, no smile. She made her way through the crowd to where she knew the others would be, The drinks table. She walked over and put her hand into draco's pocket, knowing very well what he was like and withdrawing a canister. She smirked at him and he shrugged as she opened it and took a swig.

"Babe, are you ok, what was that all about?" George asked concerned, rubbing her arm. Hermione smiled at him thankfully as she handed the canister back to her brother.

"no, I need to find them." She said as she turned intending to walk over to Harry and Ron but turned straight into Harry's chest. She took a quick intake of breath as once again gold eyes met emerald. She was about to say something when he just pulled her into a tight hug.

"I haven't run away Hermione, I never will." Harry said to his friend as he held her tight, speaking into her ear. Hermione looked up at him confused.

"But you said." She started but was cut off.

"But I said what? That I cant stand seeing you all happy like that? That it made me sick?" Harry said. Hermione just looked away and nodded. Trying to avoid anymore tears. Harry gave a small laugh, turning her head back.

"Hermione, I meant that it made me sick to see you being so happy with out me, until that day I thought that you had moved on all happy with your new little group. I was shocked about everything yeah sure, I know I took it bad im sorry, but then it was like I was too late you'd moved on." Harry said. This time Hermione did burst into tears, as she rapped her arms around Harrys neck burying her face in his chest. "I love you mione, you know that." He said like she should have never doubted him, whilst he stroked her head.

"I love you too" She said as he held her close smiling. "I've missed you so much." She said sitting her head on his shoulder squeezing him tighter.

"Yeah well, if it wasn't for that incident in the hall I wouldn't have even known you were upset about it, then your, brother here, made me see how upset you really were, by how close he came to killing me" Harry said with a laugh. Hermione laughed too pulling back and Harry wiped the tears off her face.

"Don't worry you still look great. Ron would have been with me but on the way over he got dragged off by pavarti, you know their item now?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Its been a week and I've already missed so much!" She said as she fixed her once again leaking eyes.

"Don't worry about Ron, he's fine, but when he comes closer just turn around or something so he see's your tattoo again and gets all mad and protective" Harry said with a laugh. Draco raised his eyebrows as the others laughed.

"Harry that is so mean" Hermione said playfully swatting his arm.

"Yeah well, you live with them for like 7 years and you learn the best ways to annoy them" he said with a smile. "right Ginny bean?" Harry said, making Ginny scowl at him.

"Ginny…Ginny bean?" Draco got out as he burst into laughter. Joined by George. Hermione saw Ginny's annoyed face and walked over to draco, putting an arm on his shoulder, and leaning in like she was gonna say something, when she punched him hard in the stomach making him take in a quick breath. He scowled at Hermione as his hands instantly went to his gut, but she just smiled at him, making George, Ginny and Harry laugh, soon followed by draco.

"Hey guys" Came Ron's voice. Hermione turned around, her arm still around draco's shoulder to look at Ron, who was smiling sheepishly and blushing slightly as he brought parvarti, with him. Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him, making him grin. Hermione almost knocked him over with the speed that her arms were around him. "Whoa, Hermione im someone's property now, you better make sure its all clear with her." Ron joked. Hermione laughed and pulled away wiping another stray tear.

"Bloody hell guys, I think I need to get a plumber in here my eyes are constantly leaking." Hermione said. George smiled and rapped his arms around her from behind.

"Will you settle for me?" He said into her ear. Making her smile.

"I wouldn't settle for any less." Hermione said as she titled her head up to look at his smiling face.

"Good." George said simply as he kissed her lips. "Cause I do intend to keep you" Hermione smiled.

"Good" she replied in the same tone he had used, making him squeeze his arms around her.

"Hey Ron, Ginny, do you remember that song I wrote in 4th after a particularly heinous divination class" George asked, making them smile and nod their heads. "Yeah well im performing that tonight."

"But George, you need fred for that song, and I think I can speak for Ron when I saw we are not going to sing that song up there without bursting out laughing first." Ginny said getting a nod from Ron.

"Which is why the master himself has returned." Fred said from behind them.

"FRED!" Ginny squealed with delight as she ran to her other brother and hugged him. "What… that cannot be the only reason you're here." Ginny said suspiciously getting an evil grin from fred. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the group, putting her arms around draco's waist, both protectively and territorially. Fred quirked his eyebrow at them but said nothing, as he looked at George.

"I think we'll talk about that one later twin." Fred said. As he walked forward and shook his brothers hand.

"whatever you say, its good to see you mate, hows things?" George asked. Fred smiled and nodded his head, that everything indeed was going good.

"Yeah, things are good, real good. Stores great, Everyone's doing good, um bill still in Africa, Charlie Romania, Percy…"

"Who cares" said George, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Harry at the same time. Draco and Hermione shook their heads at the others.

"And I see you dear brother are doing well for yourself, Hermione let me know if he's a prat I'll drop him for ya." Fred said making Hermione smile, and George just told him to try it.

"Ginny here seems to be having a crisis" Fred added, getting the finger from Draco and Hermione laughing. Fred just grinned at him. "And dear old ronnikins has got himself a woman, how very disturbing. What about yourself Harry? Still seeing cho?" Fred asked. Harry had finally gotten the nerve to ask cho out in at the end of 6th just before she had to leave. They had been dating for about 6 months now. Harry grinned and nodded. "Cool, and then to me, well im married and mum and dad are great, mum was just saying the other day…." He was stopped though by Ginny's hand over his mouth. She stared at him wide eyed.

"Frederick Arthur Weasley, you so better not have just said that you were married. Because that would mean that you eloped with Alicia, which would mean that we didn't get to see it and mum is so, oh my god she is going to murder you." Ginny finished as she saw fred's eyes change from laughter to horror at the mention of their mother.

"Oh mate you didn't" George said as Ginny took her hand down. Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Why couldn't you have waited those couple of extra months?" Fred grinned.

"Well Alicia didn't want to look fat in her dress or some rubbish like that, I told her I didn't give a rats…"

"She's pregnant!" Ginny squealed. The huge grin that spread across Fred's face told all that it was so.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said as she gave him a hug. "Congratulations! Fred your gonna be a daddy."

"Oh my god that poor child" said draco. George burst out laughing soon followed by Fred.

"He's got you their mate, that poor little weasley's got a bloody full life a head of him." George said. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Who said it was going to be a he?" Ginny asked quirking her eyebrow. The boys shrugged.

"Who said there was only going to be one? It could be twins. The twin gene is passed through the males, so have fun boys." Hermione laughed. The twins and Draco paled slightly. Before Draco smirked.

"And what do you mean have fun? You're the one who's got to push them out, and if you and George have kids it's not a could be it's a will be. Could you imagine if you had quads, both twins, I would so laugh." Draco said. Now it was Hermione's turn to look uncomfortable, but then she smiled.

"Who said I would mind?" She said simply. Fred raised his eyebrows at her and then looked up at George who grinned, before shaking his head.

"Well we're up next, Ron come on your drumming." Said George as he kissed Hermione's cheek. Ron looked at them.

"Thanks for asking." He said gruffly as he was pulled away by the twins.

"No problem Ron, I think it was more of a surprise this way don't you Fred?" George said as they pulled him away.

"Oh definitely George, I mean, where's the fun in letting him rehearse? By the way Ron, we're doing two songs, that polka one too, so I hope you remember the way it goes." Fred added. Making the others laugh at Ron's worried face before it disappeared behind the curtain.

George walked out on the stage, throwing the guitar over his shoulder, getting some wolf whistles.

"I know, I know." He said, making the crowd laugh. "Today I have a treat for you all, I wrote this song in 4th after a little run in with one of my favourite teachers, professor trewally, who obviously very successfully predicted my death for that next weekend." He said to the laughter of the students and the marauders, tonks and Dumbledore, but the frown of McGonnagall and the blush of trewally. "But alas, I needed some real help with this one, so ladies if you please, my little brother Ron on the drums." He said in a rockstar voice, Ron came out with a blush to the many whistles of the girls, and sat down at the instruments "and to which im sure is to your even further delight, I was feeling quite weird these past couple of weeks, and well I just needed to…" George was cut off by Fred. They'd planned the whole dialog, even up to the encore.

"Oh shut up George, you always took forever to get to the point." Fred said as he walked out on stage and threw his guitar over his shoulders, to the cheer of the crowd. "That's right folks, for one night only, for your eye's pleasure im sure, the Weasley twins back in action." Fred said getting a roar from the crowd.

"OH. My . GOD." Ginny said as she shook her head at her brothers. Hermione, Draco and Harry were laughing their asses off.

"GEORGE IS SEXY!" Hermione yelled getting a smile from George.

"I thinks she likes you George" Fred said getting a laugh from everyone. George winked at Hermione before turning around and facing his little brother on the drums.

"ready Ron?" George asked, getting a nod in response, and then Ron started the quick drum at the start. And the veil dropped behind them to reveal peeves playing a trumpet. The crowd laughed, only the Weasley twins could get favours off peeves. The boys started to strum on their guitars at exactly the same time.

_**Aquarius!**_

_There's travel in your future when your **tongue**_

_**freezes to the back of a speeding bus**,_

_Fill that void in your pathetic life by **playing**_

_**Whack-a-mole 17 hours a day**._

_**Pieces!**_

_Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos **with the Ebola Virus**_

_You are the true lord of the dance,_

_**No matter what those idiots at work say**_

_**Aries!**_

_The look on your face will be priceless_

_**when you find that 40 pound watermelon in your colon**_

_Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf,_

_And give a hickey to Meryl Streep._

_**Taurus!**_

_You will never find true happiness,_

_**What you gonna do, cry about it?**_

_The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up,_

_do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep._

Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Harry were bursting with laughter, Ginny had heard it before but it was so funny, especially since they were playing it infront of trewally and embarrassing her infront of all her students.

_Thats your horoscope for today,Thats your horoscope for today) **-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Thats your horoscope for today**_

_Thats your horoscope for today, (Thats your horoscope for today)**-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Thats your horoscope for today**_

_**Gemini!**_

_Your birthday party will be ruined once again,_

_by your explosive flatulence,_

_Your love life will run into trouble_

_**when your fiancé hurls a javelin through your chest**._

_**Cancer!**_

_The position of Jupiter says that you should spend_

_the rest of the week **face down in the mud**,_

_Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose_

_while taking your driving test._

_**Leo!**_

_Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt_

_and staple it to your bosses face**, oh no,**_

_Eat a bucket of tuna flavoured pudding_

_and wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quick_

Tonks, All the 7th year muggle studies students and the muggleborns laughed as they knew what a photocopier was and about how muggles liked to photocopy their butt.

**Virgo!**

_All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligence,_

_**EXCEPT FOR YOU!**_

_Expect a big surprise today,_

_**when you wind up with your head impaled upon a stick.**_

Sirius looked at Remus with a large smile on his face, this was bloody funny! Dumbledore chuckled and even McGonnagall couldn't control the smile that came to her lips as the crowd laughed.

_Thats your horoscope for today,Thats your horoscope for today) **-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Thats your horoscope for today**_

_Thats your horoscope for today, (Thats your horoscope for today)**-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Thats your horoscope for today**_

_**Now you may find it inconceivable**_

_**or at the very least a bit unlikely,**_

_**that the relative position of the**_

_**planets and the stars could have**_

_**a special deep significance**_

_**or meaning that exclusively applies to only you,**_

_**But let me give you my assurance**_

_**that these forecasts and predictions,**_

_**are all based on solid scientific documented evidence,**_

_**so you would have to be some kind of moron,**_

_**not to realize that every single one**_

_**of them is absolutely true, Where was I?**_

_**Libra!**_

_A big promotion is just around the corner,_

_**for someone much more talented than you!**_

_Laughter is the very best medicine,_

_remember that when your appendix bursts next week._

_**Scorpio!**_

_Get ready for an unexpected trip when_

_**you fall screaming from an open window,**_

_Work a little bit harder on improving_

_you low self esteem**, you stupid freak**._

_**Sagittarius!**_

_All your friends are laughing behind your back, ("Kill Them...")_

_Take down all the naked pictures of_

_Cornelius fudge you've got hanging in your den._

_**Capricorn!**_

_The stars say you're a **exciting and wonderful person**,_

_but you know they're lying,_

_If I were you I'd lock my doors and windows_

_**and never, never, never, never, never, leave my house again**_

_Thats your horoscope for today,Thats your horoscope for today) **-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Thats your horoscope for today**_

_Thats your horoscope for today, (Thats your horoscope for today)**-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Thats your horoscope for today**_

_Thats your horoscope for today, (Thats your horoscope for today)**-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Thats your horoscope for today**_

_Thats your horoscope for today, (Thats your horoscope for today)**-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Thats your horoscope for today**_

The Crowd burst into a large round of applause, it was deafening. People wear cheering and clapping and whistling, stomping their feet for an encore. George and Fred looked at each other smiling. Continuing with the planned dialog that they'd already prepared.

"You know George, I think they liked your song." Fred said, receiving a new burst of cheers in response.

"you think? Maybe we should do another?" George said with a grin. A cheer of encore went through the crowd.

"Well, I guess we could do another song, but we don't have all night, we cant be stage hogs George." Fred said with a smile. George ginned.

"I have the best idea Fred, how about a polka, we'll combine, some well known songs and it'll be like a whole concert in one song." George said.

"I think your onto something their George, HIT IT Peeves." Fred said and the poltergeist started blowing on his horn. To the laughter of the crowd.

_Yo, I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want_

_(So tell us what ya want, what ya really really want)_

_I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want_

_(So tell us what ya want, what ya really really want)_

_I wanna (ha)_

_I wanna (ha)_

_I wanna (ha)_

_I wanna (ha)_

_I wanna really really really wanna zigzag (ah)_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(gotta get with my friends)_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give (you got to give)_

_Taking is too easy, **but that's the way it is! Hey!**_

The crowd laughed as the boys spun as they did funny little notes on their guitars and grinned at the crowd

_**Ahhhhh...** I'm not sick **but I'm not well**,_

_And I'm so **ho----t, 'Cause I'm in hell**!_

_**Ahhhhh...** I'm not sick **but I'm not well...**_

_And its a sin (Yes it's a sin)_

_**To live so well...**_

As quick as the tune started it changed once again into something else

_**Ghetto superstar,**_

_**That is what you are,**_

_**Coming from afar,**_

_**Reaching for the stars,**_

_**Run away with me,**_

_**To another place,**_

_**We can rely on each other, Uh-huh,**_

_**From one corner to another, uh-huh.**_

_Everybody (yeah),_

_Rock your body (yeah),_

_Everybody (yeah),_

_Rock your body right,_

_**Backstreets back, All right!**_

_**All right!**_

Peeves puffed away on his horn, the crowd laughed and watched on in amazement at the pair. They were doing some balsy songs, singing spice girls etc.

_So don't delay act now,_

_Supplies are running out,_

_Allow if you're still alive,_

_Six to eight years to arrive,_

_And if you follow there may,_

_Be a tomorrow but if,_

_The offer is shun,_

_(You might as well be walking on the sun.)_

_**Might as well be walking on the sun!**_

The boys marched on the spot as they sang.

_**Intergalactic Planetary**_

_**Planetary Intergalactic,**_

_**Intergalactic Planetary,**_

_**Planetary Intergalactic**_

_**Intergalactic Planetary,**_

_**Planetary Intergalactic!**_

They stopped their march as the tune changed and actually got students joining in.

_**I get knocked down,**_

_**But I get up again,**_

_**You're never gonna keep me down.**_

_**I get knocked down,**_

_**But I get up again,**_

_**You're never gonna keep me down.**_

_**I get knocked down,**_

_**But I get up again,**_

_**You're never gonna keep me down.**_

_**I get knocked down,**_

_**But I get up again**_

_**You're never gonna keep me down!**_

_Quicker than a ray of light,_

_Quicker than a ray of light,_

_Quicker than a **ray of li-i-i-i-i-i-i-ght**_

_I wanna push you around (well I will, well I will)_

_I wanna push you down (well I will, well I will)_

_I wanna take you for granted,_

_I wanna take you for granted (yeah yeah well I will)_

_I want something else_

_to get me through this_

_Semi-charmed kind of life, baby, baby_

_I want something else_

_Not listening when you say_

_(Good Byeeeeeeee!)_

_**(Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo,**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo,**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo,**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**)_

_**There's lots of pretty, pretty ones,**_

_**That want to get you high**_

_**But all the pretty, pretty ones**_

_**Will leave you low, and blow your mind**_

_**We're all stars now, In the Dope Show**_

_**We're all stars now, in the Dope Show**_

The boys cringed as they had to sing a girly Hanson song, but of course everyone found it highly entertaining cheering and whistling.

_**Mmm bop, Doo sop ba**_

_**Doo wop, Doo be dop bop**_

_**Doo wop doo be sop doo, Yeah Yeah**_

_**Mmm bop, doo sop ba doo wop**_

_**Doo be dop bop**_

_**Doo wop doo sop bop doo**_

_**I smell sex and **candy here_

_**Who's that lounging** in my chair_

_**Who's that casting **devious stares in my direction_

_Mama, this surely is a dream, yeah_

_Yeah mama this surely is a dream, dig it._

_Yeah mama this surely is_

_**Closing Time**_

_One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer_

_**Closing Time**_

_You don't have to go home but you can't_

_**Stay**_

_**Here**_

_I know who I wanna take me home_

_I know who I wanna take me home_

_I know who I wanna take me home_

_**Take us home**_

_**Cause... It's... Clo... sing... Time!**_

_(yeah its closing time_

_we're talkin' bout closing time_

_it's really closing time)_

_**HEY**_

The crowd once again burst into applause. The boys bowing and running off the stage, but not before setting off some fireworks that exploded into the air in bright colours. Saying 'weasley's wizarding wheezes, new store opening in hogsmeade, Hogwarts student discounts!" The students cheered and clapped the boys on the back as they made their way through the crowd. The others ginned at them and Hermione threw her arms around George.

"That was excellent, you gave that stupid bloody fake what she deserved." Hermione laughed. Before kissing him seductively."You know, you were getting quite a bit of female attention up there, how am I supposed to compete with that?" Hermione said suggestively with a smile, as she pressed herself into him. George grinned.

"I can think of a few things" he whispered into her ear making her giggle, and kiss his spot on his jaw.

"Whoa heads up twin, authority figures incoming" Fred said as Sirius and Remus approached.

"couldn't you have just said 'George Sirius is coming?" draco asked. Fred laughed and nodded.

"Good stuff boys, Don't think we could have done a better jobs our selves." Sirius said.

"Wow, coming from the marauders, who taught us so many things." George said wiping a stray tear.

"Yeah, just makes u feel all warm and fuzzy inside doesn't it George?" Fred said, getting a nod from George. They all laughed at the boys stupidity, but the conversation started to get strained at the growing tension between draco and Sirius. Neither said anything, Sirius looked at Hermione and then at Draco but draco just stood behind Ginny, arms around her, looking away, out onto the floor where people were dancing.

"Dr.." Sirius began. But was cut off by draco taking Ginny's hand.

"lets dance" Draco said as he pulled her away. She quickly got the message and pulled him through the crowd. Rapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

The others watched the little encounter without a word until draco had left.

"well that was weird, what's going on there?" Fred asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Don't worry snuffles he'll be ok, he's just really wary about who he opens up to is all, for him to trust you enough to come to you like that, would have been a big deal to him." Hermione said as she rested her head on George's chest. Sirius nodded and then sighed.

"I just had no idea that he though of us like that, I mean, sure we are related, but he's never made any reference to it before I don't know why its any different now." Sirius said. Hermione turned in George's arms to look at Sirius properly.

"Oh come on Sirius don't be so naive" Hermione said, making Remus smile and Sirius to raise his eyebrows. "You cannot honestly tell me that you haven't notice's the way he looks at you, how bloody jealous he is of Harry. Why do you think he and Harry don't get along?" she said.

"Because he's a prat" Harry interjected. Hermione gave him a glare.

"Because as far as he could see when he was growing up, the potters took away the one black, that actually cared enough about the others to take him out of that bloody house, away from Lucius, like he did with tonks." She said, triggering a light to go off in sirius' and everyone else' heads in realisation. "But no, you were carted off to Azkaban, unable to do anything while he was getting beaten and watching our mother getting beaten, getting bashed because I beat him at school or because Harry beat him in quidditch or because Lucius felt like it." Hermione said her eyes blazing with passion. "Then he finds out Lucius wasn't our dad, and that Cerberus just sat by all those years knowing the truth letting it all go on, that our mother gave me away so I wouldn't have to grow up with it, but sentenced him to a life of pain! that's why he was hurt! because once again no one bloody cared!" Hermione said as walked off. Sirius just stood there like the others shocked.

"Firecracker that one." Fred said. George nodded before taking off after her.

"Hermione!" He called as he ran to catch up with her across the room. She stopped and took a breath, plopping down on one of the sofa's that lined the wall. George sitting next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Are you ok babe?" George asked worried. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine honestly." She said squeezing his leg reassuringly and kissing him. "it just shits me, everything that he's had to go through, and I got given a chance at a better life." George nodded.

"You feel guilty don't you?" he asked, Hermione looked up at him, into his eyes and nodded.

"I don't know, I just cant believe that after everything, he doesn't hold any resentment towards me at all." She said. George smiled.

"Hermione if the tables were turned would you resent him?" he asked, she shook her head no, smiling, resting her head under his chin and putting her other hand on his chest, they stayed like that for a while just enjoying the closeness.

"What do you want out of life George?" Hermione asked out of no where breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well, I want what everyone wants, to have someone to love, and who loves me in return, and to make a life with them, the house, the car, the job, the whole shebang." He said making Hermione laugh. "What about you? What do you want out of life my clever little witch?" George said as he kissed her head.

"A family of my own, somewhere I belong." Hermione said softly. George smiled.

"You already have that! Draco, you'll always have him, and Harry and Ron, you'll always have them, and Ginny… and me" George said at last. Hermione pulled away and looked up at him into his eyes.

"you have no idea how much that means to me, how much you do" Hermione said smiling. " I know…I know we haven't been together that long George but I love you like ive never loved anything in my entire life, you have no idea the effect that you have on me." Hermione said sweetly, the whole time looking into his eyes. "your my guardian angel and I love you with all my heart" she added linking their hands together. She almost couldn't believe her eyes as she noticed his eyes glass over, as she ran her hand across his cheek, smiling at him.

"Thankyou, but I think its safe to say YOU are the angel." George said as he brought his head down to hers and gave her one of his kisses that felt like he was feeding off the love she had to give. Hermione's hand caressed his cheek and he kissed her deeply. "I love you Hermione, so much it hurts to be away from you." George said when he pulled away, making her smile. "do you want to dance." He asked. standing up and pulling her to her feet at her acceptance, and out onto the floor. Hermione laughed as he spun her before pulling her into his arms. His arms around her waist and her arms around his neck as they bopped and swayed and grinded. Laughing and having fun like the teenagers they were. They were soon joined by Harry, Ron, parvarti, Fred, Ginny, blaise, Seamus and dean. Ending up in a circle dancing around and laughing. Hermione and the others turned as draco and JJ took to the stage, JJ signalling for Draco to start, which he did, rocking everyones socks off with his magic fingers, Hermione and Ginny whooping for the guys as they danced around, Draco looked up and grinned before focusing on his playing. JJ was really good and the crowd loved it! Hermione noticed Sirius, Lupin and Tonks paying attention to Draco, in a bittersweet fashion, before he left the stage and made his way over with JJ, to dance with the others there was no prejudice's no hatred just fun. Hermione laughed as she walked forwards and grabbed draco's hands pulling him forward to dance with her. She smiled at the face he made, saying he didn't want to dance.

"Come on dance with your baby sister" She said making him smile at her referring to him as older as she started to dance with him to Maria Maria – By Santana funnily enough. Hermione sang away as she and her brother danced, unknowingly getting the attention of most of the hall, laughing as draco spun her around not really dancing, more standing there and she danced with him, spinning her every now again, which seemed to amuse her. Hermione shook her head as she turned to face him, dancing around, trying to make him laugh, but this was draco, king of emotionless ness. The others laughed at her attempts as did she, taking his hand and stretching out, before doing a spin into him draco catching her as they both burst out laughing at her stupidity. CLICK. Collin caught the moment in a photo unbeknownst to anyone as he quickly ran off.

"Your such a dickhead" Draco laughed at his sister who just shrugged and lent on Seamus' shoulder next to her.

"At least Seamus loves me" she joked, grinning at George as she gave Seamus a hug. George just raised an eyebrow.

"You know Seamus there's something ive been wanting to tell you" she said as she pulled away, looking at her hands. Everyone listened in then, having no idea what it could be.

"What is it mione?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him seriously and said "MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!" and burst into laughter, the others joining her as his face went from a huge smile to a nervous frown. "Come one shay, I'll walk you up im on after you…come on ferret." Hermione said as she pulled him off, draco rolling his eyes and following her, the others still laughing at Seamus' face. Seamus got on stage and the crowd laughed as they realised the song he was singing. But then they got into it, singing along with him as he started to bop and relax a bit. He left the stage to huge cheers of the crowd, grinning at Hermione as he came down the steps.

"See you did great" She smiled. Seamus just gave her a smile and a look that said 'never again' making her and draco laugh as she got onto the stage who's lights had been dimmed for the changing of acts. She sat down at the piano and draco sat on a chair at the end of the piano with his guitar as the spot light came on Hermione the crowd hushed, the rest of the stage illuminated in a soft pink glow from the many tiny lights around the stage. Hermione grinned as she saw Hannah abbott get on the other side of the stage, her violin in hand ready, as Hermione started to play, she joined in.

_hey you're looking, good tonight_

_and every girl has got you, in her sight_

_what ya doing with someone like me?_

_is surely one of life's little mysteries_

Hermione looked at George as she smiled, he was watching her intensely.

_so tonight i'll ask the stars above_

_how did i ever win your love_

_what did i do?_

_what did i say?_

_to turn your angel eyes my way_

Hermione saw George grin at the mention of her little nickname for him.

_well i'm a girl who never learned to dance_

_never even got one second glance_

_across a crowded room was close enough_

_i could look but i could never touch_

The crowd cheered, as she back drop opened and revealed the school choir as they started to sing the chorus with her

_so tonight i'll ask the stars above_

_how did i ever win your love_

_what did i do?_

_what did i say?_

_to turn your angel eyes my way_

Hermione closed her eyes as she belted out the strong notes

_don't anyone wake me_

_if its just a dream_

_(coz its the best thing )coz its the best thing thats ever happened to me_

_(all you ladies )all you ladies you can look all you like_

_coz this guy you see he's leaving here with me, yeah e yeah hee_

Hermione opened her eyes once again to meet the angelic eyes of her love, transfixed on her.

_so tonight i'll ask the stars above_

_how did i ever win your love_

_what did i do?_

_what did i say?_

_to turn your angel eyes my way e oh_

_so tonight i'll ask the stars above_

_how did i ever win, ever win your love_

_what did i do?_

_what did i say?_

_to turn your angel eyes my way_

_hhmmm yeahee._

Hermione smiled as the crowd broke into applause. She had almost forgotten that they were even there. She smiled as she stood, winking at George who was cheering with the others. "Thankyou." She said smiling. "I hope everyones having a good night" she stopped at the cheer from the students. "I think we'll take that as a yes" she added looking back at draco who was shrinking the piano so he could move it, he just nodded, as he took the piano and guitar off the stage. "Ok the next performance, a small treat im sure, is by the 7th year girls" She said smiling as the guys raised their eyebrows as Ginny and parvarti walked off, followed by lavender, padma, pansy and Hannah abbot was already at the stage. Hermione walked over to the side of the stage and grinned at the girls as the lights were turned down over the whole hall. Draco gave Ginny a kiss on the lips and a pat on the bum infront of the other girls and walked off, to the girls giggles as they made their way on the stage. Ginny, Hermione and Pansy were the only ones singing, the other girls were just in on the dancing. Parvarti, Hannah, padma and lavender all stood with their backs to the crowd as The music came on as the lights appeared, a huge backboard of pink lights lit up as, giving off an awesome silhouette effect earning cheers from the get go as the started to dance sexily to the music. Hermione walked out just as she had to start singing, standing infront of the girls as she did the same dance while she sang. The silhouette effect being illuminated by an all around glow of purple, lighting up Hermione and the girls.

**Hermione:**

_Your eyes_

_Tell me how you want me_

_I can feel it in your heartbeat_

_I know you like what you see_

Pansy walked out standing next to Hermione but leaving a gap and also joined in on the dance as she sang.

**Pansy**:

_Hold me_

_Ill give you all that you need_

_Wrap your love around me_

Ginny was the last to enter, the guys noticing for the first time that night just how short her skirt was. It still covered everything, just not the ideal attire infront of your older brothers.

**Ginny:**

_Your so excited, I can feel you getting hotter_

_Oh Baby..._

**All:**

_I'll take you down, I'll Take You Down_

_Where no-ones ever gone before_

_And If you want more.. If you want more... more.. more..._

The other girls walked forward into the gaps that were left between them as they sang.

_Jump! (For my love)_

_Jump In (And Feel My Touch)_

_Jump (If you wanna taste my kisses in the night)_

_Yeh Jump, For my love_

_I know my heart can make you happy_

_You know these arms, they fill you up_

_Jump! (If you wanna taste my kisses in the night)_

_Yeh Jump, For my love_

They all jumped to the words of the song, turning sideways and doing on big sexy dip, making the guys cheer. They spun as they danced and sang, smiling and laughing, having a blast. Hermione walking forward standing holding the mic stand, looking over the crowd.

_You told me_

_Im the only women for you_

_Nobody does it like i do_

Hermione sang as she manovered her body sexily smiling and winking as she saw George's face. She was joined by pansy and then Ginny.

**Pansy**:

_then make the move before you try and go much furthur.._

_Oh baby..._

**Ginny:**

_you are the one, you are the one_

_And heaven waits around my door_

**ALL:**

_And if you want more... if u want more...more...more..._

_Jump! (For my love)_

_Jump In (And Feel My Touch)_

_Jump (If you wanna taste my kisses in the night)_

_Yeh Jump, For my love_

_I know my heart can make you happy_

_You know these arms, they fill you up_

_Jump! (If you wanna taste my kisses in the night)_

_Yeh Jump, For my love_

The girls sang and danced, shaking their hips and spinning and dipping.

**Hermione**:

_When you are next to me_

_Oh, I Come alive_

_Your Love Burns Inside..._

_Oh it feels so right.._

_Come to me if you want me tonight_

Hermione sang the big notes as she smiled cheekily, dancing slowly with the other two girls, the other four behind them.

_Jump_

Then they all began dancing normally again, to the relief of the teaching staff, who were beginning to think it too raunchy.

_**All:**_

_I know my heart can make you happy_

_You know these arms fill you up_

_Jump! (If you wanna taste my kisses in the night)_

_Yeh Jump! For my love..._

The girls finished singing but danced with the others for the rest of the song until all the lights just turned off suddenly with the end of the song. Turning back on after a few seconds. The crowd went ape, mostly the boys but the girls seemed to have enjoyed it too. The girls squealed as they ran off the stage, but they didn't escape there, as soon as they walked out from behind the curtain they were bombarded by boys. Hermione burst out laughing, taking one of Ginny's hands holding it high over their heads, she made her way through the crowd of boys.

"Do not touch us unless you want 3 weasley's, a potter and a Malfoy on your ass." Hermione warned as a guy put his hands on her exposed hips. The guy looked at her as if deciding whether she was serious or not, but took two long to make his decision. Hermione looked at Ginny who shrugged before she leant really close to his face, he smiled as he thought he was gonna get a kiss.

"GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Hermione yelled in his face as she pushed him with her free hand away from her and continued to walk off laughing and dancing still holding Ginny's hand above their heads. They joined the group, completely unfazed and just kept on dancing with each other. They noticed the looks they were getting from the group.

"And what are you looking at." Ginny said as she was spun by Hermione.

"the length of that skirt." Ron said. Ginny looked down then back up at him. With a 'what?' look on her face. "I don't think its very appropriate." Ron said. Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Well isn't it good that your not the one wearing it?" Hermione said as the others laughed. Ron scowled.

"Hermione just shut up, your malfoy's sister to cover up now." Ron said.

"Draco what do you think of my outfit?" she asked stopping her dancing and standing with her hand on her hip as she looked at him.

"Your look beautiful my…" Draco started but was cut off.

"You don't think its too revealing?" Hermione pushed. Draco shrugged.

"Its your body, and its not like anyone can see your um…assets?" he said rather uncomfortably. Making Hermione laugh.

"Well put. What about Ginny, she's your girlfriend." Hermione said. Draco looked at her and grinned.

"Same, but if anyone touches either of you they die." Draco said seriously. Hermione nodded.

"See, if its good enough for him, why isn't it good enough for you!" Ginny said looking at Ron and then Fred, finally at George.

"We saw that guy stop you over there before, he had his hands all over you Hermione." ron said. Harry nodding in agreement.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled. "What fucking guy?" Draco asked angrily. George looking at her questioningly also, having missed this 'guy' on his girl.

"Honestly! guys, Ron's totally embellishing it , it was nothing" Hermione said taking draco's hands and putting them on her hips. "It was like this, and I said to him, and I quote 'Do not touch us unless you want 3 weasley's, a potter and a Malfoy on your ass' Hermione said smiling making Draco grin and nod as he took his hands down.

"So why did you have to yell at him if that was all?" Harry interjected. Hermione turned.

"Because…" she said getting annoyed. "He was a stupid hufflepuff and it was taking him to long to add up the consequences, so I just helped him along." She said airily waving him off. "Now, we're going to spike the punch, who's coming?" Hermione said as she grabbed draco's arm.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron said incredulously. She smiled over her shoulder.

"Bring you some back gin?" Hermione asked getting a nod from her friend.

"So let me get this straight, Hermione and Draco are brother and sister and Ginny is dating Malfoy?" Fred asked getting nods from Ron and Harry. "Well, that's cool, you two hooking up with a brother and sister, do you know that if you have kids their probably gonna be like identical and share like the same blood type." Fred said making George and Ginny burst out laughing, just as draco and Hermione returned handing Ginny her drink.

"What no tequila?" Ginny asked winking at Hermione. Who grinned.

"Oh no, you girls are not getting wasted like last time." Ron said.

"right…" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at the others and charmed hers and Ginny's rather large cups to refill automatically. Fred and George grinned.

"You guys, are so cool, I cant help but feel that we had something to do with inspiring them George" Fred said as he put an arm around his brother watching as the girls laughed, clinking glasses and downed their drinks, which no sooner emptied before they were filled up again. 6 or so cups and 45 minutes later, the girls got happy. Hermione led George to the floor away from the others as she turned around and grinded into him, as 'crazy in love' by beyonce started. George grinned, resting his hands on the small of her exposed back as she placed a hand behind his neck, the other in the air as they danced away sexily to the song, hermione turning in George's arms, linking an arm up behind his neck once again, the other resting on one of his wandering hands. Hermione smiled up at him, well aware of the many eyes on them as their bodies moved expertly with each other. George really was a good dancer. Hermione pulled forward dancing out of his arms keeping her back to him as she danced both hands up running from her head down her neck and over her body, her eyes closed as she danced, smiling and opening her eyes when she felt George run his hand down the back of her neck, over her exposed back and resting on her butt, grinning at her as she rapped both her arms around his neck, George's other hand resting in the centre of her exposed back, as Hermione sang to the words watched by many in the crowd including the staff

_Got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care   
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
Hey ayeyayay_

Hermione threw her head back smiling making George smile and seize her exposed neck, nuzzling it sweetly as she brought her head back up, kissing his jaw before planting their foreheads together, as she sang away, deliriously happy. She had her friends, her brother and George! Could anything get better than this?

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch   
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now   
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
_

As Hermione sang the last line she lowered her body slightly and brought it out, enabling her to slide back in and up, the inside of his leg, effectively performing 'the leg thing' and making him squeeze her butt in his hand, groan and burry his head in her neck, totally turned on. Hermione giggled at him as the song ended.

"Do you wanna go to bed now?" She asked pulling away. George nodded his head into her shoulder and started walking, Hermione walking backwards, still in their embrace, George's hands moving to the small of her back.

Hermione burst out laughing at this, finding it all completely amusing in her drunken state, the alcohol finally starting to kick in fully. George just groaned, knowing there was no way he was going to sleep with her like this.


	17. i luurve yoooup

"I love you" Ginny said into Draco's ear as they danced. He smiled and said the same. "Lets go to your room" Ginny said. Draco looked at her unsurely. George and Hermione came up behind them about to ask if they were ready to go, Hermione quite drunk.

"What are you feeling sick? No more punch for you." Draco said taking away her cup, and feeling her forehead. Ginny laughed.

"No silly, I mean lets. Go. To. Your. room…" Ginny said suggestively, grinding her body into his, making him realise what she meant. George almost feinted and Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but draco just put down her cup and smiled, putting an arm around her waist and her arm over his shoulders.

"You know Ginny, as tempting as that sounds, you're a little out of it so im gonna have to pass this time ok." Draco said smiling down at her as he pushed some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"aww You are soo sweet Draco Malfoy, that's why I love you" Ginny said as she put her arms around his neck. Draco smiled.

"I love you too. Now come on lets get you up to your bed before you….pass out." Draco said as Ginny became limp in his arms. "right" he added as he took out his wand and lengthened her skirt to her knees, before he lifted her up with ease, her head resting against his chest. Before he walked over to Harry and Ron. "Hey, Ginny's out so im taking her up to sleep, but I thought you'd wanna know where she's gone." He said, Harry and Ron raising their eyebrows at what intentions he had.

"yeah thanks mate" George said from behind him with Hermione. "We'll come, this one's had enough too." George said pointing at Hermione who just furrowed her brows at him and pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Excuse me? I don't know about you but im FINE" Hermione said indignantly. "Bye boys" Hermione said airily to Harry and Ron as she walked past, starting to stagger as she got through the door, making herself laugh before she sat on the stairs.

"Yeah she's totally fine" Harry laughed. "Like all the other times she was fine" he added making Ron smile and nod.

George just shook his head walking after her , draco carrying Ginny coming up behind him. Hermione was lent against the wall, her eyes closed. George knelt down infront of her, gently patting her cheek.

"Hermione" he said, no response. "Hermione wake up" he said a bit louder, making her scrunch up her nose and open her eyes.

"What?" she asked irritated. George smiled at her, she was so cute.

"Come on babe, up you get." He said easily pulling her to her feet. "Lets get you to bed hey?" he said sweetly.

"Bed is good" Hermione smiled sleepily, holding onto George as she took of her shoes, one at a time and started walking up the steps, pushing him off her as he tried to help her. "George" she scolded annoyed on once again as she pushed him away, stumbling up a few steps and nearly falling.

"Just let her go mate, if she falls, she falls." Draco said shaking his head. George nodded but followed very close behind her, not wanting her to hurt herself. Hermione stopped when she got to the top of the steps and turned, her face full of confusion.

"Where are we going?" she asked making the boys grin and shake their heads at each other.

"To your room" George answered, walking over to her and placing an arm around her waist kissing her cheek.

"I hope your not intending on getting lucky Mr." Hermione smiled poking him in the chest. Draco's face showed his disgust.

"Me? Never" George said smiling down on her giving her a quick kiss.

"Good, because you totally said all that infront of draco, he's my brother incase you forgot." She said innocently. Making draco snort with laughter as he shook his head at them walking off.

"No I didn't forget babe, now come on, which way was it to your place?" he asked. Hermione immediately smiled, taking his hand, and leading him away – technically following draco, but George wasn't sure whether she could see that far ahead in her state – eventually reaching her portrait. The guys putting the girls to bed before heading back downstairs.

"Bloody boozers" Draco said with a laugh as he laid down on the sofa. Making himself comfortable for a nights sleep.

"Scared she'll jump you in a drunken haze?" George asked. Draco smiled with his eyes closed.

"something like that." Draco said. "And she's to bloody special to me to waist either of our firsts like that, and potentially loose her." He added not opening his face but knowing what George's face would be reading. "yes im a virgin, shock horror, I actually care about my first time, and about hers and don't even start with all the 'she's my sister don't you touch her crap' because your in the same situation with my sister, well im guessing but I don't want to know either way." Draco said quickly making George laugh.

"That's very noble of you." George said as he laid down on the floor infront of the fire with a cushion of the lounge. "nite mate."

"yeah nite" Draco yawned as he fell asleep on the lounge. Hermione awoke in the middle of the night, reaching for George and his warmth but instead found herself alone in the room feeling quite queasy. She scowled at the empty bed, wanting George to be there to cuddle with, throwing off her blankets and heading for the door. She smiled as she noticed she was in her pj's, George must have changed her. Her smile broadened as she started down the steps and noticed the boys camped out in the lounge room, they looked so peaceful. Hermione took a throw off one of the chairs and used it to cover draco, brushing his hair off his face and standing up, feeling the dizziness wash over her. Hermione realised all the alcohol mustn't have been out of her system yet, and made her way quietly over to George, laying down on her side next to him, propping herself up on one elbow as she looked over him. He was so beautiful. God she loved him! She couldn't believe it, everything had happened so fast, and here she was, in love with George weasely, the most wonderful guy in the world and he loved her in return, what more could she ask for? Well other than to wake up in his arms everyday for the rest of her life, marry him and have his babies! 'oh my god, did I just think that?' Hermione thought to herself slapping herself out of her little trance. George rolled on his side towards her, instinctively putting his arm around her and pulling her close. 'yes' Hermione thought. 'that's exactly what I want' as she laid her head down in the crook of his arm and chest and just cuddling into him, breathing in his scent 'all I'll ever want'.

"Aww but look at them their so cute!" Ginny said as she covered George and Hermione with a blanket and stood, pulling the curtains closed in the lounge so they didn't rouse.

"I don't care how cute they are, just wake them up already!" Draco said in a whisper, Draco had woken at 7, used to waking up for classes, Ginny not long after to be sick, before he gave her a hangover charm, but it was now 10.30, and draco was starting to get annoyed with having to be quiet. "im bored just sitting here." He Added. Wrong answer. Ginny turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your bored! Spending time with me is boring to you?" Ginny yelled in a whisper. Draco smacked himself in the head for putting his mouth in it again.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" he shot back. "look me in the eye and tell me your not bored." Ginny just turned her back to him. "see you cant do it can you? You are bloody bored, otherwise you wouldn't be picking stupid fights." He said. Making her turn again, tears now in her eyes.

"My feelings aren't stupid!" she yelled at him, no longer whispering. Draco looked at her and then at Hermione and George, telling her to shush. "Don't fucking tell me to shush, just a second ago you wanted me to wake them, remember, I was too boring, what now im not boring enough?" she yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"What the fuck have I done you crazy woman?" Draco said confusedly. "Seriously, I don't need this shit" and with that he threw the pillow back at her, albeit softer and walked out the door slamming it shut.

"asshole" Ginny said angrily throwing the pillow down and bursting into tears, running up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Good morning sunshine." George said sarcastically as he stretched sleepily and stood, making Hermione give a little laugh.

"For some unknown reason im getting the feeling this Is a girl problem." He said, Hermione nodded and stood, kissing him lovingly. "couldn't go a night without me huh?" George asked grinning.

"Actually, I couldn't" she said smiling and kissing his jaw. "I'd better go check on her, see if she's ok, did you want to…"

"Go talk to draco?" George finished making Hermione smile, he nodded and gave her a kiss before heading off.

"Oh, he's heading for the quidditch pitch" Hermione said when he got to the door, he grinned and headed out, Hermione running up the stairs.

"oh Ginny its ok." Hermione said as she opened the door and saw her friend sitting on the toilet seat head in her hands, going over to her and rubbing her back.

"Im such bitch!" Ginny said crying into her hands, Hermione smiled and kneeled down next to her.

"Ginny, you know as well as I do that its not your fault." She said stroking her friends head. "Now have you been taking your potion?" referring to the potion that Ginny had to take to minimise her PMS. Ginny shook her head.

"It wasn't supposed to come for 3 days." She said simply. Hermione nodded.

"Alright come on get up, you take your potion and ill make us some breakfast yeah." She said, pulling Ginny up and giving her a hug.

"But he's going to totally hate me" Ginny said sadly.

"Ginny, he could never hate you, he is just confused as shit right now, you really went off the handle there" Hermione said guiding her out off the room. "But George has gone to talk to him, he'll bring him back, and then you two can talk, it'll be ok, everything will be fine!" Hermione assured.

Almost like clockwork Hermione finished making breakfast (how she didn't know since she still felt queasy as) and the boys came in, Ginny still upstairs.

Hermione noticed draco's quick glance around the room and smiled.

"She's upstairs ferret" Hermione said making him nod and sigh sitting down heavily in a chair. "Go, now" Hermione said pointing upstairs. Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um how about no, but thanks" he said sarcastically.

"Listen here shit head, she's upstairs waiting for you so she can apologise, now you getup there and let her explain or…" hermione started, her temper starting to rise.

"Ok ok, im going settle down already." Draco said standing and walking off. George just grinned sitting down at the table.

"Babe you have such a way with words" he laughed. Hermione grinned walking over and putting down a plate infront of him, with scrambled eggs, muffins, sausages and bacon on it and kissing him.

"I do don't i?" she mused, kissing him again and turning around. George looked down and saw his plate full of food, grabbing her wrist gently.

"Hermione…wow, you didn't have to do this! " George said with a smile. Hermione grinned.

"What you don't like being spoiled." She said with raised eyebrows.

"no its not that, its just…I could get used to this is all, you and me having breakfast together…" he said blushing slightly. Hermione leant down to his ear.

"that's the plan" she whispered kissing his jaw and turning around, stunned when he grabbed her round the middle and brought her to his lap, kissing her passionately and making her gasp for air when they broke apart, smiling, foreheads leant against each others.

"Hermione, I love you, you don't need to do all this... you've already got me, forever" he said kissing her softly. Hermione smiled.

"I must admit im a little taken with you myself." She said making him chuckle. "I hope you realise, that now since you have made me fall completely and hopelessly in love with you, that you are now doomed to spend the rest of your days in my arms, and you will never be allowed to leave." She said with a smile.

"Oh take me away now." He said pushing up with his hips making her giggle as she kissed him.

"Hermione said you wanted to see me?" Draco said as he entered his room, closing the door behind him. In no time Ginny was against him sobbing into his neck. "Ginny what?" he started totally confused.

"I'm sorry, im so sorry, please forgive me, id didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault, please don't hate me" she sobbed out to him.

"Ginny, please Ginny stop crying" He said as he pulled her away from him to look at her face. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you, im just confused as shit right now babe" he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Making her smile.

"I love you draco, i really do" She said softly looking up at him with sparkling eyes due to the tears, draco smiled and kissed her softly.

"Its ok, I love you too, just don't do that again ok?" he said sweetly. Ginny gave a small laugh and nodded a tear falling down her cheek, which draco wiped away. "Why were you like that anyway" he asked. Ginny bit her lip unsurely.

"You cant laugh at me or be grossed out or whatever." She asked, draco smiled and nodded having no idea what she was going on about. "well since I was 12 when I got my…period" she said uncomfortably looking at draco, who was just waiting for her to continue. "I had really bad, and I mean really bad mood swings." She said making draco smile and nod. He could vouch for that one for sure. "Yeah well, then mum ended up taking me to the doctors and well, I have this condition that makes my moods worse, or about 5x more sensitive then the average girl. I have a potion that I take to keep me normal, but…I was early by a few days and so I hadn't taken it." She finished quickly biting her lip looking at him unsurely. Draco just smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he laughed. Ginny smiled a huge smile hugging him tight.

"I guess I was embarrassed to talk about that sort of stuff." She replied simply. Draco pulled her away, looking into her eyes.

"Gin, its me and you, always yeah?" He asked and she nodded smiling. "Well then don't worry about it, seriously, its apart of life, apart of being a woman, you don't have to be embarrassed by it, especially infront of me, because I intend on getting to know your body quite well." He said, kissing her neck as he let his hand trace over her stomach and up to her breast, giving her a soft squeeze making her giggle, before he pulled away, helping her up. "Come on lets check on the children" he joked.

Hermione moved, so she was straddling George in his seat as they kissed. She could feel the growing heat from his lap as his hands went up the back of her shirt, resting on her lower back and pushing her down on him slightly, Hermione grinned into the kiss, grinding her hips against his, giving him what he wanted at the same time as she ran her tongue over the roof of his mouth, the simultaneous pleasure making him let out a small moan.

"Get a room will you" Came Ron's voice as he and Harry entered. George and Hermione broke apart chests heaving, the want still clinging in the air. George swallowed hard trying to get a hold of himself, before grinning.

"No problem" George said swiftly picking Hermione up and making up the stairs, with Hermione laughing and Ron fuming.

"I didn't mean it literally!" he bellowed up at them. Draco opened the door just in time to see George reach the top of the stairs holding Hermione, who was laughing into his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist to hold herself up.

"What in gods name are you doing?" He laughed, Ginny putting an arm around his waist and grinning at the two.

"Well you see, Ron bless his heart, suggested we get a room and so off we go" George said starting to walk to Hermione's room.

"That's my sister!" Draco said incredulously. George grinned.

"Yes I know, and I happen to think she's definitely the better looking of you two" George said getting a slap from Hermione across the arm. "What? Your beautiful" He said before kissing her like the others weren't even there.

"Hello? As much as we; being her three best friends and her brother, would love to know that your taking our best friend and sister into her bedroom for something I do not even wanna consider, could you save it? Please?" Harry yelled up with Ron nodding his head. George pulled away laughing and looked at Draco and Ginny whom were also nodding and shrugged, letting Hermione down, who made a point of letting herself slide over him slowly, making him grin at her.

"Then don't complain" George said smacking Hermione on the bum and winking at her as she walked past shaking her head. Draco sighed relieved and started to walk down the stairs.

"Im watching you mate" he said to George with a smile.

"Draco, that's really nice but I don't go that way you know, I prefer your sister!" George said grinning. Draco scowled but grinned.

"Funny that, I prefer your little sister myself" Draco said pushing Ginny's position in the Weasley family to his fullest advantage, but still joking knowing that he and george were in the same boat.

George grinned at him and shook his head.

"Hey that's MY sister!" Ron said, Draco grinned putting his arms around Ginny and pulling her to him.

"Sorry mate but I don't like to share, she's the only Weasley for me, go find your self another one" he said winking at her. She grinned up at him mouthing 'I love you' making him smile. Ron scowled at being made out to be inbred, but George grinned sitting down at the table.

"Hey just a second ago you had your eyes on me remember." George laughed putting his hand on Hermione's thigh as she sat next to him, stealing a muffin laughing also.

"Yeah sorry mate, but for some reason I don't think you would look as good in a skirt." Draco laughed sitting down and pulling Ginny into his lap giggling. Harry and Ron sitting down either side of the table.

"I don't know," Harry said. "if Percy is anything to go off, he has some girly legs" Harry laughed.

"Especially after you and fred rid him of all his bloody leg hair" Ron laughed looking at George. The whole table laughed then, getting into their food, there being plenty to go around.

Hermione laughing at draco and Ginny at the other end of the table, Ginny popping a bit of sausage into draco's mouth, him winking at her and pecking her on the lips. They looked down when they noticed her laughter with raised eyebrows.

"and Ginny said we were cute" Hermione said looking up at George with a smile.

"Im not cute" Draco said.

"Ill second that" Harry said

"And third" Ron added making draco scowl/

"and fourth" Ginny said making the others laugh and draco look at her shocked. "What? Your not cute…your beautiful." She said making him grin.

"Yeah he is a very beautiful boy, aren't you ferret?" Hermione said making him turn and look at her and shrug. "I like to think that I rubbed off on you somewhat." She added making him grin and nod and the others to laugh.

"Merlin, if you'd had told me last year that I would be sitting at a table, with Harry, Hermione and her boyfriend who is my brother George, who also came back to school, my sister who's in 7th and with malfoy, who's Hermione's twin brother, id well…honestly I don't know what id do." Ron said.

"You'd faint you girl" Harry said across the table laughing making Ron scowl.

"Probably would actually" Ron said making himself and the others laugh.


	18. making with the nookie

Monday came so fast, the 6 had spent the whole weekend together, and Draco, Ron and Harry managed to get alone quite well considering. They all sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, Hermione on George's lap at the very end, laughing and chatting away with the others as blaise made his way over.

"Hey blaisey boy," Hermione said with a gin, Draco turning over his shoulder and smiling when he saw his friend approaching, touching fists in their hello.

"Hey malfoyette." Blaise said laughing at the look on her face. "gotcha didn't I?" she grinned and nodded before giggling as George kissed her neck. "Guys get a roo-"

"Don't finish that sentence" Harry, Ron and Draco said at the same time making Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter only stopping when Dumbledore asked for silence standing up to address the hall, something he never did at breakfast.

"Good morning good morning" He said with a smile. "Im pleased to announce that the interhouse quidditch competition has been cancelled." The hall filled with protest.

"Are you MAD? Seriously?" Draco cried before Ginny quickly overed his mouth to prevent him from further incriminating himself. But Dumbledore only chuckled.

"It is of course quite possible Mr Malfoy, but that we shall see to another day, Now if you'd let me finish" He said making Hermione grin at Draco, who would only give her the finger. "The interhouse competition has been cancelled it is true, and in its place will be an interschool competition, between ourselves, beabaxtons, durmstrang, and salem academy!" Dumbledore said, at which point the hall erupted into cheers.

"That is so fucking awesome!" Blaise said loudly but mistiming it as just when the cheers started to die down. The students laughed and blaise smirked.

"Indeed it is mr Zabini!" Dumbledore mused. "There shall be one team alone, compiled of our best players, try outs will begin the end of this week." He said to more murmurs "Mr Malfoy, a word please" Draco kissed Ginny on the cheek and stood up walking confidently up to the front of the hall, like the aristocrat he was. Hermione smiled as she watched him swoop up the stairs gracefully.

Draco looked down at the tables to the others who were watching him, shaking his head and smiling, but he only did it to look away from Sirius, tonks and lupin, who were seated in that order next to Dumbledore, snape on his other side. Draco chose to stand more infront of snape smiling down at his friend before looking at the head master. He heard a squeak, but only barely of a stair, but didn't turn to look as he turned his attention to the headmaster.

"You wanted to speak to me sir?" draco said finally addressing the headmaster, making sure to ignore Sirius beside him. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, Draco also noticing Lupin's ears twitch and then his nose sniff.

"Yes I did my dear boy its about the quidditch tournament." Dumbledore said smiling broadly. Draco nodded before turning his head slyly to the side looking at the empty air beside him.

"And who invited you to this conversation" he said to the empty air. Sirius and Tonks looked at each other and almost burst out laughing but held it in.

"Am I that transparent?" Came a voice. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Point taken" Hermione said as she casted the counter curse to the dissolution charm. Making Sirus and Tonks' eyes bulge. "How could you tell" she asked upset that she was caught out.

"Hey im not the only one, dumbledore knew and so did the wolf man" Draco said referring to lupin making him turn. "Did you know your ears twitch when you pick up something?" he asked him with a smile before turning back to Hermione. "and im guessing he smelt you cause…you stink" he said getting a smack on the arm. "and me… well im talented" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Or there could be the fact that you can sense me." Hermione pointed out. Draco smirked.

"I wont deny that, but I heard you walk up the hall, try and tip toe up the stairs, that third one is a squeaky bugger isn't it? Good job on the floor boards though ill give you that." Draco said.

"I'll take that since its obvious im never going into the espionage business." Hermione said with a smile. "SO what did I miss?" Draco shook his head at her. "Nothing?" she asked incredulously.

"No but professor Dumbledore's about to tell me something about the quidditch tournament." He said turning back to Dumbledore who had a smile on his face.

"Yes I do, I have decided that I do not want you on the team." Dumbledore said. Hermione's hand quickly shot over draco's mouth as the profanities were about to start, but the fury in his eyes was evident, even Sirius was intimidated.

"He'll have a reason so just behave and shut up till he's finished." Hermione warned before she let her hands down from his face earning her a death glare. "Oh how mature of you" she said rolling her eyes.

"as I was saying, I do not want you on the team, I would like you to coach instead." Dumbledore said getting wide eyes from Hermione and the normal face of indifference from Draco. "You have the experience and knowledge as well as the authoritarian and disciplinary skills required for the position."

"Im sorry did you just say that you want HIM to COACH?" Hermione said getting a nod from Dumbledore "I love him and everything but he's not exactly the most…patient person."

"What? as opposed to you…the walking text book" Draco said smiling. Snape gave a small laugh quickly covered by his hand.

"Watch it malfoy" Hermione warned. Draco grinned. Sirius, Remus and Tonks all watched on in interest.

"Stop talking about yourself" he said cheekily making Hermione laugh. Dumbledore smiled at this.

"You know I would, but I just seem to be a popular topic at the moment." She recovered quickly.

"Modest aren't you?" Draco quirked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah runs in the family." She said simply. Draco smiled.

"what like bushy hair and big teeth?" he replied. Hermione grinned.

"You know I did that to my hair on purpose, and you fixed the teeth." She said laughing.

"well placed curse wasn't it?" he said smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes at his big head. "Why do you suppose they were so big?" he pushed. Hermione pretended to think for a moment.

"I don't know, maybe I got the teeth and you got the rest of the rat." She said with a smile.

"Even the ears?" he asked getting a nod. "You realise we have the same ears don't you?" Hermione laughed shaking her head in amazement.

"Mums right?" she asked smiling Draco nodded his head smiling before they realised the subject of their mother was still a touchy one, and the smiles fell.

"Speaking of Narcissa, have you spoken to her?" Dumbledore enquired. Hermione bit her lip looking at Draco who just shook his head not looking at anyone but instead at the back wall. Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "I understand…but do either of you have any intention of contacting them" Draco made a sound of repulsion and indifference at the word 'them'. Hermione looked up at him as he faced the teachers. His side to her looking at the wall behind them, and ran her fingers affectionately down his hair playing with it as she looked at Dumbledore and shook her head/

"Not yet, there's a lot of damage there with… mum…" Hermione said. Everyone knowing she was referring more to Draco than herself. "and I don't think there'll ever be much of anything with Cerberus." Dumbledore nodded, noticing the fact that she was more willing to acknowledge narcissa than Cerberus.

"That's fine…when your ready its your decision." He said simply. "Now someone looks like they need a laugh" He added looking at draco who lowered his gaze to meet dumbledore's sparkling blue one's.

"I think I can do that" Hermione smiled at draco as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do you wanna know a secret?" Hermione said getting the same face but noticing the interest in his eyes, leaning up to his ear. "Ginny said im a better kisser than you!" she said. "Bye" she added quickly as she took off towards the stairs. Draco just stood there stunned.

"OI!" he said making her burst out laughing and run down the stairs, draco grinned and jumped straight off the stage running after her. He cast the disillusion spell on himself as he ran and when Hermione turned and saw nothing she slowed down, and walked up to the others. She was there all of two seconds when Ginny disappeared.

"What the hell!" Ron said spitting out his juice. "Where'd she go". Hermione laughed and sat down on George's lap. The others looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Lets just say draco's out to prove himself." She said leaning back into George.

"And why would he do that?" George asked breathing heavily on hermione's neck, making her loose concentration.

"Um…well…I said Ginny told me I was a better kisser" Hermione said giggling when George burst out laughing into her shoulder. Blaise and Harry laughed also but Ron just looked at her.

"Are you telling me that he is out to prove he's better in that way, with my sister?" he asked

"Yeah and they haven't even got their own room" Hermione laughed as she looked over to the corner sensing her brothers presence. The others followed her gaze.

"Go Draco" Blaise chuckled.

"OI get off my sister!" Ron yelled to the corner, getting heads turning all around the hall. Draco and Ginny suddenly re appeared with smiles on there faces as draco and blaise touched fists.

"Nice" Blaise said smiling. Draco just grinned and looked around at all the faces turned to him.

"Do you have a problem?" He said looking at them, watching as they all quickly turned back around, making him grin.

"See! your not a people person" Hermione laughed.

"No im not a 'every body stare at me while I spend time with my girlfriend and sister' kind of person. I am a quidditch person or COACH!" he said grinning. Ginny threw her arms around his neck.

"That's excellent draco, wow." She said excitedly making him smile.

"Man you're the Coach? How mad is that?" Blaise said smiling smacking him on the back.

"Yeah well I need some top beaters" Draco said looking at blaise and George. Making them smile. "You still have to try out to be fair, but I think its safe to say that most of the team is right here." He added looking at Harry and Ron. Who grinned instantly.

"Are you telling us that you want us on your team?" Ron said. Draco smiled.

"MY team, I like the sound of that, and yes, I mean, obviously like I said, you have to try out, but I think we already know you guys are better than the others." He said closing his eyes. "So that leaves three chasers, im thinking Johnson the ravenclaw captain, thomas from this house is pretty good" he said opening his eyes and looking at blaise. "But Sampson and matthew's are in top form this year" referring to two chasers on his team, getting Blaise's nod. "guess we'll have to see how we go" he said, then looked down at Hermione. "Im a good bloody leader, and kisser you liar." He said seriously. Hermione shrugged her shoulders smiling.

"Yeah well it got you smiling again, and besides, there's still you explaining to lupin why I've kissed your girlfriend." Hermione laughed seeing his eyes flash with embarrassment.

"Your evil. Im serious, you guys thought I was bad." He said looking over at Harry and Ron getting laughs from them all. "Hey, I don't know how you guys do it in the other houses, but on my team they work hard train hard, we don't fight or bitch or whinge, and when it hurts…cause believe me it will, I don't wanna hear it nobody wants to hear it, it just shows your weak" Draco said seriously.

"Or hurt." Ron said.

"No Draco's right, theres no room for crying in professional quidditch, so why should there be any here? if you want to be the best you gotta work with the best" He said clapping draco on the back.

"See! Im a great captain and I'll be a great coach" he said looking down at Hermione proudly who smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah you will, but don't tire them out too much will you?" she said cheekily as her face disappeared around the others side of George's head where she kissed his jawbone making him clench his jaw as he tried not to show the effect she had on him as he looked draco in the eye.

"Oh no you bloody don't!" Draco said simply. "He gets to work extra hard just so I can sleep at night"

"But Draco we always use a silencing charm, how do we keep you awake?. " Hermione said innocently smiling up at him.

Draco stood there teeth and fists clenched, Harry and Ron in shock, Blaise bursting out laughing while Ginny buried her head in draco's shoulder to stop herself from cracking up and George just sat there with a smile on his face looking at Hermione who was looking up at draco innocently as she waited his answer.

"Don't make me lock you in a tower with an impenetrable chastity belt." He said seriously. Hermione smiled.

"Draco, chastity belts are to protect virgin's silly. " Hermione teased shaking her head at him like he was a 2 year old before turning and grinning at George, kissing him shortly but not to quickly.

"You have got to be joking me" Draco said shocked. He couldn't believe she was going on about this infront of him, so she wasn't a virgin? What the hell! He'd been her brother for all of a week and already failed at it. Hermione shook her head.

"No seriously, they were invented in the 17 hundreds by a man who wanted to protect his daughter, chastity's, virginity! And you know they originally started of as these big metal things that locked on with a huge padlock that only opened with a special key that was given to the girls husband on their wedding day." She said quickly. Draco just stood there looking at her, jaw clenched, his face betraying no emotion, but Hermione could tell he was raging on the inside 'shit maybe I overdid it there' she thought to herself before swallowing. "You know what? I remembered I need to go the library for something quickly." Hermione said standing and going to walk past draco, who just put his hand on her stomach stopping her. Hermione looked up at him swallowing nervously.

"We have all the books you need in the quarters." He said neutrally. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"sorry" she whispered, draco just nodded as she walked off, turning back and leaning his forehead on Ginny's shoulder, thinking.

"You okay?" Ginny asked instantly noticing his change in mood.

"You mean besides being scarred for life by my sisters revelations?" he said into her shoulder making her laugh, looking at George and the others with a sympathetic smile.

"Lets go for a walk" she said taking his hand not giving him a chance to say anything before pulling him off.

"Ok sure lets go for a walk" Draco said, making the guys laugh as she led him away, holding his hand as they just walked around the corridors. Draco had no idea where they were going, tuning out just enjoying being close to her. Man he was so freaked out this morning when she had her skitz attack, he didn't know what to think when he got to the pitch. He couldn't find a single plausible reason for her outburst, she had never been like that, it was like she had been possessed! He totally shit himself when Hermione ordered him up those steps, fearing what was to come, thinking the worst. But as soon as he opened the door she had flung her arms around his neck, burring her head in his chest apologizing. She had explained to him about her condition, her emotions heightened 5 fold when she got her period, needing to take a potion to rebalance her hormones. But of course not excepting her cycle for another 3 days she hadn't taken the potion, flying off the handle. She had actually begged his forgiveness, draco reassuring her it was ok but having no idea why she hadn't told him already. Draco sighed, looking at the beautiful girl beside him, calm once again as she walked with purpose and an inner pride that he loved. Draco couldn't help but lean over and kiss her neck, Ginny stopping her walking as she rapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you feeling better yet?" She asked referring to his anger at Hermione's words, as he leant her against the wall, still kissing at her neck.

"I don't think I'll ever feel better about that" he said before he ran the tip of his tongue up her throat as she leant her head back to give him more to work with, his tongue running over her chin, licking at her bottom lip, her tongue barely touching his, enticing him into her mouth. "But this definitely helps" he said as it was her turn to discover his neck, groaning as she bit, sucked and kissed at the crook of his neck, most definitely resulting in a hickey, before he captured her lips with his, kissing her with everything he had, one of her hands running from the back of his neck to the side as he pressed his body harder against hers, pinning her to the wall. The two looked up unashamed at the sound of someone clearing their throat, finding an uncomfortable Sirius, a smiling Lupin and the rest of the giggling and whooping DADA class minus Harry and Ron. Hermione walked past them shaking her head smiling as she opened the door, pulling George along, who had his hands covering his eyes. Ginny grinned happily at the marauders, not embarrassed in the slightest about being caught, turning to draco and winking at him as she took his hand and started into the classroom. Dumbledore had decided to combine to two DADA classes since there wasn't that large a number in 7th class this year, and this was the first lesson Draco would be having with Sirius, his previous class being taught by lupin, but now both the marauders were teaching the one class. Harry and Ron thankfully hadn't arrived yet. Ginny grinned as she led draco over to Hermione and George.

"Hey guys." She greeted happily running a hand around draco's waist and resting her head on his chest grinning cheekily at them. Hermione smiled.

"Hey is right." George replied with a smile making Ginny bury her head in draco's chest. Draco just stood there the entire time with a satisfied smile on his face, putting his arms around Ginny and resting his chin on her head. So cute! Hermione smiled at him as she lent back in George's embrace, happy that he was no longer mad. Her eyes flicking up nervously as Sirius and Remus entered followed by Harry and Ron who made their way over. Draco noticed her eyes flicker away and back, furrowing his brows and following where her gaze had been while Harry and Ron came over, meeting eyes with Sirius at the front of the room. Draco just looked at him blankly, his eyes turning back to Hermione with a quirked eyebrow, making her give a small smile and shrug.

"Alright no tables and chairs today" Lupin said and with a flick of his wand the tables and chairs went to the outside of the room and huge cushions came from everywhere. Harry and Ron automatically in a pillow fight.

"Boys, boys, boys" Hermione laughed trying to get in-between them and copping some of their blows. "Stop it, don't make me hex you" she warned, the boys stopping in mid blow looking at her making her grin, before they both grinned and hit her with the pillows, knocking her onto a small pile of them and softly attacking her, making her shriek with laughter.

"When your ready guys." Sirius said making them look at him all smiles, Hermione took this opportunity to grab a pillow and clobber them both, hard.

"OW" they said simultaneously holding their heads.

Hermione grinned, grabbing Georges hand and pulling him onto the pile of pillows next to her

"Ready" she chirped as she sat between George's legs, Harry on one side Ron on the other, Ginny and Draco next to them, getting two shaking heads from the marauders. "What?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Lupin said as he and Sirius both held up their hands innocently, blaise and the other students laughing as they sat down. Blaise taking pansy's hand and sitting her next to him, getting raised eyebrows from both Draco and Hermione, before they looked at each other.

"Did you know about that?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head. "Wow, something escapes the prince of slytherin, and in his own house too, and his two best friends to make it worse." Hermione said shaking her head at him earning the finger, and a laugh from both blaise and pansy.

"Lets get this show on the road then hey?" Sirius said as he sat down next to lupin, pushing him over in the process. "Oh sorry moony" he joked getting laughs from the class. "today's lesson is nothing major, we just want to know what level you guys are up to, what curses you know, what you would like to know or hope to learn this year, etc etc."

"Right lets start with you Jamal" lupin said pointing at JJ, Who nodded.

"Yeah im pretty simple actually, I know everything we've been taught in class and that's about it." He laughed. The marauders smiling and nodding knowing very well that may be the case for many of the students. And that's how its went till they got to Harry who just smiled, making Hermione burst out laughing.

"Tell us Harry do you know any powerful curses?" Hermione asked sarcastically her finger on her chin like she was in thought waiting for his response.

"Yeah a couple." He said grinning. Quite obviously Harry knew plenty of curses including the unforgivables that the order was granted use of for the final battle.

"I think the question should be changed to what is the coolest one he knows" George said getting the nods from the others.

"Wait don't say it… the patronus right?" Ginny said making Harry grin and nod looking at lupin.

"Yeah, that's definitely the coolest one I've learnt" He said smiling.

"Come on then, give us a demo hot shot" Seamus laughed. Dean nodding beside him. Harry just quirked his eyebrow at Hermione and Ron who looked at each other and back nodding.

"I'd be nice to see prongs again." Ron said, Hermione nodding beside him, looking up at the marauders who grinned and nodded at Harry, who smiled also.

"Ok if you want." He shrugged taking out his wand. "Ready?" He asked looking at Hermione and Ron, who nodded quickly.

"EXPECTO PARTONUM!" Harry said forcefully, instantly conjuring a large light and force that nocked everyone back, before the light concentrated enough for them to look, where it took on the form of the stag, galloping around the circle, stopping nipping at its leg, before trotting over to the marauders, who each reached out a hand to pet the patronus.

The room suddenly filled with.

"Wow"

"look how pretty it is"

"Did you feel that, knocked me square on my ass"

"He's gotten so strong"

"Duh"

Making Hermione laugh, before prongs trotted over to them, Hermione reaching out to touch him, as did Ron.

"Hey, I haven't seen you for a while" she said petting the stag., before it turned to draco.

"Yeah I remember you too, that bloody hurt potter." He laughed as Harry ended the patronus with a laugh.

"Well that will teach you for being a shit now wont it." Hermione laughed at her brother, who nodded.

"Your turn mione" Dean said making her smile, looking at Harry and Ron before leaning back in George's arms.

"I don't think I have any sorry." She said immediately sparking protests from the other students, Draco laughing his ass off.

"Shut up already its not that unimaginable that I wouldn't know something is it?" She said looking at him as he fell over laughing. "Oh my god im such a dork" she said smiling covering her face, making the rest of the class laugh.

"Lilly used to say that too you know" Sirius mused, making Hermione look up quirking an eyebrow, Harry also paying attention.

"There's nothing wrong with being smart, she used to say, before we'd laugh at her and she'd admit she was a geek." Sirius added, remus nodding beside him.

"Of course she preferred to refer to herself as a 'fountain of knowledge'" Remus said, making Harry laugh.

"I like that one better I think." Hermione said to Harry, getting a nod from him.

"So what is your coolest spell mione?" Ginny asked getting a thoughtful smile from her.

"I know one that is definitely cool…But…it's illegal sorry". She added to the boo's of the kids.

"You cant tease us like that" J.J said

"Is it an unforgivable is that why you cant say?" Lavender said, Hermione just turned to her shocked.

"No yuk. Of course its not, what's cool about those?" she asked offended. Lavender just shrugged.

"Sorry i just thought you guys got to use them is all." She replied.

"Yeah we did" Hermione said simply, noticing George's arms tighten around her waist.

"But you said that they were yuk" Hannah said. Hermione just gave a small laugh rolling her eyes and looking at Harry who also shook his head.

"They are, they're disgusting! Tell me what's good about killing someone or taking over their mind, their free will, or hurting them so severely that it sends them insane?" Draco said shocking them. Sirius' attention perked at this.

"Like your anyone to talk." lavender said before she could help herself, instantly covering her mouth as Hermione's head shot up, shooting an exact replica of Draco's death glare, her warm gold eyes turning icy and harsh. The girl cowering slightly under her gaze.

"Yeah our fathers a death eaters so instantly we are too, I just keep forgetting that, don't you guys." Draco said looking at Blaise and Pansy.

"Yeah I know, I mean, you'd think that after the endless crucio's or torture sessions we'd go through that we'd actually realise our dads weren't that nice." Blaise joined in sarcastically, smiling at draco, draco smiling and shaking his head also.

"Im sorry I didn't mean…" Lavender started.

"Sure you did" Pansy said smiling. "You wouldn't have said it otherwise." She added simply. "Do you want to know the coolest charm I ever learnt? The levitating charm" Pansy said levitating a cushion next to her and hitting blaise with it smiling.

"Why that?" J.J asked. The others interested.

"Cause it was the first thing I learnt that wasn't going to be used to hurt someone with, it wasn't training and it wasn't sadistic, it was simple and pure and fun." She shrugged. Hermione looking at Draco who was smiling at pansy nodding his head.

"mine was the engorgio charm" Draco said looking at Hermione who poked out her tongue and gave him the finger.

"Now that's not nice Hermione, your head girl set an example will you." He joked.

"Ha your so funny" Hermione said sarcastically. "Be careful or ill get Ginny to use her famous bat bogey on you again"

The class laughed then, draco squeezing Ginny in a bear hug from behind as she laughed, kissing her cheek.

"So that's her favourite obviously" Blaise said.

"Oh Yeah" Hermione, George, Harry, Ron and the marauders all agreed at once making them laugh again.

"Right, back to you Hermione, what's one of the coolest ones you've ever done?" Parvati asked. Hermione bit her lip

"The dissolusment charm is definitely handy, but its been made clear that it doesn't help since im so obvious anyway." She said looking up at draco out of the corner of her eye. "um probably the degravitizer charm, yeah definitely" Hermione said looking at Harry, Ron and Ginny who all nodded their heads, the marauders laughing.

"What is that?" Neville asked.

"its this bloody awesome charm that lets you walk on the walls or the roof, because there's no gravity applied to your body" Ron said excitedly.

"That was definitely an interesting visit to the marauders manor" Ginny said holding onto Draco's arms as she pressed back into his chest leaning her head against his jaw. The others laughing.

"Marauders Manor, I like that, what about you moony?" Sirius asked turning to Lupin who nodded.

"Wait a sec, you mean their place? You've been to the professors' place?" asked Padma raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah heaps of times, we practically live there, well Harry half actually does" Hermione laughed. "Its either there or the burrow with the weasleys, their an ok bunch I guess." She added making the others laugh, leaning forward and resting her head against George's knee.

"Hey so aren't you like cousins now?" Lavender asked referring to Sirius and Hermione.

"Yeah something like that" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at Harry, her head completely hidden by George's knee, as she rested against it. Harry grinned trying not to laugh, but Hermione just kept making ditzy faces and mouthing words as lavender spoke on about how she was related to professor trewally also, making him burst into laughter, Hermione laughing into George's leg.

"Ok what did I miss?" Ron asked. "Why's it always me who misses out on these things?" He complained as the pair tried to control themselves, Harry just getting it under control, Hermione still having small spurts of giggles into George's leg, looking up at Ron who was looking at them questioningly.

"Sorry" Hermione said, clearing her throat and sitting up a little straighter.

"Was it something I said?" Lavender asked. Hermione just looked at her.

"No" she said simply, turning to Harry and they both burst out laughing. The marauders smiling over them, glad they'd made up.

"Ok guys come on, go outside and settle down will you" Sirius said shaking his head at them. Hermione covered her mouth as she walked past.

"im sorry" she laughed as Harry pushed her out the door, "Ok we've gotta get this under control" Hermione added to Harry, the pair managing to stop for a few seconds before pissing themselves laughing again, all this heard from inside. The others turned to George.

"Hey don't look at me, I missed it too." He said holding up his hands innocently. CRASH! The sound racketing through the room. The marauders up and at the door flanked by the students. Hermione bent over pissing herself laughing at the suit of armour spread across the floor, Harry grabbing her around the waist as the others made it to the door and tried to pull her up.

"OI!" Sirius yelled at them.

"Shit run for it!" Hermione said, taking Harry's hand as the pair bolted off down the corridor, the perfect picturesque moment. Two best friends reunited and in trouble, doing a runner hand in hand, in slow motion, laughing and smiling at each other, before looking over their shoulders.

"Ron come on!" Harry yelled as he ran. The marauders not even having a chance to tell him NO before he bolted after them, catching up at the end of the corridor, Hermione stopping and turning flicking her wand making the suit of armour fly back together, before giving a cheeky wave and bolting with the guys again.

"Little fuckers." Sirius said shaking his head in amazement at their gall. Brought back to his senses by some students gasps.

"Woops sorry." He said laughing running his hand through his hair.

"Well I guess the rest of you can go too" Lupin said shrugging his shoulders, the students walking off. "Those cheeky bastards" they heard him say as he turned to Sirius.

"Well that's one way to lighten up a lesson" Draco said as he took Ginny's hand. "Where do you suppose they've gone?" he asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Either Gryffindor common room or the tree." She said. Draco just quirked an eyebrow at her. "I think they need some quality golden trio time." She added making him grin, George just nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey cant you tell where she is?" he added as an after thought. Draco grinned.

"Yeah, they were on the move before so I didn't know where they were headed, but their definitely outside now." He said

"In that case im going to the common room, see ya's later" he said walking off away from the steps that Ginny and Draco were about to take to get to the 4th floor. Ginny and Draco just looked at each other and shrugged before continuing on.


	19. your situation sucks BIG time

George walked off to the Gryffindor common slightly down but he didn't know why. He said the password and made his way up the staircase to the 7th year boys dormitory, kicking off his shoes at the end of his bed and laying down, arms behind his head as he stared at the roof. 'what the hells wrong with me?' he thought to himself. 'you miss your brother stupid' said a voice in his head. 'I only saw him a few days ago' he reasoned. 'and what's the longest you've been separated before this?' the voice asked. 'only a few nights, but that cant be it, im not lonely I have the others with me' he thought. 'no your not lonely, but its times like this, when they pair off and your left behind that makes you wish he was here' the voice said. George sighed, pulling his drapes closed and falling back on his pillows suddenly tired.

Hermione, Harry and Ron ran through the castle laughing and joking, turning heads and disturbing ongoing classes, bolting out onto the lawn, Hermione grabbing the guys hands as they ran past a 1st year broom lesson and a 3rd year care of magical creatures class.

"Hey Hagrid" They chorused as they ran past, making the half giant smile and wave.

"race you to the tree." Hermione said letting go of their hands and bolting off the boys laughing and hot on her trail, but Hermione still beat them, climbing up their tree and sitting in the familiar nook, the boys climbing up panting and smiling, plopping down beside her laying back relaxing. "Can you believe lavender." Hermione said, Harry instantly laughing. Hermione giggled too but was over it now, Ron just shook his head.

"But seriously, 'do you mean an unforgivable'" Ron mimicked her voice with facial expressions making Harry and Hermione laugh. "Who exactly did she think she was talking to? And when she said that about Draco I just looked straight at you and, mione, you were scary." He laughed. Hermione gave a laugh to.

"I know I was just about ready to get up and throttle the little Barbie" she said making the boys laugh.

"He handled it pretty well, I mean, she was there on the train ride here, she should have known better" Harry said, referring to how draco got all defensive about being called a death eater, Hermione nodding her head in agreement.

"I know I couldn't believe he didn't even glare at her." She said.

"No you were doing a good enough job on your own." Ron added, poking her making her giggle, before they both started poking her, and finally tickling her. The two classes on the lawn turned at the sound out Hermione shrieking with laughter, Hagrid smiling.

"Come on back to it" he ordered his students and their flobberworms. Hermione and the boys instantly hushing.

"woops, I think that was our fault." Hermione laughed, the boys nodding in agreement. The 3 sitting in the tree talking and enjoying each others company for ages before Hermione remembered they had a class. "Hey what's the time?" she added turning to Harry, who looked at his watch.

"We have 10 minuted to get to transfiguration" he said sighing. The others sighing also.

"God that time went fast." Ron said, the others nodding their heads. "Come on, I guess we might as well go now, he said shuffling over to the edge and jumping down, Harry following him, turning as Hermione got to the edge and lifting her easily by the waist and bringing her down, making her laugh.

"Im so fragile" she said sarcastically. The guys grinning, each putting an arm around her waist, Hermione putting her arms around their shoulders as they walked off, up the stone steps through the doors, laughing about something or another. FLASH.

The three looked up shocked, and found a smiling Collin Creevy.

"Hiya guys." He said making them smile.

"Hey Collin" they chorused. "hey Collin do you reckon I could get a copy of that?" Hermione asked.

"Well that all depends." He said cheekily making Hermione smile.

"On what?" Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione's smile turned to Harry then as she kissed him on the cheek. FLASH

"Will you quit it already mate?" Harry said annoyed rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Harry" Collin said apologetically.

"So how do I get a copy of that photo?" hermione asked starting to get annoyed.

"Oh well you see, I showed some of my stuff to Dumbledore, and well, he's granted me an exhibition" Collin said.

"Oh Collin that's wonderful!" Hermione said giving him a hug

"Yeah mate congrats" Ron said clapping him on the back, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, im really excited about it, its gonna be great!" he said letting Hermione go. "So, you can have copies of the photos, on one condition." He said

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well you may or may not have noticed that I took quite a few photos at the back to school talent show, and all year really." He said the three shaking their heads that they hadn't noticed. " Yeah well I did, so what I wanted to know was, would you mind if I used the photo's I took of you guys and Ginny, George, and draco at the exhibition?" he asked the three looking at each other.

"Im not selling them and I promise ill give you all copies if you want." He added quickly, the three turning to him and nodding.

"Really excellent thankyou so much! Oh man this is gonna be so good, thankyou guys" He said rushing off. Harry, hermione and Ron just looked at each other shaking their heads, before Harry looked at his watch.

"Oh shit we gotta move it" he said grabbing Hermione's hand and bolting, Ron chasing after them.

Ginny and Draco walked in silence for a few minutes just holding hands, before Ginny tried a door nob and pulled him into an empty classroom pushing him against the wall as she locked the door.

"Ginny wha…" he started but was silenced by her lips on his in a searing kiss that made his head spin. Draco automatically pulling her to him by the hips, Ginny grinding into him making him bite her lip in want. Ginny lifting her hands up and pushing them beneath his shirt, grabbing at his sides and pulling him to her as she ground into him again, kissing him harder. Draco was lost in her, their want and need was so thick in the air you could feel it. Draco kissed her hungrily, leading her backwards, the pair running into a table in their haste, Ginny quickly sitting on it, pulling draco close to her as he stood between her legs. Draco unbuttoning her blouse as they kissed running his hands along her flat stomach, resting his right behind her back and his left wandering up to her breast as he leant her back against the desk, Ginny scooting back at the same time enticing him onto the table with her, their lips not parting as he climbed ontop of her, Ginny bending her left knee too give him more leg room and also keep his hips exactly where she wanted them as she brought his shirt up, the kiss breaking for the first time as she managed to get it up and over his head, dropping it on the floor next to them as draco kissed her hungrily again. Skin to skin, draco rested his right hand on her side using his left for leverage to stop himself from completely squashing her as she wrapper her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Draco loving the feel of her breasts through her bra, against his chest, grinding into her making her moan, moving her right hand from his neck around to his back as she gripping him closer, draco now resting on his elbow because of how close she had pulled him.

"What you doing Dory?" Sirius asked, making her look up from her desk in her office and smile a lovely smile…at remus.

"Nothing till now" she said happily standing up, making remus smile. Sirius just rolled his eyes. "So what are we doing?"

"Dunno, walking?" Sirius suggested. Tonks grinned.

"Ah well It beats hangin round here anyways." She said as she followed them out. The three had walked a few minutes talking aimlessly, before tonks brought up the important topic.

"Sirius?" She said making his head turn. "What are we gonna do about Draco?" she asked. Sirius shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, I thought apologizing was the right way to go but he obviously doesn't want to hear it" he said. "So I've basically just tried to keep out of his hair, he's obviously happier that way. "He said tonks nodding.

"Speaking of happier, did you tell her about our little showing before class?" Remus asked Sirius who shook his head smiling, tonks looking between them waiting for an explanation.

"When we arrived at class this morning with the rest of the kids we interrupted a little…session shall we say, between Draco and Ginny." Sirius said grinning. Tonks burst out laughing.

"No! really? What did they do?" she asked amazed.

"Absolutely nothing, they didn't even know we were there until I cleared my throat, and then they just looked up at us smiling, George had to cover his eyes it was that much, and Ginny just gave us a smile and led him into class." Lupin said.

"That's my girl." Tonks said proudly making the guys raise their eyebrows at her. "What? Its nothing for them to be embarrassed about, their in love" she said simply.

"Speaking of in love" Lupin said stopping. Sirius grinned at him.

"What? Where? Which room?" he asked Lupin pointed to the class 2nd on the left. Sirius grinned. "I think we need to bust another courting couple guys" he said making tonks shake her head as they walked up to the door.

"I love you" they heard the boy say, before Sirius opened the door using his wand, the door swinging open silently to reveal.

"Draco? Ginny?" Tonks said, as the pair broke apart from their intoxicating kiss, turning their heads to the source of the interruption. Tonks bursting out laughing when the pair just grinned. The two marauders in shock. Ginny was on a table, top totally open, leg up allowing draco better access to grind into her, arms around his neck and tattooed back, a half naked draco ontop of her, quickly pulling her shirt closed to cover her, making her smile at his protectiveness.

'I don't know whether to be proud of you or completely uncomfortable that that girl is like my niece." Sirius said finally finding his voice. Making the pair burst out laughing, Draco burying his head in Ginny's shoulder, Ginny doing the same as she rapped both her arms around his neck, looking up at the marauders and tonks.

"See this is what happens when we give our students an early mark." Sirius said joking to lupin.

"You two were exactly the bloody same, all over those two girls…what were their names again?" tonks said.

"Kirsten and Amanda" Remus said smiling at Sirius who had an identical grin. Draco took this time to button Ginny's blouse, while he still had her covered somewhat with his body, before giving her another kiss as they sat up.

"Those were good times, definitely good times" Sirius replied to his friend "hey cut it out already" he added seeing the pair kissing again, though this time they were sitting up and Ginny's shirt was fixed. The pair pulled apart grinning cheekily, Draco jumping off the desk standing infront of the three confidently without a shirt, his chest exposed fully showing quite a few scars along his toned body from the many torturous things lucius did to him.

"See you have some battle scars" Lupin said knowingly. Draco just looked down at his body and shrugged.

"Some of them scarred, some of them didn't" he said simply, turning to pick up his shirt showing his amazingly tattooed back.

"Did you get that to cover some?" Sirius asked pointing to his back as he turned. Draco nodded throwing on his shirt.

"But I would have gotten it anyway, I liked it." He said simply taking Ginny's hand, looking up at Sirius. The older man nodding.

"Look I'd offer you an apology but I know you wont take it," Sirius said knowingly making Draco smirk. "so, how about we start again?" he asked looking at draco, who was surveying him seriously. "What do you say little cousin? Do we have a deal?" Sirius asked smiling putting out his hand. Draco grinned.

"Yeah you got a deal" he said shaking his hand.

"Ditto for me" tonks said making Draco smile and nod, Ginny resting her head on his chest as she draped her arms around his waist.

"What a year for you hey? You come to school pick up a girlfriend a sister, two cousins…" Ginny said smiling.

"A new sperm donor who wants to be my father." Draco said in the same cheery voice looking at Sirius, Who gave him a small smile.

"Draco don't be like that." Ginny pleaded, earning her a raised eyebrow from draco, as if to say 'excuse me?' "Look I know your situation sucks big time, im not down playing that, but cant you look at the positives?"

"Positives?" he said in a 'what is so positive about that?' voice. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes positives, out of all this you've gotten Hermione! and if that wasn't enough of a positive, now your getting a baby brother and sister, that's what you've always wanted isn't it? Siblings? Well now your going to have 3, maybe more someday." She finished, smiling when draco nodded, kissing his cheek. Tonks looked at lupin and smiled, Sirius looking at draco enquiringly.

"What?" draco asked when he noticed.

"Narcissa's pregnant?" He asked. Draco just nodded. Sirius looked at tonks and back. "so… who's?" he started

"the dad?" draco finished for him, Sirius nodded, and draco grinned. "Cerberus" he said simply

"Fast mover" Lupin said Draco nodded.

"That's exactly what I said" he grinned.

"so how exactly are you related?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Narcissa is our aunty" Tonks explained.

"So your mum and your…" Ginny started pointing at Sirius.

"Mum as well" he finished.

"Ok so all three of your mums are sisters with Bellatix?" Ginny asked. Sirius nodded. "Wow you guys sure have nice relatives." She added sarcastically as she cuddled into draco, Sirius and tonks smiling.

"Hey guys, don't you have a class to head off to soon?" Lupin asked looking at his watch. The two nodding.

"Transfiguration" Draco said in a bored tone.

"Oh fun" Sirius said sarcastically.

"honestly cant you be SIRIUS for once?" Ginny said jokingly, earning a laugh from the others as they left.

"You know if I didn't used to cop that off James and remus It would have been funny." Sirius said as they walked the kids to class.

"It was still funny SNUFFLES" Tonks said as she burst out laughing, the others joining in.

They had only rounded the corner approaching the transfiguration classroom when they heard loud laughter approaching.

"Here comes the cavalry" Ginny said joking, as Harry came flying round the corner Hermione in tow, Ron behind them. Harry stopping suddenly.

"AAH" Hermione shrieked as she jumped up onto Harry's back to avoid collision, Ron however slamming right into them, knocking the three of them to the floor, where they burst out laughing. Hermione now straddling Harry's back as he lay face down on the floor Ron ontop of her, rolling off onto the ground next to Harry allowing Hermione to sit up shaking her head at them, Harry just groaned as he laughed. "Yeah well it serves you right for being a nob and stopping like that doesn't it." Hermione laughed, making the marauders, tonks, Ginny and Draco to smile.

"Shut up and get off." Harry said gruffly. Hermione just laughed.

"Oh I love you too Harry." She said standing, helping up Ron. "Come on Ron lets go" she said pulling him away.

"Oi wait for me" Harry said as he lifted himself off the floor. Hermione and Ron just laughing and stopping, Harry giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek making her smile. "I knew you couldn't be mad" he said.

"Luckily for you" she said laughing looking up and seeing the group. "Hey Moony, cuz, cuz, bro and gin" she said addressing them all with a smile, making them laugh.

"Barmy this one" Ron said

"Absolute nutter." Harry agreed. Hermione just opened her mouth in offence to their statements.

"fuck you both" she said simply lifting her nose in indifference. Making Ginny and Draco laugh. Harry and Ron smiled at each other then at her.

"Now come on mione don't be like that" Ron said affectionately.

"Yeah we know you love us." Harry said. Hermione just ignoring them with a face of indifference. Ron and Harry Looked at each other and nodded, each leaning in and planting loud kisses on her cheeks making her wrinkle her nose as she giggled.

"If Im barmy or a nutter, its you boys that have done it to me" She said simply laughing, waving to tonks and the marauders as she entered the class, the others following shaking their heads.

"Crazy kids" Tonks said. The marauders nodding in agreement. "Its good to see them so happy again" she added.


	20. WARNING smut express

WARNING! SMUT ALERT! DETAILED SMUT AT THAT – YOU DON'T LIKE IT…BLOW IT OUT YOUR CAKE HOLE AND SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Hermione sighed heavily as transfiguration came to an end. George hadn't shown up for some reason and she was sort of worried. Maybe he forgot, thought he had a spare today instead of tomorrow or something, she reasoned, making her way with the others to Muggle studies. Hermione sat through the entire lesson day dreaming, wondering where George could be when he didn't show up. Tonks raving on about something or another.

"Hermione" Ginny said beside her, "Hermione" she said again prodding Hermione when she got no response, making her jump slightly, turning to Ginny.

"What? Sorry, what's up?" she asked getting her bearings back. Ginny smiled at her friend.

"Your essay" Ginny said pointing at the piece of parchment infront of Hermione. "What did you get?" she added as Hermione picked it up smiling.

"110" Hermione said with a small smile looking at the big red numbers. Ginny grinned.

"That's excellent mione, you worked hard on that one" She said truthfully making Hermione smile and nod.

"So what did you get?" Hermione asked. Ginny passed Hermione her parchment.

"95! Ginny that's wonderful, congratulations" Hermione praised as she gave her friend a one armed hug. "I knew you'd cope fine in 7th!" she added making Ginny nod beaming. "What about the boys?" she whispered. Ginny grinned.

"Harry got 85 and Ron got 81" Ginny whispered back. "what about George?" Ginny asked, Hermione just gave her a 'and how am I supposed to know that' look, when Ginny pointed at the piece of parchment on the empty table next to hers where George usually sat. Hermione grinned picking up the parchment both girls reading over it, their eyes almost popping out of their heads at his mark.

"Wow, I cant believe it" Ginny said.

"Cant believe what?" Harry asked from his table half way across the room.

"Its incredible" Hermione agreed with Ginny ignoring the boys.

"What's incredible?" Ron asked next to Harry. The girls still ignoring them and talking amongst themselves.

"come on Ron" Harry said jumping over his table, tonks still handing out papers to other students, as the pair came over to the girls, draco not far behind them. Ron snatching the paper from Ginny.

"ow fuck" Ginny said holding her finger, where Ron had given her a paper cut.

"Sorry gin" Ron apologised, Ginny nodding.

"put it in your mouth" Hermione said Ginny shaking her head.

"no yuk, I hate the taste of blood." Ginny said trying to find something in her bag to wrap around it, in the end deciding to rub it on her top.  
"Hey no you don't, that's my top" Hermione said stopping Ginny.

"well do you have any better ideas to stop it?" Ginny asked.

"Draco" Hermione said getting his attention from her assignment results to her. "Ginny's got a cut on her finger."

"Put it in your mouth" he said as he walked around to her. Ginny just making a grossed out face. "cant stand the taste of blood?" he asked, giving an understanding smile when she nodded. "here" he said sighing taking her finger, the cut not even a cm long at the tip and putting it in his mouth. Ron and Harry just looked at each other disgusted.

"Dude that's her bloody finger" Harry pointed out, Draco just gave him a 'duh' stare.

"What are you like a vampire or something?" Ron joked.

"You know as sweet as this is, you realise im not going to kiss you while you taste like blood right?" She said making him narrow his eyes at her.

"I can live with vampire" Ron said happily. "can we get a cup of blood for the man" he said making the others laugh, even draco grinned, taking the tip of her finger out of his mouth and giving it a kiss now it had stopped bleeding, winking at her.

"So you've seen my score ferret what was yours?" Hermione asked catching his attention. Draco turned over his parchment.

"107! You two are bloody related!" Ron said shocked making Hermione laugh.

"Yes because sharing the same parents alone wasn't enough proof" she said, smiling at her brother.

"So George did pretty well I take it?" Draco said. Hermione nodded pointing to the parchment that the boys were looking over.

"This is George's? I thought it was Ginny's, how the hell did he get 94?" Harry asked shocked. "Did you help him with this mione?" Harry asked, Hermione shaking her head no. the two boys looking at her disbelieving.

"I didn't! I swear" she said defensively making them grin and nod.

"That's just really good is all." Ron said.

"Yeah, he's gonna be really happy when we finally see him" Hermione said in a bittersweet tone looking at the door as if waiting for him to enter. Draco quirked his eyebrow at her, feeling her worry.

"When he left us he was heading for Gryffindor tower, maybe he found something better to do" Draco said simply.

"Maybe" Hermione said unsurely. "Hey I think im gonna go, im not feeling that good." Hermione said standing, grabbing her bag, and throwing hers and George's papers in it.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly. She just smiled.

"Im sure Im fine" she said looking over her friends, meeting the knowing eyes of draco, before walking over to tonks.

"Hey dory, im not feeling the best do you reckon I could go see madam pomfrey?" she asked, tonks nodding her head.

"Yeah sure mione, off you go" she said looking after the girl concerned before turning back to her group.

"She's not going to the infirmary is she?" she asked finally clicking on.

"Nope" Ginny and Draco said at the same time. Harry and Ron turning to them

"She's not?" They said at the same time, confused.

"Damn it, I cant believe I fell for it." Tonks said stomping her foot. "She's just all cute and innocent" she added shaking her head. Draco just laughed.

"yeah so is a lioness before she kills and mauls her prey." He said getting eww's from all the girls in the room, including Ginny who hit his arm.

"Baby that's so gross." She said laughing. Draco grinned, kissing her.

"Knock it off" tonks warned, making them pull apart grinning.

"Yes Dora" draco droned turning to her. Tonks opened her mouth in protest, but realised he didn't call her by her full name and he was infact family, before closing her mouth and smiling. "Yeah cant tell me to shut up now can you" he grinned.

"I can still tell you to shut up if I feel the need." Tonks countered. Draco just nodded. Tonks shook her head and turned back to her class. "Alright good work on all your essays I was really impressed by how well every one did. So, no homework this week." She said getting cheers from the class. "Yeah yeah." She said waving her hand to quiet them down. " I didn't say we weren't going to be working in class though did i?" she finished cutting of the cheers. "No I didn't think so." She grinned. "So next lesson we'll be learning about Muggle transport." She said getting nods from the class. "ok well until then, have a nice lunch" she said letting them go.

Hermione walked down the corridor casually, holding up the sick façade until she turned the corner, breaking out into a sprint, heading towards Gryffindor tower. She had no idea what was wrong with George, but figured it had to be something significant if it kept him from two classes without telling her first. Hermione ran up the stairs coming to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Phoenix feathers" she said without so much as a hello to the fat lady, which in normal circumstances she would have given. Tearing through the empty common room and bounding up the steps using the special spots, tears threatening in her eyes. Hermione ran up to the 7th year boys dormitory, throwing open the door, relieved when she saw that the curtains were drawn around his bed meaning he was there at least.

"George?" she said softly. No response. "George?" she called a little louder as she approached the bed, still no response. Hermione reached out and shakily opened the drapes around George's bed, giving a small laugh at what she found. There was George spread out, totally asleep still in his clothes. Hermione sat down on the bed beside him, kicking off her shoes, before leaning over and brushing some hair from his face. Hermione smiled, a tear of relief falling from her eye. She had no idea what she feared had happened to him, or why he wasn't there. She just knew she had been scared not knowing. George shifted in his sleep, his eyes flickering open and taking a few seconds to focus on her.

"Hey" he said sleepily.

"Hey' she said back smiling as another tear fell from her cheek. George instantly sitting up, cupping her face with one of his hands.

"Hey come on now" he said soothingly stroking her hair with his other hand. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hermione just shook her head, bringing her hands up to wipe her eyes.

"Its nothing im just being stupid." She said shaking her head. George looked at her with concerned eyes. Leaning down and putting his head beside hers, cheek to cheek. Kissing the spot that she always kissed for him.

"Tell me" he said softly, taking his hand from her face and wrapping around her waist. Hermione grinned kissing his jaw.

"I was just…worried." She said, George pulling away to look at her in the eye. "I mean, you didn't show up for Transfiguration and then Muggle studies, and I couldn't concentrate or figure out why you wouldn't be there" She said quickly looking at her hands. "In the end Draco told me that you headed up here last he saw you so I told tonks I was sick and asked to go to the infirmary, and ran here instead." She said looking up at him slightly embarrassed. George just smiled at her.

"You were worried about me?" he asked sweetly looking at her making her nod. "But why were you so worked up?" he added pushing hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Hermione just shook her head.

"I don't know, all I know is that I was starting to get really scared and I ran up here as fast as I could, I was relieved when I saw your drapes pulled, I mean, at least you were here." She said. "B.but then I called out your name and you didn't say anything, and I called for you again and nothing, I don't know what I feared I would find when you didn't respond, but then I opened up your curtains and there you were, asleep." She finished smiling, George grinned, pressing their foreheads together. "I just…love you George" she added exasperatedly. George just smiled leaning in and kissing her. He couldn't get over how incredible she was. She was worried. About him.

"What did you think was wrong when I didn't reply?" George asked unsurely as he pulled. Hermione just shrugged looking away.

"Hermione?" he asked turning her chin gently towards him, making her look him in the eyes. "baby…" he said pleadingly. Noticing Hermione's eyes glass over as she gave a small smile.

"I had a million different things flying through my head." She said shaking her head.

"like what?" George pushed. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know, things like how you could be hurt, that someone could have hurt you, or have you tied down making crazy love to you" she said giving a small smile at the last comment making him grin also. "Just different ways that you'd no longer be with me" she added softly.

"Hermione…" George started.

"Don't leave me" she pleaded softly, interrupting him, her eyes meeting his and pleaded her words. George was taken aback by this.

"Hermione im not going to leave you" he said shaking his head at her.

"Promise me" Hermione said her eyes once again filling with tears. "please promise me"

"I promise" he said looking at her concerned, kissing her. "I promise" he whispered again looking at her. Hermione kissing him again, in a way that George knew meant business, as her hands came up to undo his shirt, running over his bare chest and over his shoulders pushing his shirt off, pushing him back against the pillows and straddling him, George automatically lifting her shirt off over her head and resting back on his elbows, where Hermione basically attacked him.

"I love you…I want you" She said as she kissed him making him grin as he pushed up with his hips into hers. "are you trying to tell me something?" Hermione asked as she pulled away George grinning leaning in for her again but Hermione lent back out of his range, sitting back on his lap surveying him. George watched as she took in his body, tilting her head to the side slightly as she bit her lip, meeting his eyes in a cheeky gaze as her hands ran down his chest and to his pants between her legs popping open the buttons letting the bulge within his boxers get some room, Hermione looking down and back up at George. "So what were you trying to tell me?" Hermione asked climbing over him again on all fours, George grinning as he put a hand behind her neck pulling her down for a deep kiss, while his other hand managed to unzip her skirt, helping her get it off, before flipping them over. Hermione's hands on his hips pushing down his pants and pulling them down with her legs, George kicking them off, kissing down her neck to her stomach and down to her inner thigh, purposefully pressing his tongue against the spot, gently sucking and biting on it making Hermione wither beneath him. He could smell her scent through her panties just inches from his mouth, but he controlled himself and quickly returned to her mouth, hungry and ready, Hermione moaning his name before the curtains around George's bed were thrown open.

"George AHHH" Ron screamed and feinted, Harry beside him looking just about ready to do the same thing.

"Um…hey Harry" Hermione said not knowing what else to say in such an awkward situation, before he just burst out laughing. "Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"This is so terribly disgusting" He said shaking his head and walking over to his bed plopping on it. "Im totally scarred for life." Hermione looked at George and grinned, George getting off her and they quickly dressed.

"Just be thankful that we weren't…"George started

"Stop right there" Harry interrupted holding out a hand, the other one covering his eyes as if to ward of any bad images.

"love you Harry" Hermione said as she walked towards to exit, George following her. Getting a 'mmmhmmm' from Harry, before she left putting her head in her hands as she walked in embarrassment. "I cant believe that just hapPENED" She finished in a scream as the stairs turned into a slide and she landed in a heap at the bottom of them, the CRACK, heard clearly. "Ow" she said simply as she rolled over onto all fours. George who was a few steps behind her managed to avoid the same fate, and slid down the banister, bending down and helping her up, Hermione wincing in pain.

"Are you ok babe?" he asked concerned, Hermione shaking her head as tears started to form. "What's wrong, where's it hurt?" he asked starting to get worried, knowing the pain had to be pretty bad if she was nearly crying.

"My lower back" she said reaching around and wincing.

"Come on lets go to the hospital wing." He said. Hermione shaking her head. "Hermione you have to"

"Just take me to draco" she said. George just looked at her unsurely. "Trust me, just take me to my brother please." She said looking into his eyes. George sighed and nodded.

"im sorry if this hurts." He said leaning down and picking her up gently, Hermione biting her lip and burying her head in his neck. George was quite aware of the looks he got from the few students roaming the corridors on his way to Hermione and Draco's quarters, not caring in the slightest. "Hermione can you open the portrait?" he asked since his hands were obviously full, Hermione reaching out a hand and thinking her password, the portrait swinging open to reveal Draco and Ginny watching TV. "Hey" George said to them in greeting.

"Hey" Draco said in response taking his time to tear his eyes away from the TV spotting George with Hermione and instantly getting up, letting Ginny down softly. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked coming around to them.

"Her back, Boys dormitory steps" George said making Ginny giggle.

"Shut up" Hermione whined into George's neck.

"Hermione I thought you would have learnt you can't get up them." Ginny said. George grinned.

"Oh she can get up them fine, it seems she cant get down them." He said making Ginny hoot with laughter and Draco to quirk his eyebrows at them.

"I was embarrassed" Hermione said hitting George's chest softly, making him grin.

"Embarrassed about what?" Draco asked suspiciously. Hermione just kept her head in George's neck, her hand rising from his chest to around his neck.

"can we just save that until after you've helped her." George said lifting Hermione slightly infront of his face, getting a small noise of pain from Hermione. "Sorry" he added.

"Yeah so she can run away" Ginny said smiling.

"Ginny shut up" George said in an exasperated tone.

"put her down on the floor over there." Draco said getting to the matter at hand. George nodded walking over to infront of the TV, kneeling down slowly himself, before placing her gently on the floor, helping her turn to all fours, draco placing a pillow on the ground for her head.

"Come on flash, lay down." Draco said putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione just nodded, exhaling slowly as she lowered her front first onto her elbows and then sliding her knees out from under her slowly, burying her head in the pillow as she did. "Lower back?" Draco asked getting a nod from Hermione as she turned her head towards George who sat besides her taking her hand, making her smile. "Yeah this is really gonna hurt." Draco said straddling her legs. George looked up at him worriedly.

"What did she do?" George said as draco, lifted Hermione's shirt, and unzipped her skirt, pulling it down to her underwear line, so he could get to the hurt area, running his hand over it making Hermione flinch.

"She's slipped a disc" Draco said pushing on her back, Hermione muffling the cry by not opening her mouth, still heard though, as she squeezed George's hand. Ginny coming down and sitting next to her on her other side.

"Hermione im sorry, I didn't know it was this bad" She said taking Hermione's other hand. Hermione just nodding her head.

"Okay, flash, 3 pushes are you ready?" Draco said, Hermione nodding again. "Alright on 5 ready? 1,2,3" Draco lied performing the first push making Hermione squeeze George's hand tight as she bit her lip. "4" he said pushing in the second one "5" pushing in again the hardest of all making sure the disc was in properly. "Done" he added, pulling her top down and zipping up her skirt as he stood, walking into the kitchen and getting himself a drink. Hermione just lay on the floor eyes closed, Ginny rubbing her shoulder and sitting back on the lounge next to draco who was watching his show again. She smiled when she felt George lay down next to her, opening her eyes she found him flat on his back facing her.

"Feeling better?" he asked with a smile. Hermione just gave him another smile scooting over and lying, still face down, in the crook of his arm, putting her right hand on his chest, George taking it and giving it a kiss resting it back on his chest in is hand. "You worried me there" he said softly. Hermione grinned.

"Well you worried me too, so I guess we're even" she whispered back making him smile. Hermione moving a bit closer so she was half ontop of George, his leg between hers and vice versa, her head now resting on the right side of his chest/shoulder under his chin.

"Better not get to close you might get me in trouble." He joked to her softly. Hermione lifted her head up to look at him, quirking her eyebrow.

"Are you scared of my brother?" she asked. George just gave her an 'as if' face. "Prove it" she said as she hoisted herself up straddling him, a hand either side his head, her hair falling around them, "and It'll be worth it" she added leaning down and kissing him.

"Flash come on" Draco said as he watched the TV. Hermione grinned at George.

"Ready?" she whispered. "Fine" she said sighing as she sat up in response to draco's request, making him smile. Before she grabbed the hem of her top and took it off, grinning down at a shocked George, before looking back up to Draco and Ginny, Draco just quirked his eyebrow at her and Ginny smiled a huge smile. "I think I feel like a bath" she said simply, standing up. "Coming babe?" she asked George with a grin as she threw her shirt at him and sauntered off, George sitting up in confusion taking her top of his face where it had landed and watched her retreating form, her hips swaying seductively. He was up in an instant, totally forgetting about anyone else in the room, as he walked after her.

"oi" Draco said getting George's attention, making him stop behind where they sat on the lounge. George looking between Hermione, and draco and back up to Hermione who turned at the bathroom door standing where only George could see her as she slowly undid her skirt, pushing it slowly down her hips making him swallow hard. Looking back at Draco.

"Babe, Are you coming?" Hermione called innocently, getting George's attention again, he didn't hear Ginny's sarcastic reply of 'close' but draco did looking at his girlfriend who smiled beautifully at him. George was to fascinated by Hermione running her hands over her body, moving inwards on her thigh, touching the now apparent red/purple love bite that started to rise, George remembering her scent that turned him on so much, so when she ran her hand down her chest and over her stomach down to her underwear line, slipping her fingers beneath it, ever so slowly, that was it for him.

"Sorry mate, she wins" George said before running into the bathroom and kissing her, closing the door and locking it behind him, Hermione already having taken care of the other ones, pressing her against the wall, her hands leaving wherever they may have been as she smiled against his lips, wrapping them around his neck. George wasting no time, his hands pushing down her underwear, running up the inside of her thigh and delving into her making her nails dig into his neck as she gave a small whimper. Her hand running down his body and grabbing his wand, casting the silencing charm, just before she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh god, George." She said as she unbuttoned his pants, George varying his pace, making her hands tremble, before she reached him. "George, baby wait, stop" She said holding his wrist making him look at her confused, as she slowly slid his fingers out of her, making her bite her lip. "I said It would be worth YOUR wild," She said into his ear seductively, before sticking her tongue in his ear, her hand moving down his shorts and grasping him gently, kissing at his neck and jaw as she started to pump at him. George shivering beneath her touch, resting one hand against the wall beside her head, looking into her eyes as she lifted her head, bringing up his other hand and sucking each of the fingers he had used, one after the other, holding her gaze before he kissed her hard, Hermione tasting herself in the kiss. Before she broke away, looking at him as she ran her tongue down his body, getting on her knees and kissing at his stomach, looking him In the eye, her hand still working away. "What do you want me to do?" she asked, George planting both hands against the wall now, looking down at her, his eyes closing for a few moments in pleasure. "Nothing? You want me to stop?" she said and at the same time moving her head away from his stomach and letting go of him.

"No god don't stop" He pleaded, his voice husky with want. Hermione grinning and returning to her hand movements.

"So what do you want me to do?" Hermione asked looking up at him. George looking at her like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. "George?" she asked again, slowing down her hand movements.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked finally. Hermione grinned suddenly speeding up her hand movements to overtime, making his hips buck forwards.

"What you want" she said simply slowing down.

"Don't slow down" he said groaning, being instantly rewarded by her complying, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"You see how it works" she asked, George nodding his head eyes still closed.

"can you…you know…use you mouth" He asked unsurely when he opened his eyes, Hermione instantly doing as he asked, lowering her head to him and using her mouth in conjunction with her hand to thrust up and down him, making him groan and bring a hand down to her head, twining his fingers in her hair. "use your other hand too" he said getting the hang of it, Hermione brining up her other hand to massage his boys. "holy shit" he said when she varied the speed between all three, her hand twisting around him as it moved up and down, her tongue teasing the tip before taking him in her mouth again, bringing her hand up to her lips and running down with her mouth slowly as she slowly took all of him into her mouth. "fucking hell" George said from his vantage point, knowing quite well from his size and because he could feel it, that he had gone past her tonsils, releasing him slowly, returning to the action. "look at me" he said softly, Hermione turning her head and looking up at him, running her tongue on the underside of him from the base to the tip, licking at him, making him groan. "Hey, um…" He said trying to warn her that he was just about ready to go off like a firecracker. Hermione smiling at him cheekily before using the tip of her tongue to tease his tip making him moan applying her lips to him just in time, sucking gently when he came, George unsure of what she was going to do, but when she swallowed his eyes danced. It was a huge turn on to him. "Come here" he said softly, Hermione standing and George kissing her so hotly it blew her mind. 'I guess he enjoyed that then' Hermione thought to herself as she unbuttoned his shirt for the second time that day, George's hand running up behind her back and undoing her bra with two fingers, making her giggle, George laughing also as he pulled her to him by one arm playing with her, making her laugh also. Looking up at him in amazement, he was so beautiful.

"I love you" he said his voice still husky and full of meaning. Hermione grinned.

"Ditto" she said George giving a small laugh kissing her sweetly pressing her against the wall. "come here" she said taking his hand and pulling him towards the shower, George almost tripping from his pants and boxers around his ankles, making her giggle as she turned on the shower, feeling it before facing him and kissing him hungrily, wrapping her arms around his neck, George's hands going to her hips and running over her bum, as they walked back, pressing her against the shower wall, the water running over them both as he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as they came together as one.


	21. im your sister, not some whore

15 minutes later they surfaced from the bathroom refreshed and redressed, opening Hermione's door smiling at each other, Hermione stopping and shushing George as she watched her brother and friend interact. Ginny was sitting on Draco's lap straddling him, as they talked. Draco, saying something to make her laugh and hit his shoulder, draco laughing also leaning forward for a kiss, Ginny moving just out of range, licking his lip. Draco grinned and moved a hand behind her neck and pulling her to his lips, shifting beneath her to get more comfortable, leaning his head back against the top of the lounge, Ginny coming down to him as she supported herself on her elbows either side of him. Hermione grinned at the pair, George making a small noise signalling his discomfort. Hermione smiled at him, taking his hand and signalling for him to be quiet as they walked past the two and out the portrait, into the hall.

"Why did I have yo bare witness to that?" George asked as they walked along hand in hand.

"Cause its beautiful." Hermione said happily, watching her feet as they descended a flight of stairs.

"Beautiful? Tell me what is beautiful about watching one of your siblings, let along your little sister, make out?" George asked grossed out.

"Not make out, just interact with each other, and their so in love, it's…beautiful" Hermione said smiling up at him. George just shook his head smiling at her. Trust Hermione to find the beautiful things out of those situations.

"Your amazing you know that." George said lifting their linked hands near her face and pointing at her, Hermione seizing the moment and putting his finger in her mouth, sucking on it softly, looking up at his fascinated face and grinning cheekily as she withdrew it, looking up at him. George just grinned as they descended another stair case, the two shooting glances at each other as they walked along grinning, neither saying anything, more remembering the past hour of fun. Until George just couldn't take it anymore, pressing her against the wall suddenly and kissing her, receiving a startled noise from Hermione, as he caught her off guard, before she returned it. The two just getting lost in each other, so much in love. It wasn't long before other students started arriving for class. Double potions yay! But the two were just ingrossed in each other, that was until draco, Ginny, Harry and Ron came up to them.

"God not again" Harry and Ron said covering their eyes, making Hermione turn her head to them smiling, George kissing her neck.

"what do you mean again?" draco asked.

"walked in on them in the boys dormitory, so lucky I wasn't a few minutes later" Harry's said shivering with disgust. "Ron actually feinted at the sight." Hermione instantly pulling George infront of her as she backed up against the wall, shocked when Draco just laughed.

"You actually feinted? God your bad, how did you manage to tag along with potter all these years?" he said. Ron blushing.

"Hey it's a very traumatic experience when you just want to talk to your brother, and find your best friend half bloody naked." He said.

"The curtains were closed for a reason Ron" Hermione said in a strained voice, annoyed that they were talking about this here, where other students could hear.

"Not like that stops you does it?" Draco said shaking his head at George. But George didn't smile he just kept his face neutural, this wasn't funny to him. Draco just quirked an eyebrow at him turning back to Harry and Ron, the three continuing to compare how traumatic their experiences were. The boys saying something to make draco laugh. "Nah but honestly, this morning was the worst, I mean, hearing that your sister has had sex is definitely traumatising." He said. Hermione gritted her teeth, but then she heard some giggles, and wasn't sure If it was because of what draco had said or not, but she just gently moved George forward and walked through the three boys still chattering away.

"Assholes" she said as she walked off angrily. The three just looked at each other.

"Hermione" Draco called after her, but she just kept walking, heading up the staircase. Draco sighed. "Bloody hell" he said before running off after her. "Hermione wait up" he called as he saw her at the top of another staircase, but she continued on. Draco running up the steps 2 at a time to catch up to his sister who had just rounded a corner. "Come on flash stop…will you just stop?" He said running up next to her, but she just glared at him and kept walking. "Fucking hell" he murmured to himself, using his wand to unlock an upcoming door, grabbing Hermione's arm and practically throwing her into the room, shutting the door behind them, not realising the room was already occupied. "Now will you settle the fuck…" SLAP "down" he added after Hermione's hand connected with his face, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I have never been more degraded in my entire life" she said in a venomous voice. Draco was still shocked, that she'd just slapped him. "You guys are supposed to be my friends" she added angrily, her tear strained voice raised slightly. Draco looked at her saddened.

"We are" he said softly looking at her hurt.

"Fine! Your supposed to be my brother Draco…Do you remember that?" she yelled at him. Draco didn't respond, knowing It was a rhetorical question. "How could you do that to me? Talk about me like that? Infront of everyone!" she asked looking into his eyes. Draco felt like such a prick at that point. "You have no idea how much you hurt me just now" she added softer, no longer yelling as a tear ran down her face.

"im sorry flash." Draco said honestly, feeling her pain like it was his own.

"I know you are! But that's not going to make the whole potions class forget what they just hear is it? Its not going to stop them spreading it around." She said annoyed. "By dinner tonight the whole schools going to know, things they have no right knowing." She said sitting on a desk facing him. Draco sighed.

"Come on my, its not like they wouldn't have suspected anyway." He reasoned.

"Suspecting and knowing are two different things and you know it" she shot back hotly. "And that's not the worst part, the worst part is that everyones going to know my two best friends and my brother were talking about my like I'm some two bit whore!" she said angrily.

"Hermione your not a whore" Draco said simply.

"Really cause that's what I feel like right now?" she said glaring at him as she stood walking to the front of the room. "can you just go" she added simply resting her head against the front wall. Draco just stood there looking at her, before sighing and walking to the door, turning just as he got there.

"Actually no I cant just go" he said walking back making her turn her head. "Cause you know what? Like it or not, I AM your brother, and nothing anyone can say or do is gonna change that!" he said continuing quickly when he noticed her open her mouth to speak. "And I know im an asshole, and I shouldn't have said any of that shit! I know it was vulgar, and offensive, and im sorry, I really am" He said looking up at her now she was turned to face him. "The last thing I wanted was to hurt you or make you feel bad about yourself" he said unsurely, not really sure of how to say what he meant. "im not good at this sort of stuff you know that" he added voicing his feelings, Hermione just looking at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "Its just hard, I mean, im so confused about everything." He said rubbing his face with his hands. "One minute im trapped with no one and the next im freed and I've got all these people in my life, I just, don't know how to deal with it properly." He said quickly. "Im trying to make it right with wonderboy and the weasel, trying to get along with them like you wanted, but its hard cause I don't always know what to say to them, I just try and carry what their talking about or whatever." He said shaking his head. "And George! Don't think I haven't wanted to kill that guy, especially today, and I know we're in the same boat sort of anyway, but do you have any idea how hard it is for me to find out what I did this morning? I mean, I've been your brother less a week and I've already failed at it." He said looking at her. "We share the same quarters for crying out loud! How hard could it be to keep an eye on your sister and her bloody boyfriend?" he said making her smile.

"Pretty hard when you've got Ginny to distract you im guessing." Hermione said finally speaking making him smile and nod.

"I really am sorry" Draco said looking at her.

"I know" she said smiling.

"friends?" Draco asked offering her his hand with a smile. Hermione nodded taking it before giving him a hug.

"I love you ferret" she said kissing his cheek, where she had slapped him not long ago.

"Ah so where back to ferret now?" he smiled happily. Hermione pulled back grinning and nodded. "So do you want to go back to class?"

"Um, how about no" Hermione said making him grin.

"But Hermione, you do realise this is our NEWT year right? I mean, you cant possible miss a class can you?" Draco said in a silly voice making her laugh and hit his arm.

"That's not fair" she said making draco roll his eyes. "Anyway, I don't need to go to class I've already done all the work." She added airily waving him off as she went and sat on the desk.

"What? How?" he asked suspiciously.

"Perks of being prized student." She said smiling. Draco just coughed a bullshit, making her grin. "i got a schedule for each subject im doing at the end of last year, so I just did some work on the holidays." She shrugged.

"You are such a dork" He laughed at her, making her glare at him, before she cracked and laughed also. "So since where not going to class, what are we doing?" Hermione shrugged looking around the room, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open, causing draco to turn as well, the smile falling from his face. There was Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore, smiling at them. Hermione went to say something, but nothing came out, turning to look at Draco, him turning to her.

"Good one my" he said simply. Hermione opened her mouth in offence.

"Excuse me? If im not wrong it was you who practically threw me into this room!" she said getting a grin from him and a chuckle from the others, making her turn, blushing, to face them. "Im really sorry" she said making them smile.

"Why are you sorry, their the ones who just sat there and didn't say anything, listening on our talk." Draco grinned making the marauders laugh, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling, McGonagall not impressed.

"We'll just be going" Hermione said walking to the door, grabbing the back of draco's cloak and pulling him through the door. "come on ferret" she added as she did the door closing behind them. The professors smiled as they heard the pair burst into laughter.

"Well at least their communicating" Sirius reasoned.

The next few weeks went by in a blur of classes, assignments and training for those selected on the quidditch team. George, Harry, Ron and blaise all earning their spots on the team along with J.J and the two slytherin chasers, completing the Hogwarts team.

"Alright guys and girls" Draco added to the two female chasers, making them smile. "Good work today, rest up for a few days so you'll be in top form for Saturday." He said getting nods from the team as they made their way down to the ground. Ginny, Hermione, Pansy and Pavarti standing from their spots in the stands and making their way down to meet the boys.

"Hey" Hermione said sweetly taking George's right hand, making him flinch slightly. "what?" she asked while they walked, the others conversing among themselves, lifting George's hand over to see his palm covered in blisters from holding his club tightly for hours on end in the many training sessions they'd been having lately. "baby" Hermione said in sympathy shocked at his hand.

"Its ok, don't worry about it" George said smiling down at her. Hermione just gave him a small smile as they continued on their way to the castle. Hermione, George, Ginny and Draco said goodbye to the others as they went their separate ways heading for the twins quarters, draco opening the portrait. George instantly heading for Hermione's room. Ginny and Draco heading to the lounge switching on the television. Hermione sighed, watching George walk away, before following up the steps into her room, closing the door.

"George." Hermione said when she saw him struggle to take off his own shirt, his face pained as he brought it over his head. "babe what's wrong?" she asked worried. He never liked to reveal how much pain he was in, annoying the hell out of Hermione. They hadn't been together for almost a week, since the team had trained every night since Friday, today being Wednesday, and she hadn't complained, or pushed him.

"Im just a little sore is all" George said dismissively, throwing his shirt on the floor. Hermione gave a nod and approached him, giving him a gentle but affectionate hug, pulling away to look into his eyes as she undid his pants. "Hermione…" George started, but Hermione shushed him sweetly, putting a finger to his lips as her other hand pushed his pants off his hips, her golden eyes shimmering with love as she looked into George's apprehensive ones.

"George, its crazy how hard draco has you working, your tired and hurt" Hermione stated softly.

"Im okay" he insisted getting disbelieving eyes from Hermione.

"No your not, you need to relax, get some rest." She pushed. "so stop fighting me and let me help you." She finished giving him a pleading look. George couldn't argue, he had neither the strength nor the will to disagree with her.

"Fine…but be gentle will you, im precious you know." He said in mock exasperation making Hermione smirk and lead him to the edge of the large bath, taking off her top and throwing it on the floor, not failing to notice George's eyes take in every inch of her as she continued to disrobe, before turning the taps on, choosing lavender and lemon oils for relaxation, walking back to George and eyeing his boxers which were somewhat tighter, before removing them for him, looking back up into his eyes.

"Hermione…I don't think I can…I mean…its not that I don't want to, it just…" George started voicing his concerns.

"Your buggered?" Hermione grinned up at him beautifully making him grin too.

"exactly" he agreed.

"babe, its ok, I like to think our relationship isn't based solely on sex" she said making George grin again.

"Well I suppose you could look at it that way, I mean, I never have-ow!' George said grabbing his nipple where Hermione had just crippled him, smiling at her cheekily. Hermione shook her head at him as she took his hand leading him onto the large steps in the bath, sitting down on the first step which brought the water up to her chest, pulling George down with her, motioning for him to lean back into her as she lent against the side, cushioning the edge with a towel from nearby. George let out a sigh as he eased into the water and back against Hermione's body, feeling her wrap her arms around his middle and intertwine their legs making him smile as he lent his head back on her chest and shoulder.

"I think I need to let you take care of me more often." He said as the aroma of lavender and lemon filled the air, relaxing his mind and body.

"I think you do too, and I also think you should stop trying to be so tuff and tell me when your hurting." Hermione said making George shrug.

"I guess I just didn't want to worry you, you have enough to deal with at the moment without me complaining about being a little stiff."

"George im never to occupied with life to talk too, you are my life" Hermione said sweetly, pausing as she stroked his head and kissed his jaw.

"and as for being a little stiff…" she said seductively into his ear as she ran a single finger gently over his length making him take in a quick breath. "we can work on that when your feeling better" Hermione said dismissively, making George let out the huge breath he was holding.

"Hermione…" he whined like a baby without its candy, sitting up from her embrace to face her.

"hey you set the rules not me" Hermione said lifting her hands in the air. "its not my fault if you don't want to be with me enough to stand a little pain" she said as she crawled passed him on all fours before dropping down into the full depths of the pool. Hermione grinned to herself, knowing she had gotten him a good one like that day back at the burrow, wondering how stunned his face looked she turned back around to find George gone.

"George?" Hermione called unsurely. Surely he hadn't taken that to heart, she worried, turning back around to see the rest of the pool she was shocked when George sprung from under the water and pinned her to the wall, kissing her hungrily as his hands travelled her body, missing every inch of flesh and how it felt. Hermione moaned as George's body pressed against hers, relishing what she had craved for so long, lifting her weight as George scooped his hips beneath her, the two meeting in ecstasy, Hermione breaking the kiss as she gave a small sound of breathless pleasure, kissing George's jaw. "I've missed you." She whispered, her words thick with want and passion as they ground away.

"I love you" George replied as he pushed harder getting the desired moan from Hermione he loved.

"I loved you too" Hermione managed in between moans as George pounded harder and faster, resulting in her body to shudder as waves of rapture overcame her sending George over the edge too. The pair didn't move, they just stayed chests heaving, eyes locked as they savoured every second connected. "lets go to bed." Hermione said finally and with George agreeing they got out used a drying charm and fell into bed, holding each other close till they fell asleep.

Hermione grinned as she awoke, turning to find George laying with both arms behind his head as he slept peacefully, making her smile bigger. Getting up and carefully straddling him, taking her hair and using it to tickle his body till he awoke.

"Morning angel eyes" she said making him smile as she lowered her face to his for a good morning kiss, pulling away with a smile. She was picturesque her hair falling all around him as she held herself above him.

"God your beautiful." He said in amazement, reaching out and touching her cheek tenderly, making her close her eyes, turning and kissing his hand. "I could wake up like this everyday for the rest of my life and be a happy man." He added making her grin.

"Ditto" she said sweetly. "Now come on get up! Dora will kill us if we're late" she added kissing him and getting up, going to her wardrobe and dressing in a pleated pink and black chequered mini with a black chesty bond singlet, only showing the slightest bit of tummy because of how low the skirt sat. chucking on some chunky pink and black bangles that where in fashion and her high black pointed stiletto's, making her legs look like they went on forever! And her gold cross that her parents gave her, matching her eyes and newly acquired ring. Before going and brushing her teeth. George grudgingly got up and dressed not having seen Hermione's attire, pulling on his baggy jeans and a white tshirt, throwing a short sleeved white and black dress shirt and stepping into his loose globe skate shoes, spiking up his hair as usual and walking out to the lounge room to see draco alone, dressed in a similar fashion, jean shorts, white tee under chocolate brown polo + loafers, hair spiked like a Mohawk showing off his top deck.

"Where's the girls?" George asked eyebrows raised.

"I dunno, Ginny said something about helping tonks, with something.." he trailed off. George looked at him questioningly.

"I wonder what it is" he said thinking out loud.

"no idea mate, but im bloody hungry so lets go already." Draco said leading the way, George agreeing following him.


	22. shocks all round

"The boys are gonna be so shocked when they see us" Ginny said as she and Hermione made their way to tonks office. Ginny dressed in a pair of very short lite chocolate brown cargos, with a mint green silk cami singlet and belt, a with matching brown round toed stiletto's.

"Tell me about it" Hermione agreed as they knocked on tonks door. A few moments later the doors opened and tonks smiled at the two.

"Hey right on time! You two look great" she said closing the door and explaining to them their jobs.

George and draco entered the hall turning a few expectant heads, who turned away dissapointedly. Draco scanned the room.

"Is it just me or is there no senior chicks here?" he asked, George looking around and realising he was right.

"There's not bloody one." George said as Ron and Harry made their way over, just as blaise headed over.

"Hey man, you seen pansy?" blaise asked? The guys shook their heads

"Parvati?" Ron asked another no.

"Any 7th year girls?" Harry added the guys shaking their heads. "what the hell is going on?" he asked finally.

"Im sure we'll find out eventually, in the mean time, l need to eat" George said walking over to the Gryffindor table, the remaining quarto heading their separate ways.

Sirius and lupin noticed the lack of 7th year females and tonks instantly, watching as the boys conversed. They waited until they knew they guys had something to eat before going to suss things out.

"hey guys where's the third piece of the puzzle?" Lupin asked Harry Ron and George.

"She and Ginny apparently had to help tonks with something, what I don't know so don't ask" George added making the marauders smile.

"Well It seems they aren't the only ones that she called on for help" Sirius added scanning the hall, the others nodding.

"What's say we go find out what their up to." Lupin said the guys grinning and standing up as one, motioning for the slytherins to join them as they made their way from the hall.

"Who has the map?" Sirius asked, Harry holding up a piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" he said tapping his wand to it. The others watching as the intricate drawing of Hogwarts appeared detailing all its passageways and its occupants. "there they are" he added pointing to the bunch of names, and sure enough, the whole 7th year female population were together in a room with tonks.

"I could have told you that.' Draco drawled, "what is that thing anyway?" he added reffering to the map.

"This is the marauders map, these guys and my dad made it when they were back at school." Harry said proudly.

"It shows every inch of the castle and its grounds as well a all its secret passage ways, and then all ts occupants" George added. "Me and fred used this map to get in and out and around filch so many times. Ah the memories" George said smiling at the grinning marauders.

"So you gave the twins the map?" blaise asked the marauders who shook their heads.

"It was confiscated at the end of our 7th year and the twins here raided filches draws and found it themselves." Sirius said.

George just smiled proudly.

"And then they gave it to me in third year." Harry said. Draco just nodded his head in thought.

"So are we gonna spy on them or what?" Ron asked bored. They all just grinned at each other before taking off up to the room.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Blaise asked as they made their way up the last flight of stairs. Harry, Ron and the marauders just turned to George, making him grin.

"yeah alright" he said simply withdrawing his wand. "accio extendable ears." He added making draco raise his eyebrows. George just grinned as they made their wa up the hall catching a handful of the tools and handing them to the others before walking over and sticking it to the wall, the others following suit.

"I cant believe we're doing this" they heard one girl say, draco and blaise instantly recognising pansy's voice.

"Honestly you say that like we're doing something wrong" grinny said.

"Well we are" said another girl.

"No where not, its all for educational purposes right? So where's the harm in that." Hermione corrected.

"besides dory wouldn't let us do anything bad would she?" Ginny added.

"me? No" tonks said innocently, before laughing with the others before they were sileced by Hermione.

"shhh" she said.

"what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Draco…he's outside" Hermione said.

"Shit hide the ears!' George said as they stood and backed up, hiding the ears.

"Where the hell are they?" Harry said acting as they pretended the were walking up the hallway as the door opened.

"Hey boys" tonks said sticking her head out of the door they had just passed. "what are you doing here so soon class doesn't start for 10 minutes" she added.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend and sister is more to the point" draco said stepping toward her intending on pushing it open.

"What? Draco? What makes you think the girls are in here?" she said dissmissivley. Draco just narrowed his eyes at her

"One I can tell where Hermione is, you know that, and two, we have potters map" he added gesturing with his head to Harry, resulting in a blush from tonks and a giggle from the girls, Hermione and Ginny sticking their heads around the door behind tonks, their bodies hidden, smiled plastered on their faces.

"hello boys" Hermione said cheekily, making them grin. "so what's up?"

"Hermione what are you guys doing?" Harry asked finally.

"Helping tonks" she replied simply.

"With what?" Ron asked

"It's a secret" Ginny added. Winking at draco who just scowled. "aww baby don't be mad" she added. "cant you and the others just entertain yourselves?"

"Obviously not" tonks said making the guys look at her annoyed. "seriously did you have a life before these girls came along?"

"No" "not really" "hhmm" "sorta" were the mixed resposes she received.

"Can you please just find something to do for 10 minutes?" Hermione pleaded, getting an annoyed whine from draco who just stomped off into their classroom next door.

"and no listening." She warned looking straight at George who just grinned winking at her.

"Hermione your no fun." Blaise said walking off.

"bye" she said as they closed the door and cast a silencing charm on the room. "boys" she sighed on the other side.

10 minutes later the classroom filled with the rest of the class or the rest of the boys really, all looking around at the other guys. Harry, Ron, geroge, draco and blaise all sitting along the back wall facing the front of the classroom, opposed to their opposite sides, sitting sideways, on the u shaped setting. Sirius and lupin sitting in the front corner of the classroom chatting away when tonks walked in. Sirius continued talking but remus was transfixed. Tonks walked in her hair now her natural blonde and down to her shoulders in curls, a strapless baby pink top with black ribboning under her breasts meeting in a bow between them, the top hanging down loose in ruffles here and there over her black pinstriped white pants and matching pink shoes. Sirius turned to the distraction as a hush came over the rest of the class, his eyes nearly falling out of his head when he seen her.

"Dora." He croaked out earning him a smile he knew so well.

"Hey." She said simply looking over the class.

"Okay today…we are going to be learning about…and trust me your going to enjoy it…Muggle clothing" getting groans from all the guys.

"Now come on, you don't honestly think I would have a boring lesson planned do you?" she added getting grins from the guys.

"So I got the girls to give me a hand putting together something to make it less of a bore…girls if you please" tonks said pointing at the door, the guys heads turning and their eyes bulging as one after the other the girls walked in, all wearing various forms of fashionable Muggle clothing. Hermione, Ginny and Pansy leading the drop dead gorgeous category. The girls lining up across the front of the room, Hermione Ginny and pansy in the centre of the room.

"DAMN!" J.J said out of no where breaking the silence as all the girls broke into smiles and laughs.

"Told you it wouldn't be boring" tonks added getting grins from the guys. "So as you can see, when it comes to the Muggle world, people are a lot more…forward with how daring their clothes are" she added getting nods. "I mean, we where similar clothes its just this is dressing up here, and in the Muggle world girls where this stuff every day, to school even." Tonks added.

"No way" Blaise said eyeing pansy who grinned.

" I think im going to move" dean said getting agreements from the neighbouring guys. Sirius turned back to say something to lupin who was just stuck on tonks, he couldn't get past her.

"Moony snap out of it!" Sirius said snapping his fingers infront of his friends face, making tonks and some of the others to turn, catching lupin ogling tonks before he snapped out of it blushing making tonks smile.

"I think professor lupin likes your clothes tonks" Parvarti laughed making lupin blush more and tonks to just shrug.

"That's the point" Hermione and Draco said at the same time making them laugh and tonks to blush; now it was lupins turn to smile.

"So here is your new assignment" tonks said cutting off snickers.

"You will pair up, go into the Muggle world and from a country of your choice you will get an outfit, complete a detailed diary of your day, including your interactions with Muggle's, their stores the towns, general information like that, then you will hand in the written piece to me as well as getting to model your clothes at the little variety show this weekend." She said getting protests from half the students the others excited about travelling into the Muggle world.

"Ah Dora" Sirius started, not thinking this was a very good idea

"Sirius this is my class, my rules, my assignments, if Dumbledore can live with it, then so can you." Tonks cut off independently.

"you go tomorrow, special port keys and apparation points will be set up, so tomorrow morning you meet me on the grounds near Hagrid's and go from there." She said simply. "Have fun guys and remember, keep a low profile, no making scenes, no using magic infront of Muggle's and all the rest, yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill and I have complete faith, so until tomorrow" she said jumping up, making the others start to rise. "oh and girls, keep these outfits on as long as you can last, I want to test the effects it has on the rest of the population." She added making a few of the girls look a little uneasy and some of the guys to cheer, Hermione and Ginny just shook their heads and started to walk out Seamus and dean putting an arm around each of their shoulders.

"We will follow anywhere you lead" Seamus said like he was speaking to some superior lifeform making them laugh.

"In this case its off them and out the door" George said taking the guys arms off the girls making the girls grin.

"hey we were just joking mate" dean said. As he and Seamus started to walk off.

"you'd wanna be" Harry and Ron said at the same time coming up next to them.

"yeah no touching, no looking, or their will be no breathing." Draco added.

"Oh really? So what we're not allowed to talk to any guys now?" Hermione said.

"Sure you are, there's 4 of us here plus moony and padfoot what more do you want" Ron said simply.

"How about to do what we want" Ginny said. "And if that means talking to guys, girls whoever then we'll do it"

"Don't be silly gin" draco said going to put his arm around her getting brushed off.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said looking at him, draco just looked at her questioningly, Hermione finding similar looks on the other guys faces.

"I told you before, you DON'T own us, we can and we will do what we want, and if you don't like that then too bad for you, im not going to live my life under someone else's thumb." Ginny said eyes blazing eyeing draco who just looked back at her shocked. "come on Hermione" she said walking off Hermione just shaking her head at them and walking off after Ginny.

"bad move guys" blaise said. The others turning to him. "What you don't think it was actually smart to piss off to foxy griffs when their dressed like that, surrounded by all these guys do you.

"Fuck it" George said taking off, the guys hot on his tale. They had obviously taken a different route to the girls, because they only caught up to them as they were walking through the entrance hall, getting stares from everyone.

"Ginny, mione wait up" George called to them, hermione just waving them off as the girls strutted off into the hall, silencing the chatter. Before a huge cheer was heard from the male population. At which point the other 7th years past them and entered the hall earning another round of cheers.

"bloody hell" draco said as he and the guys trudged forward, stopping dead in their tracks as they took in the sight before them. Hermione and Ginny stood infront of the entire durmstrang quidditch team, the leader of which stood right infront of Hermione.

"Viktor" Hermione said acknowledging him, as she grabbed Ginny and made to pass. Being stopped by him

"Hermione, I've missed you" he said pulling her in for a hug which she politely returned. "its good to see you" he said as he held her.

"You too" she said as she let him go. Viktor keeping his hands on her forearms.

"Hey who's your friend?" said a guy next to krum, eyeing Ginny. Draco clenched his teeth and fists trying to control himself.

"sorry, this is my friend Philippe, he's my keeper" viktor introduced. " this is my Hermione that I told you about and her friend…" viktor said looking at Ginny. George and Hermione both stiffening at the reference of 'my Hermione'

"Ginny, weasley" she said looking at viktor, trying to avoid eye contact with Philippe, who smiled and nodded.

"that's right, im sorry, you've changed so much" he said charmingly.

"Your very beautiful" Philippe said getting Ginny's attention.

"Her boyfriend seems to think so too" Hermione said cutting in getting a relieved smile from Ginny.

"Who is this boyfriend?" Philippe asked enquiringly.

"Draco malfoy" Ginny said proudly, making draco smile, but getting raised eyebrows between viktor and his friend.

"Tell me, aren't you in the grfiffondor house with Hermione, and potter" viktor asked

"yeah so" Ginny said making Philippe laugh.

"you nearly had me there, little fox, but you know what? I caught you out" he said getting raised eyebrows from Ginny. "You have no boyfriend, no malfoy would ever go out with Gryffindor girls especially potters friend" he said moving closer to her. "but I would" he added and before anything could be done he grabbed Ginny strongly and kissed her, getting a gasp from Hermione who went tomove but was enveloped in krums grasp as he chuckled, a noise of protest from Ginny whos arms where pressed tight against his chest unable to move,. Draco snapped rushing forward.

"OI" he yelled as he got closer, Krums face shocked and phillippes absolutely petrified as he pulled away seeing draco malfoy, "get your fucking hands off her" he said before slamming his fist straight into his face, putting moving force and years of training into the punch resulting in a broken nose and Philippe to go flying into one of the guys behind him, making him rebound forward and straight back into draco' path where draco puched him in the stomach making him bend over, grabbing his back and driving his knee into the guys ribs taking him to his knees where he threw another punch breaking his jaw and knocking him out. All this happened in just a few seconds before Harry Ron or George had a chance to stop him, rushing forward. Draco turned to Ginny who was a little rattled.

"are you okay babe? Im sorry for upsetting you before" he said taking her into a hug and kissing her forehead. "forgive me?" he asked getting a nod. Making him smile as he just held her to his chest.

"And you, Krum, can take your fucking hands off my girlfriend" George said putting his hand around Hermione's waist and pulling her back to him softly. Making krum drop his hands and scowl as George's other hand went around Hermione's waist protectively.

"you lot outside now!" Sirius said as he and the other staff arrived, grabbing draco and half throwing him into the entrance hall as the others followed, snape also going out worried about what was going to happen to his favourite student. Draco turned on Sirius as soon as they were outside.

"what the fuck is your problem black?" draco said furiously as the doors closed.

"nuthin" Sirius grinned making draco double take. "what? I had to make it look like I was ready to chastise you didn't i?" he said laughing. "hell if it was me in your position I wouldn't have stopped at him being on the floor" he added making draco smile.

"yes well, never the less, this wasn't just a normal school incident, this was with a visiting school and Dumbledore will have to do a lot to repair the interschool ties" snap said though he still had a smirk across his lips.

"who wants to have ties to durmstrang anyway?" Ron said "their all just the next generation of death eaters anyway" he added making Harry snort with laughter.

"well technically they'll be a new breed since us death eaters longer have a leader." Draco said simply looking at snape who nodded.

"Did you just say _us?_" Ron picked up making the others turn. Hermione quirked her brow at her brother, already figuring he would have had to of had that happen. Draco turned to Ginny who was just giving him a searching look.

"i…" he started but was cut off as blaise pushed through the doors running out.

"Man, that was some good shit! I was beginning to think you were going soft on us there Malfoy!" he grinned as he approached making draco smirk as they hit knuckles.

"Ah you know me, territorial bastard and all" draco said, his eyes flicking to the others, making blaise turn.

"What's up you look like the dark lord has returned or something?" blaise said laughing smacking draco on the back, who internally winced at his choice of words.

"You too?" Harry asked, making blaise turn.

"me too what potter?" blaise asked confused.

"Your…deatheaters" George said slowly, he tried to find another way to phrase it, but that's all there was.

"Uh…yeah about that…draco?" Blaise said looking at his friend.

"ex-deatheters, as in past-tense, there's no one to serve remember" Draco said simply, closing himself up. He could see the looks that crossed all there faces.

"are you…" Ginny started, unable to find the words. Draco took this as a sign of her distaste.

"Marked? Yeah we are or were." Draco said using his revealo charm to reveal the scared tissue of where the dark mark once was, now only slightly discoloured skin. No one would have noticed if they weren't who they were and the spot that it was in. Blaise lifting his sleeved shirt revealing his matching scar.

"I…" Ginny started her eyes filling with tears, breaking draco's heart.

"Its okay babe, you don't have to say anything" draco said before walking out the front doors onto the grounds, blaise heading off to the dungeons, the others just watching them go. Hermione made to move after draco but was stopped by Sirius.

"Just leave him alone Hermione." He said making her look up at him confused.

"But Sirius, he's upset" she said her voice and face showing her confusion.

"Yeah he is, but this is something you cant help him with. There's only one person he needs now" Sirius said looking past Hermione over to Ginny. The others turning to her and without another word she was gone at a run out the doors after him.

"Draco!" she called as she ran stopping on the top of the hill and looking around. But she couldnt see him anywhere.

'where the hell have you gone draco' she thought to herself before running off to check the grounds more thoroughly.


	23. love is in the air

"Are you just gonna stand there and let our little sister run off after a flaming death eater!" Ron bellowed at George as he and Hermione silently made to move. Making them turn.

"and what would you suggest? Finding him before she does and beating the life out of him?" George replied making Hermione look at him suspiciously. Ron nodding his head. "Ron, no offence, but god your daft man."

"What?" Ron yelled confused.

"do you honestly think that draco was a death eater by choice? Considering he almost killed his dad to save the girls? Or that he'd befriend Harry? Date Ginny? Or better yet, do you actually think that Dumbledore wouldn't have known about them? Of course he would have! Theres no way he would let them be here if they were real death eaters." George said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which really, It was. "Isnt it obvious? They obviously got the mark cause they had no other choice! It would be that or be killed for being a traitor. And im sure that they passed on some useful information too.

"What you mean as spies?" Harry asked catching on.

"Well it would make sense wouldn't it? Two of voldemort's best and most loyal servants heirs, they would never have been suspected, im sure Dumbledore would have realised that and used it to the orders gain." Hermione said. " and professor snape would have been there to watch over them as well, so there's really no way that my brother could be death eater by choice – cause If he was – he would be either dead or in Azkaban, its that simple, so stop your worrying Ron." She added with a small smile. Making him release a huge sigh.

"I guess" he said solemly.

"Guess nothing, trust me, everything will be fine" she said with a smile making him nod.

"Come on Harry lets go." Ron said as he and Harry made their way back into the great hall for lunch.

"that was quite a little speech there Mr we…" Hermione started but was cut off by George's lips on hers in a searing kiss. Hermione started to pull away. "George what-" she started

"Im sorry" he said huskily pressing their foreheads together. "about before- I didn't mean to make you mad, I know your not some object to own, but your mine Hermione, your heart belongs to me – just like mine belongs to you." He said his eyes mirroring the desperation in his voice for her to understand what he meant.

"I know" She said softly touching his cheek. "And its ok, I want to be yours and only yours, we belong together George" she added just as soft running her hand around his neck as she lifted herself up to kiss his jaw, before pulling back to face him, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I really do love you, you know?" He said to her breaking the comfortable silence, making a huge smile cross her lips as she brushed his face gently with her hand.

"I love you too" she said giving him a sweet kiss. Before he turned her around and pushed her gently against the wall starting a snogging session.

Draco walked around the grounds aimlessly trying to clear his head and get his emotions under control.

'of course she was upset! How else did you expect her to react?' he tormented himself thinking of Ginny. 'and what's worse you never told her from the start, that's lying you stupid fool!' 'she'll never want me now' he finished, and with that gave up his wandering and left back for the castle, heading straight for his room.

'Where the bloody hell is he?' Ginny thought to herself as she circled the grounds for the umpteenth time.

"Accio marauders map" Ginny said having a stroke of genius. Waiting till the familiar piece of parchment came flying through the air, catching it easily. "I solemnly swear im up to no good" she said triggering the map to reveal its secrets as she scanned the page, finding the dot of Draco malfoy walking into the castle and heading up the stairs towards his quarters. "he slipped right past me" she thought as she bolted for the castle and after Draco.

She ran flat out to the quarters, saying the password and running into the deserted room, heading straight for draco's bedroom and barging in finding him sitting on his bed, head in his hands. Draco looking up at the sign of intrusion.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Draco said as Ginny moved over and kneeled infront of him on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly making Draco feel that she was disappointed and disgusted, and as such wasn't able to speak from the lump forming in his throat. "You must have been so scared" she added, making him look up at her confused as she tenderly touched his cheek. "he was such a scary boy I can only imagine what his grown up self was like in person" Draco just stared at her, amazed. "You must have felt so alone." She added taking his hand and kissing it. "I have you now, we wont be alone anymore" she said as she lent forward and kissed him softly and sweetly. Draco could feel the tears in his eyes. He had cried a total of 5 times in his whole life and now he was crying for joy.

"I love you Ginny" he said breathlessly before he captured her mouth with his in a searing kiss, falling back onto the bed with Ginny ontop of him, until he flipped them over and kissed her hard.

"Draco" Ginny said softly, "Draco" she said again with a bit more force making him halt his ministrations.

"I love you" she said finally looking into his eyes making him smile.

"I love you too" he replied "and I hope you'll be able to forgive me, for… everything" he added.

"There's nothing to forgive" Ginny said before pulling him down to her and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Draco becoming more zealous with each button popped open. The pair discarding the shirt without problem, quickly followed by Ginny's. Her hands moving from his shoulders down his back around to his chest, before finally heading for his belt, unzipping his trousers, leaving draco to slip out of them. Ginny's hands quickly finding the rim of his boxers, slipping her slim hand beneath them.

"Ginny wait" draco said suddenly, grabbing her hand and removing it from the shelter of his briefs. Ginny just looked at him in confusion. "I don't want you to-"

"You don't want me?" she cut in with a hurt voice, draco looking down at her seeing the pain and confusion written all over it.

"God no! Ginny that's not it and you know it! I mean, HELLO!" He added pointing to the large bulge in his boxers. Making her smile some.

"Then what?" she asked, once again unsure of herself.

"I want you to do that. I really do" Draco said, then seeing the confusion once again cross her face continued. "but at the risk of sounding like a bastard, I don't want you to do it until your ready to go through with it. –MEANING" he added quickly seeing her brows furrow in frustration. "that I don't think I could control myself if you did what you were about to do, and that be it. I just know id have to have you, not that I don't want you now or anything – but its a lot easier for me to bear without you teasing the subject, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know what you mean" Ginny sighed from beneath him. "So there's absolutely no way I could change your mind?" draco just shook his head. "Oh really? You seem ever so sure of yourself" she added. Draco just nodded.

Before she threw him off her.

"Ginny what the?" he started before she stopped and turned to face him, lifting her singlet top slowly, revealing her delicious skin and sculpted midriff, before she turned side on, giving off the best angle of her ribs and finally her breasts in her white lace strapless push up. Before she moved and dropped her shorts revealing a matching tiny white g-string making draco physically salivate, Ginny once again turning side on, before bending over and slowly undoing her heels, the light and angles catching her body perfectly like she knew it would, draco eyeing her curves and breasts about ready to fall out of her bra, before she straightened and headed for the bed. Climbing on it and crawling on all fours like a cat, over to him, before straddling his hips. He just sat there and looked at her shocked. Before she reached up to a clip in her hair and let the waves of crimson and copper surround them, falling onto his chest.

"Now what was it you were saying before?" she asked as she ground her hips into his innocently, making him groan with lust. His hands reaching up for her body. " Ah uh Ah! You don't want it remember? So not touching" she said making draco furrow his brows.

"I never said I didn't want it! I just didn't want to rush you, you crazy woman!" Draco said anxiously. Ginny getting the best of him. Draco feeling like his favourite toy had been taken away at Christmas.

"Does it look like your rushing me?" She laughed from on top of him, their faces mere inches apart.

"No it looks like your trying to seduce me" he smirked making her grin before leaning in to his ear and licking at it. "Is it working" she whispered over the now wet spot sending shivers down his spine, before she continued her ministrations on his neck. Making him groan once again with want. "Is it working" she repeated, once again grinding him as she licked and kissed at his chest.

"yes" he seethed in defeat finally making her smile before kissing his passionately. Draco flipping them instantly, devouring her. The pair getting hot and heavy in their actions, the rest of the meddlesome clothing removed and discarded. "Gin, are you sure? Once we start you cant turn back, and I don't want to hurt you like that, I couldn't live with myself if I-" his ramble silenced by Ginny's fingers upon his lips.

"Draco, I love you, I want you. You couldn't possibly do anything wrong here ok? And I know what your worried about, but baby, you don't have to be, your not your father and you never will be…" she said knowing it was exactly what he was thinking. "So take me now or loose me forever" she said jokingly, voicing her favourite line from the muggle move 'top gun'. Draco moving her fingers and kissing her hard, before reaching down and teasing her with one hand making her writhe beneath him and moan into the kiss. She'd never been touched like that before. It was tender and erotic, but at the same time soft and demanding of her pleasure. Draco knew it was best to get her worked up, to make her as ready as she could be for him, so when he felt she was, he pulled out of the kiss. "I love you, and im sorry" he said looking deep into her eyes before pushing himself into her, gently albeit firmly (he had never done this either), his mouth covering hers, her cries of pain hidden by the kiss, draco putting everything he had into it, trying to apologise, and pacify her as well as please, their lower bodies remaining unmoved as draco allowed her to get used to him, while trying to reignite her passion by working her body in everyway he knew how, till he felt her buck her hips forward against his in want, draco pulling out of her slowly before entering her just as slow, watching as her eyes rolled back into her head with ecstacy making him grin.

"You ok now" he asked. As he continued his slow pace, her body joining his as they built their rhythm.

"Better" she said breathlessly before meeting his eyes and grinning. The pair smiling at each other, so much in love…

Hermione thought now would be a good time to check and see how draco was doing. She hadn't seen him all day. The door to his room was locked, so she went to her own and walked through the bathroom, that door still being unlocked she opened it slowly, not sure if he was sleeping. She gasped the sight before her, a huge grin spreading across her face. There lay draco asleep, arms behind his head, with a naked Ginny asleep across his chest, their lower halves thankfully draped with the silken sheets, though their intertwined legs still managed to peek out the bottom. Hermione smiled before closing the door and locking it, heading back down to the lounge room to a waiting george.

"So is he ok?" he asked concerned.

"Um, he and Ginny are resting actually. I think its all been quite draining on them actually" Hermione smiling to herself at her play on words.

"Oh ok. So did you want to do some study? Or would you rather cuddle up with me by this lovely fire and watch a movie" He said smiling at her with his most gorgeous smile.

"Like there's really a choice there" she said making him smile triumphantly. " It is our NEWT year of course" Hermione added, before turning away from him. The smile wiped clean off his face.

"You cant be serious" he said incredulously.

"of course not" she said turning back to him making him grin again. "I am dating you" she added making him scowl and attack her.


	24. starbucks

"Stop! Come on, please" Hermione begged from her position pinned beneath George as he tickled her senseless.

"No not until you eat your words" George said as he continued. "Come on! Give in" he added

"Never" Hermione cried melodramatically making George laugh.

"Well im just going to have to continue aren't I?" he said Hermione's shrieks of laughter waking the other slumbering two.

"will you shut up already" Draco said as he emerged from his room wearing just his boxers. Making the pair halt and calm down.

"Aww someone didn't get enough sleepy bies" George said in a baby voice making Hermione and a newly emerged Ginny to laugh and draco to frown, before cracking.

"I borrowed some stuff, hope you don't mind" Ginny said sweetly sitting down, wearing a pair of hermiones boxers and a tank.

"When don't you and when do i?" Hermione laughed making Ginny grin.

"So… about tomorrow. I was thinking LA?" Ginny said making Hermione grin and sit up.

"Really? I was thinking the same thing!" Hermione said excited "Well Beverly hills to be exact"

"Rodeo drive here we come!" Ginny said sparking both girls to squeal in excitement.

"wait! Its in pairs." George said.

"yeah so?" Ginny asked.

"Well if its in pairs and you two are together then…" George trailed off.

"who are you going to pair with?" Hermione finished making George nod. "Well we can be two pair"

"yeah Im sure Dora wont mind." Ginny said as she curled up on Draco's lap smiling up at her beau, who proceeded to kiss her nose making Hermione grin involuntarily.

Draco noticing this quirked his brow, making Ginny turn and seeing the knowing look on Hermione's face proceeded to blush. Making Hermione laugh.

"What's so funny?" George asked turning to her, not having been paying attention. Ginny hiding in draco's shoulder.

"just a late reaction to the tickles I spose" she said with a smile.

"liar" he laughed making her grin and flutter her lashes.

"personal joke." She re phrased making him nod. "Now stop being nosey and pic that movie you were raving about. Or would you prefer the study?" She asked making him half launch of the lounge making her laugh, turning her head to the newly bedded couple with a huge smile.

"sooooo close" she mouthed making draco grin and Ginny to give a huge sigh of relief.

Draco awoke with a smile on his face. Looking down at the goddess asleep on his chest. Red hair fanned out behind her. He stoked her head tenderly and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, before meeting his.

"what time is it?" she said groggily still waking.

"Seven" he replied simply. Continuing to stroke her hair, then leaning down and kissing her forehead. Prompting Ginny to scoot up and snuggle under his chin. Draco grinning and squeezing her to his chest.

"This is nice" She whispered softly. Getting a mmhmm in response, making her smile.

A knock at the door didn't budge them, but prompted Draco to open his eyes.

"Enter" he said in his most pompous voice. Hearing a laugh on the other side of the door before it opened. Hermione shaking her head at him.

"Your insufferable you know that?" She said good naturedly making him poke out his tongue. "Just making sure you were awake, and didn't get…distracted, we've got to be down at Hagrid's by 9 remember?" she said, pausing at the appropriate moment to make a blush rise to Ginny's cheeks before she his her head in Draco's shoulder.

"leave her alone flash" he mumbled, while smirking cheekily at his sister. "we'll be down soon….i promise" he added after receiving a raised eyebrow from Hermione. Making her grin and nod, before heading out the door.

"Just the girl I wanted to see" George said as he entered the portrait hole. Hermione smiled.

"There you are, I was wondering where you had gotten off too, you didn't wake me" she said as he scooped her up into his arms and lifted her with ease in his big arms, so she was face to face with him.

"Well I figured…beauty sleep and all" he said cheekily, making her pout good naturedly. George sucking on her lip making her giggle. "well you put it there" he added making her smile. "No I just had some stuff to do in hogsmeade with the new store opening and everything…papers to sign, boring stuff that I didn't want to bother you with." He said making Hermione raise her brow.

"When is the new store opening?" She asked interested.

"This weekend actually" he said excitedly. "So ive got permission from Dumbledore to leave school grounds now and then to check on the business."

"well there you go" Hermione said with a smile.

"Yep, there you go" he replied happily.

The group managed to make it to Hagrid's in time to catch their port key, to LA. The girls going ecstatic when they arrived.

"I'm so excited" Ginny said. Her body mimicking her enthusiasm, shaking with excitement. Draco laughing at her and putting his arm around her waist.

"I'm thirsty" He whined in her ear.

"why didn't you have a drink before we left?" Ginny asked him in a scolding manner.

"I did" he said indignantly. "but then we went and hiked to that bloody oafs hut on the other side of the grounds and I'm thirsty again." He added.

"Actually, I could go a coffee." Hermione said from beside them, making Ginny smile.

"Starbucks?" she asked her friend.

"Starbucks" Hermione agreed. Before the two set of toward the coffee shop, well Hermione did, Ginny and the boys followed, having only been here in her dreams.

"What is starbucks?" George asked inquisitively.

"Heaven" The girls said at the same time.

"It's the best coffee in the world, and you can get all different kinds, iced, caramelized…mmm yum" Ginny said drooling.

"Its like an orgasm for your senses." Hermione said, Ginny agreeing. George grinning from ear to ear at her comment, Ginny wrapping her arms around Draco to comfort him from torturous images.

They each got a drink. Draco also taking a free sample from a girl who practically pushed it into his hands with her most sexy smile and seductive eyes.

"You can have this one for free" she said in a sickly sweet voice. " do you think I could get your number?" she added. Draco just looked at her confused.

"What number?" he asked clueless.

"Your phone number silly" the girl laughed thinking he was flirting with her.

"What's a phone?" he asked still confused.

"There you are Draco" Ginny said coming over. "We've found a table over the back" Ginny said pointing in the direction of the others. Turning back to find the girl surveying her top to bottom and back up again. Ginny was just wearing a pair of tight hipsters tucked into her black boots and a simple black tee, but she was still gorgeous. She raised her eyebrow when the chick met her eyes.

"Sorry babe, I got a free drink" he said holding up a small cup. "what's a phone number?" he asked while she was still there. Making Ginny raise her brow at him before turning to the girl and giving her a pointed look before turning back.

"She wants your contact number, so she can contact you" Ginny said looking at Draco, who just shrugged his non understanding. "for a date" she added, smirking when he burst into immediate laughter.

"I'm sorry" he said to the girl calming down, before bursting into hysterics again. The girl walking off fuming, leaving Ginny to lead him to the others, still laughing his ass off.

The rest of the day was spent shopping, laughing and for the boys eating. Wherever they went they had something shoved in their mouths.

"You guys are such guts' " Hermione said in disgust as Draco finished his Doughnut and took a slurp from his soda.

"Muggle food is so good" George commented as he chomped on his strawberry doughnut. Hermione cleaning pink icing from his lips, earning her a wink of appreciation.

"yeah I'm thinking of enslaving one just to cook for me" Draco joked earning him a smack on each arm from both girls. "I was JOKING" he said defensively.

"I can cook doughnuts" Ginny said indignantly, while looking across the street at the boutiques. Earning her a kiss on the neck from Draco.

"So talented my lady is." He whispered. Making her smile.

"My mum taught me to cook, you know, mother to daughter? It's a family tradition is s'pose" she said making him smile and lean down to kiss her lips before whispering.

"So we'll have to have at least one girl hey?" he said then seeing the delighted shock on her face added "What? It's a tradition, and you cant break traditions can you?" Ginny looking at him adoringly, shook her head in agreement, making him smile and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close as they walked.

The group made it back to the castle by 5pm. The requested time by Tonks. And she was pleased to note, as she stood there waiting, that all her students had listened to her and were back safe and sound and on time. She looked over to where Sirius and Remus were standing and gave Sirius a look that said I told you so, and don't underestimate me, before beaming at all her students and mingling to discover their findings. Remus watching her with a smile. Ginny noticing this smiled and nudged Draco, so he would notice making him smirk, the two sharing a look that clearly said mischief before entering the castle.

Draco and Ginny entered the great hall hand in hand. Extra affectionate since the days revelations that Draco wanted to have babies with her. Ginny was looking at Draco as he spoke, her head turning when his face turned ice cold, and he glared like no tomorrow.

"What?" She asked before spotting the Durmstrang team on a table between Gryffindor and hufflepuff, and then Phillipe next to Victor. Draco pulling her to her senses as he lead her to the Slytherin table and sat her on his lap next to Blaise, asserting his protectiveness of her.

Hermione ran in the door after George who stopped and bent catching her on his back when she jumped, to avoid collision. Spinning her around making her laugh before heading to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione ignoring the Durmstrang table and George grinning cheekily at the lot. Before letting Hermione down as she sat next to Harry and ron and across from George, seamus and Dean.

"Just in time" Harry said.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"To fill you in on our little pay back plan" ron said. Making Hermione and george's eyebrows to raise. "what you don't think we were going to let those durmstrang scum get away with doing that to our sister with just a little beating?" he added making george grin.

"What did you have in mind" he said leaning forward.

"Well it needs to be public" Harry said.

"and embarrass the pants off him" Seamus chimed in.

"I like the way you think" George said.

"What about if we get something put in his food to turn his hair fluro pink" Hermione said making the boys look at her. "I mean, we know where the kitchens are, dobby would do anything for Harry, and I know a potion to change the colour of your hair, so I'm pretty sure we could find a charm to make it irreversible, or at least change colour everytime they tried to remove it." She finished finally. Stopping when she noticed them all looking at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. Smiles forming on all their faces. George standing and coming around to her side of the table. "What?" she asked again.

"You are bloody amazing" He said once he'd pulled her from her seat, Before dipping her and kissing her. Making her giggle and getting wolf whistles from around the room. Hermione grinning at him when he stood her upright. Raising her wand. The two disappearing without another word. The other students used to their disappearing acts went on with their meals. But the Durmstrang team were in total confusion.


	25. Just Desserts

It was Friday

The next morning the plan went into effect. Hermione stayed up late into the night to find a charm to add to the potion. Harry and Ron stayed over, too excited about the plan to be left out of the preparation. Harry slipped down to the kitchens early in the morning, Dobby eagerly agreeing to 'anything Harry Potter requests'.

Now they sat at the Gryffindor table eagerly awaiting the Durmstangs' arrival. They didn't have to wait long as they saw Victor and Philippe entering the hall, their teammates following not long after. Hermione let out a giggle, unable to help herself, making the boys shush her before she started them off too.

"Just take a bloody sip of pumpkin juice will you," Ron scowled as they watched the boy eat endlessly, without a sip of the spiked juice.

"Look, look," Hermione said anxiously as he picked up the cup.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Draco asked as he and Ginny made their way over.

"Shh! Watch," George said, as all heads in the vicinity now turned to see what they were talking about. Suddenly, a wave of laughter broke out, at the immediate change of Phillipe's hair to bright pink. Victor choked on his juice as he looked at his friend, before he too started laughing.

Philippe, transfiguring his plate into a mirror, sat there horror struck at the sight before him.

"George Weasley, approach the teachers table now." McGonagall ordered. All heads turned to George as he stood, a huge smirk across his face, turning into a grin as a chant of:

"Weasley, weasley, weasley" started out. He jogged up to the front and stood in front of the teachers, low fiving Remus and Sirius on the way past. Before turning around and bowing to his adoring fans, he received whistles from the Gryffindors, and glares from Durmstrangs.

"MR WEASLEY!" McGonagall shouted over the crowd, making George turn around, a look of complete innocence on his face.

"Yes professor?" he asked making the marauders snort with laughter, and a grin appear upon George's features, before he quickly returned to innocence.

"Don't use that tone with me boy, we both know very well this was your doing," McGonagall said.

"Me professor? Oh no, you've got the wrong guy I assure you," George said sweetly.

"Yes I'm sure" she said a small smile playing upon her lips. George looked over to Dumbledore who sat there with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Am I to presume that this is, in some way, a ploy to redeem your sister's honor Mr Weasley?" he asked. George grinned.

"It is Headmaster," he said truthfully. "He should never have touched my sister, and I believe it's only right to make him regret the day he ever did so."

"So you admit you were involved," McGonagall cut in.

"Yes I was involved, but I wasn't solely responsible. But I'm sure you already knew that," George said, receiving a nod from the headmaster, before another round of laughter broke out. Phillipe's hair was now bright green, and then purple, as he tried to change his hair back to normal.

"Ah I see you enlisted the help of Miss Granger," Dumbledore said knowingly. George merely smiled.

"You know I'll never admit it," George said. "Self sacrifice to protect your own and all that," he added.

"Is it then safe to presume this will be the end of this little tirade?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course professor, consider the scores even, clean slate, eye for an eye," George said.

"Good," the headmaster added.

"Unless they start it," George added as an after thought as he winked at the marauders and left the table, high fiving all his Gryffindors on the way past.

"So it's over," McGonagall said.

"For now, but this little feud isn't over by a long shot," Sirius said. "Trust us, we know," he added referring to himself and Lupin. Both men were smiling identical grins.

"That's what I was afraid of," McGonagall added. "Here comes Karkaroff and Snape."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"God Girls! Is he ever going to do anything?" Tonks cried falling back on the pillows the girls had down on the floor. Hermione and Ginny had invited Tonks over for a night of gossip, magazines, TV and …wine. Tonks didn't mind obviously. Both girls were old enough. Well nearly. Ginny only had a couple of months till she was 17. So there they lay sprawled out on the large cushions placed around the floor, TV playing Love Actually, the girls onto their second bottle of Red, talking about their love lives. Well more to the point, Tonks and Remus.

"Maybe he's just nervous," Ginny said comfortingly.

"Nervous?" Tonks said incredulously. "He's either completely uninterested or he's got no balls whatsoever," she said sitting up and taking a large sip of her wine.

"Dora don't be like that" Hermione chastised. "You know he likes you, it's so obvious, and the way he was practically drooling over you in muggle clothes was fantastic!" she added, the girls giggling at this.

"I did look pretty hot though so I don't blame him" Tonks eventually managed flicking her hair making them laugh again. Ginny grinned to herself as she checked that the tape recorder had indeed recorded the whole thing. Her and Draco's plan was in effect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the other end of the Castle…..

"Check Mate," Draco said finishing his move and thus winning the game.

"FUCK!" Remus cried. "That's the 4th time! It's not right, it's just not right!"

"You're just not making your move when you should," Draco said looking Remus dead in the eye. "You need to be careful with that…leave it too late to act and you might miss your chance entirely," he added cryptically. Making Remus quirk his brow.

"Are we still talking about chess?" he asked simply. Draco just leant back in his chair and smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

"You tell me?" he said, knowing he was holding all the cards, the others just watching the exchange in interest.

"Oh! Tonks, right I got it," Ron said out of nowhere, making Remus raise his brow at Draco.

"What does it matter to you?" Lupin asked taking another swig of his firewhisky.

"She's my family," Draco said simply, making Sirius smile. Harry, Ron and George just watched on. Remus nodded. "So you like her then?" Draco asked.

"It's complicated," Lupin said after a moment, his eyes quickly flicking to Sirius, but no one noticed. That is, no one but Draco.

"Ah, so your worried about what Black will think?" he added knowingly making Remus' eyes widen and causing Sirius to raise his brows.

"Moony?" he asked as if wanting to hear for himself if what Draco had said was true.

Remus just took a large swig of his drink, Sirius shaking his head. "Are you daft man? She's bonkers about you!"

"I dunno" Remus said hesitantly.

"He's right Moony, she's head over heels for you, just waiting for you to notice her," Harry said putting his hand on his uncle-like figure's back.

"But I'm a…" he stopped looking sullen.

"I think she knows that mate," Draco pointed out. "And obviously it doesn't really bother her"

"Do you really think so?" Remus asked perking up slightly.

"So you admit that you DO like her?" George asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Like her? No I don't like her," Remus said. "I love her," he added after a second making smiles appear across the guys faces.

"Well make your move man! You have my blessing," Sirius said hitting him on the back.

"Okay! I can do this! Tonight I'll go up there and tell her!" he said standing before falling back into his seat "On second thoughts, probably best done sober!" he added.

Draco smirked, stopping his recorder. It was perfect. If the wolf boy backed down, then he and Ginny had the proof they needed to expose the pair to each other.

"Tomorrow," Sirius said raising his bottle of whiskey.

"Tomorrow," the rest chorused raising their whiskey bottles also, and proceeding to get sloshed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"They have to pay!" Karkaroff said looking at his Durmstrang boys. "This is unacceptable; they make us look ridiculous in front of everyone."

"But they are some of Dumbledore's favourite students," Phillipe said sadly. "How can we avenge this?" he asked looking at his headmaster for guidance.

"You listen to Krum," He said patting his Quidditch coach on the shoulder. "He will let you know what to do."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was Friday, the first day of events to promote interschool relations between Durmstrang and Hogwarts. Friday classes were cancelled, replaced by a Hogsmeade trip, a chance for Durmstrang students to experience more of the culture, while spending time with their Hogwarts friends. Or more to the point a chance for the girls to get in some shopping – without the boys.

"I'm glad we've got a day to ourselves," Ginny said as she and Hermione walked toward the neighbouring town. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "I mean its not that I don't like spending time with Draco! I do," Ginny quickly started, before Hermione cut in.

"Gin, it's ok. I get what you mean. Its nice to have some girl time, away from all the boys, to go shopping for clothes, jewellery, panties even," Hermione said with a laugh, Ginny joining her.

"The panties are pretty nice," Ginny agreed before both girls burst into giggles. Linking their arms and continuing to trudge along to Hogsmeade.

"Oh Mione look at this," Ginny said turning around with a silver silk dress. Hermione smiled.

"Try it on," Hermione said encouragingly. Ginny bit her lip.

"I don't know Hermione, if I put it on and fall in love with it, and then can't have it…" she trailed off.

"You're trying it on," Hermione said as she pushed Ginny into the change room and locked it from the outside.

"You're not coming out till you have it on," she added, hearing the other girl sigh in defeat from the other side of the door made her smile, knowing she had won.

"Happy now?" Ginny asked as she pushed out of the room. Hermione instantly beamed. "Of course you are, you got what you wanted! Honestly, you're just like your broth.." All breath escaped her as Hermione spun her to face the mirror mid rant. "Wow," she finally managed. She was gorgeous! The dress just clung at the best possible angles, and felt divine. "I look pretty" she said making Hermione all out grin.

"No you look amazing Ginny! We have to get you this dress if it's the last thing we do."

"Hermione, look at this price tag! This is out of my price range, you know that!"

"I could buy it for you! Early birthday present."

"No Hermione. It's ok. You know I don't like that sort of thing," Ginny replied looking down at the dress, before turning and heading back into the changing room. Hermione waiting till Ginny was safely in the cubicle before heading over to the counter.

"Can you put that dress aside under the name of Malfoy? He will be in later to pick it up," she said getting an eager nod from the sales person.

"That won't be a problem ma'am," the lady said politely.

"Oh and please don't tell my friend. It will be as a surprise," Hermione getting a nod and a wink making her smile, before a black dress in the corner caught her eye. "I found my dress," she said to Ginny when she walked over.

"Cool. I think I might just wear that blue one I got over holidays, I haven't worn it yet anyways," she replied in a dismissive tone.

"Yeah good idea, that dress is really pretty," Hermione said taking her dress over to the counter and paying for it, smiling knowingly at the sales lady.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Guys, fancy meeting you here," Hermione said as they entered the Three Broomsticks, running into the boys, giving George a quick kiss.

"Yeah imagine that," Draco said sarcastically rolling his eyes, smiling as he received a kiss from Ginny.

"Hey Gin, wanna get us some drinks?" Hermione asked getting a nod from Ginny, before she turned and left. "There is something waiting for you to pick up at the dress store," Hermione whispered to her brother making him raise his brows. "She wouldn't let me buy it for her,"

Hermione added with a shrug. "Trust me, you would pay it just to see the way she looks let alone how happy it will make her," Draco nodded without Hermione needing to say more.

"No worries," He said before reclining in his chair and continuing to chat with the guys like nothing had happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why do girls always take so bloody long to get ready," Ron groaned, from where the boys were waiting at the bottom of the stairs of the Heads' dorm.

"Dunno," George said turning to his brother. "But it certainly pays off in the end," he added, looking at Harry when he hit him, but Harry was transfixed on something else, George following his gaze and hit Draco, who inturn did the same to Ron. And there all four boys stood looking up at the gorgeous young woman that Hermione Granger had turned into. She was a classic beauty, Audrey Hepburn in breakfast at Tiffany's. She wore a black velvet dress that started as a choker around her neck, covering all her chest and hugging her curves just right, her back was left exposed, and she had decided that for the night she would cover her tattoo. The dress fell to the floor with a split coming up her left thigh. Her hair in a beautiful up-do and her make up very elegant. She was every bit the lady. The boys continued to stare as she made her way down the stairs.

"Flash, you look… like a Malfoy," he added making her grin.

"I wonder why that is," she said smugly as she made her way over to George who just stood there memorized. "Say something silly."

"Marry me," he said making a huge smile cross her face as she laughed, George grinning also.

"One day," she said honestly leaning up and kissing him softly. "Ask me again in a little while ok?" she added getting a nod from George. "Come on Ginny," Hermione called up. One again all eyes were at the top of the stairs, and a round of sharp breaths were heard from the boys as the stunning read head emerged. She looked absolutely amazing in the silver dress, her hair soft as silk, down and in loose curls, and she had a smile on her face as she looked down at Draco who was grinning from ear to ear. She made her way down the stairs and over to Draco, the boy immediately taking her hand and pulling her gently to him.

"You're breathtaking," he said softly making her smile. "And I love you," he said making George's ears perk. He hadn't heard Draco say that to his sister yet, and he found that he didn't mind.

"Shall we go then?" Harry said sounding like Dumbledore, making the others smile and agree, the group heading down to the hall.

(A/N" Thanks soooooo much to WeasleyForMe for being my beta for this story. She's wonderful )


End file.
